You Can't Hurry Love
by Tiffyxox
Summary: What happens when Cody & Goldust are no longer the only two from their family in the WWE? What happens when their two siblings join them & set their sights on two big stars? What happens when you have a Cena, an Orton, and two Runnel's sisters? Chaos...
1. The Other Runnels'

**A/N: Well hello, everyone! Quite a few of you asked me in the last chapter of What I Like About You if I'd be writing a new story soon... and the answer is yes. This is basically a little something for myself and my sister from another mister, but I would still love for you guys to have a read and let me know what you think!**

**Here comes the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Mwah.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – The Other Runnels'

The two young brunettes walked down the freshly painted corridors of their hometown arena in Charlotte, North Carolina, the pair of them separated by the large man that stood in between them, who just so happened to be their father.

Abigail turned to look at Virgil, better known as Dusty Rhodes, and smiled nervously as she noticed the look of pride placed on his features. She had always been close to her father, perhaps because she had always been interested in becoming a wrestler, but she had never loved him as much as she did now. Because of him and his link to Vince, he had managed to get not only her brothers, but now herself, a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment.

Her sister, on the other hand, was feeling quite the opposite.

"Daddy, why do I have to be here?" Harley, the youngest and also shortest of the siblings whined, pouting childishly towards her father, "Please let me come home with you."

"How many times have I got to tell you that you're not coming home, Har," He sighed, shaking his head back and forth, "There is nothing for you there. Here, you can support your sister, and hopefully get a taste for the business as well."

"Please," She rolled her eyes. Unlike her sister, Harley had never been interested in the wrestling world. She didn't see the fascination behind a bunch of sweaty men tackling each other and faking punches, even if it was in her blood, "You know I don't want this."

"Well what do you expect us to do?" Her father asked, wrapping an arm around his eldest daughter's shoulder as he turned to the other with a frown, "Your mother and I have supported you for two years now, waiting for you to follow this actress dream, but you've done nothing to pursue it, Harley. You refuse to get any other job, but I can't leave you sitting around at home wasting yourself."

"Come on, sis, it's not going to be _that _bad," Abigail smirked, leaning around her father to take in her sister. The two siblings were very much alike. In fact, all four of the brothers and sisters were close in the looks department. "Just think about all the guys that are going to be around. I know you won't say no to that..."

"No, but I will," A new, much deeper voice interrupted, and the girls turned to see none other than their brother, Cody, walking towards them, his face set in a frown.

"Like I'd want to date any of these idiots anyway," The short haired girl snuffed as they stopped in their tracks and she watched The Miz and Evan Bourne walk past.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Cody rose an eyebrow, "But I know what you're like, both of you," He turned to Abigail, narrowing his eyes, "No guys, no relationships, nada."

"Excuse me? Who died and made you Dad?" The taller girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually..."

"Now now, children," Their father interrupted, chuckling ever so lightly at the usual bickering that was already occurring between his kids, "Let's not get carried away. You're all going to be around each other a lot more than usual now, so please, can we try to get along?" He asked, to which all three reluctantly nodded, "Cody, would you mind introducing the girls to some of the others?"

"Why me?" He groaned, "Can't you do it, Dad? You know..."

"What happened to getting along?" Dusty interrupted again, "And to answer that, no, I've gotta go see your brother. Do you know where he is?"

Dustin, better known as Goldust, was the half brother of the three Runnel's siblings, but he was as much a part of their family as the rest of them.

"Last time I saw him he was at the gym," Cody shrugged with a childish tone, "I can't believe you're leaving me with these two."

"Oh shut up," Abigail rolled her eyes, "If you don't want to show us around, I'm sure Harley and I will manage."

"Yeah right, do you really think I'm going to let you introduce yourself to all the guys?" He bickered back.

"You're such an ass, Runnels," She glared back, before turning and giving her father a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you soon, Dad. Thank you again, for everything." She smiled, before she began to walk away, her brother hot on her heels.

The older man turned to the side, his arms folded across his chest, a sigh escaping his lips as he looked down at his younger daughter, her eyes all puppy dog like as she stared back his way.

"You should go with them, Har. You don't want to get lost."

"No, I'm coming with you," She pouted, fluffing out her short hair angrily, "I'm not staying here with these people, Daddy. I love Abi, I really do, but everyone else... you know me, and you know that I won't last five minutes without causing a problem."

"I do know you, and I know that you're capable of a lot more than you realise," He shook his head, pulling her in for a quick hug, "Please, just try it out, for me. You'll be surprised how you take to this place after a few weeks."

"Yeah, whatever," She rolled her eyes, finally realising she wasn't going to get through to him, "I'll remember this, you know."

"And one day you'll thank me," He chuckled, watching as she span around and stormed off after her siblings, "Love you, Har. Tell your sister that too. I'll speak to you both soon."

She answered with a quick waft of her hand over her shoulder, causing her father to laugh lightly for a second time. He shook his head back and forth, waiting for her to turn the corner, before he made his own way down the corridor to try and find his eldest son.

Of course, he was worried for both of his girls, especially Abigail. He knew that Harley would be able to handle herself, but as for his older daughter, he wasn't so sure. She wasn't like her sister; she didn't have the fiery personality. She had done so well so far with her training, but now she was a part of the big leagues, and he knew what type of pressure got put on your shoulders the minute you walked out into that ring. He just hoped that she would be able to find her place and not crack under that pressure. At least she would have her sister and brothers to help her through it.

* * *

"I can't believe Dad is making Harley travel with you. Taking care of one sister is bad enough, but her..." Cody shook his head as he and Abigail walked into the catering area which was bustling with activity.

The long haired brunette gulped at the site in front of her, nerves brewing in her stomach. Of course, she had been backstage a time or two before with her brothers, but she had never really been around any of the guys. She'd never been debuting for herself.

"You don't need to take care of me, Cody," She finally answered, shaking her head, "I may be three years younger than you, but I'm the mature one, remember?" She smiled lightly, "And don't worry about Har, she'll be fine once she gets used to it."

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about," He mumbled under his breath, before he stopped and turned to look at his sister, "You okay, Abi?"

The young woman rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. Despite the tiffs that her and her brother constantly had, they still cared about each other. He had always been the typical protective big brother, but she felt the exact same about him too. She may argue with him nearly every time they spoke, but she'd take a bullet for him if she had to.

"I feel like I could upchuck any minute, but other than that, I'm fine," She chuckled, wrapping one arm around her brother for a hug.

"As long as you don't do it anywhere near me," He jokingly pushed her away, causing her to punch him on the arm playfully, "Come on then, if this is what you _really _want, I'll introduce you to some of the guys."

"Okay," Abigail nodded, linking arms with him as he began to lead her across the room to an empty table to begin with, "Yummy ones first?"

"Please," He rolled his eyes as he leant against the table, "I'm the only yummy guy around here."

"Umm, eww," She scrunched up her nose, before a small chuckle broke from her lips, "That's disgusting. You're my brother."

He crossed his arms across his chest and shrugged, still towering over her five foot five frame as he perched on the edge of the table. The pair stood in silence for a few moments as the young woman looked around the room, a little embarrassed to see that a few of the wrestlers were already looking her way.

"What's up, man?" A voice called, and she turned to the opposite side to see a light brown haired young man walking over to them. Once he finally stopped, he slapped hands with Cody, before turning his attention to her and nodding his head, "You must be Abigail?"

"Yeah, but its Abi," She smiled timidly; taking the hand he was holding out and shaking, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," He smirked, "I'm Ted."

"I think she knows who you are, idiot," Cody rolled his eyes, chuckling at his friend, "She's my sister, she's been brought up with wrestling, remember?"

Abigail chuckled as she watched her brother and Ted bickering, and couldn't help feeling slightly more at ease as she saw how family like they were. She knew that they had known each other for little over a year, yet they already acted like her and her siblings did. She just hoped she could find that kind of relationship here, too.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm stuck here with a bunch of oversized monkeys..."

Abigail, Cody and Ted all turned to the squeaky voice behind them, and the two siblings rolled their eyes as they spotted their younger sister storming over, her face scrunched in anger as she threw her bag down next to Cody, making him jump from the table in seconds.

"Hey bitch, watch where you're throwing that thing," He shot back, but soon closed his mouth when he saw the death glare his sister was giving him, "What's wrong with you?" He sighed, throwing his hands up, before resting them on his hips.

"What's wrong with me?" She screeched, throwing herself down on the seat and flinging open her bag, "What's wrong is that instead of allowing me to do what I want, Daddy is making me travel everywhere with Abi and you hoping that I get a taste for the business. I've been here five minutes already and I hate it, there is no way I'm gonna start liking it, there's no way..."

Abigail and Cody slowly let their sister's voice zone out as they turned to each other and rolled their eyes. They were used to this by now, Harley was constantly bitching about something when they were at home with her, or even on the odd time the whole family came on the road. Ted, on the other hand, was not.

"Umm, guys... care to explain?" He cringed as she continued to rant.

"Believe me, you don't want to delve into the world of our sister," Abigail chuckled.

"Ain't that the truth," Cody sighed.

"Hmm, okay then..." Ted still looked slightly worried as he eyed the younger girl, who had now closed her mouth but was rummaging through her bag angrily, "Anyway, I'm gonna go talk to a few guys about our match later on. Don't be long, Runnels, we need to go through everything before we go out there."

"Alright man, I'm just gonna show the girls around and I'll be there," He nodded, slapping hands with the older man for a second time, before he walked off.

"So, you're _finally _going to show us around now, huh?" Abigail smirked.

"Show you around, don't you mean," Harley sneered, her sunglasses now in place as she began to skim through the latest Vogue magazine, "There's no way I'm going anywhere near any of them," She wafted her hand around the room.

"Whatever," Cody sighed, before he turned his attention back to his older sister, "And I would, but we might as well wait till they come to us."

"Huh?" Abigail frowned, "Why would we do that?"

"Because," He grabbed a hold of her shoulder and span her around, "I think you've caught some people's attention already."

The dark haired girl's breath caught in her throat as she watched perhaps the two most beautiful men ever walk towards her. She could feel her cheeks growing red by the minute, and she hated the fact that she was turning into her same old shy self. She needed to get over this if she was going to succeed in the business.

"Alright, Cody," The taller of the two smirked beautifully as they reached the siblings, his tattooed arm coming out to slap him on the shoulder, "And who are these two beautiful ladies you've been keeping from us?"

"Randy," Cody nodded, "These are my sisters, you know, I was telling you the other day that Abigail here was debuting this week."

"Ah yeah, I remember," He nodded, but his eyes had drifted off to something else entirely. He was no longer interested in Cody or Abigail, his gaze was locked on their younger sister, Harley, as she sat with her head shoved in her magazine.

"This is your sister too, huh?"

"Yeah, that's Harley. She's off limits," Cody folded his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say, Runnels," Randy smirked, although his eyes never left the young woman.

Although Abigail was still stood beside her brother, she had barely heard a word he or Randy Orton had said. Like she had said, he was one of the best looking guys she'd ever seen, but compared to the man next to him, there was no comparison...

She felt stupid as her cheeks grew even redder as she tried not to stare at him in all of his glory. She had always had a secret thing for him before, when she had been visiting her brothers or when she was watching him on the television... but now that she was up close, he was even more perfect than she had first imagined.

"So, you're Abigail?" He walked forward finally, blocking out the other two guys who were talking as he smirked down at her, showing off the cutest dimples ever.

"Umm, Abi," She looked up, smiling ever so l lightly. Although she felt like the biggest ass in the world right now, she still tried her best to look remotely normal as she took the hand he was holding out for her to shake.

"Well, it's nice to see another Runnels around, Abi," He smirked again, his hand still gripping hers, "I'm John Cena, by the way."


	2. I Know Who You Are

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for taking forever to update this, but with a new job I'm really finding it hard to find the time to write. I promise you all I will be writing as often as I possibly can though.**

**Anyway, wow... 15 reviews for the first chapter? I don't think I've ever had that many for the 1****st****, so I'm truly grateful. **_Bubblyjayy, hardyrhodescenafan1, xDarexToxDreamx, southerncharm21, Enigmatic Lotus Leaf, RKOsgirl92, beautifultragedyxxx, Mizzy681, thecatchisdeadliest, darkangelmel, nikki1335, xXParieceXx (You better review every chapter otherwise I'll kill you off :P) Joviper54, x. X. 3NiGMA. x. X _**and **_wwechaingangbabe_**...well, I love you all!**

**Here we go. I hope you enjoy... oh and, even though we're only 2 chaps in, I'm curious to know who your favourite character is so far, so please let me know in your reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – I Know Who You Are

Abigail sat in the locker room that was assigned to herself, her brother and the two other members of Legacy, her leg bumping up and down with anticipation. She was now only ten minutes away from her first ever match with WWE, and to say she was terrified was an understatement.

Earlier on, when Cody had dropped her and her sister off at the room, she hadn't liked the fact that she was being left alone... but now, she was thankful that nobody other than Harley was there with her. She didn't need her brother seeing how nervous she was, never mind Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase.

"You okay, sissy?"

The Diva turned her attention to her younger sibling who had stopped texting on her iPhone, and was now looking at her, her face scrunched up with concern. She hated the bratty, spoilt and downright annoying side of her sister, but there were plenty of things that she loved about her too. She wasn't always the high maintenance kid. Sometimes she was the perfect sister, and even though she was younger than her, she often had good advice.

"I guess so," She swallowed the lump in her throat, smiling as best she could at her sister, "Just..."

"Shitting yourself?" She chuckled, to which the eldest rolled her eyes, "Come on, Abi," She sighed, standing up to walk towards her sister, "You're better than most of the damn women here already. There's no need to worry, you'll be fine out there."

"How do you know I'm better?" Abigail asked, thankful for the distraction as she smirked at the shorter woman, "I thought you hated it here?"

"Yeah well, I do... but being brought up by a bunch of weirdo's like you, what do you expect?" She rose an eyebrow, making the other chuckle.

"I don't understand why you hate it so much. You know, you're like the complete opposite of all of us... surely you didn't end up that different. There must be something you like about this place."

"Actually, there might be _one _thing," Harley began, the smallest of smiles beginning to grow across her face, "Or, _someone_, to be exact."

"I knew it. I knew you'd fall for one of the guys straight away. Whatever you do, don't tell Cody, he'll go insane..."

"Whatever, bro's an ass," Harley rolled her eyes, before her smile returned. She'd barely seen this guy three times in the last hour, but she had drooled over him for every one of them. She wondered why he hadn't been around when she had visited before... but it had been a while. He must have been new.

"So, who is this guy, then?" Abigail rose an eyebrow, trying to think over someone that had been around them during the day. She drew a blank. She was surprised her sister had stopped being dramatic long enough to even notice another guy.

"Actually... I don't even now," She shrugged, "I've never seen him around before. He's got short brown hair, maybe Cody's height..."

"Show him me next time, I'll hook you up," She winked jokingly, receiving a slap on the arm from her sister.

"Ew, no, like I want my family interfering with anything to do with my relationships. Anyway, enough about me... what about you? Any cuties caught your eye today, sis?" She smirked, plonking herself down on the bench beside Abigail and inspecting her nails as she waited for an answer.

The elder sister could feel her cheeks blushing at the memory of her meeting John, and their rather interesting chat afterwards. While Cody and Randy had been speaking about their up and coming matches, John had been welcoming the long haired brunette with open arms. He was by far the nicest person she had met there so far, and not to mention the cutest.

"Oh my god, you're worse than me!" Harley interrupted her thoughts, "Tell me everything!"

"Well..." Just as Abigail was about to tell her sister about John, the door to the locker room swung open, and in walked all three members of legacy. The young woman glared at her brother for interrupting her gossip session. She had always been closer to Cody than Harley... but she couldn't exactly speak to him about guys. He'd kill her the minute she even mentioned their name.

"Abi? You ready?" Cody nodded her way, barely entering the room, "Ted and I are gonna walk you down to the gorilla for your match."

"Cody," She rolled her eyes as she stood up, straightened out her clothes, and took in a gulp of air. Thanks to her sister, she had forgotten about her nerves for a few minutes, but now they were all flooding back into her, "I know it's my first match, but I'll be okay, you know. I think I'll manage to find my way to the ring and back."

She shook her head, wondering why he always had to be so damn protective. If it weren't for Ted and Randy standing beside him, she would have made a big deal about it... but she didn't want to show him up in front of his friends, and neither did she want to come across like her sister.

Speaking of Cody's friends, her eyes moved to the largest man of the group, and a frown grew on her face as he yet again stood staring at the youngest of the Runnel's. She looked back at her sister, but noticed that she was completely oblivious as she had yet again zoned herself out with her phone.

She shook her head as she turned around, noticing the small smirk on Randy's face. He was quite a lot older than Harley, ten years, to be exact... so she wasn't sure what to make of him and her younger sister... although she couldn't complain, John was 12 years older than herself. Either way, it didn't really matter. There was no way Cody would let either of them date, especially if they were close friends of his.

"Harley, you gonna be okay here, or you coming along?" Abigail spoke up without taking her eyes off the three men stood before her.

"Like I'm going anywhere with you guys," She spoke up, still staring down at the screen of her phone, "I'd rather stay here, thanks."

"Are you gonna be like this all the time?" Cody folded his arms across his chest as he raised an eyebrow at his young sister, "Because I will seriously be on the phone to Dad the minute we leave here if you are."

"Be my guest," She finally spoke up, glaring at him, "I'd like to see you try and persuade him to take me home, because I sure as hell can't. Now, if you'll excuse me," She huffed, before pulling her headphones from her pocket, putting them into her phone, and drowning them all out with her music.

"I have no idea how I'm gonna live with her," Cody sighed, running a hand through his short hair.

"Give her some time, man. She's only just got here, she'll settle in," Randy finally joined in the conversation, turning his gaze away from Harley for the first time since he had arrived.

"Yeah, whatever," He shrugged, before eyeing his sister, "You ready?" He didn't wait for a reply, instead he span around and left the room, Ted following close behind.

Abigail sighed at her brother's attitude. He was as bad as Harley when it came to arguments. She may have been the one that always started them, but he didn't have to involve himself in them, too.

The long haired young woman shrugged her shoulders, pushing her family matters to the back of her mind. If she had spent her 21 years so far worrying about the arguments that went on between her family, she'd probably have gone crazy by now. Besides, not only that, she needed to concentrate on her match right now.

Taking one last look at her sister, who was completely engrossed in her music, bobbing her head up and down to the beat, Abigail made her way over to the locker room door, stopping just beside Randy who was still stood there.

"Good luck out there tonight," He smirked her way as he picked up some tape from the bench beside him and began to fasten it around his wrists.

"Thanks, same to you," She smiled back politely, although she wasn't quite sure whether she meant for his match, or for the fact that he was going to be left alone with Harley once she left the room.

With one small nod his way, she slipped past him and out the door, hoping that the two of them didn't end up killing each other while she was out. Although she hadn't seen how they would react to each other yet, she knew it wasn't going to be fun. They were far too much alike for their own good.

The young Diva once again pushed everything out of her mind apart from the task ahead of her. She was still terrified, yes, but she knew that she was going to be okay. She had wrestled countless times before, and despite being scared of the huge crowd, there really was nothing for her to worry about.

Catching up with Ted and Cody, she smiled as she listened to their discussion about their match, which was taking place after her own. She still couldn't get it into her head that she had finally done what she had set out to do all those years ago. She had made it to the place where her father, her half brother, and now her young brother, were. The feeling of pride and accomplishment drowned out any worried thought from before.

"Guys, wait up..." A familiar voice spoke up from behind, and Abigail grinned as she turned around to see Dustin, her half brother, walking towards them.

"Hey you!" She cooed, happy to see him as she pulled him in for a hug, "I've not seen you around today, where have you been?"

"Sorry," He chuckled, ruffling her hair playfully, "I wanted to come show you around with Codes, but Dad dragged me off for a talk... something about looking after you and Har," He rolled his eyes playfully, "He's on his way back home now. He says he's so sorry for missing your match, but he has it on record at home and plans to show everyone..."

"Great," She cringed, "And it's okay. That's just the price we have to pay having such an amazingly talented Dad, huh?" She smiled up at him, "You coming to the gorilla with us? I have to get warmed up for match and then I'm out... I could really do with your support."

"You really think I'd miss my sister's debut?" He rose an eyebrow, a playful smirk growing on his face as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I wouldn't, not for the world. You ready guys?" He spoke up, nodding towards Cody and Ted.

The two young members of Legacy replied yes in unison, before the three family members and the son of The Million Dollar Man made their way to the curtain. Abigail was much more comfortable with both her brothers by her side, and although she would have loved for her Dad, Mum and sister to have been there, she knew they had other obligations... or would just cause problems if they were there. She couldn't really ask for anything else as she snuggled into her older brother's side and laughed at the stories all three were telling her about the business. If everything was going to stay as it was now, she knew she was going to settle in quickly.

* * *

Harley sat with her head down, her eyes on the screen of her phone as she moved around slightly to the music. She would have gone all out if she was by herself... but she knew there was still someone in the room with her. Four people had been there, and only three had left. She wasn't too happy about the fact that she still hadn't been left in peace. What did it take to get some alone time?

She looked up from her screen, and almost screeched in terror as she spotted Randy Orton staring down at her, a smirk on his face, his arms crossed over his t-shirt clad chest. She frowned up at him as she pulled out her ear buds, wondering what the hell he wanted. Okay, so he was gorgeous as hell, but she'd heard far too many stories about him from her brother, he was way too old, and he was being kinda creepy...

"Is there something you wanted?" She asked sharply, not being able to stop herself from taking a peak at his wrestling trunks and huge thighs that were eye level with her. So maybe he was a little more than gorgeous...

"Actually, there is," He winked at her, causing the young, short haired woman to raise an eyebrow, "We didn't really get the chance to introduce ourselves earlier, so I thought I'd do so now. My name's Randy, Randy Orton," He held out one hand towards her.

"Yeah, I know who you are," She stood up herself, folding her arms across her chest as she suddenly grew uncomfortable under his gaze. She stared down at his hand, frowned, and looked back up without shaking it.

"Yeah? I thought you weren't interested in wrestling?"

"I'm not," She shrugged, "But you're close to Cody, I've heard a lot about you," She shrugged.

"Really?" He asked, smirking yet again as he took a step forward, causing the young woman to gulp, "What has Runnels been telling you about me, then? That I'm dashingly handsome, I hope... but then again, you already know that," He winked for a second time, causing Harley to scoff. All of his charm had disappeared out the window the moment he had started speaking. Now he was just a big slimy creep.

"That you're an asshole," Despite her situation, she smiled back as his own disappeared and his eyes narrowed, "And that you're one to stay away from."

Shaking her head, she shoved past Randy, picked up her bag, and began to leave the room. It was pretty obvious that if she stayed there, she wasn't going to get away from him, so she might as well find somewhere else...

"Wait," Randy interrupted her thoughts, grabbing a hold of her arm harshly and pulling her back around to face him. If she had been at home, Harley would have smacked a guy in the face for doing that to her, but here? Despite wanting nothing more than to slap him silly, she knew she had to behave herself. If not for her parents, or her brother, then for her sister. She didn't want to ruin Abigail's chance at doing what she loved, even if she thought she was crazy for wanting to be a wrestler, "Come on, I've met plenty of girls like you. I know what you like... and you like guys like me. Don't worry about Cody, I'll take care of him if you want to take a ride, if you know what I mean," He winked yet again, and Harley couldn't help herself from bursting out laughing.

"You're real smooth, Orton," She chuckled, pulling away from his grasp, "Does that line really work on other women?"

"All the time."

"Well, they must have a brain the size of a pea," She rolled her eyes, "Look, let me say this so that you're stupid Neanderthal mind can understand it. If you and I were the last two people on earth..." She inched forward and smiled, before she began to whisper the last part, "I still wouldn't wanna take a ride."

All humour had disappeared from Randy's face, and she could see him growing angrier by the minute. Realising this was the best time to make a run for it; she chuckled one last time, before she secured her bag on her shoulder and disappeared from the room, thankful to be away from him as she closed the door behind her.

Looking around the buzzing corridor, she realised she had no idea where she was, or where she was going to go, but she honestly didn't care. She'd ask around and get someone to direct her to where her brother and Abigail were. She hated spending time with Cody, but anything would be better than staying in the locker room with that creep.

* * *

Abigail couldn't hide the smile on her face as she walked back through the curtain to a round of applause from her two brothers, Ted, and surprisingly her sister. No matter how tired she felt right now, she couldn't hide her happiness as she dived into the middle of all of them for a hug.

"That was amazing, Abs," Harley squealed, holding onto her tightly.

"Yeah, Abi, great job," Dustin patted her on the shoulder.

"We're gonna have to watch out, guys... she's gonna give us a run for our money," Cody chuckled, wrapping his arms around both his sisters. Despite his earlier mood with Harley, they had quickly forgotten everything when she had turned up and watched their sister's match together. Perhaps it helped that the youngest of the Runnel's was being extra nice as she didn't want to have to go back to the locker room, but still...

"Thanks guys," The taller woman smiled at her family and Ted.

"How did it feel out there?" Her none family member asked with a small smile.

"Good," She nodded, "Amazing, actually. I was so scared at first, but once I got out there the adrenaline kicked in and I was fine."

"Yeah, that's the best part," Dustin chuckled, "Anyway Ab, a few guys usually go out after the shows, and we were wondering if you wanted to? It is your first match, after all."

"Actually guys, I think I might call it a night," She sighed, stretching her arms above her head, "I'm exhausted, so I think I'll take a quick shower and head back for a good night's sleep. Feel free to celebrate for me, though, and we'll definitely do something another night."

"An early night doesn't sound bad, actually," Cody spoke up, "We'll leave the going out till tomorrow or something, boys. You sure you're okay with going back by yourself? We'll be done in about twenty minutes; if you wait I'll take you back?"

"No, Cody, I'm fine," Abigail rolled her eyes, before turning her gaze to her sister, "You coming with, Har? That way I _won't _be alone," She glared at her brother.

"Sure, I'll come back to the hotel with you... but would you mind if I waited here? I wanna catch up with Dustin before we go," The short haired sister smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Abigail wondered what she was up to... her and Dustin got on well, but she could catch up with him anytime. There was something else behind what she was saying. She'd have to ask her once they got back to the hotel about it.

"Alright, well, I'll see you all tomorrow," She sighed, giving Cody and Dustin a hug and Ted a quick smile, "And you, I'll be back in ten," She nodded towards Harley, "Good luck out there, guys," She grinned at her brother and his partner, before she span around and finally began to leave the gorilla, grateful that she had a few moments peace for the first time in the night.

She really was tired, in both body and mind... but it had definitely been worth it. She couldn't believe she had been so worried beforehand, because now that she was done, it had been the best thing that had ever happened to her. She couldn't wait to get back in the ring again.

Her mind being elsewhere, Abigail didn't notice the man that was looking down at his phone and walking straight towards her, not until she smacked straight into him, anyway.

Looking up, her eyes grew wide and her cheeks blushed as none other than John Cena stared back down at her, his beautiful blue orbs glistening as he smirked at her in amusement.

"You alright there, shortie?" He chuckled, pushing his phone into his jean pocket and reaching out to steady her by her shoulder, "I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, don't be sorry," She shook her head, her cheeks growing hotter by the minute from the feel of his hand on her arm, "I wasn't looking, either. Too busy thinking about my match..."

"Yeah? I watched it on the teevo, you were great out there," He grinned, showing off his dimples, "You look like you're gonna fit in around here just fine."

"Really?" She replied, smiling genuinely for the first time, "Thanks."

"Yeah," He chuckled, "Look, I don't wanna be rude, but I've gotta get going. I've got my match against your bro any minute now."

"Oh, of course," Abigail nodded, quickly moving out the way so that he could get passed, "Have a good one."

"Thanks," He nodded, but before he began to walk, he turned back around to face her, "Abigail, just before I go... I know it seems like you don't need help right now, but you know, in the future if you do... if you need help with your matches, or just someone to talk to, I'm the guy," He smiled at her lightly.

The young woman shook her head, smiling once more at how perfect this man already was. She wasn't like her sister when it came to this kind of stuff, she wasn't confident around guys... but for him, she was going to make an exception. She wasn't going to be her usual shy self around John Cena.

"You know, I might just take you up on that offer," She titled her head, smirking at him.

John chuckled ever so lightly, winked her way, and finally left her side. A long time after Abigail had turned around and made her way back to the locker room, the smile was still placed on her face. She was only one day into her new job, yet she had made some amazing friends, and maybe even something more. Whatever it was, she couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring, that was for sure.


	3. Pretty Darn Cute

**A/N: Thank you **_Bubblyjayy, Mizzy681, xXParieceXx, LivHardy, xDarexToxDreamx, PixieDust42377, RKOsgirl92, hardyrhodescenafan1, Joviper54, beautifultragedyxxx, nikki1335_** and **_darkangelmel_ **for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**This is a pretty quick update this time, but I had it written, so why not? I hope you all enjoy, and please don't forget to leave feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Pretty Darn Cute

Later that night, Abigail and Harley sat curled up in their hotel room, both sets of eyes watching the comedy movie on the television in front of them. The eldest of the two sighed as her gaze flickered towards her sister, and a frown grew on her face at how quiet she was being. She had expected Harley to not stop talking to her once they got back, especially after the unfinished gossip session they had had earlier on.

"Har?" She spoke up, and waited a few seconds until the short haired girl turned towards her, "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine," She nodded absentmindedly, a smile that didn't reach her eyes growing on her lips.

"Right, of course you are," Abigail raised her eyebrows. Her sister was never this quiet... unless there was something seriously bothering her, "I'm not stupid. I know you better than you know yourself, Harley. So, are you going to tell me what it is, or am I going to have to make you?" She smirked slightly.

"You're such a bitch," The younger of the two glared, picking up the pillow beside her and throwing it at her sister, narrowly missing her head, "Nothing is wrong, okay?"

Abigail shook her head back and forth, a small sigh leaving her lips as she stood from her own bed, only to walk across to her sister's and take a seat on the edge of it. She was just as stubborn as the rest of the Runnels clan, if not more, and she knew she wasn't going to get the truth out of her unless she guessed it herself. Whatever it was, it must have happened in the time between her leaving the locker room, and coming back from her match to find her at the gorilla...

That was it. Something had happened in the time it took for her to have her match in, and from what she knew; there was only one thing that it could have been.

"It's Randy, isn't it? The thing that's bothering you?"

"What?" Harley's eyes grew wide as she squeaked far too quickly, "Why the hell would it have anything to do with him?"

"Well," The elder of the two shrugged, already knowing the truth by the look on her sister's face, "I just thought, because I left you two together earlier in the locker room..."

"You thought that in the space of ten minutes, he charmed his way into my pants and now I feel all broken and used?" Harley spat angrily, "Thanks, sis, that makes me feel so great about myself."

"That's not what I mean, Har," Abigail shook her head, leaning closer to her sister, "I've just heard about his reputation and I just thought that maybe you two had fought or he'd been an ass to you or something."

"Please," She rolled her eyes, although her usually fiery spark wasn't present, "I think I can handle a guy like him. You know better than anyone what I do to guys that piss me off..."

As much as Abigail wanted to continue this conversation, she knew that her sister was right. Harley could take care of herself better than she could, and not to mention if she kept mentioning it, she knew her sister was gonna blow up in her face.

"Fine... and you're sure there's nothing else wrong?"

"No, Abi," She groaned, resting her head back against the headboard and closing her eyes, "Nothing but the fact that I want to go home. It's nothing to do with you, sissy; I just don't like it here. I don't belong in this world. I miss my friends, my life."

"Harley," The long haired girl sighed, sliding back so that she was sat beside her sister on the bed, "I know you don't like being here, and I wish I could do something about that... but you know I can't. No matter how much of my charm I try to use on Dad, you know he's not going to change his mind."

"I know... I'm stuck here with you guys," She peered at her sister from the side, smiling slightly.

"Oh, the horror," Abigail chuckled.

"Hmm, speaking of horror, who is this poor guy you have a thing for?"

"Wow, thanks Har," The eldest sister glared, before the pair chuckled slightly, "And why should I tell you?" She smirked sideways, seeing the glare return on her younger sibling's face.

"Because I'm your sister," She pouted, "Not to mention one of the only girls you can talk to here... and because I'm the expert when it comes to guys," She stuck her tongue out at Abi, and the older girl had to shrug, knowing what she was saying was the truth.

"Fine," She sighed, a genuine smile growing on her lips as she began to think of the day's events, "Well, his name is John..."

"Cena?" Harley squealed, "You're serious? That guy is seriously hot, Abs!"

"You can say that again..." She mumbled, blushing ever so lightly.

"So, what happened? And don't leave anything out. I want every little detail!" Harley grinned excitedly, pulling her legs underneath her so that she was now facing her sister, her face full with expectation.

Abigail smiled, grateful that she had found something to make her sister forget about whatever had been bothering her before. Not to mention, she really was the only person she could talk to about something like this.

"Well..." She began, before progressing to fill Harley in on everything that had occurred between herself and John throughout the afternoon, giving them both plenty to gossip about until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

The following night, the two sisters decided to take Dustin up on the offer of celebrating, so once they moved to their next destination, they hit the hotel bar. It wasn't anything special, just a few drinks between their family and Ted, but a large bunch of the other wrestlers were buzzing around in the bar as well.

"Oh quit staring, you're making me want to puke," Harley groaned quietly, pushing her sister with her shoulder.

Abigail felt the blush on her cheeks growing at being caught out, and she quickly looked at the males sat with her, thankful that her two brothers and Ted were busy talking about wrestling to notice.

"I'm sorry, Har, I just..."

"Can't help it? Yak," She faked a gag, before the smallest of smirks grew across her face, "Look, sissy... why don't you just go and talk to him? It's pretty obvious that he likes you seeing as he keeps looking over here as well!"

The elder sister pulled a face, even though she knew that was in fact the case. She had caught John's eye from across the room quite a few times already as he sat drinking and laughing with a few of his pals. She always received a friendly smile in return from him, which was beginning to make her wonder if the reason he had been so nice to her was a little more than him just being a good guy.

"I can't," She shook her head with a sigh, "Not when everyone else is around," She nodded towards Cody, Dustin and Ted.

"Please, since when have you cared what they think?" She rolled her eyes, before she looked over at the group near the bar, "Come on, look how cute he is... eurgh. Great."

"Great?" Abigail frowned, but as she turned to look in the same direction, she realised what her sister was talking about. She couldn't help but smirk ever so slightly as she saw Randy Orton strutting over to their table, his patented grin on his face. Harley still hadn't admitted that her problem was with him, but it was pretty damn obvious by the way she looked right now.

"Runnels'," He nodded at the two brothers, and also Ted, "Abigail... Harley," A smirk grew across his face when he mentioned the younger girl's name, and her sister couldn't help but smile. She knew he was quite a bit older than Harley, but if they had something, she wouldn't stop them from pursuing it. She wasn't like Cody.

"It's good to see you, Randy," Abigail smiled politely, trying to hide her grin at the look of death on her sister's face, "Why don't you join us?"

"Actually, I was just wondering if... Harley wanted to join me at the bar," He barely even whispered this as he tried to hide what he was saying from Cody.

"Well, thanks for the offer," The younger girl began with a sneer, "But no thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find someone to buy me a drink." She smiled sarcastically, before she stood up and left the table within seconds, brushing hard against Randy as she walked past him.

Abigail sighed at her sister, watching as she disappeared through the crowd. Looking back at Randy, she smiled ever so lightly at the frown on his face. She had never expected him to be the kind of guy to look like that about a girl... it made her kind of sad to see that it was her sister causing the problem.

"I'm sorry, Randy," She sighed again, patting the seat beside her, which he took, "I don't know what's wrong with her..." Actually, she knew exactly what was wrong with her. She had said it before, and she'd say it again. Harley and Randy were too much alike to get along.

"Nah, don't worry about it," He shook his head, turning to smile at her. She wondered if she'd been imagining his look from earlier on, because right now, all traces of sadness were gone, "She'll be wrapped around my little finger before you know it."

"Hmm, I wouldn't be so sure," Abigail chuckled.

"Neither would I, Orton," Cody interrupted, and the woman of the group cringed as she realised her brothers and Ted must have been listening for some time now, "I already told you she's off limits, man, and I mean it."

Randy rose an eyebrow at the younger man, and Abigail shook her head, wondering why her young brother was so damn stubborn. Dustin had never been like that. Of course, he was protective too, but he allowed the two girls to date whoever they wanted, even if he didn't think they were good enough for them. It was their choice, as far as he was concerned.

"Yeah, I know, I heard the first time," Randy nodded, his voice thick with annoyance.

"Obviously not," Cody glared back, "Look man, you know I have a hell of a lot of respect for you... but when it comes to my sisters, I can't just sit around and let you hurt them."

"He's right, you know," Ted nodded in agreement, "Harley is a good kid... kind of. Okay, well my point is, you should leave her alone."

"Since when has this had anything to do with you?" Randy shot back at the lighter haired man.

The three young men continued to argue heatedly about the two sisters, and Abigail stared at Dustin with a look of both annoyance and disbelief. Her older brother shook his head at her, a chuckle leaving his lips. It was pretty obvious that he was used to the three members of Legacy bickering, but Abigail sure wasn't. She had enough of it all from her siblings, never mind her work colleagues.

"You know..." By this point, all three were talking over each other, their argument going further than about the two girls... that was, until something caught both Cody's and Ted's eyes and shut them up completely.

The young woman frowned as she span around to see what her brother and his friend were staring at, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the beautiful girl she noticed who had just walked into the bar.

"That's my queue," Dustin spoke up, causing the long haired girl to spin back around, "I can do arguments, but not all this lovey dovey crap. I'm off for another drink, anyone want to join?"

"Yeah, I will," Randy nodded instantly, standing up from his seat, "It's enough to make you sick... you coming, Abi?"

As much as she didn't want to be stuck with her brother and Ted moping around, she shook her head and smiled every so lightly. She wanted to find out what it was about this girl that the pair of them loved so much. She waited patiently until Randy and her older brother disappeared towards the bar, before she looked back at Cody and Ted, who were both still staring at the girl on the opposite side of the room.

"Guys? Seriously, what's with you and her?" She rose an eyebrow, causing them both to turn and look at her in unison.

"Hmm?" Cody asked.

"You and Louise," She nodded her head towards the dark haired girl, who she knew from watching the program. She had only debuted as a Diva a few months ago, but she had already made a huge impact... obviously in more ways than one.

"Oh she's just..." Ted began, but neither knew how to answer that question. It was pretty obvious that she was more than just anything to them both.

"Cody, Ted," She sighed, leaning across the table slightly. She took a quick glance at Louise across the room, and knew exactly why they both felt something for her. Think Megan Fox, but with jet black hair and darker skin. She was flawless. "If you like her, why don't you go talk to her?"

"And jeopardise what we have?" Cody shook his head, his eyes sad, "I don't think so."

Abigail couldn't help but smile at them both. They were sacrificing how they felt about a girl for their friendship... that wasn't something you saw every day. She still didn't like the fact that love had to be so damn complicated though.

* * *

Harley sat on a stool at the bar, her eyes searching the people around her, looking for a cute young guy to prey on. Anyone would do right now, as long as he was half decent, and of course, he knew Randy Orton. She wanted to make his life as terrible as she possibly could for the creepy act he pulled on her the previous day. No way was she allowing him to be a gigantic sleaze ball and getting away with it.

The short haired girl sighed as she span around on her stool, hoping to get a better view of the men around her, but as she did, her legs rammed straight into someone that was walking past.

"Ahh shit, I'm so..."

Harley's words trailed off as her eyes inched up the fashionably dressed, perfect torso in front of her, and once they finally connected with his own, they grew wide. What were the chances that the one wrestler that she found cute, just happened to be walking by her when she did that?

"Sorry?" The young man smirked, "Don't worry about it, it's not every day a pretty girl like yourself throw themselves at me," He winked, causing her to chuckle slightly.

"Really?" She smirked, battering her eyelashes at him ridiculously, "I'd have thought you'd have thousands of girls following you around."

"Hmm, but not ones that look like you," He shook his head, moving closer to the bar and leaning on it with one elbow, "You're by yourself?"

"Not exactly," She cringed, nodding her head over to the table where her sister, brother and Ted were sat. She frowned, wondering where Dustin and asshole had disappeared to, but it didn't take her long to spot them at the opposite side of the bar a few minutes later. She rolled her eyes as she watched Randy chatting up the female bartender. God, could he be an even bigger idiot?

"That's why I thought you looked familiar," He nodded, recognition growing across his face, "You're one of the Runnels sisters, huh?"

"Yeah," The young woman nodded, smiling as she took the hand that he was holding out to her, "I'm Harley."

The young man before her winked playfully, before he leant down and placed a kiss on her hand, causing her to giggle lightly. Not being able to stop herself, she turned her head to the side, and noticed instantly that Randy was staring straight back at her, sending daggers with his gaze. A huge smirk grew on her lips as she turned around, the perfect idea coming to mind.

"It's nice to meet you, Harley," He grinned, standing up straight but still holding onto her hand, "I'm Mike... would you like me to buy you a drink?"

Not only was Mike utterly gorgeous, but he was going to help her get her own back on Randy. Harley's plan really couldn't get any better.

"Hmm, sure," She smiled, before she span around on her stool once more and began an animated conversation with the young man, making sure to catch Randy's gaze every few minutes and send a triumphant smirk his way.

* * *

Abigail's eyes grew wide as she watched her sister chatting with Mike Mizanin, better known as The Miz, at the bar. She shook her head, realising he must have been the man who had caught her eye the previous night. She had said he was about Cody's height, short brown hair... he fit the description perfectly.

She was thankful that Cody was busy talking to Ted again, because he would no doubt have had a heart attack seeing them flirting like that. From the stories she had heard about him from her brothers, he'd probably end up killing Mike if he saw him with Harley...

Not that she couldn't take care of herself, though. She didn't want to be judgmental about him, but she wasn't too keen on Mike being around her sister... but one thing she did know was that if he hurt her, then she'd make his life a living hell. That's if he survived the beating from Cody.

Her eyes scanned across the bar to where Randy was sat, glaring at Harley and Mike as he downed a beer. Abigail shook her head with a frown, yet again wondering why it was so hard for two people to just like each other and get on with it. It always had to be complicated with them...

Speaking of liking someone, she couldn't help but gaze back down the bar at the guy she'd been peaking at all night. Her cheeks grew red at the sight of him, even when he was no longer even looking her way. He was far too perfect for his own good. If she wasn't going to do something about him soon enough, she was surely gonna have heart failure...

So maybe she should do something soon. With the smallest of smiles, she looked back towards her brother and Ted, and noticed that they were still chatting away, completely oblivious to her or their surroundings... except for one girl, of course. Sliding across the seat, Abigail was just about to leave to approach John, when a figure stopped beside her, shadowing the table completely.

"Hey guys," The young, extremely good looking guy spoke up, smirking down at his fellow workers, "What's up Cody, Ted?" He nodded, pushing his long dark locks out of his eyes as he turned to look at the woman of the group, his orbs growing wide at the site of her, "Hi there..." Another smirk grew across his lips, causing the young woman to blush.

"Urr, hi," She chuckled, her cheeks burning as she struggled to keep eye contact with the guy in front of her. There must have been something about guys whose names were John, because she'd always thought he was pretty darn cute, too.

"I'm John... but everyone calls me Jomo," He rolled his eyes, nodding his head sideways towards Cody and Ted, who chuckled, "And you must be... Abigail?"

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Abi," She nodded her head, smiling at him.

"Alright Abi, well... it's nice to meet you," He winked, causing the young woman to grow even redder, "So, you guys mind if I join you? Not really feeling them taking the piss out of my wonderfully flowing locks tonight," He glared as he turned to look at the group that the other John was part of.

"Of course not, man," Ted shook his head.

"Alright," He smiled, before he slid onto the seat next to Abigail, much closer than he needed to.

After a few moments of small talk, Cody and Ted ending up excusing themselves for another round of beers. Once her brother had given the pair of them a stern look, Abigail watched as they disappeared through the crowd, leaving her feeling far too nervous. She finally turned back to the man beside her, and the smallest of smiles grew on her face as he sat staring at her intently. Well, at least she'd caught another decent guy's eye, unlike Harley...

"I still can't believe you're a Runnels," He finally spoke up, breaking eye contact as he picked up his drink and chuckled.

"Why'd you say that?" She rose an eyebrow his way.

"Because you're far too pretty to be related to Dustin and Cody," He smiled back genuinely.

Abigail didn't know what to say. She had never been one for compliments, so she couldn't help herself from turning away and blushing for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon. Sometimes, she wished she had Harley's courage when it came to guys.

Noticing her embarrassment, John quickly began a new, much more comfortable conversation between the two of them, and before Abigail knew it, her nerves had disappeared and she was already starting to like the man sat beside her.

The only problem was, she was worried he liked her just that little bit _too_ much. Of course, he was an extremely good looking guy... but right now, even with him sat beside her, she still couldn't stop sneaking glances to the other guy across the room.


	4. Under Your Skin

**A/N: Thank you **_Mizzy681, xLou26, nikki1335, Xandman216, darkangelmel, hardyrhodescenafan1, Bubblyjayy, xDarexToxDreamx, littlemisssunshinexx, Joviper54, PixieDust42377, xXParieceXx _**and **_beautifultragedyxx _**for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are amazing!**

**I hope you all enjoy this one, please don't forget to leave feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Under Your Skin

"Harley? Are you gonna sulk all day, or are you going to actually talk to me?"Abigail rolled her eyes as they left the airport, their luggage dragging behind them as they waited for a taxi.

The younger of the two sisters flashed an evil glare towards her sibling, before she turned back to look at the road, no words leaving her lips. Abigail sighed to herself, shaking her head back and forth. She had known from the minute they'd set foot on the plane to go home for a few days that it was going to be a bad idea. Her sister had been far too excited about returning home to spend time with her 'real' friends, as she had called them. She had barely been at home for the three days they'd had off, and now, if it were possible, she was in an even worse mood than she had been when they first got there.

After a few moments of standing in awkward silence, a taxi finally pulled up before them, and after placing their bags in the back, they jumped in the car and told the driver where they wanted to go.

"Har..." Abi groaned at her sister, who was staring out the opposite window, completely oblivious to her surroundings. She was the lucky one. The taxi driver was practically driving Abigail crazy with his stories about the road, "Surely it isn't that bad? I mean, there's gotta be an upside to travelling with us. You get to see Dustin more... and what about Mike? I thought you liked him?"

"I do," She sighed, finally turning around to look at the older sibling, "But what am I supposed to do, Abi? You know what will happen if Cody finds out," She whined.

"Then make sure he doesn't," Abigail shrugged. She didn't exactly want her sister dating someone with such a bad reputation, but who was she to tell her who to like? It was up to her who she chose to be with, nobody else... including their brother.

"Right. I swear he has eyes in the back of his head." She sighed, shaking her head back and forth as she turned to look back out the window, "Whatever, can we not talk about this here, please?"

The elder of the two frowned, not realising until a few minutes later that the reason her sister didn't want to talk was because the driver was listening intently to their conversation. The long haired girl rolled her eyes, before she slumped down in her seat and stared out her own window.

Maybe Harley didn't want to return to the road, but she most definitely did. Of course, she had loved the few days she got to spend with her parents again... but she couldn't wait to wrestle again.

And not to mention, she couldn't wait to see a certain somebody when she got back, too.

* * *

Around half an hour later the pair finally pulled up outside the hotel, and after paying the driver, the sisters grabbed a hold of their belongings once more, checked in, and made their way up to the room where they would be living for the next three days.

Placing her things down, Abigail smiled as she looked at her watch, realising she and her sister still had some time before Cody would be arriving. He had his own apartment, unlike his sisters who still lived at home, so he usually took it in turns to visit between them on his breaks.

Although Abi loved her brother to pieces, she was truly grateful that he hadn't spent his break with them. They spent far too much time together as it was... she had no idea how long they could all go on like that without snapping, especially Harley and Cody. She dreaded to think what would happen now that her sister had found a guy she was interested in.

"Har? We have a little time by ourselves before bro gets here, do you want to go get some lunch or something?" The older woman asked as she watched the other drumming away on her iPhone.

"I'm not hungry," She barely even murmured without looking up.

"Surely you are, you haven't eaten since this morning," Abigail raised an eyebrow as she threw everything of hers down on one of the beds.

"God, I'm not, okay?" Harley finally broke, looking up from her phone in anger, "I wish you'd all just stop babying me. I'm twenty years old, Abi, I'm not a kid anymore, and I can take care of myself, you know!"

A few moments of silence passed between the two, before Harley threw her hands up in the air. Letting out a frustrated squeal, she span around and flopped down on her stomach on the bed, obviously finished with the conversation.

The long haired girl looked on, her head shaking back and forth as she watched her sister pull out her headphones and plug them into her phone, going into her own little world as she drowned everything out that surrounded her.

Rolling her eyes, Abigail checked that she had money, her mobile and her room card, before she walked over to the door and left the room. She was usually the patient one when it came to her sister, but she had to admit she was now really getting on her last nerve. Maybe Cody wasn't the only one that needed a break from Harley.

Trying to shake all her family problems from her mind, Abi began to run over ring tactics as she walked down the corridor and hit the lift button, thankful for anything that made her forget about the rest of the Runnels'.

* * *

Harley sighed to herself as she heard the hotel door slam shut, indicating that her sister had disappeared. She quickly switched off her music and span around to take in the empty room. She hated being a bitch, especially to Abi who didn't have a mean bone in her body... but sometimes, she just couldn't help it. She hated being treated like a child.

And Cody? She didn't even want to think about what she'd do to him if she could. Out of everyone she could have had as a brother, she had to get some protective asshole that didn't even let her date.

She frowned, wondering why she was suddenly so concerned about what Cody wanted. She'd never listened to him before when it came to guys, and although it had been easier before as he had never really been around, she had always managed to keep it a secret. It would be hard keeping the fact that she was seeing someone who worked with him quiet, but surely there was a way to do so.

Now feeling slightly happier, the young woman picked up her phone once again and searched for an already familiar name, before she began to type out a quick message. She just hoped that Mike wasn't annoyed with the fact that she'd barely been in touch with him for the three days she'd been back home. It wasn't that she didn't want to speak to him, but she'd just been down in the dumps about the whole Cody situation.

_Hey Mike, hope you're doing okay? I just wondered if you'd made it to the hotel yet? Text back soon, love Har x._

The young woman placed her phone down on the bedside table as she began to unpack her suitcases for the few days ahead of them. Humming to a random tune, the minutes quickly passed, and before she knew it, a buzzing noise indicated she had a reply.

_Alright, Har? I'm good thanks... better now I've heard from you. I thought you'd forgot about me or something! Yeah, I'm already at the hotel, you wanna meet up?_

The short haired girl smiled in relief at the message. As she began to write back, it didn't take her long to forget about Cody, about her sister... about everything. Mike was the only decent thing she'd found on the road so far, so she'd be damned if she didn't make the most of it because of her stupid family.

_I'm sorry, things we're pretty crazy at home... but no way, I couldn't forget about you even if I wanted to! I'd love to meet up. I'm in room 326, be here in 5? X_

* * *

Randy stretched his arms over his head, one of his hands falling to wipe the sweat from his brow. His muscles ached as he tried to rid the tension that his 2 hour long work out had given him. Pulling his bag over his shoulder, he waited for the guy beside him to do the same before they fell into stride and made their way out of the hotel gym, finding themselves in the middle of a buzzing lobby.

"You trying to kill yourself or something, man?" John chuckled from the side of him, referring to the much longer session than usual, "Or you just trying to impress someone?"

Randy's head shot towards his friend, and he glared as he noticed the amused expression on John's face. Yeah, it was really fucking funny that he couldn't even win over a little pixie like Harley, as was the fact that he couldn't get that damn spunky attitude or fiery gaze out of his mind...

Not that he was ever going to admit that to anyone, including his best friend. _Especially _his best friend. Nobody was ever going to find out how much the youngest Runnels sister affected Randy Orton.

"Shut up," He growled, slapping John upside the head, "Look man, I'm parched, you wanna get a drink or something?" He nodded towards the open cafeteria area in the lobby, thankful that he had a way of changing the subject.

"Sure," The shorter man nodded in return, before the two made their way over to the busy area.

Queuing up behind the people already waiting, the two began an easy debate over who owned the best car. Growing bored of losing to John's vehicles, the younger man began to scan the crowd around him with his eyes; only to spot something close by he really did _not _want to see.

The Viper's eyes turned to slits as he saw none other than Harley clambering from the lift, her arm linked with Mike's as they laughed uncontrollably about something. He clenched his jaw in annoyance as he watched them make their way to the exit and out of site, completely oblivious to anyone around them.

If the fact that she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him wasn't bad enough, then her choosing some punk kid like Mike over him really was.

"Orton? Are you even listening?" John spoke up, causing the larger man to turn around finally and look at his friend, who already had two bottles of water in hand, "Wake up, man. I said, where abouts do you wanna sit?" He nodded towards the tables, his eyes lingering on a particular one longer than the rest.

Randy turned to see where John was looking, and scoffed when he realised he was staring at the other Runnels as she sat by herself eating. He shook his head at his friend as he turned to look at him. He thought that he was bad when it came to women, but John, he was a whole different story...

"I'm gonna head back for a shower, actually," He shrugged, eyeing the older man suspiciously, "Behave yourself, Cena. She's off limits, remember? In more ways than one."

"I know man, I know," John smiled lightly, before he pushed past his friend, leaving Randy to sulk as he made his way back up to his room alone.

* * *

Abigail pushed her lunch around her plate, no longer feelings hungry as her mind ran haywire. It wasn't as easy to push away her family problems as she had hoped, and now she was consumed with thoughts of them once again.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A familiar voice spoke up, and despite her mood, she couldn't hide the smile that grew across her lips as she looked up to see none other than John Cena stood across from her.

"Hey," She laughed, pleasantly surprised that he was at the hotel already. She hadn't really expected seeing anyone else she knew there until later on that afternoon, "You're here early," She nodded towards the seat across from her, which John quickly took.

"Yeah, Randy and I had some promotional work so we got here yesterday," He tilted his head to the side and smiled, "You okay, Abi? You were totally out of it before I came over, and not to mention you were re-killing your food," He laughed as he nodded towards her uneaten chicken which she had pulled into small pieces.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay," She nodded, blushing slightly as she pushed her plate away, "Just got a lot on my mind, I guess."

"Yeah?" John leaned forward, clasping his hands around his water bottle, "You wanna talk about it?"

Abigail sighed as she looked over at John, his gorgeous blue eyes staring back into her own intently. What the hell? It couldn't hurt talking to someone about her problems... and it being John Cena was just a bonus.

"It's just... Harley," She cringed, "She's being her usual self."

"Ahh, the famous sister," He nodded with a chuckle, "I guess Randy isn't the only one who's skin she's getting under, huh?"

"He's really that hung up on her?" Abigail frowned, wondering how he could still possibly like her so much when she'd been nothing but a bitch to him.

"I dunno, he hasn't really mentioned her, but he's been acting pretty strange since you guys got here... well, stranger than usual, anyway."

"Poor guy," The young woman sighed, shaking her head, "He really doesn't know what he's getting himself in to."

"Oh believe me; I'm sure Orton has got a lot more in store for Harley, too."

"Hmm..." Abigail mumbled. Maybe he did, but she knew her sister better than anyone, and she knew Randy would be best to stay far away from her.

"Look," John began, instantly catching her attention again, "I have the rest of the afternoon off, and you look like you could use the company. You wanna hang out?"

Abigail stared at John with wide eyes, wondering if she'd just heard him correctly. Of course, they'd spent time together in the past, but that was before anyone had pointed out to her that he seemed interested in her in not just a friendship way.

"I err, I don't know. I'm not exactly the best company right now," She shrugged.

"Of course you are," He rolled his eyes, standing up and holding out his hand, "Come on, I promise ice cream."

Abigail shook her head, her small smile appearing once more. Surely just hanging out wouldn't hurt? It wasn't like he knew how she felt about him, anyway.

"Ice cream?" She pulled a fake sneer, "Cheesecake?" She made her face light up, causing John to chuckle.

"Whatever you want, Abi."

Grinning once more, the young woman took his hand and allowed him to lead her from the cafe area, her mind leaving her troubles behind at the table.


	5. Embarrassed

**A/N: Thank you **_RKOsgirl92, SoCalStar529, littlemisssunshinexx, darkangelmel, hardyrhodescenafan1, nikki1335, Xandman216, CapriceCC, Joviper54, xXParieceXx, Bubblyjayy, ThatGirl54 _**and **_xDarexToxDreamx _**for reviewing the last chapter, you're all amazing!**

**I hope you all like this one, and please don't forget to leave feedback when you've finished!**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Embarrassed

Abigail sat in the already familiar locker room, her head resting in her hands as she rubbed her temples, trying to rid herself of the tension that had built inside since the moment she'd set foot in the room. She had hoped her second Raw show would have been as successful as the first, but so far, it was nothing like the week previously.

Her day had improved greatly when John had offered to spend it with her. They'd eaten a whole bunch of unhealthy food, including cheesecake as he'd promised, as they sat in his room and talked about anything and everything. He had also helped her out with her Harley problem, saying that she just needed some time to settle in and she'd probably be fine... but now, as she sat listening to her brother whinging to Ted about their youngest sibling, she wasn't quite so sure she _could _give her time.

She just wished her sister would accept the fact that their parents weren't going to let her go home and just get on with it. She also wished that if she was going to disappear into thin air, she'd at least let her know where she was going. She hadn't seen her since their small argument earlier that morning; she hadn't been in their room when she returned to collect her wrestling gear, and as far as she knew, nobody else had seen her either. Although she felt like punching her right now, she was still her sister, and she was really starting to grow worried about where she'd gotten too.

"Abi?" Cody spoke up, his voice sharp. The young woman rolled her eyes as she looked up to see him staring back down at her, his arms folded across his chest and his jaw clenched. If Harley wasn't bad enough, she now had to endure her pissed off brother as he bickered with Ted, "Have you seen Harley here yet?"

At the mention of Harley's name, Randy who had been sat motionless in the corner of the room for the last ten minutes, looked up towards the youngest man, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was trying to work out what to do. Abigail cringed, hoping that she hadn't caused any problems with him yet again.

"No, I haven't seen her since earlier," She shook her head carefully, "But..."

"She's with Mike," The oldest man spoke up, his voice blank. Abigail wondered if she was the only one that noticed the pissed off undertone or the way his eyes flashed when he said the other man's name.

Cringing once again, the long haired woman turned to look at her brother, a gulp leaving her as she watched the veins in his neck start to pulse. She didn't blame Randy for wanting to get back at Harley, she really didn't... but couldn't he have found some other way?

"Mike?" Cody's voice was far too calm, "What the fuck is she doing with him?"

"I dunno, I think he was just showing her around our something," Abigail quickly stood up, trying to keep the peace as she walked over to her brother, shooting Randy a warning glare so he wouldn't say anything else, "Seeing as my match is after yours, I still have a little time before I have to get ready... you want me to go look for her?"

"Alright, yeah, make sure she comes straight back here though. I want to talk to her," Cody nodded her way.

"Will do," Abi nodded, before she pushed past the two men stood near the door, thankful for the peace as she stepped out into the corridor. She didn't care where she was now, or where she was going to go, as long as she was away from her deranged family. If she ran into Harley, she'd give her the message, but she truthfully wasn't going to search for her. She wasn't sure she could take anymore issues from her or Cody right now, so instead of doing what she had said, she turned the opposite way and headed towards the canteen.

* * *

The young Runnels walked into the place she had been searching for a few minutes later, and the smallest of smiles grew on her lips as she looked around, noticing nobody close to her was anywhere to be seen. She wouldn't have to worry about her family for at least a little longer.

Walking over to the table which held the food, she scanned over it for a small moment before she decided on an apple and a bottle of water. Picking them up, the long haired woman was just about to leave to take a seat when a voice interrupted.

"Hi there," A woman began, and Abigail turned to smile as she noticed none other than Louise stood beside her, a pleasant smile on her painted red lips. Abi's eyes grew slightly wider as she took in the other girl, realising she was utterly flawless up close. No wonder Cody and Ted both had a thing for her. She was tall, tanned, curvy... everything that looked good on a woman, she had. The young woman hated to admit that she was the tiniest bit jealous of her...

"Hey," Abi finally replied with another small smile and a nod her way, "Louise, right?"

"Yep, that's me," She smiled as she picked up a bottle of water for herself, "And you're Abigail?"

"Yeah," She tilted her head to the side, slightly surprised that the other girl knew who she was.

"Don't be so surprised," Louise chuckled, "I heard a lot about you from the other guys here when you got signed, and I also watched your match last week. I've got to admit, I'm pretty impressed."

"Really?" Abi asked, a grin growing across her face. Louise had only been in the WWE a few months longer than her, but she had spent a long time in the Indies before. She was probably one of the most talented Divas the company had now, so to be given such a compliment from her was an honour, "Well, thank you."

Chuckling slightly, Louise looked around the room for a little while before spotting an empty table, a small smile on her face as she turned towards the other woman once again.

"You wanna take a seat?" She asked.

"Sure," Abi nodded with a grin, before she followed the much taller woman over to one of the back tables, taking a seat opposite her.

"So, you're the youngest Runnels?" Louise spoke up as the pair became comfortable.

"No actually, Harley is the youngest, but only by a year... although sometimes she seems a hell of a lot older than me," The brown haired girl shook her head, laughing lightly.

"And Cody is the big protective brother," She smiled ever so lightly, "That's cute."

As the young woman heard Louise talking about her brother in such a way, her eyes grew wide as a plan began to formulate in her mind. She liked Ted, she really did... but she had side with her brother when it came to Louise. If she could somehow get them out together, get them to become a couple... then maybe he would ease up on her and Harley dating? She knew he had told her he wouldn't sacrifice his friendship with Ted for Louise... but surely the older man would be fine with it? It'd hurt to begin with, of course, but he'd accept it and move on for Cody's sake.

"Louise?" She began, not waiting for an answer as she carried on speaking, "I know we don't know each other too well, but I'd love if you'd join me and a few others tonight after the show? We were planning on checking out some clubs or something." Abigail shrugged.

Actually, she, Harley, her brothers and anyone else she knew hadn't planned anything at all for the rest of the night, but surely she could whip up a few people, as long as Cody was one of them. She was pretty positive that the moment she told him Louise was going to be there, he'd agree to tag along, even though he was in one of his moods again.

"Really?" The black haired woman asked, and once Abi smiled, she nodded her way, "Well, if you're sure, I'd love to. What time are we meeting?"

"Hmm, well I was thinking we'd go back and get changed and everything... so half nine?"

"Sounds good... mind if I tag along?" A male voice spoke up.

The two females looked up to see none other than John Morrison staring down at them, a cute smile on his face as he winked towards Abigail. The young woman could feel her cheeks growing red from the attention. She cursed herself, wondering why she had to be embarrassed every time some guy noticed her.

"Umm..." She began, trying not to cringe. Over the past few moments when she'd been making these plans, she'd got the idea in her head that she was going to ask the other John to join her, to maybe even be her date... but how could she say no to this guy when he stared down at her with puppy dog eyes? And besides, if they all went as a group, she wouldn't have to spend the night with just one guy, "Sure you can," She finally smiled his way, "The more the merrier."

"Alright," He smiled, leaning down a little so he was closer to Abi, "It's a date," He smirked, his voice amused.

"Err..." Feeling extremely uncomfortable, the eldest Runnel's sister made an excuse as she looked down at her watch, her eyes growing wide as she pretended to be late, "Ah crap, I totally didn't realise what time it was. My match is soon, so I'm gonna have to get going," She looked up at smiled at the two quickly; "I'll see you both later though?"

With a quick nod, yes and goodbye from John and Louise, Abigail scooted out of her chair and practically ran from the canteen, not slowing down until the young man was out of site. She had to admit that John was extremely cute, and he also seemed like a really nice guy... but right now, she just couldn't bring herself to think of him as anything else. There was only one person she could think of in that way at the moment.

* * *

The door to the locker room swung open, and the three men in the room turned around, expecting to see Abigail returning... but instead, in walked Harley, a smile on her face as she texted away on her phone.

Cody could feel his blood boiling by the second as he watched her close the door behind her with her foot, completely oblivious to any of the men that were surrounding her as she began to walk over to where her sister's things sat.

"Where the hell have you been?" He spoke up, already knowing the answer thanks to his friend, but wanting her to admit it first.

"Does it matter?" She span around, her eyebrows raised as she shoved her phone into her jean pocket, "It's not like it's any of your business," She glared as she reached back to pick up a brush, beginning to run it through her short locks.

"None of my business?" Cody's voice was deadly calm as he walked over to her, pulled the brush from her hand and throwing it across the room, narrowly avoiding Randy, who jumped up from the bench to miss it.

Watching where it had gone, Harley's eyes connected with the eldest of the group, her own narrowing at the expression he was sending her way. What the hell was with him and that cocky smirk? What she wouldn't do to wipe it off once again...

But right now, she had more important matters to deal with than Randy Orton. Like her brother, for instance, who was breathing down her neck furiously.

"No," She frowned his way, shrugging lightly.

"You..." Cody began, his face growing redder by the minute, "You're just... god, Harley!" He shouted at the top of his voice, throwing his hands up and wrapping his hands into his short black hair, "What the hell is your problem? I'm not stupid, alright? I know that you've been with Mike... how many times have I gotta tell you to stay away from the guys around here?"

"Guys around here?" She spat back angrily, "No Cody, you just can't hack me or Abi being around guys _anywhere!_ Not that it has anything to do with you, but I did spend the day with Mike... we're good friends, but you know what? I like him, and if he wants to take it further, then I'm not letting you or anyone else," She stopped for a few seconds, sending Randy a glare, "Stop me."

"You just don't understand, do you?" Her brother practically screamed back, "The reason I'm doing this isn't to piss you off, Harley. I'm trying to protect you. You have _no_ idea what that guy is like. He'll use you, and before you know it..."

"He'll move on to the next woman, leave me heartbroken, blah blah blah," Harley interrupted, shaking her head back and forth, "I know, Cody, you give me this same damn speech every time I so much as look at a guy. Don't you think it's about time you realised it's just never gonna sink in?" She rested her hands on her hips, her eyebrow raised as she looked over at her brother.

Cody could feel his anger reaching boiling point. Any minute he knew he was going to snap, and he wouldn't have wanted to have been anyone else in the room with him when it happened...

But luckily for them, a calming hand rested on his shoulder and pulled him back from his sister. Turning around, the young man rose a questioning eyebrow at his best friend and tag team partner, waiting to see what was so important that he had to interrupt.

"Come on man, you need to chill," Ted shook his head, sighing, "Our match is in five, you need to relax... and we also need to get going."

Shaking his head, Cody let out a deep sigh, trying to relieve himself of some of his anger and tension, before he turned back around, a glare placed on his features as he caught Harley's eyes.

"Don't even think about disappearing. I'll deal with you later," He pointed, before he and Ted span around and left the room, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

Slipping around the last corner before she reached the locker room, Abigail cringed and stopped dead, barely inches from slamming into Ted and her brother. She was really going to have to start looking where she was going if she didn't want to end up flat on her back every week.

Noticing the expression on Cody's face, the young woman quickly forgot about everything else as she inched even closer to him, a frown obscuring her features.

"Cody?" She asked, her voice full with confusion, "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you ask your sister that question?" He thrashed his head backwards towards the locker room, before he pushed past her and carried on around the corner, Ted hot on his heels.

Rolling her eyes, Abigail groaned inwardly as she carried on down the corridor and pushed the door to the locker room open, spotting two people stood in silence. Taking in their expressions, she was pretty certain neither had moved since Cody had stormed out only moments earlier.

"Harley," She sighed, not really wanting to get involved but knowing she had to, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," She spat back almost instantly, her eyes clouded with anger as she began to look around the room.

Abigail watched on in silence as her sister's eyes connected with Randy's, and she sighed at the change in their expressions. Randy's was deadly seriously, his mouth was set in a straight line as he stared straight back at Harley... but those eyes. There were so many emotions swimming in them, it was unbelievable.

But Harley? All her older sister saw from her was anger.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" She finally spoke up, her voice like acid.

Without giving Randy a chance to reply, Harley slid past her sister and left the room within seconds, slamming the door just as her brother had done a few moments before.

Wincing at the sound of the door, Abigail span around to look at the only other person left in the room. She had no idea what to do, or say to Randy, about what just happened. There really weren't words for how utterly crazy her family were... so instead of saying anything, she sent him the smallest of smiles, before she slowly shook her head, feeling utterly embarrassed to call Cody and Harley her brother and sister.


	6. Hopes Disappeared

**A/N: Thank you **_Joviper54, hardyrhodescenafan1, Xandman216, SoCalStar529, Bubblyjayy, Mizzy681, darkangelmel, xXParieceXx, RKOsgirl92, xDarexToxDreamx, beautifultragedyxxx _**and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**Now, things are about to pick up in this chapter... you'll see what I mean when you get to the end. I hope you all like it, and please don't forget to leave feedback when you've done.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Hopes Disappeared

Abigail looked around the small group of wrestlers she had manage to conjure up after the show, her brow furrowed as she wondered where all the others had got to. Somehow, she had managed to round up a group of twenty or so people to join her, but only herself, her brothers, Harley, Ted, Randy and Jomo were already there.

She wondered if the rest had just said yes for the sake of it. She wouldn't have blamed them if they had. Anyone that came to sit at their table right now must have been crazy. For the past half an hour both Harley and Cody hadn't even spoken, they'd just glared at each other from across the table, taking sips from their drinks. Randy was stuck in the middle, barely able to look at Har in fear of her brother seeing and exploding once again. Dustin and Ted sat making small talk, as did Abigail and John... although the young woman constantly took in the rest of the table, sighing as she wondered why they'd even bothered.

She had wanted Cody to be there to spend time with Louise, but maybe it would have been easier to have just left him at the hotel. It had taken far too much time and effort to get him to agree to it in the first place, and now that they were at a nearby club that a few of the others had suggested, he was sulking as if a member of their family had just died.

"Well, this is... interesting," John spoke up in Abigail's ear, causing her to jump slightly from his close proximity.

"I know," She sighed, her cheeks growing slightly red, "I'm so sorry, John," She shook her head, feeling utterly embarrassed by her family.

"Hey," He tilted his head slightly, "Don't be sorry," He smiled, before he looked back at the others at the table, "Maybe we should give them some time alone? You wanna dance or something?"

Abigail sighed as she turned to look at the others also, knowing she wasn't going to accept his offer. It wasn't that she didn't want to dance with him, from the time she'd spent with Jomo as of late, he'd been such a nice guy... but she knew she couldn't leave Cody and Harley together right now. She was the only one that was able to break up their arguments, so unless one of them disappeared, she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"You know, I think I'm gonna get myself a drink..." Harley spoke up, as if she had been reading her sister's thoughts. Just as she was about to stand from the table, Cody slammed his drink down across from her, causing everyone to turn and look at him, their eyes wide.

"You're not going anywhere," He spoke, his eyes on the table as if he knew he would snap the minute he looked at his sister, "You want a drink, you ask someone else to get one for you. You don't move an inch, you don't even..."

"Umm, hi guys... sorry, am I interrupting something?"A female voice spoke up, cutting Cody off mid rant.

As the whole table turned around, the youngest man of the group did a double take at who was stood between his and Ted's chairs. His frown and anger quickly dissolved, and the smallest of smiles grew across his face at the site of the woman next to him.

"Louise," Abigail spoke up, not being able to hide her smile of relief at the site of the other Diva, "I'm _so _happy that you could make it."

"Well, I did say I'd be here," The black haired woman shrugged back with a pretty smile, "I was actually just about to get myself a drink, would anyone like to join me?"

"We're good, I think," The long haired girl replied for everyone else, before she nodded over at her brother and Ted, whose glasses were nearly empty, "I'm sure Cody and Ted would like to join you, though?" She eyed the two men, willing them with her mind to go with her.

After a few moments of silence between them, the young men looked at each other, shrugged, and finally nodded in agreement.

"Sure, why not?" Cody smiled, before they both stood up in their seats.

Grinning widely, Ted followed after Louise like a puppy on a leash, but Cody strayed behind for a few moments, his eyes finding his younger sister once more and narrowing.

"Behave," He grunted, before he turned his back and quickly made his way through the crowd to catch up with the other two.

Five pairs of eyes watched as the three disappeared in the mass of people, before they all turned to look at each other, wondering what to make of what had just happened.

"Umm, yay?" Harley finally spoke up, the smallest of smiles growing on her face.

"Yeah, you don't have to thank me," Abigail chuckled, turning to look at the man beside her. "Is your offer to dance still open?" She asked, surprising herself. Surely it wouldn't hurt for her to have one dance with him? He was a nice guy, after all.

"Of course," He grinned, before he stood up and held out a hand.

Turning to look at the three people left at the table, Abigail smirked at her sister, knowing how much she was going to enjoy being left alone with Randy. She just hoped they didn't start some huge argument in the middle of the club. She'd rather Harley completely ignore him if she had to, and just talk to Dustin about something.

"Behave, you," She smiled, mirroring her brother's words before she took Jomo's hand and followed him onto the dance floor.

* * *

Randy sat with his hands clasped around his beer, peering sideways at both Dustin and Harley, who were chatting between themselves. While she wasn't looking, he took it upon himself to really look at her. At her short hair that suited her perfectly, her petite frame, her slightly wonky nose that made her all the more beautiful...

He cringed as he forced himself to look back down at his drink, a scowl growing across his face at his thoughts. What the hell was wrong with him? Before she had arrived, he'd never thought of a woman as anything more than a one night stand... but Harley? She was on his mind twenty four seven, and he didn't even know why. The girl hated him, why should he care so much?

"You know, I think I'm gonna call it a night," Dustin spoke up, catching the young man's attention almost instantly. Was he seriously leaving him alone with Harley? "I'm not young like you guys anymore," He chuckled as he stood up and stretched, "Take care of yourself, okay Har? Don't get into any trouble. Cya later Randy," He nodded his way, before he quickly hugged his sister and walked off, leaving the two alone.

Randy eyed the young woman again, watching as she typed away on her phone, a cute smile on her face. The minute she locked the touchpad, she began to fiddle with it between her hands, and he couldn't help but allow the smallest of smirks to grow across his face. She might have put up a solid wall when she was speaking to him, but right now, he could tell she was nervous to be alone with him.

"So..."

"Eurgh, just don't," She spoke up, her voice completely different to her body language as she looked up and around the room, her eyes obviously searching for somebody else.

"Looking for someone?" He raised an eyebrow, leaning as close to her as he possibly could. He tried to hide the way his breath caught in his throat when she turned back around and glared at him, "Baby, why you looking for someone else when I'm right here? Surely I'm all you want," He winked.

"You're such a pig," She sneered, "Haven't I already told you that I want _nothing _to do with you, Randy? Just accept it, alright?" She huffed, before she stood up and walked away, leaving the young man no time to reply.

Shaking his head back and forth, 'The Viper' let out a sigh, his famous glare growing back on his face as he watched her walk away from him. Why did the one girl he couldn't stop thinking about, have to be the one that hated him?

Rolling his eyes at himself, he drank the last dregs of his beer before he placed the glass back down on the table and stood up. If he was going to stay, then he was going to have to drink a hell of a lot more to get that silly little girl out of his mind.

* * *

At first, Cody had thought going to the bar with Louise and Ted was a good idea. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, the dark haired beauty would have taking a liking to him and somehow Ted would have given them his blessing and left them alone to get to know each other a little better...

But unfortunately for the young man, what was happening was quite the opposite. His head slumped on his hand as it rested on the bar, he turned his head sideways to see his best friend and the girl he had the hots for laughing and giggling like a bunch of teenagers... and it made him feel sick to his stomach.

Why did he always have to be the unlucky one when it came to love? Why did Ted have to have all the damn charm, and why did he have to make himself look like an idiot all the time when it came to girls?

"Urr, you guys want another drink?" He spoke up, realising he had to try something to get back in the conversation.

It took a few moments for the two to realise they were being spoken to, but once they finally did, they turned around to look at the young man. Politely declining his offer, it took them barely seconds to return to their conversation, once again blocking Cody out completely.

Swearing under his breath, the young man turned himself back around and inched down a seat. If he didn't have a shot at Louise, then he sure as hell didn't want to be sat next to them while they fawned over each other.

Sighing to himself, he called over the bartender and ordered another drink, wondering if his day could possibly get any worse. His sister was a pain in the ass, his match hadn't gone well because he had been so damn distracted by his family, and now the girl he wanted was all over his best friend...

"Bad day, huh?"

Turning to his right, the young man frowned as he spotted a petite girl, who somehow looked strangely familiar. He took in her small frame, her flawless dark skin and her flowing black locks, trying to work out where it was he'd seen her before. Surely he'd remember someone who was as cute as she was?

"You can say that again," He sighed, nodding towards her. After taking in her expression for a few short moments, he realised that he wasn't the only one down in the dumps, "You too?"

"Well, let's just say it wasn't the greatest I've ever had," She smiled ever so lightly, although it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Cody tilted his head slightly, "Hey... not to be rude or anything, but do I know you? You look so familiar, but I can't quite place it..."

"Yeah," She chuckled for the first time since the spoke, "I work in the PR Department, I haven't been there too long, only a few weeks and I haven't really been assigned to anyone yet, but you've probably seen me around the arenas," She finished with a shrug.

"Ahh of course," The young man nodded, realisation hitting him, "I've seen you a few times around the place. You probably already know, but I'm Cody," He gave her a lob sided grin and held out his hand.

"Kailey," She smiled back, taking his hand and shaking it.

"So, umm, Kailey..." Cody began, turning to look at his best friend and Louise and letting out a sigh. His life really did suck right now, but at least he wasn't the only one with problems, "You want me to buy you a drink so we can drown our sorrows together?" He turned back around, his eyebrow raised.

"Hmm," She thought about it for a few moments, before she nodded ever so lightly, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Randy sneered as he stood at the bar, looking out at the huge crowd of people that were dancing around in the centre of the club, his eyes glued to one couple in particular.

He wasn't sure where the hell that idiot had appeared from, but in the time it had taken him to make his way to the bar, buy a drink and settle down, Mike and Harley had found each other and for the past half an hour had been dancing sickingly with each other.

He glared at the pair of them as he watched Mike's hands resting on the young woman's hips as they moved to the music, his jaw clenching in anger. How was it that she was all over a guy like him, but she wouldn't give him the time of day?

God, what he wouldn't have done to run over to Cody at that very minute and tell him to turn his ass around and look at what his baby sister was doing... but he knew he couldn't. If he had any chance at all of winning over Harley, he couldn't piss Cody off about her and guys any more than he already was. If he did, then he'd probably end up wrapping her up in bubble wrap, locking her in a cell and throwing away the key.

His eyes quickly caught the large movement between the pair he had been watching, and he frowned as he noticed Mike pull away from her and begin to walk over to the bar. Harley didn't seem to mind that she was now by herself in the middle of a huge crowd, she was dancing around with everyone around her... and Randy hated to admit it, but he was mesmerized by her.

At that moment he realised that no matter how he did it, he was going to find a way to make her his. She wasn't like any other girl he had ever known, and he'd be damned if he was going to give up because she'd turned him down a couple of times.

"One shot of straight vodka and one cosmo, please mate," A voice spoke up, and Randy rose an eyebrow as he noticed Mike had already reached the bar, and was now ordering his drinks barely metres away from him.

"You do know that Harley is underage, right?" Randy couldn't help himself as he inched across the bar and crossed his arms over his chest, towering over the younger man.

"And you're telling me you didn't drink before you were twenty one?" Mike rolled his eyes, turning to look at the man beside him, "What the hell do you want, Orton?"

"What do I want?" He laughed humourlessly, his eyes dark, "I want you to stay away from Harley. She doesn't need guys like you around her."

"And you think she needs ones like you?" Mike raised an eyebrow, a smirk growing across his features, "Whatever, Orton. I'm not an idiot; you're just pissed because I got her and you didn't."

Randy closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to control the anger that he could feel pulsing inside him. The worst thing about this whole situation was that Mike was right. He was pissed, jealous even, that he could get Harley when she couldn't even stand to be around him...

But he was never going to admit that to anyone.

"No," He opened his eyes and rolled them, "I'm helping out Cody. He's stressed out lately, trying to keep his sisters out of trouble, so the last thing he needs is for you to be messing around with them," He glared. At least part of what he was saying was true, Cody really was stressing because of Harley and Abigail right now.

"Whatever man," Mike chuckled, paying the bartender and picking up the two drinks, "Cody, or you, or whoever, don't need to worry. Once I get what I want, I'll leave her alone," His smirk returned, before he quickly walked away, leaving a fuming Randy behind him.

* * *

Abigail danced around Jomo for what felt like the hundredth hour, wondering why she had even asked him to do this in the first place. Of course, he was a great guy, and at first she had enjoyed it... but the more and more time they spent on the dance floor, the more the young woman began to wonder where everyone else who was supposed to be joining them had got to.

And one person in particular was on her mind more than the rest. Surely, out of everyone, John wouldn't stand her up?

"Abi? Are you okay?" The dark haired man spoke up, bringing her out of her thoughts. Looking up at him, she sighed to herself, realising she must have been totally out of it for the majority of the time they'd spent together.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm just tired, I guess," She shrugged, smiling towards him as best she could. She didn't want him knowing that she had been thinking of a totally different guy the whole time.

"We can go sit back down again if you want?" He asked, inching closer and resting a hand on her shoulder, "Or I could get you another drink? Or we could just go back..."

Abigail didn't hear the rest of Jomo's sentence. Her eyes had been searching the room as he had been speaking to her, and they had quickly found something to catch her attention, although not as she had hoped. As she watched John finally entering the club, she had been happy at first, until she saw the person beside him. The minute she realised what was going on, her heart stopped, and she could do nothing but stare as all of her hopes disappeared completely...


	7. I'm So Sorry

**A/N: Well hello there! It's been quite a while for me since I've updated, so I just want to say sorry for that... had stuff to do though, you know? *cough* Ian *cough***

**Haha, anyway, thank you **_beautifultragedyxxx, xDarexToxDreamx, Bubblyjayy, RKOsgirl92, Xandman216, CapriceCC, nikki1335, darkangelmel, babyxbxgurl, Joviper54, ThatGirl54, SoCalStar529 _**and **_xXParieceXx (yeah bitch you better review :P) _**for leaving feedback for the last chapter, I love you all!**

**I hope you all like this one. We need 14 to hit 100... do you think we can do this with this chap? Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

Chapter 7 – I'm So Sorry

Harley danced around the people around her, the smallest of smiles on her face as she spotted the man she had been with only moments before walking back towards her, two drinks in hand. She loved that he was so care free. He didn't care that she was young, or that two of her brother's were wrestlers. Nothing mattered to him except for having a good time and enjoying life. She shook her head, wondering why everyone else she knew couldn't be like that.

"Hey you," He smirked, kissing her on her cheek before handing over the drink, "Sorry I took longer than I thought, I just..."

"Just what?" She rose an eyebrow, stepping closer to him so she could hear what he was saying over the music.

"It's no big deal, I just ran into Orton," He shrugged, nodding his head back towards the bar, before he took a sip of his drink.

The second Harley heard the sound of Randy's name, her gaze narrowed and she could feel her anger bubbling inside of her. Her eyes shot towards the bar, and she frowned as she noticed he was no longer there. Good. She didn't want him within a thousand miles of her or Mike. She just wanted him to leave her the hell alone and let her get on with her life. Who the hell was he to interfere, anyway? He didn't even know anything about her.

"God, he's such an asshole," She growled, turning back towards Mike.

"Don't let him get you down, babe," Mike smirked, wrapping his free arm around her and pulling her flat against his chest, "He doesn't matter. None of these assholes matter, it's just me and you..." He shook his head, and as much as Harley wanted to smile back, wanted to be a part of the conversation, she couldn't pull her eyes away from the girl that she had just seen pushing through the crowds towards the exit.

"Harley? You okay?" Mike frowned, turning around slightly to try and spot what she was looking at.

"I, umm..." She frowned, her eyes following her sister as she finally made it out of the club, "I don't know. Abi just ran out, I think there might be something wrong," She pointed towards the door.

"I'm sure she's okay, she probably just went to get some air or something," He shrugged, turning back to her with a smirk, "Dance with me again?"

Biting her lip, the young woman looked between the man in front of her, and the door that her sister had only just disappeared through. She hated that she had to choose between them... Mike was such a nice guy, he was gorgeous, laid back, just perfect for her in every way... but Abigail was her sister. No matter how much she liked Mike, no matter how angry she was with her family... they still came first.

"I'm sorry, Mike, I really am," She sighed, drinking a sip of her cosmopolitan before she handed it over to him, "But I have to go and make sure she's okay. I don't know if I'll be back... so I'll see you soon, okay?" She asked, leaning over and kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"Wait," He stepped in front of her, blocking her path before she could get away, "Come on Har, I thought we were gonna have some fun?" He rose an eyebrow.

Harley returned the gesture, wondering exactly what he meant about fun. Surely he wasn't talking about sex? She liked the guy, she really did... but she wasn't that kind of girl.

"I'm sorry Mike," She shrugged, smiling ever so lightly his way.

Cringing at the pissed off look on his face, Harley quickly slipped passed him and began to make her way through the crowd, not wanting to face him when he was angry... and not to mention she needed to find Abigail as quickly as possible.

Picking up her pace when she finally reached the end of the crowd, the young woman broke into a slight jog as she ran out of the club, and down towards the road. Even a minute or so away she could clearly see her sister stood there, just about to jump into a taxi. Picking up her pace, Harley began to run to try and reach her in time.

"Abi, wait, Abi!" She shouted, but it was no use. By the time she finally reached where her sister was, the taxi had pulled away.

Bending over to catch her breath, the young woman began to shake her head back and forth, wondering what could have possibly made her sister run away like that. When she had left to dance with John, she had been perfectly fine. What could have possibly happened in that small amount of time to make her like that?

Standing up straight, Harley held out a hand for the next taxi that was about to pass, realising that somehow she was going to have to find her sister. She guessed that she had returned back to the hotel to mope about whatever was bothering her in their room, so that was definitely going to be the first place she checked... but as the taxi drove straight passed her, she realised it wasn't going to be as easy as she had hoped.

"Eurgh, what an asshole!" She groaned, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Let me guess, me?"

The short haired girl's movements stopped completely as the familiar voice cut through the air, causing her muscles to tense. What the hell? Did he follow her everywhere she went? Was he stalking her now or something?

"As big of an asshole as you are, Orton, no. Not everything revolves around you," She rolled her eyes, turning around to face him with her arms across her chest.

"Of course it does," He smirked, before he raised one of his eyebrows and nodded towards the road, "What's with Abigail?"

"I don't know, Randy," She sighed, "Perhaps if I could get a damn taxi then I'd be able to get back and find out," She glared at the young man, as if it was somehow his fault.

"Well, the hotel is only a ten minute walk from here," He shrugged, the annoying grin growing back across his face.

"Oh, good idea," Harley sarcastically hit her forehead with her palm, "I'll just walk back by myself in the pitch black, great thinking, Orton."

"Who said you were going to be walking alone?" He asked, amused, as he inched closer to her.

Although the young woman hated him with every fibre of her being, she couldn't help but gasp when he took the last step, putting them barely inches apart from each other. No matter how big headed, slimy and idiotic he was, he really was gorgeous...

"If you think for one second that I'd walk anywhere with you, you must be crazy," She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, and shook her head back and forth towards him.

"And if you think for one second I'm letting you go anywhere alone, then _you _must be crazy."

Placing his hands on Harley's shoulders, Randy span the young woman around and began to push her in the direction of the hotel. Harley had a whole bunch of come backs in her mind that she wanted to throw at him, but for the first time ever when it came to him, she decided not to. As much as she hated it, she needed his help right now, so she was going to be as civil as possible.

* * *

She hated to admit it, but the journey back hadn't been as bad as she'd expected. Apart from the fact that the walk had been closer to half an hour than ten minutes, Randy had been much better than she'd thought. For the first time since they'd met, he had actually talked to her about everyday life, rather than trying to get her to sleep with him.

In fact, since the first time she'd been travelling with her sister, Harley had had a real conversation with someone. They hadn't been arguing, or talking about wrestling, guys, family problems... they'd talked about the past, their futures, the weather... Harley just couldn't believe her first real conversation had been with Randy Orton, of all people.

"So, this is my room," Harley spoke up, turning around to look at the much larger man. A small frown was placed on her features as she took in his serious expression, wondering why he had seemingly changed so much.

"Okay," He nodded, his eyes looking towards the door, then back to her own, "You want me to come in there with you? Make sure everything is okay?"

"No," She shook her head, the smallest of smiles growing on her lips. Who was this guy, and what had he done with Randy? "Thank you, though. I just think I need to do this by myself, I doubt Abi will want anyone else around her."

"Alright," He chuckled ever so lightly, his head tilting to the side.

"Urr, yeah... well, thanks... for walking back with me," Harley shrugged, beginning to grow slightly uncomfortable. Surely there was something wrong with this situation. He wasn't going to change into a perfectly nice guy at the click of her fingers. There had to be some sort of catch.

"Anytime," He winked, and the young brunette rolled her eyes, "Can I just say something, before you go in there?"

"Umm..." Harley didn't know what to say. She wanted more than anything to be in the room with her sister, and although she knew it was Randy Orton she was talking to, he had just helped her out. Surely she could wait a few more minutes? "Okay, go ahead."

"Okay, Har," He nodded, before he rose an eyebrow her way, "You seem like a great girl, and someone like you shouldn't be stuck with a guy like Mike..."

Harley interrupted almost instantly with a laugh of disbelief, her head shaking back and forth. She knew there was something behind his act. The real Randy was still in there, and all the nice guy crap was just an act to get her away from Mike. She was glad she hadn't been expecting anything of him, because if she had, she would have surely been disappointed.

"God, I should have known," She sighed, sending daggers his way, "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested?"

"This had nothing to do with me, Harley," He shot back, inching closer and towering over her, "I'm telling you this because I don't want to see you getting hurt, not because I want to be with you instead. Mike is one of the biggest assholes I know, and if you think I'm bad for using women, you should hear some of the shit he's done while he's been here. He's not good for you; you should stay away from him."

"You know, Orton... if I wanted a lecture on who I can and can't date, I would have stayed at the damn club with my brother," She spat, stepping away from him and resting her hand on the door handle, "Whatever," She sighed, "I don't even know why I'm wasting my time on you," The young woman shook her head once more, before she opened up the door with her card and stepped inside, closing it in a not so happy Randy Orton's face.

Under any other circumstances, Harley would have been fuming over what just happened between herself and The Viper, and as much as she did want to rant to anyone who would listen about how big of an idiot he was, she had more important things to deal with right now... such as Abigail, who she spotted almost instantly sat on her bed, her legs pulled up and her arms curled around them.

Sighing quietly, the short haired girl quickly forgot about anything that wasn't her sister. Pulling off her coat and dropping it on the bottom of the bed, she quickly walked over to where Abigail was sat and took a seat beside her.

"Abi?" She whispered, placing a hand on her sister's knee, "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

As the young girl watched her sister raise her head, a small sign escaped her lips at the blank look on her features. Her sister rarely cried, but she knew when she was upset, she shut down all her emotions... and that was exactly what she was doing now.

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you?" She smiled every so lightly.

A few moments of silence passed, before Abigail let out a shaky breath, nodding slightly before she turned her head to look at her sister.

"It's John," She began, her voice thick.

"John... Cena or Jomo?"

"Cena."

"What about him?" Harley frowned, "Is he okay?"

"Oh, he's more than okay," She snorted, looking away for a moment.

"What? Sissy? I don't understand," The younger woman shook her head back and forth in confusion.

"He... when I was dancing with Jomo, he finally came into the club. But he wasn't alone, Har. He was with Kelly."

"What? As in Barbie?" The short haired girl sneered, her eyes wide with disbelief as her sister nodded, "But... maybe they're just friends? Surely John wouldn't have led you on like he has been doing if he had a girlfriend?"

"They're not just friends," Abigail was barely even whispering by this point, and her eyes had found her hands that were clasped tightly together around her knees, "After I saw them I somehow managed to keep it cool while I asked John about them... he said that they'd been together for a good few months now, and things were getting pretty serious. I didn't find out anything else, I left as soon as I could. I didn't want to see them all over each other like that," She winced, and Harley wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Oh Abi..." She sighed, pulling her sister in for a hug, "I'm so sorry. I really am, if I had any idea..."

"It's not your fault, Har," She whimpered, before the pair fell silent as the younger of the sister's comforted her sibling, wondering what she could possibly do to make her sister feel better... and not to mention how long she had to wait before she could kick John Cena's ass.


	8. Accept It And Move On

**A/N: Hey guys! You have no idea how much I love you all, we reached 100 reviews last chapter, yay! So, a huge thank you goes to **_Joviper54, RKOsgirl92, Xandman216, Priceless. Eve., SoCalStar529, darkangelmel, Bubblyjayy, nikki1335, beautifultragedyxxx, Mariketa the weylock, CapriceCC, xDarexToxDreamx, ThatGirl54 _**and **_xXParieceXx (dude, could you be any later? :P) _**for giving me feedback, you're all amazing!**

**Just a quick message now before we get to the chapter. For those of you that read What I Like About You... you know, the one that only got like, 2 reviews... :P, I've decided to write a sequel. It's only going to be a one shot, but seeing as so many of you asked and I'm having Ella/Randy withdrawals, I've decided to write one. I'm not sure when it'll be here, but it will happen, I promise.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like, and please make sure to leave a review when you've done!**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Accept It And Move On

A few days passed by in a flash, and before they knew it, it was time for the sisters and the rest of the wrestlers to move on to their next destination. Abigail was grateful to be leaving behind the place where she had found out about John and Kelly... she was hoping more than anything that when she was in new surroundings, that things wouldn't seem as bad.

But she had been wrong. The minute she and the others had arrived in Louisiana, the two people she least wanted to see climbed off the plane together, leaving her in a mood just as glum as before.

Since the night at the club, she had barely even spoken to anyone except for her sister, who was no doubt beginning to grow tired of her moping around... not that she had mentioned it. She'd been there for her, whether she was sitting in silence or talking about her problems. Despite their differences before it all, Harley had put everything aside for her sister, and Abigail couldn't be more grateful.

Arriving at their hotel, the young woman sighed as she looked at her sister, knowing that she couldn't keep putting her through everything too. She had to do something to get them both out of the dumps.

"Har? Do you want to go to the gym?" She spoke up, her voice croaky from the lack of use. Since spotting John and his girlfriend at the airport, she hadn't spoken a word.

"Really?" Her sister dragged her bags into their room with wide eyes, "You really want to go?"

Shrugging towards her sister, Abigail didn't really know whether she did want to go or not... it was more the case that she _had _to. She knew just as well as everyone else that she couldn't stay cooped up forever, and over a guy of all things.

"I think it's about time to get back into the real world," She sighed quietly, "And besides, all this junk food we've been eating, I'm gonna start piling on the pounds," She smiled ever so lightly, patting her stomach.

"Please," Harley rolled her eyes, but giggled all the same, happy to see her sister smiling for the first time in days, "Alright then, let's get ready and we'll go now."

"Okay," She smiled ever so lightly once more, before her phone began to buzz in her pocket. Answering it, she spoke for a few moments before ending the call and placing it back in her pocket.

"What was that about?" Her sister asked as she pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top from her bag.

"Oh, it was Steph... she wants me to be at the arena a few hours early because I'm getting my PR today."

"Oh yeah? That's great... maybe he'll be some hot guy," She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"Uh-huh," Abigail sighed, shaking her head back and forth as she picked out her own gym clothes. Truthfully, she wasn't sure whether she'd want it to be a hot guy or not. Maybe it would distract her from John, but maybe it wouldn't... maybe him being good looking would make her feel even worse when she wasn't attracted to him, when she could only think about John...

Shaking her head once more, she knew that either way, she was going to have to sort herself out. With her PR finally on the way, she couldn't afford to mope around anymore. She was going to have to find a way to forget about the last few days and get on with her life.

* * *

Cody walked through the gym, his towel set across his broad shoulders, his eyes fixed on the two girls working with the smaller weights as he made his way over to them. Since their arguments a few days ago, he hadn't even spoken to his sisters, even Abigail, and he realised that despite his annoyance at Harley, he couldn't go on like that forever. No matter how angry the thought of her messing around with guys made him, she was still his family, and he still loved her. He loved both of them.

"Hey you two," He smiled crookedly as he leaned on a weight bench beside the girls, "Where have you been hiding? I haven't seen either of you for a while."

"You saw us yesterday, Cody," Harley rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah... but we didn't talk," He frowned back. All three had been at the previous night's houseshow, but because their matches had all been relatively close together, they had spent barely any time with each other, "How are you both? You okay?" He asked, his eyes drifting to Abigail.

"We're good," Harley answered again, shrugging his way. The young man wasn't sure whether she was just being short with him because of how he'd been with her before, or if she was trying to hide something... but either way he knew that there was something wrong with his other sister. She was usually the quiet one, but she was never _this _quiet.

"Abi? What's wrong?" He asked, his voice thick with concern as he walked over to the bench she was sat on and squatted down in front of her.

"Nothing," She mumbled, refusing to look his way.

"Come on, I know you, and I know..."

"Nothing is wrong, okay?" She finally looked up his way, her eyes narrow. Staring his way for a few seconds, she finally stood up from the bench and looked towards her sister, "Har, I'm done here... you coming back with me?" She didn't wait for her sibling to answer before she brushed past Cody and left the gym within seconds.

"Well done," Harley rolled her eyes, before she quickly followed suite, leaving her brother completely baffled as he watched her go.

Too busy thinking about his sisters, the young man didn't notice the person walking up behind him until they taped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump and spin around quickly.

"I'm sorry Cody," Louise chuckled, her expression amused.

Realising who it was, Cody's shock was quickly replaced with embarrassment, and he struggled to hide the redness that began to creep across his cheeks. Running a hand over the back of his neck awkwardly, he tried to think of some way to change the conversation.

"Oh, umm that's okay..." He struggled to reply, cringing at the sound of his voice.

"I didn't mean to bother you, I just noticed you're little thing with your sisters a minute ago, and also that over the past few days Abigail really hasn't been herself. I was wondering if she's okay?"

"I wish I knew," He shook his head with a sigh, "Neither of them have spoke to me since the night at the club... I figured that it was just Harley being her usual self, but I guess not."

"Maybe we should go see her now? Then..."

"Hey guys," A familiar voice spoke up, causing the pair to turn and see Ted walking over to them, a smirk placed on his lips. A week ago, Cody would have been grateful that his best friend was by his side, but now? He knew that Ted wasn't there for him, it was pretty obvious by the way he was eyeing up the dark haired woman beside them, "Alright, babe?" He winked her way.

Rolling his eyes, Cody watching on for a few sickening minutes, wondering what the hell happened to their friendship being more important than a girl. If it had been the other way around, then he would have stuck to that bargain... but of course, Ted had already shown that he wasn't going to do the same.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Of course," Louise nodded back enthusiastically, causing the youngest man to sigh.

"Guys, I'm gonna go see Abi, I'll see you whenever," He threw his hands up in the air, realising he'd over stayed his welcome. Getting a quick goodbye from the pair before they carried on their conversation, Cody left their side with a glare placed on his features.

Why the hell did women always have to be so damn complicated? His younger sister was constantly causing him problems, Abigail wouldn't even speak to him, and now Louise, the woman who he had been crazy about for the past few months, was going on a date with his best friend. Sometimes, he wondered if it would be easier to just push them all out of his life... but he knew that was impossible.

Although his life would be much easier, it just wasn't going to happen, so after letting out a glum sigh, he pulled his towel further around his shoulders and left the gym. Heading towards his own room first, he opted for a long, hot shower to clear his mind before he went on the hunt for his sisters.

* * *

Spending much longer than he had thought in his own hotel room, Cody finally made his way to where his two sisters were stopping a few hours later. Clad in a pair of black jeans and a dark green t-shirt, he knocked on the door and placed his hands in his pockets as he waited for one of them to answer.

He had hoped that the shower would have helped him forget about Ted and Louise getting along so well... but it had done quite the opposite. Somehow it had just made everything worse, giving him the time to think over everything even more. What was he supposed to do? Just accept the fact that they both liked each other and be in this mood for the rest of his life, as he watched them progress into a relationship, and maybe even more?

Or was he supposed to fight for her? Even though Ted had turned his back on him, he still wasn't sure he could do that to his best friend.

"Cody? What are you doing here?" Abigail sighed as she opened up the door, her eyes tired as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to speak.

"I came to see you," He rolled his eyes, before he leaned forward slightly and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Can we talk, in private?" He nodded towards the door, where he could hear Harley's music blasting from her phone.

"Okay..." She replied reluctantly, leaning back and grabbing the handle with her hand, before pulling it closed behind them, "What's wrong?"

"I think I should be the one asking that question," He rose a suspicious eyebrow, "What's wrong, Abi? You've barely been out of your room since Monday, and when you have it's only been to wrestle. There's something bothering you, I know there is."

"Cody," She groaned, her eyes looking down at the floor in front of her, "It's nothing serious, okay? You don't need to be worried... I guess everything is just catching up with me. I'm not used to the travelling, so I've just been sleeping whenever I can. Plus, I kinda miss home," She smiled sadly as she looked up into his eyes.

Frowning her way, he looked on for a few moments, trying to work out if there was something else that she wasn't telling him... but why would she lie to him? She never had before, she wasn't like Harley. Usually when she had a problem, she went straight to him, so surely that was it... and it wasn't like he blamed her. He had felt the exact same way when he had first started in the business, but now that he was used to it, he wouldn't change his job for the world.

"Abi, you should have said something, stupid," He laughed lightly, pulling her in for a hug, "I've gone through it all too, remember?"

"I know," She nodded against his shoulder, "I just didn't want to worry you."

"I'm your brother, it's my job to worry," He smirked as he pulled away, and rested his fingers under her chin, "Hey, what do you say to doing something before we have to go to the arena? I'll go find Dustin, you get Harley, and we'll just spend some time together as a family."

"I'd love that, Cody... but I can't," She sighed, "I have to be at the arena early to meet my PR."

"Oh yeah? That's good, at least you'll have someone to sort everything out for you now," He tried to make light of the conversation, "And I'll come with you if you want? We can go collect my stuff on the way out."

Truthfully, not only did he want to spend some time with his sister to try and cheer her up... but he also hoped that it would take his mind off of his own problems too. If he had hers to worry about, he wouldn't have time to think about Ted and Louise.

"Okay, but just so you know, Harley is coming too..." She raised an eyebrow his way, daring him to complain.

"I promise I'll be on my best behaviour, sis," He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder before the pair re-entered her room.

* * *

"Best behaviour, sure Cody," Abigail groaned under her breath as she walked through the already familiar arena corridors, her brother and sister lagging behind and bickering about something ridiculous.

She wondered why she'd even bothered trusting her brother to begin with. She knew what he was like, and that the minute he and Harley were together they'd be arguing.

She felt like screaming at the pair of them at the top of her lungs, but what good would that do? Harley would just be pissed at them all again, and Cody would know there was something more than her missing home wrong... even though right now, she really was missing home. She'd have given anything to be curled up on the sofa between her mum and dad, watching some silly TV show and giggling along with them.

But she couldn't quit now. She'd worked for her dream job for the majority of her life, and she couldn't just let it all go because of some guy and the fact that she was missing home.

With the smallest of sighs, she finally reached the door that she was looking for and opened it, her eyes growing slightly wide as she noticed somebody was already there waiting for her. When she realised that her two siblings had reached the room too, she finally stepped forward, letting all three of them into the room.

"Kailey?" Cody spoke up, his eyes wide.

Abigail and her sister both turned to look at her brother, their brows furrowed as they watched him staring at the other woman in the room.

"Urr, you two know each other?" Harley spoke up after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Yes, we met a few nights ago," The young woman nodded, her cheeks blushed as she walked over to the long haired sister, "You must be Abigail?"

"Abi," She nodded her way.

"It's great to finally meet you, Abi," She smiled back, "I'm Kailey... and I'm going to be your PR.

"It's nice to meet you too," Abigail nodded back, taking the young woman's hand and shaking it, "Hopefully you'll be able to help me out with this crazy schedule," She sighed, causing the other girl to laugh.

"I'll do my best," She chuckled.

Looking towards her brother, the young woman sighed as she noticed him still staring in their direction. She wasn't sure what was going on, but it was pretty obvious what he wanted right now.

"Well, I have to get warmed up... but afterwards we can discuss everything else?" Abigail asked the other woman. Taking her in, the smallest of smiles grew across her lips as she noticed that she resembled a certain somebody else who her brother had the hots for. Her hair was shorter and straight, she wasn't as tall as Louise, but there was definitely something similar between them both. No wonder he was staring at her, "Why don't you go catch up with Cody or something?"

With a small nod, Kailey bustled off to talk to Cody quietly in the corner, and as Abigail watched on with a raised eyebrow, Harley walked over to check on her sister.

"Abi? Everything okay?"

"Hmm," She rolled her eyes, nodding over to the pair who were clearly feeling awkward and struggling to find something to say... but by the looks in both of their eyes, she knew there was something there already, "Would you look at those two?" She sighed.

"Eurgh I know, get a room," Harley sneered in disgust, before turning back to look at her sister.

"Something wrong, sis? Or do you just not like seeing your brother happy?" Abigail rose an eyebrow her way.

"You know I hate Cody, but I don't want him to be unhappy," She shook her head with the smallest of sighs, "It's just... why does everything have to be so complicated when it comes to relationships? I mean, look at those two," She nodded their way, "It's pretty obvious what they want, yet they're just stood there like idiots doing nothing about it, and then there's..."

"Mike?"

"Yeah, I guess," She nodded, her voice faint as she looked away around the room.

"Or someone else, maybe? Randy?" Abigail couldn't hide the slightly amused expression on her face.

"No, Randy is still an asshole," She scoffed way too quickly, before changing the subject, "How are you, anyway? You know, about John..."

If it had been any other subject, Abigail would have refused to forget about Randy and made Harley suffer for her arguments with Cody just a few moments ago... but when it came to John, she couldn't bring herself to think of anything else when he was mentioned, even now.

But that didn't mean she didn't know what she had to do.

"I don't know, Har," She shook her head; "I guess I'm just going to have to find a way to accept it and move on."


	9. It's A Date

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_SoCalStar529, xXParieceXx (thanks for the EARLY review :P), Bubblyjayy, Xandman216, RKOsgirl92, Joviper54, beautifultragedyxxx, nikki1335, darkangelmel _**and **_ThatGirl54 _**for reviewing the last chapter, you're all fab!**

**Now, I have a few more written for this and I'm really liking where it's going... so, give me reviews and I'll hurry up and update for you all. ;)**

**Here we go with the next one, enjoy and don't forget to leave feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 9 – It's A Date

The days passed quickly once again and before Abigail knew it, Monday night Raw was over and done with, and in two days time they would yet again be moving on to a different State. A few days had gone by since the day at the arena and somehow in that time, Abigail had begun to accept everything in her life.

Now, as she walked through the hotel corridors with a purpose, her mind was set on finding one person and one person only. She knew she had been shut up and forcing the people around her to suffer for far too long, so she finally realised that she needed to do something about it.

Thanks to a little pep talk moments previously from her sister, she'd finally built up the courage to do what she had been planning since just after the Raw show. As she climbed into the lift and hit the button that was going to take her to the eighth floor, she realised that there was no time like the present to get everything sorted out, anyway. The sooner this happened, the quicker all of them could get on with their lives...

"Abi?"

Spinning around quickly, the young woman was shocked to see that she wasn't alone. Her mind being elsewhere, she hadn't even bothered looking to see if anyone else was in the lift... but now, as she stared into the most beautiful pair of topaz eyes she had ever seen, she had wished she'd known he was there... because she most definitely wouldn't have been.

She could feel her determination seeping away as she watched him smile her way, showing off his dimples that once had made her swoon... but now, all she felt was dread, and the same bone crunching pain in her chest that she'd felt when she'd seen him with Kelly at the club.

"Abi?" He spoke up again, inching closer to her as concern grew across his face, "Is everything okay? I haven't seen you in days."

"I..."

What exactly was she supposed to say? She couldn't tell him the truth, and besides... she had promised herself and Harley that she was going to move on, so no matter how much it hurt right now, that was exactly what she was going to do.

Not to mention, she knew this was going to happen sooner or later. She couldn't hide from John forever, so perhaps it was best to get it over with now.

"I'm fine," She smiled as reassuringly as possible, "And I know, I'm sorry. I guess I've just been busy... and so, so tired."

"That's understandable; it really gets to you those first few months, huh?" He sent a cheeky grin her way.

She shook her head gently, a small, genuine smile growing across her lips. What was she thinking? John had a girlfriend, yes, but why was she blaming him for wanting to be happy? It wasn't a reason to ignore him, and it most definitely wasn't one to hate him.

"You know, we really need to catch up, have a good talk or something," He leant against the lift wall beside her, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

She was surprised that the pain in her chest was subsiding the more she spoke to him, even though he was the main reason she had felt that way in the first place. Maybe this was what she had needed in the first place, to spend time with him again?

So surely if being with him helped her pain, spending more time with him as a friend, as they had previously, wouldn't hurt?

"That sounds great, I'd love to," She finally replied with a nod and a smile.

"Well, I was just about to head back to my room, but I don't really have anything to do... so you wanna chill now?"

As tempting as John's offer was, she knew she couldn't accept it... not yet, anyway. She still had something that she needed to do, and now she knew she was going to be spending more time with him again, her need to finish what she had set out to do was ever greater.

"Ahh John, I want to, I really do, but I can't right now. There's something I need to do."

"That's cool. Another time, then?"

"Of course," She smiled as the lift stopped and the doors finally opened on the eighth floor, "Actually, I'll be free in around half an hour. How about I just come to your room then?"

"Okay, sounds good. I'm in room 247, just drop in when you're ready." He grinned as she stepped out onto the floor and turned around to look at him, "Later, Abi."

"Bye John," She sighed as she watched the doors close behind her, leaving her in silence.

Shaking her head, she picked up her feet and began to walk down the corridor hurriedly, determined not to let John Cena mess with her mind anymore. Her first meeting with him since she found out about Kelly had been much better than she expected, but still, as she found the door she was looking for and knocked upon it, she didn't need him messing with her brain.

"Abi?" The door swung open to reveal a wide eyed John Morrison staring back, dressing in only a pair of sweats.

"Hey, umm, sorry... is this a bad time?" She asked, blushing lightly as her eyes ran over his perfectly formed torso, before reaching his face once more.

"No, of course not," He shook his head, his shock being replaced by a smile, "I was just getting ready to hit the gym, but it's cool. What brings you here? I've been pretty worried; I haven't seen you around since...since the club."

"Yeah," Abigail nodded, taking a step closer to him, "That's actually why I'm here. The other day, when I ran out on you... I'm _so_ sorry," She shook her head.

"Abi, as long as you're okay, then it's fine..." John began to speak up, but the young woman held up her hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"No, it's not fine. I left you there, without an explanation or anything... you probably thought you'd done something wrong."

"Well, I did try to ring you a few times about that... and I came to your room a couple of times too, but Harley always said you were sleeping," He smiled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"You did?" She asked, the smallest of smiles growing across her face at his concern. The mention of her phone made her realise that she hadn't switched it on since the night of the club... she mentally reminded herself to check it when she got back to the room and not to mention ring her parents who were probably getting worried, "Sorry, if I'd have known..."

"Like I said, it's okay," He grinned her way again.

"Hmm," She rolled her eyes, not being able to stop a small chuckle leaving her lips, "Well, even if it _is _okay, I still want to make it up to you. I came here to ask you if you'd, err, like to go to dinner tomorrow night or something. You know..." She stuttered, quickly growing uncomfortable as the tone of their conversation changed, "Like... on a date..."

"A date?" His eyes grew wide yet again, and Abigail cringed, hoping that she wasn't going to be turned down by him. Not that she'd blame him, though.

"Yeah, but of course, only if you want..."

"I'd love to, Abi."

"Really?" Her own head shot up in shock, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah," He nodded with a chuckle, "I actually know a really nice place here, so... if you want, I'll meet you at your room? At around 7?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," She grinned back, quickly moving forward and hugging him, the red returning to her cheeks at the feel of his bare stomach pressed against her, "Well, I'll umm, leave you to go to the gym then," She quickly backed away, smiling once more, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Cya tomorrow, Abi," He laughed yet again, watching on as she walked away back down the corridor.

Sighing in relief, the brunette carried on back towards the lift, the smile still placed on her features. Perhaps she still had a long way to go to forget about how she'd first felt about John Cena... but this was a start. She was trying to move on as best as she could, and who better to move on with than Jomo? He was one of the nicest guys she'd met so far, and not to mention he seemed to like her too. She just hoped that their date went well, and that somehow he'd start to help her forget about everything that had happened over the past few days.

But first of all, she was going to have to get through an afternoon with the man who had made her feel this way in the first place.

* * *

Harley sighed in contentment as she slid into the hotel's hot tub, thankful for a few moments to herself. She loved her sister, and of course she wanted to be there for her when she had problems, but the past week or so had been one of the hardest in her life. She had barely left Abigail's side since the night at the club, and not being a people person, it had really started to take its toll on her.

So, deciding that it was time to have a word with her sister about it, earlier on she had sat down and spoken to her about what she needed to do. She was surprised that Abi agreed with her so easily, and even said that she was going to go and ask Jomo out for dinner. She wasn't sure whether she was just doing this for the sake of others around her... but either way, she was happy that she finally seemed to be accepting everything. It must have been hard for her seeing John, the guy who she had had her hopes up for since she had met him, with his girlfriend... but it still wasn't healthy for her to be moping about him, so it was great to see her leave to go and see the other John.

Not only was it good for her sister, but it was for her, too. The minute she had been left alone, she had slipped into her bikini and made her way to the pool side, not wasting any time in jumping in the Jacuzzi and plugging in her iPod headphones, placing the player on the side so as not to get it wet.

Laying her head back against the tiled side, the young Runnels sister closed her eyes and disappeared completely in her music. It didn't take her long to forget about everything as she listened to the lyrics of her favourite songs, her mind thinking of nothing but the words she was hearing along with the music...

That was until a sudden pop sounded as both of her headphones were pulled out from behind her. Opening her eyes, the young woman span around quickly in annoyance, ready to give a mouthful to whoever had just ruined her five minutes of peace.

But as her eyes connected with who had done so, her annoyance quickly disappeared, and a small smile grew across her lips. She hadn't seen, or spoken, to him since she had followed Abigail out the club. In fact, she had thought he'd been pissed off at her for leaving him alone like that... but as he smirked back her way; she was relieved to see that wasn't the case.

"Mike," She tilted her head to the side, "It's good to see you."

"Good to see me?" He lifted an eyebrow, "Har, babe, I thought you'd disappeared off the face of the earth. What the hell happened to you?"

"I'm sorry," She sighed, turning around and leaning her elbows on the side of the Jacuzzi, "I've had some family stuff to deal with, and plus... I thought you were mad at me."

"Mad at you? For what?"

"For leaving you," She shrugged. She knew that he'd not been happy with her, even if he wasn't admitting it... but she wasn't going to repeat his words. He had said they were going to have some 'fun', but like she had, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. She was sure he wasn't insinuating anything, so she was going to keep quiet about it.

"Nah," He shook his head, leaning in even closer so he was barely inches away from her, "If you had stuff to deal with, then you had stuff to deal with. It's fine by me, Har, as long as we get to spend some time together now..." He was barely whispering now, his eyes locked on the younger woman's.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that," She smiled, before she closed the gap between them and placed a kiss on his lips.

It didn't take long for the young man to wrap his arms around her neck and pull her closer to him, deepening the kiss as he did so. Despite Harley's worries about him wanting her for just sex, she couldn't help but lean into him further. He was an amazing kisser, and he was just so damn irresistible with that smirk and those eyes...

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Harley's eyes grew wide as she pushed away from Mike, worried that the person who had interrupted had been her brother. Not that she cared what he thought, but her family had enough problems right now, Abigail really didn't need the stress of them arguing about who she was dating...

But as the man stood behind Mike came into focus, her worries quickly disappeared, and her eyes turned into slits. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Excuse me?" She spoke up, her voice high with anger.

"I said what the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled, walking over and pulling Mike up roughly by his arm, "You need to stay the fuck away from her, man."

"Why? So you can swoop in and do the same?" Mike spat back, pushing him away, "It's got nothing to do with you who Harley wants to be with. She's a big girl, Randy, and you're not her brother."

"Maybe not, but I know what's good for her," He glared back, turning his gaze to Harley, "You shouldn't be with him, Har. He's not good for you."

"God, you sound like my Dad," She rolled her eyes, pulling herself out of the hot tub and walking over to link arms with Mike, "You keep telling me over and over again that I'm too good for Mike, that I should be with someone better, blah blah... someone like you, right?"

"No..."

"Randy, I'm not blind, and I'm not stupid," She shook her head his way, her voice harsh, "No matter what you say to me, how many times you try to persuade me that Mike isn't for me... it isn't gonna happen, so just get over it," She sighed, turning to look at the man beside her, "You wanna get out of here?"

"Sure," He smirked her way, turning to look at Randy with the same expression.

Harley sighed to herself as Randy stood glaring at the pair of them. She had thought when he'd walked her back from the club that she'd seen something different in him, but when he had begun to talk about Mike then, and again now, she realised that it really was just one big act. One big act to get her away from him and into his arms, instead.

Shaking her head, she held on to Mike tighter and let him lead her from the room, although for some reason, she couldn't quite get the look that Randy had given them as they walked by out of her mind...


	10. Secret Crush

**Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_Xandman216, RKOsgirl92, Bubblyjayy, darkangelmel, SoCalStar529, Joviper54, beautifultragedyxxx, ThatGirl54, nikki1335 _**and **_xXParieceXx (last one? Tut! :P) _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys!**

**Here comes the next one. It's pretty short, but hopefully you'll all still enjoy. Please don't forget to leave feedback when you're finished.**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Secret Crush

Later on that day, Cody stood with his back against the lift wall, his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed as he waited for it to reach the floor he needed. He sighed to himself as he thought about where he was going - to visit his sisters. He hadn't even spoken to them since a few days previously at the show, and he was really beginning to grow worried. Usually when Harley wasn't speaking to him, he just put it down to one of their arguments... but this time, it wasn't just her, it was Abigail... and the worst thing was that he _knew _there was something bothering her.

When he had asked her what was wrong, she had said she was missing home. As much as he wanted to believe that was the truth, that just wasn't right. She had worked her ass off to get where she was, and she was missing home? No, it had to be something else, and he wanted to know what it was. He wanted to be able to comfort his sister and make everything better. He hoped it was nothing serious, that perhaps she had just had a bad few days and she'd get over it, just like he was going to have to.

He scrunched his face as the thought of his best friend and Louise came back to him. He hadn't spoken to Ted since the arena, either, and he didn't plan to. He didn't want to have to hear about how well their date went, or anything to do with the two of them together. How could he when she was the girl that _he _was crazy about, too?

The young man's eyes shot open as he heard the familiar sound of the lift coming to a stop, but as he noticed that it still hadn't reached the floor he needed, a grown escaped his lips. The last thing he wanted right now was to share such a small space with someone he really didn't want to see...

But as the doors opened, and in walked the person from the opposite side, the dark haired man's eyes grew wide at the site of her.

"Oh, hi Cody," She spoke up, a small smile on her lips, her voice sounding as surprised as he felt.

"Kailey," He nodded her way. The last time he had spoken to her had been when she had introduced herself to Abigail as her new PR... and things had been strangely awkward between them.

"How are things?" She asked, hitting the same floor button as he wanted.

"Good," He nodded, frowning her way, "You stopping on the same floor as the girls?" He asked, mentally hitting himself afterwards at his question. What the hell did it matter to him if she was?

"No, actually," She shook her head as the doors closed and the lift began to move once again, "I was just going to visit Abi, I have a few schedules and what not for her," She nodded down to the small pile of papers in her arms.

"Oh, cool," He cringed, wishing he could zip his mouth up and say nothing else. No matter what, he always had to make a damn fool of himself. No wonder it was Ted that got the girls, "I'm going to see them too."

"Oh, umm, good..."

Cody sighed, feeling the awkwardness return between them. He wasn't sure how this had happened. The first time they had met at the bar, everything had been fine. In fact, they had got on like a house on fire... so why was it so hard to have a conversation with her now?

Luckily for the pair, shortly after the lift finally reached the seventh floor and they both climbed out. Walking side by side in silence, the young man was grateful for the distraction as he searched for the right room number, a silent sigh of relief leaving his lips as he found it. Even trying to talk to his sister's about their problems was better than this with Kailey.

"Cody," The door swung open, and a narrow eyed Harley stood on the opposite side, her arms crossed over her chest when she realised who it was. Spotting Kailey beside him, she smiled ever so lightly, before turning back to her brother, her previous expression returning, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Abigail," He lifted an eyebrow her way, "As did Kailey. Is she here?"

"No," She shrugged, "She went out earlier... somewhere. I haven't seen her since."

"Where did she go, Harley?" Cody asked with a sigh. One thing about his youngest sister – she was the worst liar he knew. Not to mention she couldn't keep another person's secret to save her life.

"I don't know..."

"Don't lie to me," He shot back, his anger already growing. What was it about her that got under his skin? He didn't know why, because it had never been this bad before, but now every time he saw Harley he got angry about something, "Where did she go, Har?"

"God, you're such an ass," She glared back; "She's with Cena, okay? They came back to the room earlier to get something then I don't know where they went. You happy now?"

"She's out with _Cena?" _He hissed in anger. What the fuck was she doing out with him? Harley with guys was bad enough, but now Abigail was doing it too? They were going to be the death of him, he knew it.

"Come on, Cody," Kailey interrupted for the first time, and both siblings turned to hear what she had to say with raised eyebrows, "John is a good guy... and he has a girlfriend anyway. Plus, Abi is a smart girl, I'm sure she's going to be okay."

Cody glared back at the young woman, wanting to retaliate, but somehow knowing it wasn't a good idea to do so. He didn't say so, but he knew what John Cena was really like. He had been around when he had had a different girl every night, and although he had been faithful to Kelly so far, he still didn't trust him around his baby sister... even when he did have a girlfriend.

"Kailey, you mind giving me some time alone with Harley?" He asked, his voice blank as he turned away from her to look at his sister.

"Fine, whatever," The black haired girl huffed, before she pushed past Cody harshly and disappeared down the hallway.

"Nice one," Harley added sarcastically, and the young man shook his head, hating that she was right. Kailey had been nothing but nice to him since they'd met and he'd just gone and blown her off. He really had some serious problems when it came to women.

"Whatever," He shrugged it off, glaring at his sister once again, "Been busy these last few days, have we, you and Abi?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about!" He spat back, "I haven't heard a thing from you for days, Harley... but now I think I know why. You've probably been messing the fuck around with Mike, and _she's _been with Cena..."

"_She _has a name, you dick, and it has absolutely nothing to do with you what Abigail and I do with our spare time. Now, if you'll excuse me," She fumed, wasting no more time before she slammed the door in her brother's face, leaving him in a foul mood as he made his way back to his own room in a huff.

* * *

Harley stood facing the door, hoping that her temper would disappear before she turned back around. The last thing she needed right now was to go off on one on _him _because of her stupid brother.

God, why did he have to be such a pain in the ass? Okay, so she had accepted the fact that he was always going to be like that with her when it came to dating, but Abi? She had been nothing but careful when it came to dating in the past, so why the hell was he acting like that with her all of a sudden?

And besides, it wasn't even Cena that he had to worry about. Harley cringed, wondering what Cody was going to do when he found out about Jomo...

"Har? Babe, everything okay?"

The young woman's anger quickly began to disappear as she heard Mike's smooth voice call from behind her, and she span around, a smirk growing across her face as she noticed him sat on the bed where she had left him.

"Yeah, just my idiot brother," She sighed, walking over and taking a seat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him within inches of her face, "Anyway, that doesn't matter. Where were we?" She grinned.

"Hmm, somewhere here, I think..." He smirked back, before he planted his lips against her own.

* * *

"Wow, this movie is really, really bad..." John turned to look at the girl beside him, and Abigail chuckled lightly, thankful that he had finally spoken up and said something. She didn't want to be rude and ask him to switch it off, but she had been bored since the minute it had started.

"It really is," She giggled as she watched him grin back at her, showing off his dimples.

"You wanna watch something else?" He asked, pausing the film and turning sideways slightly to get a better view.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping we could just talk. Catch up, or something," She shrugged. Abigail wasn't exactly sure why she wanted to talk to him... especially with the whole Kelly thing, although she was intrigued to find out about his relationship, even if the thought of him being with someone else did still ripped at her insides.

"Sure," He nodded, eyeing her as he scrunched up his face, "So, how have you been? It's been way too long since we've done something like this."

"I've been good," She nodded slightly, "Just, like I said, pretty tired. I never expected it to take so much out of me."

"Yeah, the first month..." John stopped and whistled, causing her to laugh lightly, "But I promise, you'll get used to it."

"Yeah, I hope so," She nodded, cringing at what she was about to do, "So, umm, what about you? How's life? And how are things with you and Kelly?" She slipped in as casually as possible, making sure she didn't break eye contact. She didn't want him to know how much it affected her.

"Ke...Kelly?" John stuttered, his eyes growing wide. It was pretty damn obvious he had had no intention of her finding out about his girlfriend, which made her want to frown. Why hadn't he wanted her to know about Kelly? "Things with us are good," He added in quickly, trying to hide his earlier mistake, "Just hitting the six month mark now," He smiled lightly her way.

"Really? Well, that's great, congrats," She nodded his way, smiling as enthusiastically as possible.

"Yeah... she's a great girl," He smiled back, "What about you and Jomo? I've seen you together quite a lot lately..." John added absentmindedly, or so he tried to.

"Oh, me and John... we're great. He's a really nice guy; we're actually going on a date tomorrow. I think there might be something there."

"Huh, that's...good."

Truthfully, Abigail had no idea whether there was something between her and Jomo. He was a great guy and all, but she wasn't expecting anything serious with him... just something that would help her forget about John...

But of course, she wasn't going to say that to him. From the moment he had mentioned the other man; she had known that he wasn't happy about it, despite him being with Kelly. Now that he had barely even replied to the fact she was going on a date, she couldn't help but smile as she turned away, realising that maybe she wasn't the only one with a secret crush.


	11. That Boy Is Mine

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks to **_Bubblyjayy, SoCalStar529, xXParieceXx (don't talk about our bro like that :P), Xandman216, darkangelmel, beautifultragedyxxx, Jodie54, CapriceCC, RKOsgirl92, ThatGirl54 _**and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**I can't seem to get a decent length chapter written out at the minute... but I guess this one is an improvement on the last few. Anyway, hope you all like it, and please don't forget to leave feedback when you're done!**

* * *

Chapter 11 – That Boy Is Mine 

"So, how are things going for you? Are you settling in okay?" Abigail asked her new PR as the pair walked through the arena the following day.

After spending her day with the two John's, the young Runnels realised that there were far more important things to worry about than Kelly and John dating. The thought still hurt, of course it did, but she couldn't blame him for it. He had been with the other Diva for months before she arrived, she couldn't just expect him to drop everything because she had feelings for him... even if she did have the slight inkling that he had them for her, too.

But instead of waiting around to see, she was going to get on with her life like anyone else would. She was still going to be good friends with him, of course, but she was also going to try things out with Jomo. He seemed like a really nice guy, so she was looking forward to their date later on that night, and the prospect of the two of them connecting well with each other.

"Things are good," Kailey spoke up blandly, causing the brunette to frown. She didn't know her assistant too well as of yet, but part of her could already tell that there was something bothering her. She wasn't the same girl that had introduced herself to her only days before.

"Are you sure? Nobody's bothering you, are they?" Abigail asked with a raised eyebrow as the pair stepped into the busy cafeteria.

The young woman watched the black haired female beside her look around the room, before her eyes locked on someone on the opposite side. A small sigh escaped her lips when she turned back to look at the other girl a few moments later.

"Not in that way, no." She shook her head.

Abigail frowned as she turned to see what Kailey had seen, and her eyes instantly grew wide as she spotted what she had been looking at. Ted and Louise were sat at a table on the opposite side of the room, the young man nuzzling her neck playfully as the beautiful Diva giggled and pushed him away playfully... but Abigail knew this wasn't what her PR was interested in. Her eyes weren't on the two sat at the table, instead they were on the young man sat on the one next to them, a glum look placed on his features as he watched his best friend and the girl he liked together.

"Cody?" She asked as she turned back to Kailey, and the young woman reluctantly nodded, her cheeks growing slightly red.

"I'm sorry, I know you probably don't want to hear about him like that, he's your brother..."

"Don't be ridiculous," Abigail interrupted with a roll of her eyes, "Of course I want to know if something is wrong, Kailey. So, what is it? Is he being a pain in the ass again? Or..." The brunette's eyes grew wide for a second time as she realised just what was bothering her assistant, "Oh, I see..." The brunette felt a little silly, wondering how she hadn't worked it out to begin with. After all, she had noticed the chemistry between them both when she had first been introduced to the girl.

"I told you that you wouldn't want to know," Kailey added quickly, her eyes flashing to the papers in her arms as she began to flick through them, hoping for a quick distraction.

"No, no, it's not that," She added, looking between both the woman next to her and her brother a few times before she spoke up, "If you like him, Kailey, then you should go talk to him. He can be an idiot sometimes, but take if from someone who's known him for most of his live... deep down, he's a nice guy."

"Yeah? Well maybe you should have been there yesterday when we came to find you," She lifted an eyebrow, her eyes never leaving the papers, "He was far from a nice guy then... and besides, like it matters anyway. With Louise here, I've got no chance."

"Kailey..."

"Please, just don't," She interrupted, finally finding what she wanted and shoving it in the brunette's arms, "This is your schedule for the next few days. If you need anything, just give me a call. I've got some other stuff to deal with, so if you need me, I'll be around." She took one last look at Cody from across the room, shook her head, and began to walk away.

"Kailey, wait..." Abigail began, but it was too late. Her PR had already disappeared back down the corridor from which they had only just arrived.

The young woman sighed, shaking her head back and forth as she looked at her brother from across the room. She wondered how she could have been so selfish to lock herself away, moping about the man that she couldn't have. Everyone else she knew had problems when it came to love... her sister, her brother, even her PR, yet they all got on with their lives.

No longer hungry, Abigail took a quick look at the paper she was holding to see that her match was going to be first on the card, so instead of spending anymore time near the loved up couple and her jealous brother, she span back around, deciding to head back to the locker room so that she had plenty of time to get ready and warm up without the other's problems on her mind.

* * *

Cody let out his breath loudly as he looked down at the empty table before him, wondering what the hell he was still doing there. For the past half an hour he had been sat next to his best friend, sulking over the conversation they'd only just had.

"_What's up, man?" The dark haired man smiled as he walked over to Ted and Louise, taking a seat on the table across from them._

_When he had first entered to see them together, he had opted against going to see them... but instead, he changed his mind. Perhaps Ted had decided to choose Louise over him and their friendship, but deep down, he thought that maybe he would have done the same in his position, too. Hell, if Ted felt the way that he did about that girl, he didn't really blame him... so instead of letting their friendship drift apart, he was going to bring them back together again._

"_Oh, hi Cody," He spoke up, finally turning to look at his friend, "Everything okay?"_

"_Sure," The younger of the two nodded, his eyes lingering on the pairs entwined hands on the table. Perhaps this hadn't been the greatest idea, after all, "I was just wondering if you were okay, you know? I haven't seen a lot of you lately."_

"_I'm good," Ted raised an eyebrow his way, "Just been busy with Louise... you know?" He finished almost sarcastically, turning to smile sickly at the black haired woman._

"_That's cool, man," He swallowed the lump in his throat. In fact, it was far from cool, but he didn't want to argue with Ted, especially in front of _her_, "I actually also wanted to know if you'd like to come watch Abi's match with me later? She's fighting Beth, so it should be pretty good."_

"_She is? That's great," Louise spoke up to Cody's surprise, and he couldn't help smiling at her in return. She had barely even acknowledged him in the past, how could he not smile? "It's good to see her doing well, she deserves it."_

"_Yeah, great... and as much as we'd love to come watch, we can't. We've got some stuff to do," Ted turned to look at the younger man again, smirking his way, "Sorry, Codes. Maybe next time."_

_Cody could easily make out the look that Ted was sending his way, as if to say he was the winner when it came to the battle over Louise... although to Cody, one hadn't even started. He'd never thought in a million years that they would fight over a girl, even one as beautiful as her._

"_Yeah, fine, whatever," Cody shook his head, leaving them no time to speak again as he walked over to the next table and slumped down._

The young man looked back at his so-called best friend and Louise as they giggled like a bunch of love struck teenagers and sneered. Who the hell did he think he was? And what the hell had happened to him? The Ted that he knew, the one that had been his best friend, would never have rubbed something in his face like that. Hell, he never would have passed on some quality buddy time for a girl, either.

"Busy, my ass." He glared as he turned back to the table.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he looked up to the entrance way, and his eyes grew wide as he noticed Abigail and Kailey stood talking about something. From the looks on their faces, it seemed like something pretty important.

For the first time since speaking to Louise, the smallest of smiles played on the young man's lips as he looked at his sister. He had managed to catch her earlier on in the day, and he'd noticed that she was in a much better mood than she had been previously. It was great to see that whatever had been bothering her seemed to have passed and she was getting back to her old self again.

As he looked at the pair talking, his eyes moved to Kailey, and he frowned as he noticed her looking his way. When she caught his eye, she looked away quickly, her head shaking back and forth as she disappeared from Abigail's side.

A groan left his lips as he slumped down in his seat and closed his eyes. Great, not only did he have Ted and Louise to deal with, but Kailey was still pissed at him about yesterday, too. Not that he could blame her of course; he had been pretty harsh when she had only been trying to help.

When he finally reopened his eyes, he noticed that his sister had now disappeared too, most likely to get ready for her match. He sighed yet again, wondering whether it would be okay to burden her with his problems yet. He'd talk to Harley about it instead, she had always been the one for advice, but he wasn't exactly in her good books at the moment, either.

Shaking his head, the young man finally stood up from his seat and began to walk through the room, dodging the people and tables as he made his way out. He still wasn't sure whether he was going to talk to his sisters about his problems, or whether he was going to deal with them himself, but whatever it was, he knew he had to deal with them soon. He had to do something about Ted. He couldn't lose his best friend, no matter how much of a bastard he was acting as of late... and as for Kailey? He had to find a way to win her over again. She was a nice girl; she understood... he couldn't afford to lose someone like that in his life anymore.

* * *

A smile played on Harley's lips as she walked into the arena, her eyes on the man beside her whose hand was entwined with her own.

"What are you grinning at?" He asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye with a smirk of his own.

"Oh, nothing much," She shrugged, cuddling further into his side, "Just happy, I guess."

"You are?" He raised an amused smile as he pulled her to a stop in the middle of the corridor and span her around to face him, "Why's that? Because I'm so dashingly handsome?"

"Ew," She playfully scrunched her face up, making the young man chuckle.

"Come on, Har, you know it's true," He winked, pulling her flush against him.

Harley liked Mike, she really did. The last few days she had spent practically her entire time with him... but right now, in the middle of the arena, she was growing slightly uncomfortable with the number of eyes that were on them. It wasn't that she cared what they thought, she was only worried that one of them was bound to run off to Cody and tell him what they had seen... not that it mattered what he thought, she just didn't want another family argument about her when there was far more important things to worry about, like Abi.

"Mike..." She laughed nervously, about to push him away, but as she caught the sight of someone further down the corridor who was staring at the pair of them, she decided against it.

The smallest of smirks grew on her lips as she saw Randy looking their way, a glare placed on his features and his hands clenched into fists. She sighed to herself, wondering why he was so damn persistent. Anyone else would have given up by now... but him? It seemed the more she insulted him, or told him she wanted nothing to do with him, the more he came back for.

Well, if that was what he wanted, she was going to give it to him. If he wanted to play games with her, she was going to do it back... and with a guy like Mike on her arm, who Randy absolutely despised, it wasn't going to be hard.

"Mike?" She asked, turning back to look at him with a wicked grin.

"Har?" He asked with a smirk of his own.

"Kiss me?" She asked, lifting her hands up to wrap around the back of his neck.

"Gladly," The young man smiled down at her, before he lowered his face and pressed his lips to her own.

* * *

Abigail fastened up the last strand of her wrestling boot, before pulling her dark blue trousers back over them and taking a look in the mirror. A small smile grew across her face as she took in her own reflection. Even now, a few weeks into her new job, she couldn't quite believe that she had made it to the place that she had worked her whole life to get to.

Turning around, the brunette looked around the empty locker room and smiled once again, grateful that she had had a few moments of peace to herself. She had no idea where her sister had gotten to, or Randy, and the rest were probably still messing around in the cafeteria, but she was glad no matter where they were.

Checking her phone one last time and realising that she only had a few minutes before the show was starting, she decided to make her way to the gorilla and continue on her warm up. Putting away everything that she didn't need, Abigail made her way over to the door and opening it up, turning to close it behind her also.

Just as she was about to walk away, she felt a large bump from her side, and she turned around, startled to see that none other than Kelly Kelly had walked into her, too busy looking down at her phone to notice her standing in the way.

The brunette was instantly annoyed by the blonde, but she couldn't allow her to see that. She was John's girlfriend, yes, but she had as much right to hate her as she did her boyfriend... none.

"Hi, Kelly. Sorry about that," She plastered on a fake smile.

The blonde looked the young Runnels up and down, her eyebrow raised, before she placed her phone in her pocket and crossed her arms over her chest. A few more moments of silence passed between the two, before their eyes finally locked and Kelly spoke up.

"Abigail, right?" She asked, her tone not amused.

"Umm, yeah, that's me..." She nodded, wondering whether answering was the right thing to do or not.

"I thought so. The one that's always with John," She rose an eyebrow again, a sneer poisoning her pretty features as she took a step forward, "Just so we have this perfectly clear, Abi... that boy is _mine_," The brunette gaped at the blonde, watching as her look of anger turned to the fakest sweet one she had ever seen, "Have a nice day, now," She spoke with a giggle, before she pushed past and walked away.


	12. Chemistry

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_SoCalStar529, Bubblyjayy, beautifultragedyxxx, Xandman216, nikki1335, darkangelmel, RKOsgirl92, Jodie54, ThatGirl54 _**and **_xXParieceXx (pfft, just pfft! :P) _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys!**

**For those of you who said there wasn't much Randal in the last chapters, there's a little treat in this one for you. I know it sucks when he isn't there, so yeah, I made sure he was in this one. :P**

**As always, I hope you enjoy this one, and please don't forget to review when you're done!**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Chemistry

The rest of the show passed by in a blur, and before Abigail knew, she was back in her hotel room getting ready for her date with John. The young woman looked at her reflection in the mirror, her sister bustling around behind her with a number of different outfits. She sighed lightly, trying to get her mind on the task at hand and the fact that she was going to try things out with Morrison in less than an hour now... but she couldn't. The only thought in her mind was that damn blonde girl known as Kelly, and how she had spoken to her when she had been leaving the locker room.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're about to go on a date with a super hot guy, and you've barely even said two words to me since we got back," Harley stepped in front of the mirror, blocking the view for her elder sister. She held out a strapless black dress, her eyes narrowed.

"Sorry Har," She shook her head, taking the dress from her and draping it over her arm, "I've just got a lot on my mind, I guess." She didn't want to mention Kelly to her sister. She knew what Harley was like, and the last thing she needed was for her to go knocking down doors in anger till she found the blonde and gave her a piece of her mind.

"Please don't tell me this is still about Cena," She sighed lightly, "I understood for so long, Abi, I really did... but right now is not the time to be thinking about that guy."

"I know, I know," Abigail nodded, thinking it was probably best for her to think it was about John, "What are you up to tonight, anyway? You have something going on with Mike?" She asked, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"No," The younger of the two walked past her sister and began to sift through the jewellery to find a piece to match the dress, "He's busy tonight, guy stuff," She shrugged without looking up, "I might just go down to the bar or something, see if Dustin or anyone is there."

Abigail watched her sister in silence, noticing that she wasn't exactly herself. Perhaps Mike wasn't really busy, and there was trouble in paradise? And what did she mean by Dustin or _anyone_? Surely she didn't want to see Cody there? And there was really only one more person that Harley knew there that she knew of...

"Is everything okay, sis?" She asked, walking over to her.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" She finally looked up with a raised eyebrow, holding out a dark blue jewelled necklace, with matching earrings.

"It's just..." She watched as Harley's expression began to change, and decided against mentioning anything to do with Randy. She really didn't have the time or energy for an argument right now, "Never mind. I'm just gonna get dressed, I'll be back in a few."

* * *

"Umm, wow..." Harley's eyes grew wide as her sister emerged from the bathroom, and Abigail couldn't help but laugh slightly. If her sister looked like that, then John was bound to like it.

"Do I look okay?" She looked down at the short dress, twirling as she did so.

"Okay? Sis, you look amazing! I'm so glad I have your genes," She grinned as she handed Abi a pair of bright blue shoes to match her other accessories.

Abigail shook her head and giggled as she slipped on her shoes and took another look at herself. She really hoped Jomo liked how she looked... but as she thought of this, her smile began to disappear. It wasn't that she didn't want to try things with him, he was a great guy and it was pretty obvious they had some chemistry, but she couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if this date had been the other John.

"Abi... are you sure you're doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean by that?" The long haired sister asked as she picked up her handbag and sifted through to make sure she had everything she needed.

"Going out with John... are you sure it's the right thing to do? He seems like a nice guy, and I just don't want to see him get hurt if you realise in a few weeks time that you're still hung up on Cena."

"What?" Abigail stopped completely, her eyes finding her sister and narrowing. So maybe part of her thought that way, too... but this had nothing to do with Harley. Anyway, how could she judge her when it came to men? She was the worst person ever for using them, "Why shouldn't I go with him? So maybe I am still hung up on Cena, but I'm not sitting around for the rest of my life waiting for him to get rid of Kelly. I need to try and move on; Jomo _is _a nice guy, so I don't know anyone who is better for me right now."

"You know... you're right," Harley nodded after a few moments of awkward silence, "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to look out for you, Abi."

At that moment a knock echoed through the room, and a small sigh escaped the older girl's lips. So much for not arguing with her sister. She had no idea how it happened, but she and her siblings always ended up fighting at the worst possible times.

"That'll be him," She spoke up quietly, "Enjoy you're night out... oh, and if you talk to Cody, don't tell him where I am. I don't want him getting worked up about a guy again."

Without a second glance at her sister, she walked over to the door and threw it open, a small smile growing across her lips as she took in the black dress pants and electric blue, half buttoned shirt that Jomo was wearing. Their first date together and they were already co-ordinating colours, surely that counted for something?

"Hey you," She smiled, stepping out into the corridor and closing the door behind her, "You look good," She gave him a quick hug along with the compliment.

"Thanks, Abi... you look, err... wow," His eyes were wide as he looked her up and down, and she laughed lightly as his eyes finally reached hers and he smiled sheepishly, "Are you ready?"

"I sure am," She nodded, linking arms with him and allowing him to lead the way. Perhaps she was still hooked on Cena, but after what Harley had said, she'd never been so eager to go on a date. She was going to prove her sister, her friends, and not to mention herself, that she could move on. Kelly had been right, John was hers... but maybe, just maybe, a John would be hers soon too. Maybe it wasn't the one she had first dreamed about being with, but it was good enough for her... right?

* * *

As soon as her sister had disappeared, Harley changed into the first lot of decent clothes she could find and headed down to the bar, hoping to find some silly guy that would buy her a drink and drown away her sorrows.

She hated that she wasn't old enough to buy her own yet... although being a part of the Runnels family, that was probably the best way. By now she'd most likely have been an alcoholic after all the arguments she had with her sister and brothers.

She walked through the already buzzing room and took a seat at the only empty table, pulling at the bottom of her shorts uncomfortably. She hadn't realised that the place had been so busy, if she had, she would have worn something a little more suitable.

"Hi, Harley? Do you mind if I take a seat? I'm just waiting on Ted but everywhere else is full." The young woman looked up from the table, and her eyes grew wide as she spotted the beautiful Louise smiling down at her, drink in hand. She quickly took back the comment about being dressed suitably. Perhaps shorts and a rather small tank top weren't exactly appropriate, but they were better than the tiny little red dress that the Diva was wearing.

"Urr, no, knock yourself out," She nodded to the seat across from her. No wonder Ted and her brother were totally infatuated with her. Hell, looking like that, she was surprised the other guys in the bar weren't all sat staring at her.

"Thanks," The black haired woman smiled as she sat down and placed her cocktail on the table, "So, how are things? Abigail not with you tonight? Or Mike?"

The young woman frowned, wondering how she knew about her and Mike... but then she remembered that she was dating Ted, and rolled her eyes. Cody had probably been bitching to his friend about her being around him all the time. God, she really hated her brother sometimes.

"No, Abi is out and Mike is busy," She shrugged.

"Yeah, so he should be. Maybe he finally realises that he shouldn't be dry-humping my sister."

Harley looked to the side, her face set with a glare that could kill as she looked at her brother. He was the last person she wanted to see right now, not only because she wasn't in the mood, but after what he had been saying about her, she knew she was bound to start an argument.

"God, do you follow me everywhere?" She spat angrily.

"No, although it's hard to believe, the world doesn't revolve around you," He glared back, "I was just coming down for a drink and I spotted you and thought I'd make sure you're staying away from that ass, and to ask how Abi is as well..." His eyes flickered to the other woman, his mouth practically dropping to the floor as he realised who it was and what she was wearing, "Oh, umm, hi... Louise," He gulped.

"Hi Cody," She smiled back, obviously realising what kind of effect she had on him. The young woman rolled her eyes at the pair of them. Louise seemed like a nice girl, but she didn't like this game she was playing with her brother and Ted... although she couldn't exactly talk. She was doing exactly the same with Mike and Randy. Well, not exactly. She wasn't planning on having anything with Orton, no matter how gorgeous he was, he was still a prick... but she had to admit that she was rubbing her and Mike in his face any time she could.

"It's good to see you..." He stuttered, his face growing beet red, "What are you doing with my sister?"

Harley had to refrain from laughing at how idiotic her brother sounded. No wonder it was Ted that got the girl, he was such a doofus when it came to the opposite sex.

"Oh, we're just having a chat," She shrugged. Harley watched her brother as his eyes fell to the other woman's chest, and she had to refrain from gagging. Her brother having the hots for someone was the most disgusting thing ever, especially when he was displaying it right in front of her, "I was just about to ask how Abi was, seeing as she's been a little off lately."

"Oh, right," He nodded, blushing further as he looked back up at his sister and she raised a knowing eyebrow his way, "Yeah, how is Abi? And where is she, anyway? I thought she'd be here with you."

"Ah crap," Harley winced under her breath, wondering what excuse she could make for her sister. They weren't exactly on the same page right now, but she knew how much of a pain it was when Cody constantly nagged her about being with a guy, she didn't want that for Abi. "She's stayed in our room; she's pretty tired from her match. I think she's still trying to get used to it all."

"She probably is, it's seriously tiring when you first start," Louise added in agreement.

"Yeah, it is," Cody nodded, "I think I might go check on her, make sure she's alright and everything."

"No!" Harley screeched, regretting her outburst the minute her brother looked at her with suspicious eyes, "Well, umm... she was just about to go to sleep when I left so she probably won't answer, and you don't really want to disturb her when she's finally getting her rest."

"Hmm..." He looked at her for a few more moments, before finally nodding. The young woman let out a sigh of relief, "You're right, maybe I'll just sit around with you guys, if that's okay?" He didn't wait for an answer, he took one of the two empty seats that were left and grinned at Louise.

Harley sneered as the two of them started up a conversation. She watched her brother as his confidence slowly began to grow, his eyes still taking cheap shots at her body as they spoke. She pulled a face, knowing that she didn't want to be around the pair of them any longer. When he was acting like an idiot around her was bad enough, but this was even worse.

She looked around the room, hoping that she'd spot someone else she could talk too, but there was nobody else that she knew. She pouted slightly as she pulled out her chair and stood up, wanting nothing more than to be with Mike now, wherever he was.

"Going somewhere?" Cody turned her way with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I have better things to do than hang around with my brother," She rolled her eyes, before smiling lightly at Louise, "I'll see you guys later," She finished, before she walked away from the table and through the crowd, hoping to find something more interesting somewhere else.

* * *

John rolled his eyes as he walked through the hotel lobby with his best friend, wondering why he'd even bothered asking him to the bar anyway. He could have spent the night with only Kelly, but no, he had to be stupid and ask Randy along, even though the guy had been moping around since they'd left the arena.

"Jeez man, will you lighten up? You're acting like it's the end of the world or something," He slapping Randy's chest, and the taller man turned to glare at him.

"Whatever Cena, you don't even know what it's like to have problems. You get everything handed to you on a plate, man. You've got the title, more money than you can count and look at that girl of yours," He scowled.

"Is this about Harley?" John asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. He wasn't sure what had made him think that, probably the fact that every time his friend had been in a bad mood as of late had been because of her, "I wish you'd..."

"Shut up, Cena."

"What? Come on, I'm only..."

"No seriously, shut up," He nodded forward, and John turned to see none other than the girl they were talking about heading towards them as they reached the bar entrance. She lifted her head and noticed them stood there, a small scowl growing on her features as she spotted Randy.

"Alright, Harley?" John spoke, smiling politely her way. Maybe she and Randy hated each other, but she seemed like an okay girl to him. Besides, she was Abigail's sister; he couldn't exactly be a bastard to her if he wanted to stay in her good books.

"Hi John," She smiled lightly, her eyes scanning over to Randy, as if expecting him to speak. She and John both watched him for a few moments, waiting to see if he would, but instead he stared straight forward, still with the glare on his face.

"You doing okay?" He spoke up with a cough, not enjoying the awkwardness that was flowing between the three.

"I'm fabulous," She answered, although her angry tone spoke differently. Her eyes narrowed even further as she stared at Randy who still wouldn't even acknowledge her, before she turned back to look at John quickly, "I'm outta here, anyway. Have a nice night Cena... Orton," She spat, pushing past him harshly before she disappeared out of sight.

John watched her go, before he turned back to look at his best friend, his head shaking back and forth.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ortz?"

"What's wrong with me?" Randy turned his way, his eyes narrow, "Do you have any idea how much shit that girls but me through? I've tried everything to make her like me, yet she still acts like I'm the worst fucking person in the world. What's the point in even trying?"

"That's what you think, that she hates you?" He asked, a small smirk growing on his face as he rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Nah man, you've got it all wrong. You should have seen her face when you ignored her, she was totally burned. She likes you, I can tell she does, she's just got a funny way of showing it..."

"Yeah, you can say that again," Randy replied, not believing a word the other man was saying.

"Whatever, before you know it she'll be in your arms begging for it," He grinned.

Randy looked at the older man with a face that said he was an ass, before he shook his head back and forth and walked off into the bar, leaving John by himself. John watched his friend go, a small smile growing on his lips at the thought of all the trouble Harley had put him through. He couldn't quite believe that he'd ever see the day, but Randy had finally met his match.

Just as John was about to follow his best friend, his phone began to buzz in his pocket indicating a text, and within seconds he'd pulled it out and began to read. His lips pulled down in disappointment as he saw that it was from his girlfriend.

_Hey baby, not feeling too good so I'm going to skip going out tonight. Have fun with Randy. I'll see you tomorrow, love you xx_

John groaned as he placed the phone back in his jeans, his mood now completely different than it had been a few moments previously. Kelly not joining them meant that he was going to be stuck with Orton all night, watching as he moped around even more.

What he wouldn't have given to have Abi beside him now to spend some time with... but with another small sigh, he realised that was impossible, too. She was out with Morrison tonight. He lifted his lip lightly in disgust, hating the fact that she was out with someone so, so...

In fact, John didn't really have anything to say that was bad about Jomo at all. The only reason he wasn't happy about the date was because Abi was there with him, when deep down inside he knew that if it wasn't for Kelly, it could have been him instead...

* * *

Cody smirked as he looked over at the woman sat across from him, wondering where his new found confidence had come from. He hadn't felt this good in a long time, especially when it came to speaking to Louise. Usually he came across as a babbling idiot, but for some reason, tonight was completely different.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he and Ted weren't doing so well anymore?

"So you and Ted, how are things going?" He hated asking, but he needed to know how serious things were before he continued with the flirting. He didn't want his heart breaking at the end of it all when he found out how serious they really were.

"Things are great... not that it has anything to do with you."

Cody gulped at the sound of a man's voice, and he turned to see his so called best friend stood at the opposite side of the table, his arms folded across his chest and his face set in stone.

"Come on man, I was only curious," He raised an eyebrow as he looked between Louise and Ted.

"Uh-huh, and I wonder why?"

"Teddy, don't," Louise stood up, feeling the tension between the two tag partners, "Cody and I were only talking."

"Sure you were, but I'm pretty damn sure Cody here had a few more intentions," He glared towards the young man, "Don't forget that I know you better than you know yourself, Codes. Don't even try to deny that fact."

Cody could feel his temper rising as Ted continued to rant about him and all he knew. Who the hell did he think he was? If he thought that he'd pinch a girl away from him when they were serious, then he obviously didn't know him at all.

"You know what, Ted?" Cody interrupted, standing up from his seat and walking over to the other man. A smirk of anger grew across his lips as he reached him and stood toe to toe, "Whatever, I'm through with all this shit. I'm tired of you and your accusations and... everything. I hope you and Louise have a nice fucking life," He spat, before he stormed off towards the bar, his temper fuming.

He couldn't quite believe that he'd just let rip on his best friend, or his ex-best friend after what had just happened. He had never expected things to turn out like this, and although he was happy that he'd finally said what he felt, he could feel his stomach drop at the thought of Louise being on Ted's side.

When he reached the bar, he quickly ordered himself a shot of whiskey and downed it within seconds, signalling the bartender for another. Louise was the only girl that he'd been interested in, in a very long time and she'd chosen Ted, not him... so why did he even bother? As he drank the second shot, then a third, and a forth, he realised that he was never going to look at her again if he could help it, and not to mention any other woman that crossed his path. He wasn't just through with Ted, he was through with females.

* * *

"Abi, are you okay?"

The brunette looked up from her half eaten food, cringing as she saw John staring her way with concern placed on her features. Ever since she had climbed into the hired car with him, her thoughts had started to return to what Harley had said to her, and she hadn't been able to get her sister's damn words out of her mind.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm just so tired," She laughed as realistically as possible.

"Okay... but you're sure it isn't this?" He asked, nodding around the room slightly, "It isn't over the top, right?"

She took in the fancy restaurant that they were sat in, and automatically shook her head.

"No John, this is perfect... you're perfect," She smiled.

She was grateful when he nodded her way and began speaking about something different... because she knew she could never admit the real reason she was acting strange, not now.

Harley had been right. No matter how much chemistry she had with Jomo, no matter how cute or nice he was, she still couldn't get her mind off of Cena... she still couldn't bring herself to want to be where she was now. Like her sister had said, she should have realised this before hand, but it was too late for that now. Instead, she had gotten herself into an even bigger mess than when she had first started, and she had no idea how she was going to get herself out of it.


	13. Distracted

**Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_CapriceCC, beautifultragedyxxx, Xandman216, Bubblyjayy, RKOsgirl92, nikki1335, xXParieceXx (*shocked!*), Jodie54, ThatGirl54 _**and **_SoCalStarOC _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys!**

**This one is way shorter than the last, but it explains a few things... kind of. Some of you might work out what's going on, some of you might not – but don't worry, it'll all be revealed in later chapters.**

**Here we go, anyway. Hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to leave feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Distracted

The following morning Cody sat in the airport, a wince escaping his lips as he slipped his sunglasses on to the top of his head and the bright morning light reached his eyes. He hated hangovers with a passion, especially this one, which reminded him of the reason he had gotten drunk in the first place.

If it wasn't for Ted, or Louise, or women in general for that matter, then he would have been perfectly fine for his flight, but now all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die. He had to remind himself that while he was done with women, he might as well do the same with alcohol too.

"Yo man, can we talk?"

The young man turned to his left, a glare appearing on his features as he spotted his so called friend stood beside him, his expression guarded as he awkwardly pushed his hands in his pocket.

"That depends what you want to talk about," He raised an eyebrow, regretting it when a sharp pain ran through his forehead.

He groaned lightly under his breath as Ted took the seat beside him, leaning forward and clasping his hands together as he looked around the airport at the thousands of people coming and going. Cody refrained from rolling his eyes, wanting him to just hurry up and spit it out, because he really wasn't in the mood for all this hesitant crap. Actually, he wasn't in the mood for anything, period. Part of him wanted Ted to start another argument so he could tell him finally what he really thought of his relationship with Louise and all of the bullshit.

"About last night, Cody..." He finally began, followed by a sigh.

"What about it?" The younger man spat back.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Ted sighed again, turning to look at his friend.

"Sorry for what? For ruining our entire friendship or for embarrassing me in front of Louise?" Cody shot back, his anger growing further. How could Ted even think that after saying sorry, everything would be okay again?

"I'm sorry for everything," He shook his head, his eyes falling to his hands, before he began to speak again; "I don't know what got in to me. I just saw you two together and I lost it... I guess it has something to do with the fact that you like her, too," He shrugged.

Cody sighed, feeling his anger slowly begin to disappear. He hated that he was so easily won over, but this was Ted he was talking about. He had been his best friend since the moment they'd met... he didn't want some stupid argument to get in between them, or a girl, like they had always vowed against.

Plus, he knew that if he had been in Ted's position, he probably would have snapped too. After all, it wasn't like Louise was your average girl.

"I just really like her, Codes," He shook his head, "She drives me crazy, and I guess I just got insanely jealous when I saw you two together."

"I understand that," The younger man nodded, but raising an eyebrow all the same, "But I don't understand why you acted like that. I'm not going to deny that I do still like her, man... but you said yourself that you knew me better than I knew myself. You know I like my women as much as any other guy, but you also know that I wouldn't steal one from someone else, especially you."

"I know that," Ted sighed again, half smiling towards his friend, "But when I see her, I lose all rational thought. I never thought I could feel this way."

Cody shook his head, the smallest of smiles growing across his lips. He was still insanely jealous that Ted had managed to win her over and not him... but he was happy for him, too. He never imagined Ted would settle down with someone he really, truly cared for... not for a long time, at least.

"I guess love just makes you crazy," Ted chuckled again, his eyes growing wide as he realised what he'd just admitted. If this had been a little later down the line, then Cody would have been happy to talk to him about it... but although they'd seemingly made up, he wasn't ready for that just yet, "So, err, are we okay? I promised not to lay into you again about Louise, or anything else for that matter." The lighter haired man asked, turning towards Cody and holding his hand out.

"Yeah, Ted, we're okay," Cody nodded, shaking his friend's hand before letting go and patting him on the shoulder, "And as far as Louise is concerned, I'm happy for you. I hope things work out, I really do," He smiled slightly.

"Thanks Codes, that means a lot," Ted smirked, before his eyes began to scan the crowd again, "Speaking of girls... are there any others that you have your eye on? I don't want you being the only one without a girl around here, man."

At the sound of Ted's words, Cody's eyes automatically fell on the dark haired PR of his sister a few rows away. Kailey was sat by herself, her eyes down on the book that she was holding in her hands. A small smile grew on his lips, only to disappear when he realised that she didn't even want anything to do with him anymore, either. A sigh escaped him as he realised he really would be better to just stay away from women all together.

"I'd rather not. Much easier without them," He shrugged simply, before he stood up from his chair and stretched, "You want anything from the shop?"

"No, I'm good," Ted shook his head lightly.

"Alright," Cody nodded, before he quickly disappeared into one of the nearby stores. He hadn't been planning on getting anything, he was already all set with his comics in his bag, but he'd take anything to get away from his friend for a few minutes, and not to mention the talk of dating.

* * *

Louise smiled brightly as she spotted her boyfriend as she walked through the airport, her case trailing behind her. Ted had wanted her to arrive with him, but she had had a few things to deal with before leaving, so she had told him she'd meet him there.

She began to manoeuvre her way through the crowd towards him, but quickly stopped as she noticed Kailey, Abigail's PR, sat by herself on the row of seats she was passing. Usually she would have carried on, but the expression on the other girl's face made her change her course and make her way over to her, rather than her boyfriend.

"Hi, Kailey right?" She asked, smiling down at the other girl as she reached her. It took a few moments for her to look up from her book, but once she finally had, her eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, urr... what's up?" She asked, placing her bookmark in where she'd stopped and sitting her book on top of her luggage beside her.

"I just saw you sitting alone and thought you looked a little sad," She sighed, taking the seat beside her, "Is there something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, nothing's wrong," She answered far too quickly.

Louise watched as the young woman's eyes flashed up to across the room, before quickly looking down again. She frowned as she looked in the same direction, searching for the thing that Kailey had been looking at. Her eyes grew wide as she spotted what it was. Cody was just making his way back over to Ted, a bottle of water and a book of his own in hand.

"Are you _sure _there's nothing bothering you?" She asked, the smallest of smiles growing on her lips at the thought of Kailey having a crush on Cody. It was cute... they'd make a good couple, "I'm pretty good with advice."

"Like I said, I'm fine," She shook her head, her voice strained, "Thanks for the offer, though."

Louise sighed, shaking her head lightly. It was pretty obvious that Kailey wanted to be left alone, but she wanted to help, too. Somehow she was going to have to find a way to get her and Cody together, or at least find out if he felt the same way about her, too.

"Okay, well, I'll be around if you change your mind," She smiled one last time, before she stood up and began to pull her luggage over towards her boyfriend and Cody, her mind already running over plans to help Kailey out.

* * *

Harley sat in between her sister and her boyfriend, if that was what she could call him now, a glare placed on her features. She hated airports at the best of times, she had never been one for flying, but this was turning out to be the worst experience she'd ever had in one.

She sneered as she watched the two across from her, John and Kelly, groping each other way too inappropriately for a public place. She turned to her left, understanding why her sister was looking at them both with a hateful expression, but she felt terrible for John who was sat next to her, his face full with awkwardness...

But that wasn't the worst part. As she turned to her right, her glare grew even further as she watched Mike staring in their direction too, a look that could kill placed on his features. Like she had said, she understood her sister's reason, but his?

"Har, look after my things for a second?" He turned to her as if he'd known she was watching, his voice ebbing with anger.

"Sure," She nodded with a small smile. She would have leant over and given him a kiss, but with Cody in site and what had just happened, she stopped herself.

She watched him walk away slowly, a huff of annoyance leaving her lips as she turned back to glare at the couple across from them, where John was now trailing kisses along the blonde's neck. She wished she could punch them both in the face, she really did. John and Kelly had brought more damn problems to her sister, and now it seemed her, over the past month than anyone had before in their entire lives.

"So..." Jomo spoke up, and Harley turned to see the awkwardness still apparent as he tried to make conversation. It was obvious he knew what was bothering Abigail, yet he said or did nothing about it. The youngest woman shook her head slightly, wondering how he could do that. If it had been her, she would have blown up in Abi's face, "You girls been to Canada before, or is it your first time?"

Harley waited for her sister to answer, but she'd only just zoned back into the people around her, a frown of confusion growing on her face. The short haired girl rolled her eyes, knowing that she was going to have to be the one to reply to save her sister's ass yet again.

"It's my first time, but Abi visited a few times when she was training, didn't you?" Harley nudged her sister harshly, "I'm looking forward to it though, I hear Toronto is a real nice place."

"Oh, umm, yeah..." Abigail finally spoke up with a nod, turning to smile at John, "I've visited a couple of times, its great there."

"Yeah," He nodded, a smile appearing on his lips now that he had finally caught her attention. Harley had to yet again refrain from rolling her eyes, "It's one of my favourite places in the world."

"Same here, you'll love it Har," Abigail turned towards her sister, smiling, before she realised that there was now only three of them sat together. A frown grew across her face as she spoke and pointed towards Mike's luggage, "Hey, where'd lover boy get to?"

"I don't know," Harley sighed, her lips pulling down at the side at the reminder of him, "Can I ask you a question, John?"

"Sure," He nodded her way, eyebrow raised.

"Mike... has he... has he ever dated Kelly?"

"You mean that Kelly?" He nodded towards the other John and his girlfriend, half smirking as he shook his head, "Nah, Cena won her over pretty damn quickly, but Mike had the hots for her since she debuted. I'd thought he'd finally got over her, though," He looked the young woman over and smiled slightly.

She smiled back as best as she could, before she turned away, grateful that her sister had now finally decided to make conversation with the man beside her. She looked around the airport, hating the thousands of people that stopped her from seeing what she wanted. Mike was nowhere in sight. She knew he had to come back soon to collect his things, but it was pretty damn obvious that he had disappeared because he didn't want to see anymore John/Kelly action.

Jomo had said that he'd thought Mike had moved on, but as Harley watched the couple again, she realised that she knew better. She studied the blonde; taking in her perfect features, hair and skin, and wondered how she was ever going to compete against someone like her. No wonder Abigail was so upset about John dating her, she was utterly flawless.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she watched the pair in silence, wondering what she was possible going to do about Mike now that she had found out he wasn't as perfect as she'd first thought.


	14. Knight In Shining Armour

**Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_SoCalStarOC, RKOsgirl92, Bubblyjayy, cassymae, Xandman216, beautifultragedyxxx, VolcomStoneBabe, CapriceCC, Jodie54, ThatGirl54 _**and **_xXParieceXx (Dude... I have nothing to say :P haha) _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**This one is pretty short but I like how it turned out. The next chapter is going to be pretty drama filled, but I know you're all going to love it, so the more reviews you leave me for this one, the quicker I update!**

**Here it is, anyway. Enjoy and please don't forget to leave feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Knight In Shining Armour

If it were possible, Randy's eyes narrowed even further as he spotted movement from the corner of his eye. Only moments ago he'd been bugged by Ted, asking him for advice on a date he was planning to take his girlfriend on... he wasn't quite sure, he had been elsewhere as Ted explained, but wherever it was he didn't really care. Eventually he had ended up nearly biting off his friends head before the younger man finally left him in peace to finish off his weightlifting.

But now, as he looked up from the bench, he realised that he wasn't going to get a break. The familiar face of Dustin stood looking down at him, his arms folded across his chest and a grin on his face. If this guy didn't have such good advice, he would have told him to fuck off just as he had Ted.

"What's up, man?" The older man asked, taking a seat on the bench next to him, a groan leaving his lips as he did so. Randy rolled his eyes at the noise. It wasn't like Dustin was old, he was only in his early forties, yet he acted like he was at the end of his days sometimes. He hoped that he wasn't going to be like that in another ten years.

"Well, I was training until you so rudely interrupted," Randy threw the weights back where they belonged and sat up, his tone only half joking, "What about you?"

"I'm good, you know me," He nodded, his eyebrow rising.

Randy groaned under his breath, knowing what was about to come. He knew Dustin, he knew that look, and he knew he was either about to get a lecture or be asked something personal.

"What?" He rolled his eyes, standing up and fishing his towel out of his bag. He wiped himself down slightly before throwing it across one of his bare shoulders and waiting for his friend to speak.

"I just wondered how you're doing," He shrugged, standing up himself, "You've been pretty quiet lately, I haven't heard you boasting about girls or seen you out partying. You feeling okay, Orton?"

The minute he heard the word girls, Randy's mind shot to Harley, and he sighed lightly to himself. He hated how she'd got to him, nobody had ever done that to him before... and could he really talk to Dustin about it? He'd been there so many times in the past when he had problems, but this was his sister he was talking about.

"I... don't tell Cody, okay?" He raised an eyebrow, and Dustin nodded his way with a confused frown, "It's your sister, man. She's driving me fucking insane."

"Ahh, I see," The older man's expression turned amused, and Randy shot him a glare, "Why does that not surprise me," He chuckled lightly.

"I don't know, you tell me," Randy shot back.

"You don't need to get worked up about it, Randy. You're not the first guy that Harley's done this to. In fact, you're probably not even the tenth. She likes to mess with guy's heads."

"Great, why the hell did she have to choose me," The tattooed man could feel his anger brewing as their conversation continued. No matter what, every single time he spoke of Harley, some crazy emotion started to mess him around, and right now it was rage.

"She didn't... I thought she hated you?"

Randy shot Dustin another pissed off look, wondering why he was smirking like that. He was supposed to be his friend, the one that helped him when shit like this happened... yet he found it funny? He knew he shouldn't have told him.

"She does," Although he was annoyed at Dustin, he felt himself letting out a deep sigh, before looking up to the older man for guidance, "So why can't I get her out of my head?"

Dustin watched on for a few silent moments, his eyes locked on Randy's face, his eyes screwed up as he tried to work out what was really going on. The younger man waited rather impatiently, wishing he'd just get on with the advice already or at least, leave him alone so that he could train again. The only thing that seemed to stop him from thinking about her was when he was taking his frustrations out during his work outs instead.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Randy was taken aback by his friends comment. He looked on, the words running through his mind, wondering if they were true. Did he really like her? At first it had been nothing but pursuing a pretty little girl... but now, he didn't know. All he knew was that he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"I've never felt this way about anyone, Dustin," He shook his head, which explained his feelings perfectly. It was more a love/hate relationship, but it was true that he'd never felt this way about anyone else in his entire life.

"And she's not just one of your conquests? A one night stand?" Dustin raised a suspicious eyebrow, and Randy shook his head frantically.

"No way, man. After all the shit she's put me through, I'd be crazy to do that if she finally gave me a chance," He chuckled lightly, knowing he was telling the truth. He'd want a hell of a lot more than one night if this somehow worked out how he wanted it to.

"Alright, well, don't tell Cody," The older man repeated his friend's words, and Randy smirked slightly, before he hung on to every word that Dustin said, "But Harley has always been like this. It's never been easy for a guy to catch her attention, or to get her to like them... but one thing she does always fall for is the knight in shining armour."

"Okay... elaborate?"

"What I mean is that you need to do something to help her, and I mean _really _help her. You do that, and even if she thinks you're an ass she'll still fall for you. Believe me; it's worked every time in the past."

"I need to help her..." Randy repeated, waiting to see his friend nod, "How, exactly?"

"I dunno, man. That's down to you," Dustin chuckled, leaning over and patting the taller man on the shoulder, "I'll let you get back to your workout. Good luck with my sister," He laughed lightly, before he span around and walked away.

Randy stood staring after his friend, grateful for his advice, but wondering just what he was supposed to do with it. Dustin may have said that Harley liked a knight in shining armour, but she wasn't exactly a damsel in distress.

With a small sigh, he sat back down on the bench and dropped his towel beside him, his mind running over what he could do to win Harley over a long time after he had continued to lift the weights.

* * *

On the opposite side of the room, Abigail sat on a bench, her back pressed up against the wall as her eyes darted to the people that surrounded her. To anyone else, she would have been staring, but she barely even saw the men and women she was looking at. The pictures in her mind were a mindless blur compared to the thoughts beside them.

She wanted nothing more than to concentrate on the man beside her as he worked on his legs. She wanted to admire his toned figure, his cute smirk and long, perfect locks. She wanted to talk to him, to laugh and joke and flirt... but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wrap her mind around Jomo. All she could think about was _him._

Him who she was desperately trying to not look at as he stood with Kelly a few feet away, stealing glances any change he could as he helped his girlfriend out with her cardio.

"Abi, babe, you okay?"

The brunette's gaze shot to her side, where Jomo was just taking a seat, his breathing laboured from his workout. A small, comforting smile grew across his lips as her eyes connected with his, and she instantly felt guilty. Not only for being off in another world while she was supposed to be spending time with him... but for what she was doing to him, full stop.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She nodded his way, swallowing the lump that had grown in her throat.

If she had been tougher, she would have told him the truth right there and then. She would have admitted that she thought he was a great guy, but she didn't know if she could ever think of him as more than a friend, and she didn't want to lead him on further because it wasn't fair on him.

But she wasn't tough. She was weak, and she hated that about herself. She hated that she couldn't even spare hurting John in fear of hurting herself in the process.

"You sure?"

"Hmm," She nodded, smiling as best she could his way.

"Okay," His smile turned into a grin as he inched closer to her, his elbow brushing against her own. She sighed, wishing more than anything that she could feel the same spark with Jomo when he touched her as she did with Cena, "You wanna do something again tonight? We don't have to go out or anything, we'll have the show till pretty late... but we could watch a movie in my room or something?" He asked, his voice hopeful as he peered into her eyes.

Abigail bit down on her lip, wanting nothing more than to return to her room after her match later on and sulk... but the way that he was looking at her, how could she say no?

"That sounds... good."

"Yeah?" Jomo grinned again, "Wait for me at the arena then, and I'll give you a lift back."

"Will do," She nodded, beginning to fiddle with the bag at her feet. She looked up once again, frowning slightly as she noticed both John and Kelly had disappeared. A small, saddened sigh escaped her lips as she picked up her things and placed them on her knees, turning to look at Jomo once more. "Anyway, I'm pretty much done here, and I have a few things to deal with before the show... so I'll see you later?"

"Sure," He smiled, leaning over and placing a quick kiss on her cheek, "Have a good day, Abi."

"You too, John," She replied with another small sigh, standing up from the seat, "You too," She repeated, before she slipped her bag over her shoulder and began to leave the room.

The young brunette hadn't exactly lied when she had said she had things to do, she just didn't want to elaborate on them to Jomo, especially as they had something to do with him.

She knew that as much as it pained her to think of telling him the truth, she couldn't lead him on forever... and there was only one person that was going to be able to convince her to do so. She needed to find her sister and get her to talk some sense into her.

"Woah there," As she pushed open the door to the gym, Abigail hadn't been expecting anyone on the opposite side... most especially _him_. She thought he had been done in the gym, but she guessed not. Her eyes grew wide as he stared down at her with his dimpled smirk and bright blue eyes, clearly amused by what had just happened, "What's the rush, Abi? Everything alright?"

As she stared up at him, she could feel herself turning into a puddle under his stare. How was it even possible for a guy to make her feel that way? It had never happened to her before... not with someone who she hadn't known for very long, and definitely not with one that already had a girlfriend.

But John Cena wasn't like anyone else she'd ever met, and no matter how hard she tried to forget how she felt and move on, she couldn't hide them from herself.

"Yeah, I'm urr, I'm fine..." She stuttered, shaking her head as she quickly pushed past him and walked away, leaving the one thing she wanted to say unsaid. _I'm not fine, thanks to you._


	15. Damsel In Distress

**A/N: Hi guys! Big thanks go to **_SoCalStarOC, xXParieceXx (Be thankful you're Abi in this chap :P), Bubblyjayy, Jodie54, Xandman216, RKOsgirl92, beautifultragedyxxx, CapriceCC, ThatGirl54 _**and **_VolcomStoneBabe _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys.**

**Please note: This chapter contains sexual assault which may be uncomfortable for some of you, so please, if it is, skip it! Don't sue me, I have no money! Haha**

**Anyway, here we go. The shit is about to hit the fan. Ah, I love that saying... lol, so yeah – please don't forget to leave feedback when you're done!**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Damsel In Distress

Harley twisted her lips in confusion as she walked through the hotel corridors, her fingers laced through the man's beside her after he had gratefully offered to walk her back to her room. She had spent the majority of her day with him, from waking up right until the last few dregs of the day as they returned from getting a bite to eat after the nights show.

She gave him a sideways glance, her face full with confusion. Only days previously she had been sat in the airport, watching Mike glare at Kelly and John with longing... but as of today, it was like that had never even happened. It was like he didn't even care for the blonde woman at all – like he only had eyes for her.

"What's with the look?" Mike's teasing tone interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to see him grinning slightly her way.

The young woman wanted nothing more than to talk to him about Kelly, to ask him about his feelings for her... but for some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to do so. Mike was the only person around her right now that understood her, and the only one that didn't treat her like a child. She liked him, and she knew that she couldn't afford to lose him... even if he would rather be with Kelly than her. She hated herself for thinking that way, for allowing herself to be so damn weak, but she knew she was never going to admit the truth.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking," She shrugged it off as best she could; grateful as they reached the room she shared with her sister and stopped outside. She had no idea whether Abigail was going to be in, she hadn't even seen her since she'd woken up, but she hoped that she was there. It was usually her giving her sister the advice, but right now, she needed it to be the other way around.

"I've had a great day today, Har," He changed the subject, reaching out with both of his hands to pull her towards him with her hips. Her hands automatically found his chest, and despite everything, she smiled up at him.

"Me too," She nodded, knowing what she was saying was the truth. Today had been one of the best she'd spent with Mike as of yet... except for that still nagging image of him and Kelly in her mind.

She leaned against his chest, resting her head upon it, hoping that his arms around her would make her forget about what happened at the airport. She wanted so badly for him to like her, and only her. She wanted him to comfort her, to just hold her in his arms like a real... boyfriend, if that was what he was to her.

But Mike wasn't one for cuddling. Instead of allowing Harley to lean against him, he quickly slipped his hands up her shoulders and pulled her back from him, so that seconds later he could press his lips against hers in a passionate embrace.

She sighed against his mouth, wishing just for once that everything between them didn't end like this. It wasn't that she didn't like kissing him, hell – with Mike, she'd already gone further than she had with the majority of her old boyfriend's... but just for once, she wanted him to show her that he cared for her in other ways too – especially now with Kelly in the mix.

"Do you realise how damn fine you are? You drive me crazy, Harley," Mike's breathing was laboured as he pulled away, his voice full with fervour.

Harley wished she could appreciate his comment, but as his hands began to roam across her stomach, she was beginning to grow uncomfortable. It wasn't that she didn't want to be intimate with him... but she knew, after everything that had happened over the last few days, and not to mention the fact that they'd only been together a couple of weeks, that she wasn't ready for that yet.

She gently began to push away from him, taking a hold of his hands in hers and holding them as she backed away, hoping that her small gesture would reassure him that she wasn't pulling away because she didn't want him.

"Har?" His eyes shot up to hers, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, it's not that..." She didn't finish her sentence, not wanting to lie to him. Instead, she shook her head lightly and smiled his way, "Abi is going to be worried about me, so I really should go...but it sucks that our night has to end."

The minute those last few words left her mouth, Harley knew she had instantly said the wrong thing. She let go of Mike's hands, watching as the flicker of pure desire flashed across his eyes. A lump grew in her throat as she began to back away from him, a gasp breaking out of her as she hit her door with a thud.

She watched helplessly as he advanced, pressing his hands on the door on either side of her face, giving her no choice but to stare back into his eyes. She tried to swallow the lump, hoping that he was just teasing her, that he'd do nothing more than kiss her and leave... but deep down, she knew that wasn't going to happen. Her skin began to crawl as one of his hands brushed a few of her strands of hair from her face, before cupping her cheek harshly.

"Since when did you care about worrying your family?" His smirk returned, but this time it wasn't something she wanted to see, "And it doesn't need to end yet, Har." He whispered, before he wrapped his hands through her hair roughly and crashed his lips hard against her own.

"Mike, no," She pushed against him, the panic setting in as he refused to budge, his mouth moving against hers with bruising force.

"Come on, baby, you can't tell me you don't want this," He bit down hard on her lip, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Mike," She squealed frantically in between kisses, her heart pounding, "I said no! Get off me!" She pushed as hard as she could, finally succeeding in separating herself from him, sending a harsh slap across his left cheek the moment she was free.

The minute Mike's face shot to the side, Harley instantly regretted what she'd just done. Slapping him? Was she crazy? She knew that she had never backed down from a fight, but this was different. She was no match for someone of his size, and she'd just gone and pissed him off even more. She should have got away while she had the chance.

Mike slowly turned around to face her, his eyes no longer full with desire. Instead, they pulsed with something far more frightening. White hot anger.

"You little bitch," He hissed, returning the favour as he lifted his hand and backhanded her across the face, the force sending her falling to the floor. Her hand automatically lifted to hold onto her cheek, her fear growing even more as she ran her fingers across her lips and saw the blood.

Mike wasted no time in bending down beside her and grabbing a hold of her wrists in a steal grip, pulling her towards him easily, no matter how hard she struggled to get away. The smirk returned as she flopped against the wall, realising that no matter how hard she tried, there was nothing she could do to fight him.

"You're going to be sorry for what you just did," His voice was filled with acid as he leaned forward so their faces were only inches apart.

Harley had never felt so helpless in her entire life. Now, as she lay before Mike, sobs breaking out of her throat, she wasn't the tough young woman she had worked herself up to be – she was a terrified little girl, and there was nowhere for her to go, nobody to save her...

"No, please, no..." She screamed as Mike began to pull her even closer, his lips once again trying to find hers as she squirmed and squealed, trying anything she could to release herself from his grasp.

"Hey!" A huge, booming voice cut through the young woman's eardrums, and her eyes flickered towards Mike's face just in time to see the fist that connected with it, knocking him away from her and flat on his back.

Harley could barely even move as she watched on, her chest still heaving with sobs and fear as Mike scrambled up to his feet and ran backwards, her saviour chasing after him. After only a few steps he stopped, his hands on his hips as he turned back to look at her, knowing that as much as he wanted to follow the other guy, he couldn't leave her alone.

Her eyes connected with his, and within seconds he was by her side, crouching beside her with his hands resting gently on either side of her face.

"Harley, Har..." He was just as speechless as she was, his grip growing tighter as the anger began to show on his face as he spotted the red mark where he'd hit her and her busted lip.

The young woman knew that it wasn't directed towards her, that it was all meant for Mike... but after what had only just happened, she couldn't help but squirm under his touch.

"Woah, it's just me...only me," He instantly moved his hands to her shoulders, the anger momentarily disappearing, "I won't hurt you, Harley..."

The young woman shook her head, knowing that he was telling her the truth. She had no idea how she could trust anyone after what had just happened, but she knew that she could trust him. The problem was, it wasn't him she was worried about.

"I'm here now, I won't let him get anywhere near you," He shook his head, as if he were reading her mind.

A thick lump grew in her throat as her eyes darted around him, making sure that he was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone, Har, he's not coming back."

She looked back into his deep blue eyes and noticed he really wasn't happy about the fact that Mike had gotten away so easily. From the fire in his gaze and the way his mouth was set in a thin, hard line, it was pretty obvious that if he wasn't needed there, he would have still been after Mike.

Harley pushed her back against the wall firmly, breathing hard and fast as she tried to hold in her tears that were threatening to fall once again, but this time it had nothing to do with what had only just happened.

After everything she had said to the man before her, after everything she had done to him... he was still there for her. He had saved her, and he wasn't even leaving her side afterwards. How could he even bear to be near her after how she had treated him?

"Hey, don't cry," His voice turned soothing, and she watched on as he ever so gently lifted his hands to her face once more and began to wipe the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

She stared into his blue orbs, wanting to say so many things to him as his fingers ran along her cheeks. She had so many things to apologise for, so many to thank him for, but as she opened her mouth, only one word escaped.

"Randy..." She whispered, before the tears finally won over and she fell sobbing into his arms.

* * *

It took Randy half an hour to calm Harley down enough to get her to her feet and into the safety of her own hotel room, but even then, the terror in her eyes didn't subside.

He led her over to her bed and tucked her under the covers, taking a seat beside her. He frowned as he looked at the other empty bed in the room, wishing that Abigail had been there to help. He had wanted more than anything to get a chance like this with Harley, to be her 'knight in shining armour' as Dustin had talked about, but now that it had happened, he hated himself. Were his needs really that important? That he had wanted her to suffer like that, just so he could help her? He knew that what happened with Mike wasn't his fault, but still, it didn't stop him from feeling any less terrible about it all.

"Harley?" Once the young woman's tears had finally begun to stop, Randy knew that he needed to talk to her. He needed to try and help her through these next few hours; otherwise he knew she'd never want to be near another guy again for the rest of her life, "How are you feeling?"

The young man waited for an answer, but after only a few seconds, he knew he wasn't going to get one. Harley's eyes were placed on the cover in front of her as she nervously fiddled with it. A sigh escaped his lips as he inched forward slightly and placed one of his hands over hers, his one completely covering her two. He waited to see a reaction, and smiled ever so lightly to himself when she didn't flinch away from his touch.

"Okay, you don't have to answer that," He nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see, "But you should talk to someone about what happened. It doesn't have to be me, if you don't want... but Abi, or Cody, perhaps. Do you want me to go and fetch one of them?"

Her eyes shot up, and she frantically shook her head his way. Randy could feel her hands tense underneath his, and he squeezed lightly, hoping to comfort her.

"I don't want them here," She answered weakly, her voice groggy from the tears, "Please, not yet..."

"Okay, that's okay," He answered back, desperately trying to make eye contact so that he could show her that she was going to be fine now, "But at least let me go and fetch you a hot drink. It'll do you good, help with the shock," He let go of her hand and stood up, stretching his aching muscles from being sat in the same position for so long.

He wasn't too happy about leaving her, but he could take the room card and let the door lock behind him, so that nobody else could get in. He began to spin away from her, knowing that he was going to be even more reluctant about it if he didn't hurry... but before he could move another inch, he felt her hand grab a hold of his tightly from the bed.

He turned back and looked down at her, noticing the look from the corridor return to her eyes. She looked so terrified, like a baby deer in headlights. The red mark on her face was slowly beginning to disappear, but her busted lip was growing even bigger as the swelling began to run its course. He stared at it, his mind running over what Mike must have done to her, and the thought of that pissed him off more than anything had before. He knew that the next time he saw Mike, there would be hell to pay. He hoped that there were others around too; otherwise he had no idea if he'd be able to stop beating the crap out of him.

"Harley?" He asked, looking down at her hand as she gripped onto him with all of her strength.

At the sound of his voice, she finally looked up at him, her eyes connecting with his for the first time since the corridor. He could see the tears brimming them once again, and let out a breath, already knowing that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Please don't go," She shook her head, "Please don't leave me."

She didn't have to ask him twice. He nodded his head gently, before he ever so slowly lowered himself down on the bed beside her, his eyes growing wide with surprise as Harley inched closer to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her head rested against his chest, and he could feel her shivering against his frame.

Another small sigh escaped his lips as he pulled the cover around her even tighter, resting one of his hands on her side and using the other to run his fingers through her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere, Harley."

* * *

Abi caught as many glances of the man beside her as she could, knowing that when she reached her room, she wasn't going to be able to do this anymore. She liked Jomo, she really did... but after some deliberating throughout the entire day, she knew what she needed to do.

She would have preferred to discuss it with her sister first, but she knew that Harley would only agree with her, and it wasn't fair on John to keep how she felt a secret.

"Soo..." Jomo turned to her with his dashing smile, and a knot formed in the young woman's stomach, hating herself for what she was about to do to him, "Tonight was really fun, Abi."

"Yeah, it was. I had a great time," She nodded, smiling slightly his way.

The pair stood in an awkward silence afterwards as she tried to work out how she was going to break the news to him. She wondered whether to butter it up, or just blurt it out and get it over with. She knew he wasn't going to be happy either way.

"I, umm, I've been meaning to talk to you about something for a while, but I've never really had the chance until now," He started to rub the back of his neck awkwardly, and Abigail's eyes grew wide, already knowing what was about to happen.

"John..." She interrupted, trying to get her own point across before he said what he wanted to say and she ended up hurting him even more.

"No, please," His hand shot out and his fingers fell across her lips, stopping her sentence midway, "I'm rubbish at this kind of stuff so I'm just gonna come straight out with it. I like you, Abi. I have since the moment I saw you, and since we've been spending time together my feelings have become even stronger. I know it's crazy, we haven't known each other that long... but I was just hoping, that... that you felt something for me too..." His fingers moved from her lips, only to caress her cheek as he slowly began to move his face towards her.

Abigail was glued to the spot, wanting to move away more than anything, but she was still shocked after his confession. He liked her, really liked her, and she was going to break his heart...

But it was better to do it now.

Just as his lips were about to connect with her own, she turned her face sideways. John ended up kissing her cheek instead, and a frown grew across his face as he backed away from her.

Abi took in a deep breath, hating the way his eyes looked at her as she inched forward and took his hands in hers. She didn't want to do this to him, but she couldn't lead him on. She didn't care if she could never be with the other John, she didn't care if he was with Kelly for the rest of his life and she could only ever be friends with him... she couldn't do this to Jomo. It just wasn't right.

"You want me to be honest with you, right?" She forced herself to make eye contact with him, watching as he nodded her way reluctantly. She guessed he already knew what was about to come, but she still needed to tell him, too, "Okay... you know I like you too, John. You're a great guy, and a great friend, but..."

"But that's all, isn't it?" He finished the sentence for her, and she nodded his way with sad eyes, "I should have guessed as much."

"I'm sorry, I really am," She sighed, leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek, "I just hope we can still be friends."

She didn't stay any longer; she didn't want to prolong his suffering by saying anything more. She pulled away and gave him the smallest of smiles, before she turned around and slipped her key card into the door, wasting no time in entering her room...

Her eyes grew wide as she instantly spotted the two people lay upon her sisters bed. She let the door close automatically behind her, not moving as she looked on. Randy spotted her almost instantly and awkwardly sat up straight, looking embarrassed but also trying to not wake the sleeping Harley beside her.

"Randy," Abigail finally found her voice, her eyebrows rising as she walked closer and folded her arms over her chest. If this had been any other place and she had seen these two together, she would have smiled at the thought of them getting along... but in her bed, of all places? What the hell happened to Mike? "Are you going to tell me what's going on here?"

Randy looked down towards Harley, a sigh escaping his lips, and it was only then that she realised her sister's face was still tear streaked, even in her sleep. She looked between the two for a few moments, quickly working out that Randy wasn't there to do anything else but comfort her.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice now thick with worry as she walked closer to the bed.

"I... I don't know if I should," Randy shook his head, running a hand across Harley's arm that still clung to his t-shirt, "It's not mine to tell."

"Is it serious?" Abi asked, and the young man nodded reluctantly, "Then I want to know what happened. Don't worry about her being mad with you; I'll make sure that things are okay... I just need to know what's wrong with my baby sister, Randy."

Randy looked her way for a few short moments, as if he were contemplating whether or not he should do as Abi said, but eventually, he sighed to himself before nodding his head her way yet again.

"Fine, I'll tell you... but you're going to want to sit down for this."

Abigail lifted an eyebrow, but she didn't protest as she walked over to her own bed and took a seat, her stomach churning. She didn't know Randy too well, but she knew from the look on his face that whatever he was about to tell her was serious.

And as he began to tell her the story, she realised that it was. The churning in her stomach disappeared, and was quickly replaced with disgust and anger at what had happened to her sister.

**A/N: Just so you guys know, I love Mike to pieces and I hated having to write him like that, but he's just the perfect bad guy! **


	16. Friends?

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that it's taken so long for me to add this chapter, I had to wait for a certain someone to review :P before I added this, haha. As always, big thanks go to **_Xandman216, Bubblyjayy, RKOsgirl92, VolcomStoneBabe, beautifultragedyxxx, Jodie54, ThatGirl54, CapriceCC, SoCalStarOC, nikki1335, XoJLRox _**and **_xXParieceXx (about time dude! :P) _**for reviewing, I love you all!**

**This one is pretty long so make sure you have the popcorn ready. I hope you like, and please don't forget to leave feedback once you've read!**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Friends?

Harley's eyes were wide with fear as she clung to her brother's arm, her steps matching his as they made their way through the arena quickly. She didn't want to be there; in fact, all she wanted was to be curled up in her bed back at the hotel... but there was no way she was stopping there by herself. It had been only days since Mike had forced himself on her; she couldn't bear the thought of being alone right now.

"Cody, slow down," She heard her sister's voice from the opposite side of her brother, but she didn't look up. Instead she kept her eyes on the floor, not wanting to look at her surroundings as she listened to her siblings talk, "You're not thinking rationally."

"Not thinking rationally?" Cody's head shot towards his elder sister, "Are you being serious? That bastard attacked Harley, Abi. God knows what would have happened if Randy hadn't been there to stop it... so excuse me for being too pissed off to think straight."

Harley cringed at the anger in his voice, hating that her sister had had to tell him what had happened with Mike. Of course, it felt good to be protected by her brother, she would have done anything to have Dustin on her other arm if he wasn't back home for the week... but she also hated that he'd been brought into it like that. She didn't want him getting into trouble for something that really had nothing to do with him.

"I know, I know what happened and I hate him as much as you do, but you can't charge in here like this, beat the crap out of him when you find him and expect everything to be okay again. No matter what you do, it's not going to change what happened... it's just going to get you suspended, or worse."

"Yeah well, it might not change what happened, but it would make me feel so much better if I got to knock him unconscious."

The youngest Runnels felt her brother's grip around her midsection tighten, and her gut wrenched at the thought of what he would do to Mike if he really did bump in to him. She knew it was a huge possibility, so despite her fears, she knew that she had to speak up.

"Please, Cody," Harley sighed, her voice barely a whisper as she finally lifted her eyes to look at her brother, "Abi is right. You can't do something like that, not when it could jeopardise your career. We'll just... get him back some other way."

"Like how, Harley?" He groaned, his voice quickly dropping as he spoke to his younger sister.

"I don't know," She shook her head, thankful to see that they were nearing the locker room. She couldn't wait to get inside so she could be some place secure for the next few hours or so, "I just don't want you getting in to trouble. Please just... don't, okay? For me?"

Cody's eyes pleaded with hers as they stopped outside their room, but she didn't budge. She stared back at him, all her emotions showing through, and she knew he wasn't going to go against her wishes.

"Fine, whatever... but I swear if he even looks at you, they'll be hell to pay," He growled before he pushed open the door and stormed inside.

The young woman sighed as she looked up at her sister, smiling slightly as Abi's arm wrapped around her shoulder and the pair followed their brother into the room. She'd never been through anything like this before, and she knew it was going to take a lot to get over what had happened... but still, it felt good to know that her family were there to support her along the way. And so it seemed, a few other people were, too.

As Abigail closed the door behind them, Harley looked up to see that they weren't the only ones in the room. Her eyes fell on Ted first, who sent her a small, comforting smile which she tried her best to return, before she scanned the room again and she noticed the one person she had been waiting to see. For the first time since before the incident, a small, genuine smile grew on her lips as she spotted Randy sat on the benches. His eyes connected with hers and he instantly stood, closing the gap between them in three long strides.

"Harley," His voice sounded relieved as he reached down and pulled her towards him in a hug, "How are you feeling? I'm sorry, I wanted to see you sooner, but Cody said he didn't want people bugging you..."

The young woman shook her head against his shoulder, laughing ever so lightly at her brother. Randy had been the one that had saved her, yet he hadn't even let him see her. She wondered how he'd managed to turn from an idiotic asshole of a sibling to one of the best she could ask for.

"I'm okay," She spoke as the pair pulled away from each other, "And yeah, I wasn't really up for visitors."

"That's understandable," He sighed, his eyes saying that he had so much more to say to the young Runnels, but knowing that in front of her brother and sister, perhaps it wasn't the best time.

Just as Abigail began to inch closer to her sister again to make sure she was okay, a small knock echoed through the room. It didn't take long for the person on the opposite side to enter, and a small smile grew across the majority of the people's lips inside as Kailey joined them with a bunch of papers in hand.

"Hey guys," She grinned lightly at most of them, her eyes passing by Cody as if he wasn't even present in the room.

A small sigh escaped Harley's lips as she noticed the sad look that flashed across her brother's face. She hated that he had problems with her, especially when it was pretty obvious how he felt. She wanted to bash their heads together and tell them that whatever was going on between them, it could be worse.

"Kailey," Abi tried to lighten the mood that had suddenly grown awkward as she walked a little closer to her PR and held out her hand, "And what might you have for me today?"

"I think you're going to like this," The young, dark haired woman was happy for the distraction as she passed over the sheet, "I wish I could stay and run over it with you, but I've got tons to do. It's pretty much straight forward, but just come find me if you need anything okay?" She finished, and with that, she had left the room as quickly as she had entered.

* * *

Abigail tried to ignore the stares from the others as she looked down at her script, her eyes growing wide with shock, and then narrowing in worry at what she read. Kailey was right, she did like what she had in store for her... well, she would have, if it had been any other night than this one.

"What's wrong, Abi?" She heard her brother ask, and she looked up to see the entire room watching her with apprehensive faces.

"Umm, well... I get to be a part of your guys match tonight," I nodded towards Ted and Cody, "I'm turning heel and I'm going to come out and attack Natalya at ring side."

"Seriously?" A smile grew across Ted's lips as he spoke, "But isn't that a good thing? You're getting to work with your bro, plus it's about damn time we got a third member of priceless."

"Yeah Ted, it is great," Cody nodded, before a big sigh left his lips as he turned to look at his youngest sister, "But it also means that all three of us are going to be gone at the same time, and Dustin is back home... so Harley is going to be by herself for a good twenty minutes."

Ted's eyes widened with understanding, before his look turned sympathetic as he eyed Harley himself. Abigail shook her head, her eyes finding her sister also and noticing how uncomfortable she looked under everyone's gaze... but that was nothing compared to how terrified she looked. There was no way they could leave her alone.

"What are we going to do?" Abigail turned back to Cody, her voice desperate as she hoped he had an answer.

"I know what we're going to do," Her brother answered, fishing through his pocket for his phone before he began to press the buttons quickly, "We're going to phone Dad and tell him that Harley is going home."

"What?" Abigail's eyes grew wide, and she noticed from the corner of her eye that Harley's head had shot up in his direction too. She knew that she didn't want Mike anywhere near Harley... but as for going home, she wasn't so sure about that. "Cody, I... I don't think that's the best idea."

"Why not?" He shot her a glare, before looking back down at his phone.

"Because you'll have to tell them what happened, and I don't want them to know," Harley spoke up, and yet again all eyes found her. Abigail frowned, hating how vulnerable she sounded as she looked towards Cody, her eyes pleading, "I can't stand the thought of them knowing what happened, Codes, and you know what Daddy is like. He's too stubborn, he won't let me back home without a good reason, so there's no way we'd get away with telling him anything other than the truth."

"Harley..." Cody groaned, shaking his head back and forth, "I'm not exactly happy about telling them either, but what else am I supposed to do? You can't be here by yourself..."

"I'll take care of her."

Cody's sentence was interrupted, and all three siblings turned to the voice that had spoken. Instead their eyes were wide as they looked at Randy, wondering if they had heard him correctly.

A small smile grew across Abigail's lips at the thought of him offering to take care of her sister. Not only was it cute, but it was perfect. She trusted Randy as much as she trusted herself with Harley after what had happened.

"I don't know, man," Cody's gaze was weary as he spoke up, "I don't want you to put yourself out, I think you've already done enough for Har."

The elder Runnels sister rolled her eyes at her brother's words. What a surprise that he wasn't happy about it. Randy had practically saved Harley's life, yet he still couldn't allow him to be around her?

"No really, it's fine," Randy shook his head with a shrug, "My match is way after yours and I don't really have anything to do except to warm up, and I usually do that here anyway."

"I..."

"No, Cody," Abigail quickly interrupted him with a scrutinising look, "Who else would you really trust right now to take care of her? Because I sure as hell wouldn't want anyone other than Randy in here when we're not... and besides, he said its fine," I turned back to smile at him, "But only if it's okay with you as well, Har?"

Cody didn't speak up again as they waited for their sister's answer, so Abigail guessed she had won him over. It was usually next to impossible to do so, but she knew that right now, despite his dislike for her being around his guy friends, he was going to do what had to be done.

"I, umm..." Harley looked between Ted, her brother and Abigail with wide eyes, before she gently nodded, "That's okay." She finished weakly.

"Fine," Cody nodded, his voice sharp, "Just make sure you take care of her, okay Orton?"

"You know I will, man." Randy replied with a small nod of his own. Usually, he would have been annoyed at the tone of voice the younger man was talking to him with, but right now it didn't matter, because he knew he was only doing to take care of his little sister.

"Alright, that's settled then," Ted broke the ice afterwards, stretching his arms out in front of him, "Now can we please warm up and get out of here before we're late for our match?"

* * *

"Hey you!"

Abigail's mind left her sister back at their locker room as a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see Louise walking over to their small group, a bright smile on her face as she reached Ted, hugged him and placed a quick peck on his lips. She had to admit, she was sad for her brother that things hadn't worked out for him when it came to Louise... but she was also happy for her and Ted. She could just tell by the way they were together, the way they spoke when the other was around, the way that their faces lit up when they saw each other, that they were perfect. It was nice to see at least some of her friends happy when it came to love.

"Hey beautiful," Ted mumbled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she joined them as they made their way to the gorilla ready for their up and coming match, "What's up?"

"I was just checking to make sure we're still on for tonight?" She asked, leaning into him.

"Of course," He nodded, raising an eyebrow her way as he shot a quick questioning look towards Cody. Louise smiled lightly at her boyfriend and returned the nod, before she turned to look at Cody herself. Abigail frowned at the pair, wondering what they were getting up to.

"Cody?" She asked sweetly, waiting for him to acknowledge her before she spoke again, "Ted and I were just wondering if you'd like to come out with us tonight? You see, one of my good friends is going to be there, so it would be great if Ted's best friend would come along, too."

Abigail watched her brother's face turn from wonder to dread at Louise's words, and she had to refrain from laughing at his expression. She guessed from what the dark haired woman was saying that they were planning on setting him up with this friend of hers, and she knew that her brother was thinking the same.

"I, umm, actually..."

"Great, 10.30 at the hotel bar okay?" She grinned, interrupting him before he could refuse as they reached the curtain.

"Come on, Codes, it'll be fun," Abigail couldn't help torturing him slightly as she slipped to his other side and nudged him playfully with her shoulder, "I'll look after Har, and it'll take your mind off of anything for a while, anyway."

The young man turned to glare at his sister, and a grin grew across her lips. It felt good to know that she could laugh and joke with him without worrying about anything, including her sister. She was safe with Randy, and despite everything that was happening with the John's, what had happened to Harley made her realise that things could be worse. It was about time she thought that way, she realised – and plus, it had been far too long since she'd gotten to joke around with her brother.

"Fine, whatever," He finally mumbled, turning back to nod at the other woman.

"Yeah? That's great," Louise grinned, before the familiar sound of Justin Robert's voice reached their ears, introducing their match. The dark haired woman turned quickly to her boyfriend and placed a long, sweet kiss on his lips, "Be careful out there, okay?"

"I always am," Ted nodded her way, smiling lovingly, "See you later, babe." He winked, his eyes following her as she walked away.

"You okay, Codes?" Abigail asked as the familiar Priceless theme music hit. She wasn't quite sure whether she was still playing with him, or whether she was being serious. After all, he couldn't be over Louise completely yet, and she had just been kissing her boyfriend right in front of them.

"I'm fine, Abs," He rolled his eyes her way, before a small smile grew across his lips, "No really, I'm fine."

With a small sigh she nodded back, happy to see that he seemed to be doing well despite everything around him. With only a little time left to spare, she quickly inched over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, grateful to have him there. When she pulled away, she sent another smile his way before she pushed him forward, watching as he and Ted made their way through the curtains.

A giggle left her lips at the sound of the boos that filled the building. She knew that by the end of the match, they'd be pointing their dislike towards her, too, yet she wasn't worried in the slightest. In fact, she had been waiting since the day she'd debuted to finally get to turn heel and work beside her brother.

"Ouch, the crowd is pretty harsh out there tonight."

Abigail's eyes grew wide at the sound of the familiar voice behind her. It had been easy to think that things weren't still getting to her when she was with her family, when she hadn't seen him for days... but now, all her thought's came running back, just as they always did when she was with him.

She slowly turned around, her breath catching in her throat as she spotted John barely inches away, his famous smirk on his face and his dimples showing.

"Hi, John," She tilted her head, sending her best smile his way.

"Hey you," He chuckled, nodding towards the curtain where the Hart Dynasty were just being introduced, "I hear you're finally getting to work with the bro tonight. Excited?"

"Very," Abigail nodded, her smile turning genuine, "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Well I'm happy for you," John nodded back with a grin, before his face turned serious, "So, umm... how's Harley doing? Randy, he err, needed someone to talk to about what happened. I hope its okay that he told me."

The young woman's eyes grew wide at his words. She hadn't expected John to know about her sister, but she definitely wasn't angry with Randy for telling him. She knew she would have ended up telling him herself eventually anyway, and besides, even if she didn't, she couldn't be mad at him. Not after what he'd done for Harley.

"No, of course it's okay," She shook her head, "And she's okay. As good as she can be right now, anyway. I just... I can't believe that Mike could do something like that to her. He seemed like such a nice guy and... eurgh. It just makes me so angry," She stopped and rubbed her hand across her face, shaking her head back and forth.

"I know, I can't believe it either," He sighed, leaning forward and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "That guy was my friend too..."

"Yeah... I'm sorry; it must be hard on you."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault that he turned out to be such a punk," John shook his head, smiling ever so lightly, "And besides, hard on me? What about you?"

"I'm okay, really. I don't know how, but Harley is dealing with it pretty well... so I guess that makes things easier for everyone around her too..."

"That's good to hear," He nodded, "Harley's a tough kid, she'll be alright."

"Yeah," Abigail smiled at the thought of her sister, "She is."

A small moment of silence passed between them, and the sound of the bell could be heard, indicating the start of the match. The young woman could feel the familiar bubble of adrenaline begin to fill her at the thought of being out in the ring, doing what she loved.

"Anyway, I'll let you get back to your pre-match... whatever it is you do," He grinned her way cheekily, "But I just want you to know that I'm here for you, if you need me, or you just want to talk... you know, plus - we need to catch up again."

Abigail looked into his deep, ocean blue eyes, her mind running back and forth as she did so. She bit down on her lip, torn between agreeing and not. Would it really be right to agree to catch up? She'd just ended whatever she had had with Jomo because of him... could she really just be friends again?

But as that thought ran over her mind, she already knew the answer to it. She hated that he was with Kelly, she hated that she couldn't be in her position, and she hated that all they could ever be was friends... but she'd take that over nothing any day.

"Sure. I can't do tonight, Cody is out and I don't really want to leave Harley alone... but maybe tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," He nodded, reaching over and ruffling her hair with a grin, "Be careful out there, Abi."

"I will," She replied, a small smile growing across her lips as she watched him walk away, "Bye John."

* * *

Randy sat staring at the television screen, the images of his friends in the middle of the ring blurry compared to the thoughts running through his mind. His eyes kept shooting glances to the tiny figure beside him, his stomach twisting at how frail Harley looked as she watched her brother wrestling David Hart Smith in the ring.

She hadn't even spoken a word to him since the others had left, and he was beginning to get worried. His leg bounced up and down against the carpeted floor as he wondered what he was supposed to do or say to her. Talking to her now wasn't as easy as it had been when he'd only just saved her from Mike. What if... what if she hated him again? What if she had only been nice to him before because she was scared?

"You don't need to watch my every move, you know. I won't tell Cody if you want to get ready for your match."

Harley's voice cut through the tension, and she turned to look at him with the smallest of smiles on her face. Randy wanted to smile back, or crack a joke to make her laugh... but the look in her eyes stopped him. The smile was just a mask she was hiding behind.

"Harley..." He gulped, pulling himself sideways slightly so he had a better view of her.

"What?" She raised her eyebrow slightly his way.

"You know... you know you don't have to pretend that everything is perfect around me," He shook his head, suddenly finding the confidence he'd felt a few nights previously. Surely if she hated him, she wouldn't be here with him now... and what exactly did he have to lose, anyway? "I'm not Cody; I'm not your sister. I don't expect you to say that everything is fine and for you to get on with your life. I saw what happened, I know how much it hurt you... and I just want you to know that you can tell me how you're really feeling."

Harley's eyes grew clouded at his words, and she turned back to look at the screen without speaking a word. Randy sighed lightly, silently cursing himself. He had said there was nothing to lose... but there was. He had been getting somewhere with her, finally, and now he'd most likely gone and messed it all up again. This was Harley, he was talking to. She wasn't like other girls.

"I don't know how I'm feeling." Her words shocked him again, and his eyes grew wide as he turned to see her looking down at her hands, her thumbs twiddling back and forth, "I don't know, Randy. All I know is that... that I hate him for doing this to me. I hate how weak and pathetic I feel." She lifted a hand to wipe away a stray tear that had begun to fall down her cheek.

Randy shook his head, wasting no time in closing the gap and wrapping his arms around her. He rested one hand against her hair, silently stroking it as he placed his chin on the top of her head. He gritted his teeth together as he held her, wanting nothing more than to find Mike again and beat the living hell out of him.

"I know how it must feel right now; Har... but it won't be this way forever. You're strong, you're going to get through this, I promise you." He sighed, pulling her even closer to him, "And I promise that I'll never, ever let him anywhere near you again."

He could feel her small frame begin to pull away from him, and a small frown grew across his face as he hesitantly let her go. He wanted to hold her forever, to comfort her and take care of her... but he knew he couldn't over step his bounds with her, especially now.

"Randy?" She asked, her voice barely there as she looked up into his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek lightly.

"The other night, I... I didn't get chance, to say thank you," She sighed, shaking her head a little, "Thank you so much. If you hadn't been there, if you hadn't have..."

Harley's words trailed off, and Randy quickly shook his head, making sure that she didn't break eye contact as his fingers found the bottom of her chin and he lifted up her head.

"Don't, you don't need to relive that," He shook his head, taking both of her hands in one of his, "And you don't need to thank me, Harley. All I want you to do is try and forget about him, okay? All I want you to do is to try and be happy again," He whispered, before he pulled her towards him again, both of them staying silent as he comforted her once more.


	17. Hot And Cold

**A/N: Hey guys, big thanks go to **_RKOsgirl92, Bubblyjayy, Xandman216, beautifultragedyxxx, ThatGirl54, Jodie54, SoCalStarOC, xXParieceXx _(not last? I'm shocked! :P) **and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**I quite like this chapter, it winds thing up a little... well, until the next lot of drama begins! I hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to leave feedback when you've finished!**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Hot And Cold

Cody walked into the hotel bar later on that afternoon, his eyes scanning the crowd for his best friend and his girlfriend, and her supposedly good friend. He had known from the way Louise had asked that they were planning to set him up with someone, which was the last thing he needed right now – but thanks to his sister, he had no choice. He couldn't exactly back down now that he'd agreed to it.

"Yo man, over here!" He heard Ted shout, and he quickly turned towards his friend's voice, his eyes practically bulging from his head when he noticed just who this friend of Louise's was.

He stared at the table, feeling like an idiot as he stood glued to the spot, wondering whether he should just back away now before it was too late.

But it _was _too late. They'd already seen him now, including her, and although she looked about as happy as he did that they'd been tricked into meeting up by their friends, he couldn't leave now.

With a small groan, he finally began to make his way over to the three of them that were sat on a close by table. When he reached his best friend's side, he plastered on a smile, hoping that it didn't look too fake as he greeted them all.

"Ted, Louise," He nodded, thumping hands with his best friend before he turned to the other female of the group, "Kailey," He sighed, not being able to stop himself as his gaze lingered on her little black dress. Even though her expression still showed she was totally pissed at him, he couldn't help but smirk slightly at how good she looked. He'd never seen her dressed up like that before.

"Cody," Her eyes narrowed as she spoke his name, before she quickly looked back down at her drink.

The young Runnels shook his head, wondering if she was ever going to forgive him for how he had spoken to her. He knew that he had been out of line, especially when she was only trying to help Abi, but surely she'd punished him enough? And it wasn't even like she had given him chance to apologise.

"I'm glad you came, Cody!" Louise interrupted the silence, and Cody smiled at her slightly, thankful that she was trying to end the awkwardness, "How are you?"

"I'm okay, thanks," He nodded, his eyes still flickering to Kailey who was now completely ignoring him. He was beginning to think that he would have been better off leaving when he'd had the chance, "You guys?"

"We're good," Ted nodded, turning when he received a nudge from his girlfriend. He frowned at her, as if asking what she wanted, before dawning seemed to grow on his face. Cody sighed, realising that the pair must have worked this out beforehand, "Actually, Louise and I were just going to fetch another round... would you like something?"

"No, it's cool, I'll get them," Cody's eyes grew wide at the thought of having to stay by himself with Kailey.

"No really, it's okay, you take a seat," Louise shook her head, pulling her boyfriend to stand up beside her and shooting Cody a glare.

The young man returned the stern look, but knew better than to argue. He already had one woman pissed at him, he didn't need another one.

"Fine, just get me a beer, any kind will do," He nodded once towards the two of them.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he watched Ted disappear over to the bar with Louise on his arm. He stood awkwardly beside the table, having no idea where to start when it came to Kailey. He knew he needed to apologise, especially now that he finally had her there, but how he was going to do it, he didn't know.

"So... how are things?" He asked, mentally kicking himself for his stupid start as he gingerly took a seat beside her.

"Fine," Her voice was short as she looked up, her eyebrow raised his way, "Not that you'd really care."

"Come on, Kailey, I'm trying here," He groaned, running a hand across his face, "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know Cody, maybe you should work out what the hell you want first," She growled back, pushing back on her chair as if she was about to stand.

"Wait," The young man quickly reached across the table and took a hold of her wrist, stopping her from going anywhere. It wasn't often he lost his temper with women that weren't his blood, but he sure as hell wasn't happy with Kailey right now, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know," She snorted, pulling her hand away from him, "I don't understand you, I really don't. One minute you're all cute and wanting to get to know me, and the next you're practically biting my head off because I try to give you advice on your sister. You're constantly hot and cold, and I'm sorry but I just can't handle it, so you either choose one or stay the hell away from me."

Cody watched with wide eyes as steam practically rose from Kailey after her outburst. He swallowed, noticing the red of her cheeks and the angry gleam in her eyes as she waited for him to reply. He thought about her words quickly, realising that she was right. He had been playing her. He had to admit that when they had first met, he'd been interested in her, but then came the whole drama with Ted and Louise... and then, making things even worse, he'd gone and blown up in her face and not said anything to her since. He had tried a few times to say he was sorry, but not enough.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're angry," He tilted his head to the side, a small smile growing on his lips as he noticed the instant affect his words had on her. Her eyes dimmed almost instantly, and the anger began to disappear from her expression, "You're right. I've been a bastard, and I don't blame you for being pissed at me... but I just want you to know that I'm sorry, and I never meant to treat you like that. I like you Kailey, I do, I guess there was just so much crazy in my life that I didn't realise that you were just as important as the rest of it," He shrugged, smiling sheepishly at his confession.

He waited for what seemed like forever as his words sunk in, his stomach twisting at the thought of her turning him away again. He honestly wouldn't have blamed her if she did... but as a small smile of her own began to grow across Kailey's lips, he realised that he'd somehow managed to get away with it. He knew that from now on, he'd be taking extra care of how he spoke and treated her, because he hadn't realised until that moment just how important she'd managed to be to him in such a short amount of time.

* * *

Abigail couldn't hide the smile that slipped onto her lips as she walked beside her sister and Randy as they made their way towards their hotel room. She watched the pair intently as they walked beside each other, both of them obviously feeling awkward by how close they were. She knew it hadn't been long since the incident with Mike, but she wondered when her sister got over it, if she'd finally consider something with Randy. Perhaps he was a few years older than her, but surely if they felt something for each other they wouldn't let something as stupid as age get in the way.

"This is us," She finally interrupted the silence as they reached their room. She smiled at her sister and linked arms with her as both of them turned towards Randy, "Thank you for bringing us home, and for dinner."

"You're welcome," Randy smirked her way, his eyes quickly finding Harley's and turning serious, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Harley nodded, rolling her eyes slightly his way. Abigail laughed lightly, thankful that her sister was so tough. Even now, only days after what had happened, she was beginning to return to her old self.

"Alright," Randy nodded, smiling lightly himself, "But if you need me, just call me, okay? I'll be here straight away," He looked between both girls, and each of them nodded his way.

"We will, Randy," Abigail smiled.

"Yeah, you'll be the first one I ring," Harley added, for once completely serious, "And thank you, for everything."

"Hey, what did I say about that?" Randy added with a quick grin, reached over to clip her chin affectionately, "I'll see you both soon."

"Bye," The girls added in unison, before Abigail quickly found the room card and let the pair inside.

The eldest of the two closed the door behind her and watched as her sister walked over to her bed and sat down with a sigh. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she could tell that Harley was looking better than when they had left for the arena. Perhaps it had done her some good to get out... or perhaps to spend some time with a certain guy.

"What's with Randy being a gentleman?" She asked, her voice amused as her sister turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first he took care of you practically the whole time we were at the arena. Then he offered to bring us back when he found out Cody was going out, and then he took us out for dinner, and paid. Is he feeling okay?" Abigail grinned, walking over to her own bed and placing her gym bag down.

"I don't know," Harley shook her head, the smallest of smiles growing across her lips as her eyes followed her sister, "Maybe he's not the person I first thought. Maybe he's a good guy after all."

Abigail smiled brightly at her sister, her head shaking back and forth as she wondered what had taken her so long to see the truth, that Randy really _was _a good guy, and the only reason he'd been acting that way towards her was because he liked her.

Not wanting to push it any further, the young woman decided to change the subject. She was happy that her sister had finally managed to make an understanding with Randy, but right now she knew that was as far as it was going to go. She didn't want to push Harley into something with another guy, not until she knew she was one hundred percent ready.

"Speaking of Cody, I wonder what he's doing..." She trailed off, before she giggled to herself as she remembered she had pushed him into saying yes to Louise's offer. She had been told in confidence by Ted before they left that the person he was being set up with was Kailey, and she hoped more than anything that the pair managed to work out their differences.

"Well, he hasn't come storming through the door yet to blame you, so I'm guessing he's either done really well and he's probably getting it on with her, or she's killed him," Harley shrugged from her bed simply, making her sister laugh yet again. The younger of the two raised an eyebrow her way, a smile of her own growing when she spoke again, "What's got you so happy? I haven't seen you like this in a long time."

Abigail pulled a face at her sister, realising that Harley was indeed right. It had been a long time since she had felt this way, happy and carefree. In fact, she couldn't remember feeling this good about herself since before she had debuted. She'd either had to worry about her in ring performance, about her siblings or worst of all, her guy problem.

But now, finally, things seemed to be settling down for her.

"I don't know," She shrugged, "I guess things are just good right now."

"Good? Does this have a certain something to do with a guy?" Harley asked as she lay flat down on her stomach across her bed, resting her head in her hands as she looked towards her sister, "Things are going well with Jomo?"

Abigail's eyes grew wide, and for the first time she realised she hadn't mentioned anything to do with her break-up, if that was what she could call it, with Jomo to her sister. She had been that busy taking care of Harley and making sure that she wasn't burdened with anything that she hadn't mentioned it to her... or anyone else, for that matter.

"Oh, umm, no... John and I, it didn't work out," She shook her head, and Harley's eyes grew wide, "I didn't want to worry you with my problems over the past few days, so I didn't say anything, but yeah – you were right. I like him, I really do, but not in that way. I don't think he was too happy about it, but," She shrugged with a small sigh.

"I'm sorry, Abi," Harley sighed herself, sending a comforting smile her way, "I wish I could have been there for you."

"No really, it's okay. I know it sounds crazy, but I really am fine about it," The elder woman shook her head as she began to unzip her bag and empty the contents.

"Because of Cena?"

Abigail stopped what she was doing, her eyes finding her sister's again to see that there was nothing but concern in her eyes. She smiled again her way a little, wondering how she could reply to that question.

"I don't know, I guess so," She shrugged, "I still feel the same way for him, and it's still hard to see him with Kelly... but its okay. He and I are good friends now, and as long as I still have that then I'm fine with it. At least I have him in that way," She shrugged again, smiling at Harley.

Her younger sister eyed her for a few moments, as if she was checking to make sure that Abigail wasn't hiding her pain, but when she realised that she was telling the truth she sent her a quick smile before she fell silent, allowing her sister to get on with the unpacking. Abigail grinned back before she emptied the rest of her bag, content with herself as she finally began to feel like she belonged where she was right now.


	18. Falling Into Place

**A/N: Big thanks go to **_SoCalStarOC, Jodie54, ThatGirl54, nikki1335, Bubblyjayy, dark. dreamss, DiivaLover, Xandman216, RKOsgirl92, beautifultragedyxxx _**and **_xXParieceXx (Happy Birthday!) _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**So, it was way too depressing to write Harley all down in the dumps and everyone else feeling sorry for her, so I skipped it forward a little bit. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it's pretty cute and a much needed happy chap before the next few begin.**

**Please don't forget to review when you've finished!**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Falling Into Place

_One month later._

"John, you are such a goof," Abigail rolled her eyes as she elbowed the man beside her, eventually cracking up at his ridiculous attempt to tell a joke.

The young woman had never expected to get to this point within just a few weeks, but she was certainly grateful that she had. It wasn't like she was in a relationship with John Cena, he was still dating Kelly, of all people... but on the friendship side, things couldn't have been better, and she'd learnt to accept that.

She and John had spent a lot of time with each other now that she'd finally begun to feel comfortable around him as nothing but a friend, and although she still thought of him as more than that, she knew that unless he spoke to her about her feelings first, she was never going to admit them – to anyone, including her family, if she didn't have to. Things were much easier now that she could just be carefree around him.

"I'll take that as a compliment," He raised an amused smile her way as they turned the arena corridor that led them to the locker room she still shared with her brother and his partners, "So you wanna do something tonight? We could just chill in my room, Kelly is out with some of the girls... or we could go to the bar," He shrugged, changing the subject.

"Hmm..." The brunette twisted her lips, wondering why John's girlfriend barely seemed to have the time for him. On more than one occasion in the past month she had let Abigail know she wasn't happy with how much time she spent with John, yet afterwards, she would run along with her friends to do something that didn't involve her boyfriend. Abigail wasn't sure why, but she knew that if she had been in her position, she'd be spending as much of her time with him as she possibly could. Hell, she did now, and she wasn't even dating him, "Staying in sounds good. We went to the bar last night, and unlike you Mr. Cena, I do not have an alcohol problem," She smirked at him playfully.

"Excuse me? And who was the one who had to be helped back to their hotel room?" He asked with a grin of his own, and the young woman inwardly cringed, embarrassed by the fact that she had had just a little too much fun the night before.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," She added as innocently as possible, before she stopped in front of the door she needed, turning to him with a small smile, "I'll just catch you back at the hotel then?"

"Sure, you know what room I'm in. Have a good match, Abs," He winked, hugging her with one arm as he used the other to keep his gym back securely on his shoulder.

"You too," She nodded, before she turned the handle and let herself inside, trying not to think about the feel of John's body pressed against her own as she closed the door behind her and turned to see that the majority of the others were already there.

Her eyes scanned across the room, a smile growing on her lips as she spotted the first two people, Ted and Louise, sat together on one of the benches. Louise was talking about something as Ted stared into her eyes lovingly, occasionally placing a sweet little kiss on her lips before pulling back to hear more.

Abigail shook her head, wondering how the pair of them had been so lucky. She didn't know how they'd managed it, but it was like they'd found their soul mates. They barely ever argued with each other, they liked the same things; they were perfect for each other. Although the young woman had to admit she was slightly jealous, she couldn't help but be happy for the two of them. They were both good friends of hers, and she knew that it couldn't have happened to two better people.

"And where have you been?"

The sound of her brother's voice cut through her thoughts, and she turned with a roll of her eyes to see him stood beside Kailey. The young woman was smiling at her brightly, and the brunette grinned back. Despite the fact that her brother was still far too protective of her and Harley, she was happy to see things going well between him and her PR. They weren't together yet, but it was pretty obvious by the amount of time the pair spent together that it wasn't going to be long.

"I was with John..." She trailed off, sending him a glare as she walked over to his side and dropped her bag down on the bench, "He gave me a lift, remember?"

"Well, it took you long enough." He raised an eyebrow, and she had to refrain from chuckling. Even though Cody had warmed to the idea of she and John being just friends, he still seemed to insinuate that what they had was more nearly every time they spoke about him. Did he really think she was that kind of girl?

"Yeah, perhaps it had something to do with the fact that the roads were busy. There's some big sports event happening in about half an hour, if you haven't heard," She rolled her eyes at him playfully, and Kailey smirked at her from his side.

"You're just as bad as your sister sometimes, I swear," He sighed, shaking his head, but gave up all the same as he turned to rummage through his bag for his ring attire.

"Speaking of Har, where is she?" Abigail raised her own eyebrow, wondering how she hadn't noticed until now that her sister wasn't around. It hadn't taken her long to return back to her old self after the incident with Mike, but that didn't mean she didn't still worry for her sister's wellbeing when she didn't know where she was.

"Oh, you know Harley," Kailey answered for him, chuckling lightly, "She made sure that we all knew she was sick of all the kissing and what not, so Cody told her to go make herself useful and get us some water so she left in a huff."

Abigail shook her head, smiling. No matter how annoying her sister could be at times when she was in one of her moods, it was good to see them back. She'd rather deal with that Harley than the one that was terrified only a month ago.

"Sounds like my sister," She sighed, checking her phone and seeing that she had a good hour before she had to be in the ring, "I think I'm going to go find her. Anyone want anything else while I'm gone?"

"No, we're good, thanks," Cody shook his head, Ted and Louise too busy with each other to notice.

The young woman nodded her head towards her brother, sending him and Kailey a quick grin before she quickly slipped from the room again and began to follow the signs towards catering.

As Abigail turned the corner that led her away from the locker room, her eyes grew wide as she spotted someone at the opposite end, walking towards her. She could already feel the awkwardness growing inside of her at the thought of having to walk past him, and being ignored just like every other time in the past month.

With a small sigh, she contemplated whether to turn around and go back, but she knew that would just make things even more complicated. Instead, she pulled her phone from her pocket and began to search through her old messages, happy to use anything as a distraction until she was far away from him.

"Abi?"

The young woman's eyes shot from her phone, growing wide when she noticed the one person she had been trying not to look at had stopped beside her, a small smile on his lips as he looked down at her. Although she had wanted to be able to talk ever since she had turned him down, she raised an eyebrow, wondering why all of a sudden he wanted to as well.

"Jomo..." She slipped her phone back into her pockets and folded her arms across her chest, not quite being able to meet his eyes as she spoke, "What... what do you want?"

"Well, I was hoping we could talk," He shrugged, his own eyes on the floor, "You know, only for a few minutes..."

"I'm actually on the way to meet Harley. Can this wait for another time?" Abi wasn't sure what had taken over her, but all of a sudden she felt angry. Her words were short as she finally looked up into his face. She knew that it was her fault everything was messed up to begin with, but still, it wasn't like she had left it till he was in love with her or anything.

"Please, it'll only take a minute," He shook his head, his eyes pleading with hers as they left the floor.

With a small sigh, the brunette nodded her head, knowing that she was going to give in anyway. She may have been angry, but she had wanted for them to make up for the past few weeks. She wasn't going to turn him away just because it had taken him longer than she had hoped.

"Look, about what happened, and how I've acted..." He shook his head, laughing at himself before his eyes found hers again, "I'm sorry, okay? I've pretty much been an ass about this whole thing. It's not your fault if you don't feel anything for me, and I should have just accepted that to begin with and get on with it. So, I guess, what I'm trying to say is that I hope you can forgive me, and I really hope we can be friends again," He finished with a shrug and a sheepish grin.

"Oh Jomo," She rolled her eyes playfully, before a small giggle left her lips as she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him. Her anger had disappeared the moment he'd started to apologise to her. It may have taken him a while to accept it, but now that he had, she was happier than she had been in a long time. Everything was finally starting to fall in to place for her, "There was nothing to forgive, and of course we can be friends!"

"Really?" He asked, his arms wrapping around her as she nodded, "That's a relief, from the look you gave me when I stopped you I thought you were gonna be pissed," He chuckled lightly, and the young woman smiled, amused.

"Pissed at you? Nah," She grinned as she pulled away from him, "Look, I really do need to go find Harley... but we'll catch up soon, okay?"

"Sure, that sounds good," He nodded, casually leaning forward and shuffling her hair with his hand, "See you around, Abi."

With another bright smile his way, Abigail waved goodbye before she continued on her way, her happy mood not leaving her as she walked through the corridors in search of her sister.

* * *

"Stupid brother with his stupid best friend and stupid girlfriend..." Harley mumbled under her breath as she stormed into the cafeteria and towards the table that held the food and drink.

She stopped as she reached it, her eyes flickering to the people around her quickly. It wasn't often that she even thought about what happened to her with Mike anymore, but when she was by herself, she couldn't help but feel slightly anxious. Despite her being back to her old-self, it wasn't very often that Cody, Abigail or Randy weren't by her side.

With a small sigh, the young woman rolled her eyes at herself, knowing that Mike probably wouldn't even dare come near her anymore. Pulling herself together, the brunette reached out and began to stack the bottles in her arms, wondering how she was ever supposed to carry so many back with her.

"Damn it!" She growled as one began to tumble from her arms... only to be caught by the person that was now stood beside her.

For a moment the breath caught in Harley's throat, her eyes growing wide as she wondered if she'd been wrong about Mike... but as her eyes travelled up his body, seeing the bare tattooed arms, all her worried disappeared and a smile began to grow across her lips. When her eyes finally reached his, she rolled hers playfully, noticing the always present smirk on his face.

"Thanks for that," She grinned up at him, nodding towards the water bottle that he was now juggling between his huge hands.

"Anytime," He chuckled, reaching out for two more of the bottles which he easily carried against his body with one of his arms, "Besides, I can't have a little midget like you carrying so many things."

"Haha, not funny, Randal," She glared back, playfully nudging him with her shoulder as the pair began to turn away from the table.

Randy laughed playfully, wrapping his free arm across her shoulder, and Harley sighed in contentment, wondering how things had got to this point. A month ago, she'd hated – no, _despised _Randy Orton, and not to mention she had hated having to travel with her sister. She would have given anything to go back home... but now, now she couldn't imagine returning back to her parents, and as for Randy, well - she loved spending time with him. Perhaps even a little too much.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" The young woman quickly shook away her thoughts as she looked up to frown at him. She had noticed his bags were in the room when she had been there, but she had yet to see him until then.

"I got here a little early to go see Chris, make sure my shoulder was doing okay," He looked down at her and she pulled a sympathetic face, knowing that only two weeks ago it had been on the brink of dislocating.

"And?"

"And he said it's healing nicely," He smiled slightly, "So I thought I'd come find you to tell you the news, seeing as you're so concerned and all," He smirked with a raised eyebrow and she glared at him playfully. So perhaps she had constantly been bugging him about it, but she couldn't help it. She hated to see him hurt, "And, I urr..."

Harley pulled away from him slightly, a frown obscuring her features as she tried to work out why Randy suddenly looked... embarrassed. He was looking her way with quick sideways glances while his mouth twisted, as if he was trying to work out what to say – there was really no other way to put it.

"Randy? What's up?"

"Nothing, I just..." He took in a deep breath, before he pulled away from her completely so that he could turn to look at her. His blue eyes connected with her own, and she bit down on her lip slightly, waiting for his answer. Even now, when he barely ever made a move on her, she still couldn't get over how gorgeous he was. In fact, she pretty much hated the fact that now he was being all nice to her, he didn't seem to want anything to do with her when it came to that. So much for him pursuing her so much when she'd first arrived, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out later, like... on a date."

"Oh," Harley's eyes grew wide. It was like Randy had just read her mind, one moment she'd been wondering why he didn't try to get with her anymore, and the next he was asking her out on a date.

"It's okay, if you don't want to," Randy shook his head, his own eyes growing wide as he got the wrong idea by Harley's expression, "If you're not ready, or if..."

"I'd love to, Randal," She quickly interrupted him, a small smile growing across her lips.

So maybe he was a little older than her, maybe her brother hated her even being near him, and maybe he'd been a complete ass to her when they'd first met... but this was different now. Besides from her family, Randy was really the only guy she trusted to be around her anymore. She felt safe when she was with him, and although there were plenty of other reasons she had for saying yes, she knew that was a good enough one as any.

"I, urr, really?" The look that grew across his face made the young woman chuckle. Did he have any idea how cute he looked when he did that?

"Really what?" A familiar voice interrupted the two, and both of them turned to their side to see Abigail stood close by, her eyebrow raised and an amused smirk on her lips.

Harley turned back to look at Randy, a smirk of her own growing across her lips as she spotted him looking at her too. She loved her sister, she really did, but the last thing she needed right now was for her to know while Cody was around. She'd tell her later on, when she was getting ready.

"Oh, nothing really," She sent a quick wink to Randy, before she slipped past the pair of them and began to walk back to the locker room, the smile still touching her lips.


	19. Caught RedHanded

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_SoCalStarOC, Bubblyjayy, xXParieceXx (Don't worry, cheesecake will come soon! :P), dark. dreamss, nikki1335, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, RKOsgirl92, Xandman216, ThatGirl54, DiivaLover, beautifultragedyxxx _**and **_Jodie54_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**I actually quite like how this one turned out, so hopefully you all will too! I'm pretty sure some of you are going to be happy with what you see at the end of this one!**

**Anyway, here we go. Please don't forget to leave feedback when you've finished.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19 – Caught Red-Handed

"That was the best movie ever," Harley gushed as she made her way from the cinemas, grinning as she looked up at the man beside her.

"Right, if you like all that lovey dovey crap," Randy mumbled, earning him a punch in the arm. He sent her a fake glare, trying not to let his famous smirk seep through.

"You're not allowed to complain, you said I could choose the movie," She stuck her tongue out at him playfully as they stopped outside the entrance.

Randy rolled his eyes her way. He suddenly regretted giving her free reign to choose, especially seeing as he had ended up being dragged to see Charlie St Cloud because it stared some guy called Zeke Efron, or something. It had to be the gayest movie he'd ever seen, but he had to admit, it had felt good to have Harley curl up to him during the 'sad' parts.

In fact, he knew that he'd endure the film a hundred times over if she was there with him.

"I know," He sighed, his expression becoming serious as he looked down at her and smiled lightly, "As long as you liked it, that's all that matters," He gushed, gently reaching forward to put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Hmm..." The young man's smile grew even further as he noticed Harley's cheeks growing red. "Are you just saying that to get lucky, Orton?" She raised an eyebrow his way.

The young man's eyes grew wide and he quickly shook his head, hoping that Harley hadn't got the wrong idea. It wasn't that he _didn't_ want her – he wanted her more than anything – he just didn't want to rush her into something she wasn't ready for. After all, it was only a month since Mike had tried to force himself on her.

"No, I didn't mean, I... I'm sorry," Randy let out a frustrated sigh at his stupidness, his eyes finding anything that wasn't hers.

"Hey," Harley quickly took a step forward and slipped her hands into his, and despite his awkwardness he smiled as he looked down at her. Her small fingers were engulfed inside his large hands, but it still felt like they were supposed to be there, like they were a perfect fit, "Don't be sorry, Randy. It's okay, I'm okay, everything is a-okay," She grinned up at him, and a small one of his own touched his lips.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I'm tough, remember?" She tilted her head to the side, smiling when his patented smirk returned, "There, that's better."

Randy had to refrain from rolling his eyes yet again, but this time not at Harley, at himself. She had been the one that got attacked, the one that was traumatised, yet _she _was the one comforting _him_.

"I had a great time tonight, by the way," Harley spoke again, interrupting the silence.

"Yeah?" Randy raised a surprised eyebrow, smiling when she nodded enthusiastically, "Me too, I just wish it didn't have to end so soon."

"Who said it has to?" The young man frowned as Harley sent him a smirk of her own, before she lifted his hand to check his watch, "It's not that late yet."

"Won't Abi be wondering where you are?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Harley had told him that she'd finally let her sister in on their date, just in case they needed covering when it came to Cody.

"Nope, she knows I'm safe with you," She shrugged, her eyes suddenly finding it hard to focus on his, "Unless, of course, you want to go back."

"No, no way," Randy frantically added, squeezing her hands gently, "I just wanted to make sure. What would you like to do?"

"I have no idea," She grinned up at him, making him chuckle, "I've never been to Chicago before so I think it's best if you decide."

Randy pulled a face as he looked around; having about as much knowledge as Harley about the place they were staying.

"Urr, do you just want to take a walk? We'll explore some stuff and if we get lost we can always just catch a taxi back to the hotel," He shrugged.

"Ooh, I love to explore," She smiled up at him happily, letting go of one of his hands as she began to pull him down the street with the other.

An amused smile grew across Randy's lips at her giddiness, and he wondered how the Harley he was with now was even the same girl as the one he had first met. The sweet, funny and caring girl was nothing like the cold hearted, devious one he had known before.

Not that he was going to complain, though.

* * *

"So, your schedule for this week is pretty light. You have your signing tomorrow then the houseshow, and then you get a couple of days off until Friday when you've got a day of photoshoots for the magazine."

A permanent smile was placed on Cody's lips as he sat beside his new PR on the small sofa in his hotel room. His last one had left for a few months on maternity leave, and Kailey had generously decided to take on his work load, even though she had already got a whole bunch of others to deal with too.

But as he watched her now, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail as she read off the piece of paper in front of her, he couldn't help but be happy about the fact that they would now get to spend even more time together.

Nor could he help how cute he thought she looked as she scrunched up her face in confusion, sifting through the sheets on her lap.

"Is that everything?" He asked, his voice much huskier than he wanted, but Kailey hadn't semmed to notice.

"I'm not sure; I could have sworn there was one more thing, but..."

The young woman didn't have the time to finish her sentence. The second her eyes had left the paper and found Cody's, he quickly leaned over and placed a soft kiss against her lips.

He let his mouth linger against hers for a few seconds, before he pulled away to see her reaction, a frown changing his features as he took in her wide eyes as she did nothing but stare at him. He could feel himself beginning to panic, wondering whether he'd picked up the wrong vibes – but he had been sure that there was something between them, ever since they had first met.

"I'm sorry, Kailey, I just..." He sighed, running a hand through his short black hair before his eyes found hers, "I don't know what came over me, I've just wanted to do that for so long, and..."

This time it was Cody's sentence that was cut short as Kailey closed the gap between them and silence him with a kiss. The young man was shocked at first, but his instincts quickly took over as his eyes closed and his hands found her waist, pulling her closer. It had been far too long since he'd been with a woman who he cared about as much as Kailey, hell – if it wasn't for her, he'd probably still be sulking over Louise, so he knew that he owed her a lot. Not only that, but she meant more to him than she could possibly know. He definitely wasn't going to be letting her get away any time soon.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that, either," Kailey whispered against his lips, slightly breathless.

"I'm sorry," He laughed lightly, lifting one of his hands to caress her cheek, "I really should have man'd up sooner."

"It's okay," She quickly shook her head, "But now that you finally have, will you please shut up and kiss me already?" She raised an eyebrow, causing the young man to chuckle lightly before he pulled her towards him once more.

* * *

"Okay, I think we're definitely lost now."

"We're not lost," Randy shook his head, looking around the near empty streets as he rubbed the back of his neck. He had no idea how they'd done it, but he and Harley had somehow managed to find perhaps the most isolated part of the entire city, "We just don't know where we are."

"Uh-huh, I think that translates as lost," The young woman smirked at him, amused, and Randy glared, wondering how she could keep so calm, "Cheer up stud, we'll just walk back the way we came and catch the first cab we see, I'm sure it won't be that hard. Besides, I'm more worried about those rain clouds than where abouts we are," She eyed the sky with a frown.

Just as Randy looked up himself the first few drops began to fall, and he cringed as it took barely seconds for the heavens to open. He heard a squeal leave Harley's lips, and he looked down to see she was already getting soaked.

"Come on, quick," He grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her over to the first shelter he could find, a relatively large tree. He chuckled the whole way under his breath as Harley squeaked, the rain splattering down on the pair of them.

"Oh my god!" She sighed as they reached the tree.

Randy mentally shrugged at his own wet clothes, but turned to Harley to see her looking down at her own drenched ones in horror.

A small smile grew across his lips once more as she tried to sort out her hair and wipe away the stripes of mascara that had fallen down her face.

"Great, now I look like a drowned panda," She huffed as she finally looked back up at him.

"Hmm, perhaps," He smirked as he walked over to her, earning a playfully punch on the arm before he turned serious, "But a beautiful one."

Harley's eyes connected with his again, all joking aside, and Randy could feel his heart beating like crazy as he inched forward, his hands finding her face. He studied her as the rain began to die down around them as quickly as it had started, and he wondered if this was finally it. After months of trying to win over Harley, he was finally going to do it.

His lips pulled up at the side slightly at the thought, before he ever so slowly began to lower his head towards hers... until she lifted her hand and placed it over his mouth.

His eyes shot to hers, asking the question his lips couldn't, and they narrowed when he saw she was smirking at him. Great. She was _still _playing games with him.

"Well, would you look at that? It's stopped already," She spoke as innocently as possible, "We should really get moving, Randal. Who knows how long it's going to take to catch a ride?"

With one last grin, Harley slipped away from Randy and began to walk back the way they had come. Letting out a loud groan, the young man shook his head as he turned around, watching her with disbelief. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him?

But when she turned to the side and sent him another smile, he rolled his eyes before his own smirk returned and he began to follow her. She may have been a pain in the ass and she may have driven him crazy, but there was nowhere else in the world he'd rather be.

* * *

Abi swore under her breath for the fifth time in the past few minutes as she frantically ran around the hotel room, trying to find her key card so that she could leave and find her way to John's room.

She hadn't believed it when they'd returned to the hotel and Harley had told her she had a date with Randy. Well, she had, but after how long it had taken for him to finally bulk up the courage now that she was being nice to him, she wondered if it was ever going to happen.

Once her sister had left, the young brunette had opted on a warm bubble bath to help with her sore muscles from her twenty minute match earlier that evening, but only minutes after getting in she had ended up falling asleep. Half an hour later she had woken up, and for the last twenty minutes she had ran around getting dressed and finding her necessities.

When she finally found what she was looking for, a small smile grew across her lips as she checked one last time to make sure she'd left nothing behind before she walked over to the door, looking forward to the night she was going to be spending with John – but as she opened up the door and heard the sound of a familiar and extremely annoying voice giggling close by, her smile turned into a frown.

Kelly was supposed to be out with the girls as John had said, that had been the main reason he'd asked her if they wanted to catch up – so why was she still at the hotel? Of course, she could have been running late, just as she was, but the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her otherwise.

"Stop it!" Kelly giggled in delight, obviously wanting the opposite, "Not out here, someone might see."

Abigail's eyes grew wide at the blonde's words, and despite not wanting to invade on other's privacy, no matter how much she hated them, she couldn't help but sneak a little closer to the door and poke her head out just a few inches...

But as she watched, her mouth dropped in horror, and she suddenly wished she'd not seen what was happening at all. She had thought Kelly was up to something, but she had never imagined it to be _this_... but now she'd caught her red-handed.

Kelly was pressed against the wall, her eyes closed and a smirk on her lips as the man kissed along her neck and down her collarbone.

The man that wasn't John Cena. The man that wasn't her boyfriend.

The man that was Mike Mizanin.

What the hell was she supposed to do now?


	20. Age Is Just A Number, Baby

**A/N: Hi guys! Big thanks go to **_xXParieceXx (Are you feeling okay? :P), Liloxbubbly, SoCalStarOC, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, DiivaLover, RKOsgirl92, Xandman216, ThatGirl54, CapriceCC, Jodie54 _**and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**Here comes the next one. It's pretty short but I hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to leave feedback once you've read!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20 – Age is just a number, baby.

The following morning Abigail sat on her bed in the hotel room, listening to the sound of the water running in the bathroom as she tried to drown out the one other noise in the room. Her mobile phone was constantly buzzing, with both calls and texts, all of them from the one person she knew she couldn't possibly face at the moment.

_Abi, what's going on? Did something happen? Please just let me know that you're okay._

She shook her head lightly, biting her lip at John's message. She knew she had to reply, she couldn't allow him to think that something bad had happened to her, especially seeing as she hadn't turned up at his room the night before as she had promised... but she knew that was all she could say right now.

_I'm fine, don't worry. I'll talk to you soon._

And with that, Abigail switched off her phone, wanting nothing else to do with it for the rest of the day. She knew that if she left it so she continued to get messages from John, it wouldn't take her long to give in and to tell him about what she had seen the night before... and right now, she honestly didn't know whether that was the right thing to do or not. How could she possibly tell him that Kelly wasn't as perfect as she made out? How was she supposed to tell him that his girlfriend was cheating on him? And with Mike, of all people?

"Abi? Helloo?" A hand wafted in front of the young woman's face, and she looked up to see Harley stood before her, a towel wrapped around her still wet hair as she smirked at her sister, "Wow, daydream much?"

"Shut up," She rolled her eyes playfully at her sister, although she was really thankful for the distraction. She had been thinking about John for far too long, for most of the night, in fact – so it was nice to think of something else for a change. "What time did you get in last night? I didn't hear you," She lifted an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew that Randy would take good care of Harley, but she had barely slept the night before. It must have been extremely late by the time she got back.

"Oh, umm... well we ended up getting lost," Harley rolled her own eyes as she pulled the towel away from her hair and began to brush it, "So we didn't get back till late, and I didn't really want to disturb you... so I crashed in Randy's room. I came in this morning and you were still asleep."

"You did what?" Abigail's eyes grew wide. Surely Harley wasn't that stupid, to move on so quickly?

"Relax, sis," She shook her head, grinning, "Randy let me have the bed and he slept on the couch."

"Really?" It wasn't that Abi thought her sister wasn't telling the truth, she was just surprised that after the months of trying to pursue her, Randy had been the perfect gentleman, "Huh."

"I know, right?" Harley nodded, her grin turning into a small smile, "It's crazy, when I first met the guy I'd never imagined to be like this with him... but things are going so well." She looked towards her sister, her smile growing as she spoke about Randy.

The eldest of the two shook her head, a small smirk playing on her lips at Harley's words. What she had said was the truth, she had never imagined that the two of them would have been getting along so well either... but she guessed, after what happened with Mike, both Randy and Harley had really changed their ways. She hated that something so terrible had to happen to make it so, but part of her was happy that the two of them were finally getting somewhere.

"What happened to him being a creepy old guy?" She raised her eyebrow again, this time with a grin.

Harley giggled as she picked up her hair dryer, shaking her head back and forth as she did so. She smiled at her sister quickly, before shrugging her way.

"Age is just a number, baby," She grinned, before she began drying her hair.

Abigail chuckled lightly as she stood up from the bed and began to sift through her things for some clothes. Before she had talked with Harley, she had wanted to do nothing but mope around in her room all day, but now she realised that a distraction was just what she needed to forget about what she had seen the night before. Perhaps if she didn't think about Kelly, Mike and John, then what she was supposed to do would come to her eventually.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the eldest sister stepped out from the bathroom after a long shower, a smile on her face as she watched Harley finishing off her make-up in the mirror.

"Going somewhere, Har?" She asked, folding up her worn clothes and placing them back in her bag, before she ran a brush through her own damp hair. Instead of taking the time to dry it, she pulled it up into a messy bun, opting to deal with it later before the show instead.

"Yep," She finished off and turned to face her sister with a smile, "Randy said he's going to actually take me sightseeing this time, instead of just wandering around the streets in the dark," She rolled her eyes.

Abigail chuckled to herself, slightly jealous that her sister had found such a good guy. Why the hell couldn't she have been the one that was interested in Randy? Instead, she had to pick the other guy. The one that already had a girlfriend... even if she was a cheating one.

"Well, have fun, just make sure Cody doesn't find out," She shot Harley a pointed look. The last thing any of them needed right now was for another Harley/Cody battle about a guy.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," Harley pretending to lock her lips and throw away the key before she picked up her bag and checked the time on her phone, "Anyway, I've got to meet Randy at his room in ten, so I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure," Abi nodded, watching as her sister walked towards the door, "Have a good day, sis."

"You too," She grinned, before she left the room, leaving Abigail by herself.

The brunette looked around the empty room, cringing slightly at the silence. She didn't need this now, not when her mind had finally been on something else. With a small sigh, she decided that she had no idea where she was going to go, but anywhere would be better than there.

She quickly picked up the few things that she needed, before making her way out of the room and into the lift. It took barely minutes for her to reach the lobby, and with another sigh she looked around the nearly empty room. She spotted the sign for the restaurant quickly, and with a shrug she made her way towards it. Food was always comforting when it came to being stressed.

Her eyes wandered around the room, and a small smile reached her lips as she spotted a familiar someone sat by himself. Now feeling much happier about the fact she wouldn't have to be alone with her ridiculous thoughts, Abigail quickly made her way over to the table, placing her hands on the man's shoulders when she reached it.

"Boo," She whispered in his ear, making him jump slightly. She chuckled, waiting for him to realise it was her before she wrapped her arms around him a little tighter, "Morning, Dustin!"

"Jesus Abi, could you not sneak up on me like that please?" He breathed, although he rested a comforting hand on her arm, "My old heart can't take it anymore."

"You talk like you're ninety," She rolled her eyes playfully as she moved to slip into the seat across from him.

"I feel like I'm ninety sometimes," He replied, and the young woman laughed lightly, shaking her head back and forth. She knew her brother wasn't exactly a spring chicken anymore, but he was only in his early forties. There were plenty of guys that wrestled for years after that.

With a small frown, Abigail began to wonder what it would be like if Dustin decided to hang up his boots sometime in the near future. Of course, she knew that day was going to come eventually, but she hadn't imagined it to be for years yet.

She pulled a face, asking herself how she was supposed to cope with her two other family members if he wasn't there. He was the other voice of reason, the one that helped pull them all together as she did... but if he wasn't there anymore, she'd be forced to sort all of Cody and Harley's problems out herself. She wasn't sure if she could do that.

"Hey, what's wrong, Abi?" Her eyes found her brother once again, and she noticed that he was staring at her intently, a frown on his face.

She sent a small shrug his way, not wanting to talk to him about his retirement in the slightest... although; perhaps she could talk to him about her other problems, instead. Dustin was the only person in her family she'd always been able to talk to, no matter what it was about. He listened, even if he didn't like what she was saying, and then somehow he always seemed to have advice afterwards.

"I... I don't know, Dustin," She pulled a face, her sentence stopping when a waitress walked over to her. She smiled slightly at the young woman, and ordered herself a coffee and a bowl of fruit before she began the conversation again, "There's something going on and I... I just don't know what I'm supposed to do about it." She ran a hand through her hair, her eyes finding her brother's and silently asking for his help.

"Well, I can't help unless you tell me what it is," He chuckled lightly, taking a sip of his drink.

She rolled her eyes slightly his way, but then she paused, wondering how she was supposed to word what she was about to tell him. Could she really tell him about other people? It wasn't that she cared about Kelly's and Mike's affair, if that was what it was, getting out... but she did care about John. She didn't want him finding out from everyone else.

"Okay," She scrunched her lips to the side for a moment, before nodding her head his way slightly, "Let's say there's someone you really care about, one of your best friends, and they're dating someone... someone who is cheating on them, yet they know nothing about it. What would you do?"

Dustin froze, his gaze scrutinising, and the young woman gulped. She hoped he didn't think any of this had something to do with her. Well, part of it did, but she didn't want him to think that she was the one cheating on a guy's other half.

"Well..." He spoke after a few moments of silence, taking another swig of his drink before he leaned over the table towards his sister, "If you were in that position, the person being cheated on, would you want to know?"

"Yeah, I would," Abigail nodded without a pause. As much as it would hurt her to find out the truth, she wouldn't want to be left in the dark about something like that, especially if it was one of her closest friends that knew the truth.

"Well, there's your answer," Dustin nodded, smiling ever so slightly before he fell silent and continued with his breakfast, allowing his sister to think things over.

Abigail sighed to herself, wondering why it had been so hard to work that out in the first place. She hadn't know whether to tell John or not... but why? There hadn't even been a valid reason. It wasn't like she wanted to protect Kelly's or Mike's feelings. She hated them. Hell, she _despised _them... and John – John meant more to her than anyone could know.

She knew it was going to hurt him, she knew it was going to be unpleasant, having to tell him the truth – but she also knew that it was the best thing for everyone if he knew what was really going on with his girlfriend.


	21. Lies

**A/N: Big thanks go to **_xXParieceXx (dude, first again!), SoCalStarOC, Jodie54, Liloxbubbly, VolcomStoneBabe, nikki1335, DiivaLover, Xandman216, CapriceCC, bsbfan558, RKOsgirl92, ThatGirl54 _**and **_dark. dreamss _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**Here comes the next one. It's kinda short, but the drama makes up for it! Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to leave feedback!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Lies

"The look on Abi's face every time she hears those boos, it's priceless," Ted spoke up, chuckling along with the others in the room as he began to unlace his boots, Louise's arm wrapped through his.

"I know, Randy and I were laughing about it backstage. You look terrified, sis," Harley nudged the man beside her, before grinning at her sister who sat across from her.

The young woman smiled slightly their way, hoping more than anything that they wouldn't pick up on her mood as she pulled on her trainers. She wanted more than anything to joke with them, to laugh at the fact that she still wasn't used to the heat from the crowd, but the only time she could be affected by that was when it was happening. The rest of the time there was only one thing on her mind, and it most definitely wasn't her job.

Three days had passed since she had spoken to her brother about what she had seen, and although she had every intention of telling John the truth, she just had absolutely no idea how she was going to break it to him. It didn't help that he constantly kept calling and texting her, asking if there was something wrong or if she was mad with him. She barely had time to think, never mind work out how she was supposed to admit to the man she cared about that his girlfriend was cheating on him.

"It is pretty hard at first, but you get used to it eventually. Don't worry about it, Abi," Randy spoke up, and she looked up to see him smiling at her. Despite her mood, she smiled back, grateful that he was there now so she didn't have one more thing to look after – her sister.

Before any of the others could speak up, the door to the locker room opened up and in walked Cody, his hand joined with Kailey's as she walked in behind them. The five pairs of eyes in the room grew as wide as saucers at the pair of them, but once the shock had disappeared, smiles replaced them.

"Well would you look at that?" Ted grinned, turning to look at his girlfriend beside him, "I think our work here is done."

"Took you long enough, Codes," Randy smirked, causing the youngest man to roll his eyes at his friends.

Abigail looked on, shaking her head back and forth, glad that the pair of them had finally managed to work out their differences and accept their feelings. Her life may have sucked at the minute, yet again, but she was happy for the pair of them. Kailey had quickly become one of her best friends, she didn't know what she'd do without her PR, and although her brother was a pain in the ass, she had to admit she loved him to pieces.

"Congratulations, guys," Louise smiled as she stood up and quickly hugged the pair of them. Kailey looked slightly embarrassed from all the attention, and quickly moved closer to Cody's side once the young dark haired woman had returned to Ted.

Cody and Kailey quickly walked over to his bag so that he could change after their match, and a small sigh escaped the eldest Runnels sister's lips as she watched the three groups talking among themselves. Ted and Louise looked as perfect as ever, grinning at each other lovingly and giving each other Eskimo kisses. Cody and Kailey were laughed about something and she was playfully punching him on the arm, before he pulled her towards him for a hug. Even Harley and Randy were joking with each other, whatever the young man had said making her sister laugh out loud.

Abigail had never felt so left out in her life. Why was it that everyone else had finally found love, or some form of romance at least, yet she was still stuck with the most complicated life ever? Sometimes she wished she'd had continued things with Jomo... who knew if she'd eventually start liking him? And even if she hadn't, at least things would have been easier...

Trying to rid herself of her depressing thoughts, her eyes fell on her brother, and a frown grew across her face as she watched him. He was still talking to Kailey, but he wasn't really paying any attention to her... instead his eyes were locked on Harley and Randy as they joked around, his gaze narrowed. She hated that even now, that he'd found someone who he cared for and cared back, he couldn't allow Harley to get on with her life. Couldn't he just accept the fact that Randy made her happy? Who cared about his old reputation, or the fact that he was a few years older than her?

A knock echoed throughout the room, and the door opened for a second time in the last few minutes, all of their heads yet again turning to see who had entered. The brunette's eyes grew extremely wide as they had before, but this time it was for a totally different reason. She swallowed the huge lump in her throat, her stomach twisting as John made himself known, telling the guys they'd had a good match before his eyes found hers.

"Would you all mind if I borrowed Abi for a little while?"

"Well, actually, we were all gonna head out for something to eat in a minute..." Cody spoke up, raising his eyebrow at the elder man. Despite the fact that Abigail didn't want to be around John at all right now, she couldn't help but glare at her brother. Sometimes, he could really be an ass.

"It'll only take a minute, I promise," John's gaze left hers for a few minutes so he could look at Cody.

"It's fine, John, we'll be a while yet," Harley nodded his way, smiling before she too turned to glower at Cody, "Go ahead, Abi." Her eyes quickly found her sister's and she nodded her head encouragingly.

The young woman wasn't sure whether to thank her sister or to glare at her too, but with a small sigh she nodded her head. She hadn't even mentioned anything to Harley about what she had seen, she didn't need to hear about Mike... but somehow she still seemed to know that this was something that had to be done – and she was right. No matter how much she tried to put it off, she had to tell him eventually, and the longer she left it, the more John would be hurt when he found out.

"Okay," She smiled lightly, before she stood up and silently followed John from the room, cringing when just as she closed the door behind them he span around to face her, eyes full with worry. This was going to be harder than she had ever imagined...

"Abi, I..." He paused, taking his cap off so that he could run a hand over his short hair. Her lips twisted uncomfortably, knowing that he only did that when something was bothering him, "What happened? What's going on? I feel like... like I did something wrong, but I have no idea what it was. All I know was that we were supposed to be hanging out and then you didn't turn up, and when I tried to find out what happened you were nowhere to be seen. You didn't answer my calls, my texts..."

"I know, I'm so sorry John," She shook her head with a sigh, inching closer slightly and resting her hands on his forearms. Even now, when she was being nothing but serious, she could still feel the heat coursing through her body at the feel of his skin on hers, "Believe me, you did _nothing _wrong, absolutely nothing. The reason I didn't show up or return your calls wasn't to do with you." Abigail stopped, her eyes finding the floor, wondering how the hell she was supposed to do this to him. He was going to be so heartbroken when he found out.

"Then what was it?" He tilted his head to the side, lifting one of his hands under her chin so that her eyes were connected with his. "What's wrong, Abi?"

The brunette bit her lip as her gaze locked with his, noticing the confusion and worry in his deep blue orbs. What the hell was she doing? Yes, this was going to be hard, it was going to be painful... but it would be better than him not knowing at all.

"John," She sighed, taking in a deep breath as she built up her courage, "There's something I have to tell you, something you're not going to like..."

"What do you mean?" His hand fell to his side as his expression grew serious, and the young woman winced, knowing no matter what she couldn't back down now.

"The other day, when I was supposed to be meeting you in your room..." Abigail stopped again, pulling a face as she worked out her words, trying to find the easiest way to break it to him, "I was on my way. I was just leaving my room to come see you, and I heard a noise... I turned to see who it was, and... and..."

"And what, Abigail?"

"And I saw Kelly... with Mike." She looked up into his eyes, knowing that she was going to have to say even more to make him believe, "They were together, John. She's cheating on you."

John stopped his movements completely, his eyes locked with Abigail's. The young Runnel's watched on, waiting for a reaction, any reaction... but there was nothing. He just stared her way blankly, as if she hadn't even spoken, never mind dropped such a huge bombshell.

"John, please say something..."

"I, urr..." He finally spoke up, shaking his head back and forth as if he was waking himself up, before his eyes met hers again and the smallest of smiles grew across his lips. Abigail frowned, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. She'd just told him his girlfriend was being unfaithful and he was smirking? "You're pulling my leg, right?"

"What? John, no way!"

"No, you have to be..." His smile quickly disappeared as he shook his head, refusing to believe her, "Kelly would never do that. She's not that kind of girl."

"Yeah well, maybe you don't know her as well as you thought, because I _saw _them kissing, John," Abigail pleaded, stepping forward a little, only for John to back away from her. She sighed, running a hand through her long locks. "I would never lie to you, John," She shook her head, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Really?" His gaze shot to hers again, and Abigail cringed, noticing the anger that flashed there. Wait... was he mad with _her_? "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Kelly and _Mike_?" He shook his head, laughing humourlessly, "Real original, Abi."

"John, I..." The young woman frowned, dread filling her. She had no idea what he was talking about, but the thought that he was blaming her, that he thought she was lying, was killing her.

"Save it, okay? I'm not stupid. The minute you brought up his name it was pretty obvious that you were just doing this to get back at him for what he did to Harley... and although you know more than anyone that I think he deserves payback, I can't believe you'd go this low," John shook his head yet again, his voice dangerously low as he began to back away from her, "I can't believe you'd use Kelly in your stupid little game. I can't believe you'd use _me _like that. I thought better of you, Abi."

Abigail stared on in dread, her eyes burning as tears of frustration threatening to fall. He thought she was using him and Kelly to get back at Mike? Perhaps she hated him with a fiery passion... but she could never do that. Not to John.

"No, you don't understand..."

"Yeah, and you know what?" John interrupted, raising an eyebrow, "I'd rather not." He shook his head, his eyes full with disappointment as he span around and began to walk away.

"John, wait!" Abigail screeched, beginning to follow him... but it was too late. He didn't answer, or turn back around. He completely ignored her words as he walked away from her, before turning the corner at the end of the corridor, leaving Abigail to stand silently by herself, willing her tears not to fall as she tried to wrap her mind around what had just happened.


	22. Help Me

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_SoCalStarOC, xXParieceXx (No dude, no hugs and cheesecake for a while, but it will come! :P), Liloxbubbly, bsbfan558, VolcomStoneBabe, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, Xandman216, Jodie54, RKOsgirl92, nikki1335, ThatGirl54, elliexhardy _**and **_beautifultragedyxxx _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**I hope you all like this one, and please don't forget to leave feedback!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Help Me

"I still can't believe you're here," Abigail shook her head, smiling at her parents who sat at the table across from herself and Dustin.

It was fair to say that the young Runnels' last week had been pretty terrible. Ever since her argument with John she'd been down in the dumps, trying to work out a way to make him believe what she had seen, or to even make him speak to her again, but it was no use. He wanted nothing to do with her.

So when she had woken Monday morning to a knock on her door, she had been more than grateful to see both her mother and father on the opposite side. Of course, it hadn't rid her of her problems completely, but it had been nice to just spend the day with her entire family and being able to take her mind away from John, even if it was just for a few moments.

"Well it wasn't right that we haven't seen you wrestle live yet, sweetie," Her Mum spoke up, smiling her way, "Besides, we had to check up on Harley, see how she's doing."

A small smile grew across Abigail's lips at the thought of her sister. She had been so shocked to see her parents earlier in the day, yet not once had she mentioned going home or hounded their Dad about getting to go back. If they had arrived two months ago, then she wouldn't have left their side the entire time they were there... but once they had arrived at the arena, she had left their side instantly to go and find Randy.

"I can't believe how much our girl's changed," Virgil, better known as Dusty Rhodes, shook his head as he looked between his son and daughter, "I guess it really has done her some good here."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that," A familiar voice joined the conversation, and Abigail rolled her eyes as she turned to see Cody stood beside her, his hand wrapped tightly around Kailey's. Her eyes shot between her boyfriend and her mum and dad, and the young brunette couldn't help but feel for her PR. This was the first time she'd met their parents.

"What do you mean, Cody?" His mother asked with a raised eyebrow, her eyes confused as she took in Kailey.

"He's just being his same old self," Dustin interrupted, making Abigail raise an eyebrow in surprise. Out of everyone, she'd expected her half brother to be the last one to speak up in Harley's defence. "Come on man, Harley has been such a good kid these last few weeks, and you _know _it. Just leave her be," He shook his head towards his younger brother.

The brunette cringed as she looked back at her younger brother, expecting some retort about Randy and the type of guy he was, but to her surprise, he quickly changed the subject. Abigail wasn't sure whether he was just doing that so their parents didn't get too worried, but she was grateful, none the less – although she was still pretty sure the subject would be brought back up again sooner rather than later.

"Whatever man," He sighed, shaking his head before he turned to look at Kailey and his eyes lit up. She smiled back at him slightly, before the pair turned to look at the two parents, a slight grin placed on Cody's lips, "Anyway, Mum, Dad... I thought that seeing as you were here, there's someone I'd like you to meet." He inched closer to them both, pulling the black haired girl beside him along before he spoke again, "This is Kailey, my girlfriend."

Abigail watched on as her parent's eyed each other, small smiles on both of their faces before they turned to Kailey and introduced themselves, shaking her hand and making her feel welcome before they began to ask her a little about herself. Although the young woman was extremely happy for her PR and brother, she couldn't help but feel her stomach clench as she watched how happy they were. Right now was not the time for relationships to be shoved in her face.

"Hey Dustin?" She asked quietly, turning to look at the eldest sibling and waiting till she had his attention, "Wanna get out of here? It's not long till we have to be out there, anyway."

"Sure," He smiled, somehow seeming to know what was really wrong with his sister. She smiled back slightly, patting him on the arm before she stood up and faced the others at the table, "Kailey, Cody, why don't you take our seats? We're gonna go start getting ready anyway."

"Alright sweetie, well we'll see you out there," Her father spoke up, and she nodded his way with a smile, before she hugged both him and her mother.

"Don't be too long, Codes," She nudged her brother's shoulder before she and Dustin left them too it.

* * *

"So, when are you going to introduce me to your parents?" Randy eyed the young woman sat beside him, and she shot him a playful glare, trying to hide the smile that had been placed on her lips since she'd arrived at the arena.

"Shut up, _Randal," _She nudged him harshly, "Besides, how many times have you met my Dad already?"

"Oh, a few hundred," He shrugged innocently, before he leaned closer to her, his lips stopping just beside her ear, "But not while I've been your boyfriend."

"Huh," She pushed against his chest, her eyes finding his with an amused smile. Was he being serious, or was he only playing along with her? Either way, she was going to set him straight. "And who said you were my boyfriend?" She asked, tilting her head to the side before she stood up and walked to the opposite side of the room.

Harley kept her back to Randy as she stared at the lockers, her smile still present as she heard the older man sigh. She felt bad for leading him on, especially after everything she'd put him through... but this was who she was. Besides, he seemed to be playing along just as much as she was.

"Hmm... nobody," When he spoke, his voice was much closer than she had expected. Harley's eyes grew wide with shock as she span around to see him barely inches away from her, his own eyes boring into hers.

She took in a deep breath as he moved even closer, his arms finding their way to the lockers on either side of her head, leaving her nowhere to go. The young woman could feel her heart pick up, but it wasn't with fear as she had first expected. She'd not been this close to a man since the incident with Mike, and although she had imagined she'd be terrified... she felt nothing but excitement at the thought of being with Randy.

Her eyes fell to his lips and she bit down on her own, wondering what it would feel like to finally kiss him, to allow him to love her.

Moving her gaze back to his eyes, she inched forward ever so slowly, her breath hitching as their lips touched as soft as a feather, as if it was barely a kiss at all...

"Oh, umm, sorry guys..."

Randy quickly jumped away from Harley at the sound of the familiar voice, and the young woman pushed backwards, cursing loudly as she bumped into the metal lockers. She glared as she turned to the side, rubbing the back of her head as she got ready to snap at her sister for interrupting, but the minute she saw the expression on her face, her anger quickly disappeared.

"No, umm... it's cool," Randy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Harley rolled her eyes his way, laughing to herself. He must have been the worst liar ever... but god help her for finding it cute. "Everything good? Where are the others?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Cody is with Mum and Dad in the cafeteria, he just introduced Kailey to them. Dustin came back with me but he's gone to get ready for his match. I don't know where Ted and Louise are, I haven't seen them since this morning," She smiled lightly as she closed the door behind her.

Randy nodded her way, his eyes turning to the younger woman in the room and frowning as he noticed her looking back his way. Both of them had noticed that Abigail hadn't answered the first question, and they had both instantly picked up on her not so happy mood.

Nodding towards Randy, Harley quickly made her way over to her sister. She frowned as she watched her walk towards the bench, going through her bag as if to end the awkward silence that had taken over the room... but the younger girl wasn't going to let her get away with it that easily. She knew her sister, better than she knew herself, which meant that she knew when she needed to talk to her about something that was bothering her.

"Abi?" She asked quietly, resting a hand on her shoulder and waiting for her to turn around before she spoke again, "What's going on? Has something happened?"

The eldest of the two sisters eyed Harley quietly, biting down on her lip as she spotted Randy step behind her and rest a hand on her sister's shoulder. Things were going so well for them both. She was pretty sure that if she hadn't have walked through the door, or even if she'd entered ten seconds later, she'd had found them kissing. Deep down she was truly happy for the both of them... she just wished she could have that type of relationship, too.

But that wasn't going to happen – not if she didn't do anything about it, at least. The only man she could possibly think of being with in that way now was John, but why would he ever feel the same way? Of course, she had told him the truth, but without evidence it was harder to prove than she had ever imagined... and now, because she had told him before she could show him what Kelly was really up to, he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Guys, I..." She looked between the pair stood before her, wondering if she should tell them what she was truly thinking or not. Part of her knew that it would be a bad idea, that if John found out she'd told others he'd hate her even more – but the other part, the part that wanted him, knew that she couldn't do this by herself.

"It's okay, Abi... you can tell us anything," Randy smiled crookedly, stepping up beside Harley and folding his arms over his chest.

As Randy's words sunk in, she realised that the only thing she could really do _was _to tell them the truth, not only for her, but for John too. He needed to know the truth about Kelly, but she knew she was never going to do that without help. What she needed was someone who knew him as well as he did. Someone who was his best friend...

"Okay," She nodded with a small sigh, her eyes finding both of theirs as she bit her lip, wondering how she was supposed to word this all. "You guys both still hate Mike, right?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Randy raised an eyebrow, his mood quickly darkening at the sound of Mike's name. Abigail cringed, hating that she had to bring him up, but knowing that it needed to be done to get the right reaction from the both of them. One quick look at the expression on Harley's face as Randy wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer gave her all she needed to know. It was pretty obvious that the pair of them hated him.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to know before... before I told you this," She sighed, shaking her head back and forth. "Promise me what I'm about to say to you now isn't going to leave this room, at least not yet."

"We promise, Abi," Harley quickly recovered, nodding her head and looking at her sister with confusion, "What's wrong?"

"Well you see... last week, when the two of you went out together? I was supposed to be spending the night with John, just watching movies and stuff like we usually do... but it never happened. Just as I was about to leave the room, well – I saw something, and afterwards I just couldn't bring myself to go to John."

"Saw something? What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"I saw... I saw Kelly and Mike. Together."

All three of the people in the room fell silent at those words, both Randy and Harley staring at Abigail in disbelief. The young man's eyes were wide with shock, whereas Harley's mouth had practically dropped to the floor.

"You mean together as in...?" She didn't finish the sentence, just pulled a face that showed how disturbing her thoughts were.

"I mean together as in practically having sex in the corridor," Abigail cringed at her own words, once again shaking her head. "I didn't know what to do about it, so the next day I sat down and talked to Dustin. I didn't exactly tell him what it was, I just asked him what he would do if he cared about someone and they were being betrayed by someone else... and he told me he'd tell them, whether they needed to know or not – so I did."

"You told John?" Randy's eyes grew even wider, "No wonder he's been acting off these past couple of days. He never mentioned anything to me about Kelly though..."

"That's because he didn't believe me," Abigail mumbled, her eyes quickly finding the floor. Barely seconds later she felt her sister wrap her arms around her and she sighed, hugging her back as she tried to not let her words get the better of her. "He freaked out when I told him, he said that I was lying and that I was only doing it to get back at Mike for what he did to you."

"He actually said that?" Harley's eyes grew narrow, her anger evident as she pulled away from her sister, "What a dick! Just wait till I see him next, I'm gonna..."

"No, Harley," Randy interrupted, and Abigail was surprised to see her sister quieten instantly. She could tell by the young woman's face that she still wasn't happy, but instead of letting it be known she stared at the man beside her, waiting for him to continue, "I know what it sounds like... but he does have a point. He loves Kelly, and when he knows how much we all hate Mike, can you really blame him for thinking like that? He'd rather suspect anything than believe Kelly is cheating on him."

"Then we need to make him believe..." Harley added, the smallest of smirks growing across her face as she looked between the two others.

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping you'd say that," Abigail nodded sheepishly, "I've been trying to get him to realise that I was telling the truth over the past week, but he doesn't even want to speak to me. I can't do it alone, so I was hoping that maybe you guys could help me out with that?" Her eyes found Randy's first, then her sister's, silently pleading with them to help. After all, it wouldn't just be her that was getting what she wanted. They'd both be getting back at Mike, too.

"Hmm, you know what?" Randy's eyebrow raised and a smirk appeared on his lips as he walked over to the pair of them, wrapping his arms across their shoulders as he took it in turns to look at them both, "I'm sure we can think of something."


	23. Gotcha

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_Liloxbubbly, RKOsgirl92, CapriceCC, ThatGirl54, Xandman216, bsbfan558, xXParieceXx (we're getting to the cheesecake slowly, dude :P), Jodie54, beautifultragedyxxx, nikki1335 _**and **_SoCalStarOC _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you guys!**

**Here comes the next one, hope you all enjoy, and please don't forget to leave feedback.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Gotcha

"Would you look at those two? What a pair of stud muffins," Louise spoke to Kailey who sat beside her, although the entire table could hear her words. The young, dark haired woman nodded to the opposite side of the club where Ted, Cody, Dustin and Randy were all sat together.

"I know," Kailey giggled in return, "Look at them in the black shirts with the buttons undone and..."

"Guys, could you please not have this conversation here?" Harley spoke up, glaring at the two girls that sat across from her and her sister. "As much as we love the fact that you're happy, Abi and I don't really appreciate hearing about our brother that way. In fact, I think I'm gonna barf..." She mumbled the last bit as she turned to look at her sibling, smiling lightly as she chuckled.

"Sorry, Harley," Kailey replied sheepishly, before she and Louise began to talk in hushed tones so the other two could no longer hear.

"Thank you, Har. I don't think I could take another minute of hearing how hunky Cody looked," Abigail pulled a disgusted face, and the younger sister nodded in agreement. Hearing people talk about her brother in that way was not something she wanted to listen to.

"Tell me about it," She nodded, her eyes flickering through the crowd and landing on a pair that stood out from the rest, mainly because the guy was nearly twice the size of everyone else around him. She'd never really noticed how huge John was around the other guys, not until now anyway. A frown grew across her face as she spotted the grin on his lips as Kelly danced around him, the blonde just as happy as he was. Her frown turned to a sneer as she spotted Mike in the crowd too, dancing around with a bunch of women. She wondered what they'd do if they knew what he'd done to her. Better yet, she wondered if Randy had seen him with them. She was pretty sure he wouldn't have been sat with his friends if he had.

With a small sigh, Harley's eyes turned to her sister once again, noticing her watching them too. She just wished more than anything that she could stop Abi from hurting, or at least to make John realise the truth.

"No progress?" She asked, taking a sip of her fizzy drink. She pulled a face as she placed it down on the table, hating that with the age limit for the club she could get in, but was still too young for alcohol.

Abigail turned her way and shook her head, before her eyes found the couple again. It was pretty obvious that it was killing her to see them together, especially after she had caught Kelly with Mike.

"I'm sorry," Harley sighed, shaking her head back and forth, "I wish we could have done something sooner... it's just hard to catch them in the act. Randy and I have practically followed them around for the past three days yet they haven't been together once. I'm sure that we'll eventually be able to get some hard evidence, but it's just gonna take time."

"It's okay Har, I didn't expect you and Randy to work it all out in a day," She shook her head, her eyes moving across the room and a smirk appearing on her lips. She quickly turned back to look at her sister, amused, and Harley frowned her way, wondering what she was up to. "Speaking of Randy, I think you've got an audience."

Harley's gaze fell on the table across from them, and the smallest of smiles appeared on her lips as she noticed Randy looking their way. When he noticed her staring back, his patented smirk appeared and he sent her a wink... but she couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed. Things had been great between them as of late, but nothing seemed to be happening. She knew that she'd stopped him from kissing her the first time, but she definitely hadn't the second. Instead, they'd been interrupted by Abi, and although her sister had every right to be there, she couldn't help but think they might have been together officially by now.

"Hey? Is everything okay?"

The young woman's thoughts disappeared as she turned to look at her sister, and a small sigh escaped her lips as she wondered what she could say to her. There was no way she was going to blame her for what happened, but she really needed her sister's advice right now.

"I don't know," She shrugged, taking another peak at Randy who was still looking her way before she spoke again, "I guess I just don't know what's going on with us two. A few days ago, when you walked in, we were about to kiss..."

"Yeah, urr, sorry about that," Abigail added sheepishly, her cheeks growing red.

"No, it's fine," Harley shook her head with a small smile, "It's just since then, he hasn't mentioned anything, and he hasn't tried to kiss me again, either. I don't know what's going on, Abi," She finished with another shrug, her eyes finding her older siblings'.

Abi looked between the pair of them, noticing now that Randy's smile had disappeared as he looked their way. It was so obvious that he cared about Harley deeply, so what were they playing at? Who cared if there was a few years between them, or if Cody hated the idea? If they wanted to be together, they shouldn't have let anything get in the way.

"Well, do you want him to kiss you?" She raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"What do you think?" Harley repeated the gesture, a small smirk on her lips at the thought of what things used to be like before with Randy. "I know a few months ago I'd rather have stuck pins in my eyes... but now? I don't want anything else."

"Then what are you still doing here, Har? Go talk to him!" Abigail rolled her eyes, pushing her sister sideways and off the leather seat.

"But what about Cody? I can't just go over there and start talking to Randy about my feelings when he's sat right near him!" She hissed, trying to squeeze back in beside her sister.

"Oh look," Abigail nodded towards the table, where both Ted and Cody were standing up to make their way over to the crowded bar, "That's no longer a problem, now move your ass."

With a quick glare towards her sister, Harley looked back towards the guy table and noticed that she was telling the truth. Cody and Ted had both disappeared, so now it was only Randy and Dustin sat at the table. She knew that her elder brother would be fine with her going over there and asking Randy if they could talk, so there really was no time like the present.

Taking in a breath, she picked up her feet and began to manoeuvre through the crowd, hating how nervous she felt about what she was going to talk to him about... but it wasn't every day she told a guy she wanted a serious relationship with him.

* * *

Abi watched her sister as she walked over to the guys table, a small smile on her face as she spoke with Dustin for a few quick moments before saying something to Randy that made him nod and stand up.

Harley caught her eye as she led Randy through the crowd, and Abigail sent her a thumbs up and a cheesy grin. The younger of the two rolled her eyes, and Abi chuckled as she turned to look at the crowd once again, letting her sister have some privacy.

Her eyes scanned the large group of people before her, searching for the three of them that she knew, and a frown grew across her face as she noticed Mike rubbing himself up against a number of different girls. God, what did they all see in him? It made her feel sick seeing him so close to them.

She quickly turned her attention back to John and Kelly, wanting to look at anything that wasn't Mike, but a frown appeared on her face as she noticed the young woman standing close to him and saying something into his ear. He pulled away, nodded her way with a small smile and kissed her cheek... before she began to walk away from him.

Abigail watched Kelly for as long as she possibly could as she made her way through the crowd, but it didn't take long for her to become lost in the middle of it. Right now, she wanted nothing more that to excuse herself and follow the blonde, but she knew there was no point... not when Mike was still dancing.

No, she had more important things to do right now, like trying to win John back. Her eyes once again found the man in question, and she smiled lightly to herself as she saw him pushing through the crowd towards the bar. It was the perfect setting for her to try and talk to him, she wasn't going to have to shout like she would in the middle of the dance floor, and there was no way he was going to show himself up in front of so many people, either.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to get another drink, do either of you want something?" She leaned over the table towards Louise and Kailey.

"Sure, just a refill please," Kailey smiled her way with a nod, as did Louise.

"Alright," Abigail nodded back, taking in a deep breath as she stood up from her seat and made her way over to the bar.

Her eyes were fixed on John the entire time as he stood in the queue to buy a drink, his arms crossed over his broad chest as he stared at nothing in particular in front of him. Even now, when he hated her, she couldn't get over how utterly perfect he looked in his dark jeans and white shirt. He was such a good guy, such a _perfect _guy... she had to do something about what was going on with Kelly.

"John, umm... hi," Her hand lifted to rest on his broad shoulder as she reached him, and a lump rose in her throat as he quickly turned around to look at her, his eyebrow raised her way. "Look, I know that I'm probably the last person you want to see right now... but can we at least talk about what happened?"

"What, so you can tell me what Kelly has been doing over the past few days?" He shot back, his head shaking back and forth as he looked her way, disgusted.

"No, John, it's not..."

"You know what, Abi?" He interrupted her quickly, turning fully to face her. "You were right."

"Right?" The young woman looked on in confusion, her heart beating at his words. She was right? Did he mean... that he knew Kelly had been cheating? "About what?"

"About you being the last person I wanted to see." His eyes darkened as he looked her up and down, and the young woman's stomach dropped at his words. He really hated her that much, even though she'd been telling him nothing but the truth? "Just leave me alone, okay?" He sighed, shaking his head once again before he turned around and left the bar without a drink.

Abigail span around, determined to not let him go so easily, but by the time she'd managed to do so John had already disappeared in the middle of everyone around her. Her eyes searched the crowd frantically, barely even noticing that Mike was now gone or that she was now the only one stood at the bar. All she could think about was that John was never going to forgive her... and all she'd done was tell him the truth.

* * *

"So, is here okay?" Randy spoke up as he and Harley walked out of the club entrance. He looked around to see the street outside basically empty before turning back to look at the girl beside him with a shrug.

"Urr, just a little further, if that's okay?" She asked, not waiting for an answer as she walked away from the door to where there was an alleyway at the side of the building, Randy following close behind, "I guess I just don't want Cody coming out here and finding us."

"Hmm, good point," Randy nodded, scratching the back of his neck lightly as he caught up with Harley. His eyes never left hers, and a small smile grew across his lips as he watched her staring at the floor, awkwardly trying not to look his way. He wondered to himself what it was she wanted to talk about, it must have been pretty important if she'd had to take him away from the crowd inside. "So... what was it that you wanted?"

Harley lifted her head with a sigh, her eyes finding his with a questioning look in them. Randy frowned her way, hoping that what she was about to say wasn't going to be bad. If she was about to say that she didn't want this anymore, whatever it was they had, then he didn't know what he'd do...

"Randy, I..."

But just as the young woman was about to tell him, the sound of giggling broke both of their focuses, and Harley's head shot towards the noise. Randy could tell by the voice of the person squealing in delight that she was familiar, and as Harley turned back to him with a raised eyebrow, it was pretty obvious that she did as well.

Raising his finger to his lips to keep Harley silent, the pair of them tiptoed to the edge of the alleyway and peered around the corner, both of their eyes bulging at what they saw. Both of them had been trying to think of so many things to catch Mike and Kelly in the act over the past few days... yet here they were, practically having sex with each other a few metres away, completely oblivious to anyone else around them.

Randy turned to look at Harley, smirking as he noticed her grinning her way. Her eyes flickered down to his jean pockets and she pointed to his mobile through them, and the young man's smile grew wider as he nodded her way.

He silently pulled his phone from his pocket, hoping that the light from the screen wouldn't distract the two people in front of them as he hurriedly brought up the video camera... but so it seemed, nothing was going to distract the pair, not even the fact that Kelly's boyfriend was barely seconds away from them.

Randy finally started to film the couple across from them, both he and Harley standing with triumphant smirks as they waited for enough evidence to be caught. After around a minute, Randy had had enough of watching the two of them and stopped the film, grabbing a hold of Harley's hand and pulling her further into the alleyway.

The brunette pulled the phone from his grasp and looked down at the screen cap of the video, shaking her head back and forth as she bit down on her lip, trying not to laugh at the thought of finally catching Kelly and Mike red handed.

With a smirk, Harley stood on her tiptoes and placed a triumphant kiss on Randy's cheek, smiling as he turned to look her way.

"Gotcha." She whispered, making Randy send her a knowing smirk as the pair waited till the coast was clear.


	24. Enough Talking

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge thanks go to **_VolcomStoneBabe, CapriceCC, Breezyroo, Xandman216, bsbfan558, RKOsgirl92, xXParieceXx (still no cheesecake :P), ThatGirl54, Liloxbubbly, Jodie54, Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27, SoCalStarOC, alicecullen1027, beautifultragedyxxx _**and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**Now... I kinda like this one. You'll all see what I mean when you get to the end! ;D**

**Please don't forget to leave feedback when you've done!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Enough Talking

Abigail stood in the lobby, watching as everyone said goodbye for the night after finally arriving back from the club. She tried to join in, she smiled as best as she could as she hugged both of her brothers... but it never really reached her eyes. She was trying so desperately to keep on a brave face so that nobody knew what had happened earlier, but truthfully, all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and cry.

"You two gonna be okay?" Cody spoke up once Dustin and a few of the others had left, leaving only the three siblings, Randy and Kailey behind. She and Cody were stood hand in hand, staring across at the other three.

"Are you serious, Codes? You're asking if we're gonna be okay walking back to our room?" Harley raised an eyebrow his way, shaking her head back and forth. Under any other circumstance, Abigail would have joined in the teasing of her brother... but this time she wanted nothing to do with it.

"We'll be fine. Come on Har, I wanna get some sleep," She spoke up, taking a hold of her sister's arm and beginning to pull her away from the others.

"I'll walk them back, if you'd like? My room is on the same floor so I might as well," Randy added before they could disappear, and Abi scowled as her sister pulled to a stop. She inwardly groaned as she turned to see Harley smirking lightly at the much taller man. Did she really have to see them all ridiculously happy around each other? That was the last thing she needed right now.

"Hmm..." Cody's eyes narrowed, and for once the eldest sister hoped that he'd say no. She didn't want Randy around them, especially if she couldn't hold off breaking down before she got back to the room. Her eyes bored into her brother, wanting him to turn her way, but instead he turned to look at Kailey. She sent him a knowing smile, and after a few silent moments followed by a big sigh, he turned back to the others with a reluctant nod. "Fine, but no funny business," He shot Harley a glare.

"Whatever you say, Codes," She smirked back, waving at the pair of them as they began to walk backwards.

"See you guys tomorrow," He rolled his eyes playfully, Kailey smiling their way, before the pair span around and walked into one of the lifts, completely oblivious to the fact that Abigail had barely spoken a word to them. She felt physically sick at the thought of all the loved up couples that surrounded her in her life right now. Even her brother was too busy with his girlfriend to notice her problems.

"So, we going back to your room?"

The brunette turned to look at Randy, ready to tell him that they didn't need a baby sister, but she stopped completely when she saw the way he and her sister were looking at each other. It wasn't with the smirk from before; it was if they were sending each other a silent message. As if they knew something that she didn't...

"Sure, come on Abi," Harley finally nodded, turning towards her sister and linking arms with her, before they turned towards the lifts.

For the entire ride up to their floor, Abigail stood in the middle of Harley and Randy, watching as they sent sideways glances at each other, waiting for one of them to speak... but instead, they stayed completely silent. They walked through the corridors without speaking a word, and by the time they finally reached their door, the elder Runnels' couldn't stick it much longer.

"Okay, are one of you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest as they stopped in front of their room. Now was not the time for them to be playing games around her.

"Sorry Abi, we were waiting until we got back to the room to talk to you. We didn't want anyone else listening in..." Randy looked her way awkwardly at her outburst, before he turned to look at Harley with a small smile and a nod.

"Who's your favourite sister, huh?" Harley spoke up, smirking as she pulled Randy's phone from her pocket, searching through it for a few small moments before passing it towards her older sister.

"You're my only sister," Abigail mumbled under her breath as she took a hold of the phone, freezing completely as her eyes found the video that was playing on the screen.

It was a video of Mike and Kelly together. A video that would prove that she hadn't been lying to John. Randy and Harley had managed to find her actual solid evidence...

But it didn't matter anymore. It was too late. John hated her, he wanted nothing to do with her, how was she even going to get him to stay near her long enough to show her the video?

"Abi... aren't you happy?" Harley spoke up, frowning at the expressionless face of her sister.

"Not really, no..." She shook her head, her eyes sore as she tried to hold in her tears. She held the phone back to Randy, both he and Harley staring at her like she was crazy. "What's the point in even trying anymore? John hates me."

"Don't say that," Randy shook his head, stepping towards her slightly. "The only reason he acted like he did was because he loves Kelly, Abi. You can't expect him to just give up everything because of one accusation... but now we have proof. He's got to believe you."

"Are you sure about that?" Abigail shook her head, laughing humourlessly as she stepped away from the others and closer to the door. "Because I'm pretty sure he'd still find a way around it... not that it matters anymore, anyway. He made it pretty damn clear tonight that he wants nothing to do with me."

The eldest sister turned to look away from the other two, hating the silence that fell between them as they realised John and her had had yet another argument. She hated this; she hated having to be strong in front of them both.

"Abi, I know that it's hard..." Harley took a hold of her sister's arm lightly, forcing her to turn back towards her, "But you can't give up now, not when we finally have proof. You need to try..."

"I don't have to do _anything_," She hissed back through gritted teeth, pulling her arm away from her sister roughly. She just wished that she could push them both away, push everyone away. All she wanted was to be alone. She looked between the two people in front of her, knowing that there was no way she could even spend the rest of the night with her sister. "Harley, I... I'm sorry, but I really want to be alone."

The younger girl's eyes grew wide as she realised Abigail didn't even want her to be there for her, which was something that had never happened before. When they'd had problems, they'd stuck together... but this was bigger than anything that had happened to them before. Abigail wasn't just acting this way because she liked John. She was doing it because she was in love with him.

"Abi, no..."

"No, it's okay. You should really let her be alone, Har. I have a spare bed in my room, if you wanna crash there?"

Abigail watched on, praying that her sister would agree to stay with Randy. As bad as she felt for pushing her out of her own room, she needed her space more than anything right now. She needed to be able to think things over without others constantly telling her what she should do.

"Fine, whatever," Harley shook her head, and Abigail could tell by her tone that she wasn't happy. She just wished she could explain to her sister that she needed time by herself right now. "I'll get some of my stuff and get out of your way," She shrugged, pushing past her older sibling and opening up the door with her key card.

"Harley..." Abigail sighed, running a hand through her hair as she followed her in to the room.

"No, it's fine," She shook her head, throwing a few of her clothes in a bag as quickly as she could, before zipping it up and throwing it over her shoulder. She looked back up at her sister, her face expressionless as she spoke to her. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

Abigail shook her head as Harley walked past her without another word, flinching when the door was slammed behind her. She hated that she had had to piss her sister off in the process of getting some alone time... but it was for the best, for all of them. Harley didn't need to see her like this.

Without getting changed, the brunette walked over to her bed and crawled under the covers, pulling them as far over her as she possibly could, hoping that they would swallow her whole so she wouldn't have to worry about John ever again.

But she knew that was never going to happen. As the first tears began to fall down her face, she knew it was going to be a hell of a long time before she could do anything but think about him and his hatred for her again.

* * *

"I missed you tonight, Kailey," Cody sighed as the pair of them stopped in front of the young woman's hotel room and turned to look at each other. The young man smiled her way, taking in how beautiful she looked in her black dress and with her hair curled. He'd wondered how he'd ever felt anything for Louise before, now that he had someone as perfect as Kailey.

"I know..." The young woman replied, her cheeks blushing at her confession. He smiled in return, happy that he wasn't the only one that felt the same way. They'd been in the same room after all, but even being apart like that was harder than he could have ever imagined. Never in a million years had he expected to fall this hard for someone. "I missed you too."

With a small sigh, Cody stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kailey's waist, pulling her close to him. If he was going to be leaving her any minute now, then he was going to make the most of it. He smirked yet again as her cheeks grew even redder, before he lifted one hand to cup her face, his lips pressing against hers tenderly but passionately.

Cody felt Kailey's arms lift and wrap around his neck, and he smirked as she pulled him closer, loving that she felt the same way about him as he did her...

"Cody?" She asked breathlessly as they finally pulled away, her eyes finding his as they stood only inches apart.

"Hmm?" He asked, moving back slightly and brushing her hair away from her face.

"Would you... would you like to stay the night?" She asked, the smallest of smiles growing across her lips as she questioned him.

Cody's eyes grew wide at Kailey's request, but he didn't have to think twice about his answer. He'd not wanted to push her into anything she wasn't ready for, especially because he cared for her so much, but now that she was ready to take the next step there was no way in hell he was going to say no.

"I'd love to..." He whispered back, waiting for his girlfriend to open the door before he scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside.

* * *

"What happened to being on the same floor as us?"

Randy turned to his side as he and Harley walked through the hotel corridors, smiling ever so slightly as she glared his way. He knew now wasn't the time to tease her, she'd most likely blow up in his face after what had just happened with Abi, but he couldn't help thinking how cute she looked when she was angry.

"Well, I thought Cody would probably have an aneurism if I followed you up to your room with no reason for it," He turned back as they reached his door, eying her out of the corner of his eye, "We needed to talk to Abi... and plus, I didn't want you walking around by yourself at this time of night."

"Aw, look at you being all protective..." She cooed, elbowing him and causing his smirk to appear.

Randy turned to look at Harley again, knowing that although she was joking with him; her eyes told a completely different story. They told him that she was grateful that he looked out for her, and that even though she'd never admit it, the thought of what Mike did still scared her.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts of the man he hated more than anything, he opened up the door and switched on the light, raising an eyebrow to the woman beside him.

"Ladies first," He nodded inside; "Make yourself at home."

"Yeah, I really doubt it," She rolled her eyes towards Randy as she began to move past him. "I don't understand what's wrong with Abi. Why would she not want to show John the video? I mean, I know he was an ass to her and all, but..."

"But what?" Randy stopped within inches of knocking into her back as she froze in the door way, looking into the room.

"But?" She asked, spinning around and resting her hands on her hips. Randy instantly cringed, already knowing what she was going to say before the words left her mouth. "What happened to the spare bed, Orton?"

"Well, you see..." He began, not being able to hide his smirk as he closed the door behind him. He watched on, waiting for a reaction, and grinned even more when he noticed the side of Harley's lips begin to turn upwards, "Abi really needed some time alone, and I didn't think she'd appreciate the fact that her little sister would be sharing a bed..."

"You are such a liar," Harley shook her head, not being able to hide her smile any longer as she moved forward and whacked him across the chest playfully.

"Alright, alright, I'll admit..." He chuckled, pulling her bag off her shoulder and dropping it on the floor, before he clasped her wrists in between his hands. He looked down at her tiny frame, his smile starting to disappear a little at how close he was to her. "I thought you wouldn't mind..."

"Who said that I didn't mind? You're gonna be sleeping on the couch, mister," She shook her head, her eyes not leaving his for a second as they stepped closer and closer together.

"Hmm, I don't think so..." He whispered, pulling her so that they were pressed against each other.

"Randy," She added quickly, looking down momentarily at his hands wrapped around her wrists, "We need to talk, about this... about us."

Randy could feel his heart beating a mile a minute at her words. He'd been so worried earlier on in the night when she'd said she'd wanted to talk, thinking that she wanted to call off whatever it was that they had. He'd thought that once they'd caught Mike and Kelly, he'd gotten off the hook, but he guessed not...

Either way, he wasn't going to give himself the chance to find out.

"Yeah, you're right."

Randy answered with as much determination as he could muster, his eyes boring into hers before he lifted his hand and cupped her face with his. He waited for barely a second to see if she was going to pull away before he crashed his lips against hers; his entire body tingling as he finally got what he wanted. He was finally kissing the girl who he had been after for months...

"Is that enough talking?" He breathed when he'd finally pulled away, his patented smirk returned when he saw just how affected Harley had been by their kiss.

"You know..." Harley finally spoke up when she'd recovered, a small smile of her own appearing as she leaned forward, "I think it is," She whispered against his lips, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back towards her.


	25. The Truth

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_RKOsgirl92, xXParieceXx (Our family are freaks, rofl), Liloxbubbly, SoCalStarOC, Xandman216, beautifultragedyxxx, VolcomStoneBabe, bsbfan558, Jodie54, ThatGirl54 _**and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**This one is pretty short, which I apologise for, but there wasn't anywhere else I wanted to end this one apart from here. I hope you all enjoy, and please don't forget to leave feedback when you're done!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – The Truth

The following morning, Harley woke up with a start, the feel of a pair of arms wrapped around her waist momentarily worrying her... but as the night before began to come back to her, all of her fears disappeared and the smallest of smiles appeared on her face.

She let out a sigh as she adjusted herself, turning around so that she could see the man who was lay beside her, holding onto her as tightly as he possibly could. He was still fast asleep, and her smile grew as she took in how utterly perfect he looked.

Although the night before hadn't been perfect at first, things had quickly changed. She still felt bad for her sister, and not to mention slightly angry that she'd been thrown out of her own room... but truthfully, all of that had been worth it. She'd finally got to kiss Randy. After all the hate, teasing and flirting that had happened since the two of them had met, she realised it was about damn time they finally showed each other how much they meant.

"Oh, Randy..." She sighed quietly, smiling once again as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly. She couldn't imagine waking up to anything better than that.

She just wished that Abigail could have the same thing with John that she now had with Randy.

A faint buzzing noise brought the young woman from her thoughts, and her eyes grew wide as she realised what it was, an idea coming to mind.

Gingerly removing herself from Randy's grasp, Harley slipped from the bed and tiptoed around to the opposite side, picking up Randy's iPhone in the process. The screen read one new message, but she quickly closed it away. She may have wanted to know everything there was about Randy, but reading his messages was definitely too far.

And there was something much more important that she needed the phone for, anyway.

Turning to look at the man who was still sound asleep once again, the brunette shook her head, knowing there was no possible way she could wake him.

Looking around the room, Harley managed to find a pad of paper and a pen, and decided to quickly write him a note. She knew she probably wouldn't be long, but the last thing she wanted was for Randy to wake up with her gone, thinking she'd changed her mind about being with him.

_Randy, gone to end Abi's problems once and for all. Can't stand seeing her like this much longer. Took your phone, hope you don't mind. I'll see you soon, Harley xx_

Placing the pen down on the desk, she walked back over to Randy and folded the note up where she'd found his phone, knowing he was bound to check there not long after he awoke.

Taking one last look at Randy, she quickly placed a kiss on the top of his head before she pulled on her jacket from the previous night and left the room, with one thing and one thing only on her mind. Finding John Cena.

* * *

Half an hour later Harley made her way into the hotel restaurant. She'd searched every other place she could think of, including the room that she'd found out John was stopping in, but so far there had been no such luck.

But as she walked into the cafe area, a smile grew across her lips as she spotted the man she was looking for across the room. It wasn't hard, seeing as he was nearly twice the size of everyone else who was in the room... or at least most of them.

Her eyes scanned the rest of the group, and instantly grew wide as she spotted Cody and Kailey sat together, the young black haired woman giggling as Cody kissed her cheek. Her brother could be the biggest dick in the world at times... but she was happy for him, she really was. It was nice to finally see him with someone who cared for him, rather than him being obsessed with a girl that was obviously never going to be his.

But that wasn't the thing that caught her attention the most when it came to her brother. She looked down at the clothes that she was wearing, the same which she had worn when he'd seen her last the night before, and swallowed the lump in her throat. If Cody saw her like this, then he was going to jump to the worst possible conclusion, all of them involving Randy... and although she had shared the room with Randy, and they'd kissed, that was all that had happened. Plus, if he hadn't have been there, she'd have been stuck sleeping in the corridor all night.

So, before her brother or even Kailey could spot her, Harley quickly walked over to the opposite side of the room, trying not to draw any attention to herself as she slipped through the tables until she reached the side of the man who she had been searching for.

"John," She kept her voice low as she spoke up to him, crossing her arms over her chest. After all, the last thing she needed was others listening in to what she was about to say, especially her own family. She couldn't imagine what Cody would do if he knew about what was going on.

John's eyes flickered to the side, and instantly narrowed when he saw who it was. It was pretty obvious that he knew the reason behind her being there, and also that he didn't want any of it. With an annoyed sigh, he pushed his chair back slightly so that he could slouch down, lazily lifting his eyes back to the brunette before he spoke again.

"What do you want, Harley?"

"I want to talk to you," She placed her hands down on the table and leaned a little closer to him, watching as he rolled his eyes her way. She glared back, wondering if anyone would notice if she slapped some sense into him.

"Well I don't wanna talk to you, especially if this has something to do with Abigail. She's caused me enough problems over the last few weeks; I don't need you doing her dirty work too."

"Yeah? Well that's tough shit, because I'm not going anywhere until you listen to what I have to say," Harley added quickly, walking over to the seat opposite and lowering herself into it. She leaned forward on the table, her eyebrow raised as she waited for him to reply, but when he just stared at her blankly, she decided to carry on. "Did you have a nice time with your girlfriend last night?"

"Excuse me?" John asked, leaning over so that nobody heard their bickering, "What the hell has that got to do with you?"

"Actually, it has _everything _do to with me... now, are you gonna answer that question?" She asked, smirking when she didn't receive an answer. "Of course not, because as soon as she'd left the club, she was with Mike."

"Are you serious right now?" John shook his head, a ball of humourless laughter leaving his lips, "So Abigail couldn't get me to believe that she'd seen Kelly and Mike, so she's got you doing it now instead?"

"Actually, no. Abi has absolutely nothing to do with this. After you went off on her last night, she pretty much gave up. She's a mess John, all because you can't see what is right in front of your eyes... and I can't let that happen. Not to my sister," She shook her head, pulling Randy's phone from her pocket and finding the video she needed. "So you see, I'm going to show you this, the proof that Kelly isn't the girl you think she is, and then you're going to get your ass up those stairs and apologise to my sister."

"What are you talking about?" John shook his head, his eyes darting between Harley and the phone nervously, "There's no way you could have..."

But the young man's words trailed off as Harley hit the play button, making sure the sound was switched off so nobody around them would be able to hear what they were watching. She handed the iPhone over to John, watching as he took it from her and stared at the screen, all his emotions completely draining from his face.

"No, I... this can't be..." John looked up from the screen, running a hand across his short hair as his eyes connected with Harley's.

"John..." She sighed, instantly feeling guilty as she noticed how utterly broken he looked... but she knew it had to be done. Not just for her sister, but for him, too. Despite everything he'd put Abigail through as of late, she knew that deep down he was a nice guy, and he deserved a girlfriend a lot better than Kelly. One that was going to be faithful to him, to love him. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, even if you think that. You deserved to know the truth... and you needed to know that Abigail wasn't lying to you."

A moment of silence passed between the two as John's eyes looked around the room, the pain of his current situation finally started to seep into his eyes. Harley sat in silence, not wanting to say or do anything else. John had seen enough, she'd done her part, now it was time for him to do his.

"I, err... I've gotta go," He finally spoke up, not waiting for a reply as he slipped from the chair and left the room with a purpose.

With a small sigh, Harley slipped Randy's phone back into her pocket and stood up, thankfully managing to leave the room before the loved up couple noticed her. She'd thought that she would have felt better for telling, and showing, John the truth... and although part of her did, now that her sister was cleared of lying, she couldn't help but feel bad for the man that was in the middle of it all.

Shaking her head back and forth, the young brunette quickly made her way back to the room that she had left not too long ago, knowing the only thing that could make her feel better now was the feel of Randy's arms wrapped around her.

* * *

It didn't take long for John to find out where Mike Mizanin was staying in the hotel, so before anybody even knew what was going on, he was stood outside the younger man's hotel room door, banging on it with everything that he had. He honestly didn't care that it was still early, that he'd be disturbing the others around them. All he needed to see was what was happening.

Especially seeing as Kelly had supposedly stopped with her girlfriends the night before.

"Woah man, what the fuck?" Mike's eyes grew huge as he opened the door, noticing John on the opposite side. He was dressed in only his boxers, and was holding the door nearly closed, barely even wide enough for John to see him.

"What the fuck?" John laughed, his anger ebbing through as he stepped forward, his fists balled up at his sides, "Is she here?"

"What? Cena, I don't know what you're..."

"Is she here?" He interrupted; shouting in the younger man's face and making him wince.

When John didn't receive an answer, he knew that he was going to have to take things a step further. Being much larger than the man in front of him, it didn't take much force for him to push Mike back into the room, giving him full access himself... only to wish that he hadn't, when he walked in to see Kelly sat up in the bed, her eyes wide as she pulled the sheets up to cover her naked form.

"John, I can explain..." She pleaded, moving as close to him as the covers allowed her to.

"Don't," He shook his head, his voice filled with venom as he stared straight through her, "Don't you fucking dare. I can't believe that after everything people had told me about the two of you, after all the stuff I heard, I didn't believe any of it... but I guess now I know."

"John..."

"Don't John me, you stupid little slut," John shot back, not caring how terrible his words sounded. He'd been made a fool of; he'd pushed the people around him away, and all for what? For her?

"Come on man, that's inappropriate..." Mike stepped forward, his hands held out in defence.

John turned to look at the younger man, his eyebrow raised, wondering how the hell he could thing anything he was saying wasn't right. He'd just found out that his girlfriend was cheating on him... with Mike, of all people. She'd actually chosen the guy who had tried to rape Harley over him.

"Inappropriate? I'll show you inappropriate..." John laughed without humour, giving Mike barely a second to flinch before his fist connected with his jaw, sending the young man to the floor.

John heard the sound of Kelly's squeal, and he turned his gaze to her, watching as she stared his way with tears running down her cheeks. A month ago... hell, even the day before, he'd have been heartbroken seeing her that way. But now? Now all he saw was disgust.

"We're through, Kel. Have a nice life," He shook his head, knowing that there was no possible way he could stick around any longer before he caused even more damage.


	26. Pros And Cons

**A/N: Hey everyone! Huge thanks go to **_SoCalStarOC, RKOsgirl92, nikki1335, Liloxbubbly, beautifultragedyxxx, CapriceCC, Xandman216, VolcomStoneBabe, bsbfan558, xXParieceXx (Dude, hugs are finally on the way! :P), Jodie54 _**and **_ThatGirl54 _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**This will probably be the last update for a while as I'm moving house over the weekend, and the internet is gonna be cut off any time now ready for it. I promise I'll get some chapters written during that time though, so I'll have something ready for you all when I get back.**

**Here comes the next one. I have a feeling you're gonna like how it turns out! Please don't forget to leave feedback when you've read.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Pros And Cons.

"We're gonna miss you, bro," Abigail smiled ever so slightly as she hugged her brother tightly, "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"You know I will, it's you two that I'm worried about," He frowned as Abigail pulled away, only to be replaced by Harley.

"Codes, we're going back home, how could you possibly be worried?" She rolled her eyes playfully as she moved to stand next to her sister, "Try not to be a pain in the ass in front of Kailey's parents, kay?"

"Haha," Cody glared back, and the two sister's laughed as Kailey walked back over to his side with a smirk, "I'll see you both in a few days, and _please_, just stay out of trouble?"

"We will, don't worry," Abigail smiled his way with a small nod.

Both Harley and Abigail watched on, waving at their brother and Kailey as they climbed into the taxi that was waiting for them outside of the hotel. Dustin had already left to travel back home for their few day break, leaving those two the only family members left. They continued waving at Cody as he closed the door behind himself and his girlfriend, sending them a smile before the taxi pulled off, leaving the two girls with their own luggage as they waited for their own ride to arrive.

"So... how are you feeling, Abi?" Harley spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"I'm doing okay," The eldest of the two nodded with a small sigh, her eyes on the cars that passed by as she spoke, "Look, about the other night, when I kicked you out... I really am sorry."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Harley brushed it off with a shrug, "Maybe I was pissed at first, but I understand, I really do... plus, it gave me some time with Randy."

"Hmm..." Abigail shook her head, not being able to hide her amused smile, "Things are good?"

"Uh-huh," She nodded, not wanting to say much. She didn't want to annoy Abigail with the details, or make her feel even worse about her current situation, "What about you? Have you spoken to John yet?"

"Nope..." Abigail let out another sigh, and Harley's face scrunched together in confusion. It had been days since she'd shown John the video, yet he still hadn't spoken to her sister. What the hell was he playing at?

"Oh sis," She leaned over and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it, okay? I'm sure he'll realise that he was wrong soon enough... and if he doesn't, then he's a dick."

"I hope you're not talking about me," A familiar voice spoke up from behind them, and Harley squealed as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Jeez, Randy!" She yelped, turning around and punching him on the arm, "After that, yes, we were talking about you," She glared his way playfully, and he sent a small chuckle her way.

"I'm sorry," He smirked, pulling her in for a one armed hug, his luggage sat at his side, "I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, sure you didn't," She scowled at him once again, but her expression quickly softened as she thought over what it was going to be like to have the next few days away from the man in front of her. It was crazy that a few months ago, she despised him more than anyone she had ever met... now she didn't want to leave his side.

With a knowing, sad smile, Randy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side, before he turned the pair of them back towards Abigail.

"So, everything okay, Abi?" He asked her with a small smile.

"Urr, yeah, I guess so," She shrugged their way, and Randy turned to look at Harley with a look asking what was going on. She shook her head, and he let out a sigh, obviously guessing that John hadn't spoken to her yet. Harley had returned to him straight away after she'd shown John the video, which Randy had thought was the right thing to do, and both of them really had no idea why he hadn't done anything yet.

"That's, umm, good..." He nodded, slightly awkward as he turned to look at Harley again, "Is it okay if I get to borrow your sister for a few minutes? Seeing as you're stealing her away from me for a while."

Abigail laughed lightly their way and Randy grinned, happy that he'd at least managed to get a smile out of the older Runnel's sister.

"Sure Randy, go ahead."

With a quick nod her way, Randy took a hold of Harley's arm and pulled her gently a little further away from her sister. It wasn't that he minded Abigail knowing about them, but right now, the best thing for her was to think that the two of them were nothing more than friends... and a few harmless flirts.

"Okay, I'm nervous now. Why are you pulling me away from everyone? Are you a secret axe murderer?" Harley joked with him as they stopped, and Randy rolled his eyes her way. She was always one for joking... didn't she ever realise that sometimes, all he wanted was for her to be serious with him?

"Not funny," He shook his head, before his eyes found the young woman's, "No, Har... the reason I dragged you away from everyone is because I wanted to spend a little more time with you before we leave."

Harley quickly turned serious at Randy's words, and a sad smile grew across her lips. She wanted more than anything to dive into his arms and to kiss him, but she knew she couldn't do that. Not in front of Abigail, her sister didn't need to see how perfect things were between herself and Randy right now.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," She shook her head, her voice barely a whisper as she looked into his eyes.

"Me too, baby, me too," He sighed, inching a little closer to her, "But it's only a few days, right? We'll be back together before you know it... well, unless you decide to stay at home," Randy smiled, but he was only half joking.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Harley raised an eyebrow playfully, but cringed when she saw the look on Randy's face, "I'm joking, of course I'm gonna come back to you."

"Hmm, you better," Randy's smirk returned as he leaned over and brushed a strand of her short hair from her face, "So, can I at least hug you? Friends do that, right?"

The younger of the two turned to look at her sister, noticing that she was still staring out towards the road, her mind elsewhere. A hug wouldn't hurt, right? Even if she did notice them.

"Of course you can hug me," Harley shook her head before she closed the gap between them, her eyes closing as she rested her head against his chest. She felt stupid, being so sad about leaving behind a guy for only a few days... she'd never been like this before, but then again, she'd never known anyone quite like Randy.

* * *

Abigail sighed to herself as she looked out at the road in front of the hotel, feeling slightly awkward at what was going on behind her. She'd turned around to see Randy and Harley practically clinging to each other, so she'd quickly span back around to give them their privacy. She wasn't sure what was going on with the two of them, but they were definitely getting closer by the minute. At least one of them was happy when it came to guys.

As the thought of John came to mind, the young woman's lips pulled down in both sadness and frustration. She hadn't spoken to John since the day in the bar, nor did she have any intention to. Him acting that way towards her had pretty much broken her heart in two as it was, she didn't need it to happen all over again. Even though her sister and Randy now had proof of what Kelly was really up to, she wasn't going to try and win him over again. What was the point, when he hated her anyway?

"Abi..."

The young woman froze, her eyes growing wide at the sound of her name. The voice was familiar, extremely familiar... but what she didn't understand was why he was there, wanting to talk, especially after her thoughts had only just been on him.

Turning around slowly, Abigail's face filled with confusion as her eyes connected with John's. His breathing was heavy as he stood staring her way, and Abi frowned even further as she realised it was because he'd ran to catch her.

"John..." She added reluctantly, her insides feeling like they were knotted together as she waited for him to speak.

"I... I don't know where to start," He sighed, shaking his head back and forth as he ran his hand over his short hair, "I'm such an idiot."

Abigail stared his was, staying silent as she tried to wrap her head around what he was saying. Was he really, truly there, talking to her? Or was she daydreaming while she waiting for Randy and Harley to leave each other alone?

"I don't really know what to say to you," He spoke up again, stepping forward slightly. Her eyes quickly shot to her sister and Randy a few feet away, and she could feel her cheeks growing red as she noticed them both looking their way with smirks on their faces. "I... I'm so sorry for not believing you."

"You mean you know?" The brunette's eyes grew even wider at John's words, and she watched as he nodded with a sad smile. Her forehead scrunched together as she took in his expression, and even after everything he'd done to her over the past few weeks, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Yeah, thanks to your sister," He shrugged, "I was such an ass to you, Abi. I treated you like shit, and all you were doing was telling me the truth. I guess... I guess I just thought what Kelly and I had was more than that, you know?" He shrugged, his eyes finding the floor.

"It's okay, John," She shook her head, not quite believing how quickly she was giving in as she moved closer and rested her hand on his shoulder, but how could she not? This was what she had always wanted, for John to know the truth about his girlfriend, or ex girlfriend as she was now, and for her and him to be at least on the same page again.

"No, it isn't," He sighed again, looking back up into her eyes, "I should have listened to you, or at least gone and found out for myself before I went off on you like that. I just... I really am sorry, for everything. I just hope you can forgive me, and we can go back to being like we were before, because I miss you, Abi."

Shaking her head back and forth, Abigail had to bite her lip to refrain from squealing in happiness. She felt so bad for John, she really did, but the pro's definitely outweighed the con's at that moment in time.

"John..." She whispered as she stepped even closer to him so that they were nearly pressed against each other. She waited till he looked back her way before she sent him a slow, bright smile. "There's nothing to forgive. I understand why you acted like you did, and I'm sorry that it turned out like it has."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault, Abs," He nodded her way once again, before he seemed to get rid of all of his bad thoughts with just a shake of his head, "Anyway, enough about her. We're cool again, yeah?"

"Yeah John, we're cool," The young woman chuckled, rolling her eyes playfully before she leaned closer and hugged him.

Abigail felt John's arms wrap around her back and pull her closer, and she closed her eyes as she leaned her head against his shoulder. She could feel her eyes burning with tears of happiness as she opened them once again to see Randy and Harley grinning at her, her sister sending her a dorky thumbs up and making her chuckle. She knew she owed both of them so much for what they had done for her.

The sound of a car pulling up behind her bought the young woman out of her happy bubble, and a sigh left her lips as she pulled away from John to see their taxi waiting for them. Of all the times he had to apologise to her, it had to be just before they were leaving for home so that she could miss him the entire time she was away.

"So, this is us..." She spoke up quietly as she turned to John with a small smile. She watched as Harley did the same to Randy, practically diving on him and hugging him tightly before the pair of them walked over to where the car was waiting.

"Yeah," John nodded, his smile appearing and showing off his dimples, "Have a safe trip okay? I'll see you when you get back."

"I'm with John on that, please be careful," Randy spoke up with a sigh as the driver popped the trunk and the bigger man lifted the luggage into it for the girls.

"Great, we get rid of Cody and he's replaced with Randy," Harley rolled her eyes playfully, before she nodded her head his way, "We'll be okay; I promise... you take care of yourself as well, yeah?"

"You know I will," Randy smirked her way, reaching over to ruffle her hair before the youngest girl walked over to her sister's side.

"Ready, Abi?" She asked her with a small smile.

"Sure," She nodded, turning back to look at John one last time, "Cya, Cena."

"Later, Runnels," He smirked back her way, and the young woman rolled her eyes playfully as she span around, waiting for Harley to slide into the back seat before she climbed in and shut the door.

Both Harley and Abigail stared through the window, not being able to hide their amused smile at the looks on both the men's faces as they waved goodbye. It was pretty obvious that neither of them wanted the girls to leave, and truthfully, neither did they.

"So..." Harley spoke up as they fastened their seatbelts, "You two on the same page again?"

"Yeah," Abigail nodded, turning to look at her sister and shaking her head back and forth, "Thank you, so much."

"No worries, what are sister's for?" Harley grinned back, before the car began to pull away.

The two girls waved at Randy and John until they were both out of sight, and Harley let out a huge sigh as the pair turned around and sat back in their seats. Abigail turned to look at her sister, frowning as she noticed how sad she looked. Maybe things between her and Randy were more serious than she'd thought.

"We'll be back soon, Har, don't worry."

"Yeah..." The younger of the two looked up and nodded with a small smile, "I know we will."

Abigail grinned her way, before starting a conversation about the latest gossip that was happening backstage. It had been far too long since she had wanted to be like this, carefree, but thanks to Harley, she was back to her old self again. John was no longer with Kelly, the two of them were back to being good friends, and she was on the way home to visiting her parents. Things really couldn't get any better than they were right now... well, except for maybe for a certain someone to realise he had feelings for her, just like she did him.


	27. Diamond Ring

**A/N: Hey guys, big thanks go to **_xXParieceXx (no hugs for a while now dude!), Jodie54, SoCalStarOC, VolcomStoneBabe, RKOsgirl92, xxxRKOEngimaxxx, nikki1335, Xandman216, bsbfan558, Liloxbubbly, ThatGirl54 _**and **_AspiringMythbuster_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all.**

**I ended up not being gone as long as I'd thought, as I found an alternate internet connection until I sort out my proper one... so I'm back with quite a few chapters written. **

**Before I post this one, I'd just like to quickly ask you guys a question. I've been thinking of writing a Christmas themed one shot for a while, and I have the basic idea behind it sorted... but I'm still not sure who to use for it, so I'm leaving it in the hands of you guys! Let me know who you would like to see in it, either in a review or a PM, and the one who gets the most votes I'll use. :)**

**Anyway, here we go. Hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to leave feedback!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Diamond Ring

Abigail looked around the all too familiar hotel corridors, pulling her luggage behind her as a frown grew across her face. She shook her head, wondering where the time had gone. It only seemed like yesterday that they had left for home, ready to spend a good few days with their parents, but yet here they were once again, on the road.

She sighed, knowing that the last thing she should have been doing was complaining about living her dream, but still, it was nice to have a break from the heavy travelling... and not to mention the guys that went along with the job.

"So Har, you doing anything after we're sorted? If not, I was thinking about heading to the gym, if you'd like to join me?" She spoke up as she spotted their room number and pulled out the key card.

The sound of her sister's laughter caught Abigail's attention, and once the door was open she turned her way, her confusion being replaced with a roll of her eyes as she spotted her smiling down at the screen of her phone as she texted away. With sarcasm in her tone, she asked herself who could possibly be making her look that way.

"Harley?"

"Oh, umm, sorry," The younger of the two lifted her head with a sheepish smile as she slipped her phone in to her jean pocket, "What were you saying?" She asked as the pair of them pulled their cases into the room and placed them beside the two beds.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything, well... now?" She shrugged, pulling off her sunglasses and throwing them down on the top of her bed.

"Oh, well actually, I was gonna head on over and see Randy," She shrugged, her eyes on anything but her sister's face, "Unless you wanted to do something?"

Abigail shook her head, a small amused smile appearing on her lips. It was far from a surprise that she was running off to see Randy the first chance she could get. She still wondered to herself whether something more than friendship was going on between the two, but she quickly shook it off. Surely her sister would tell her if she was dating... and if not, she would when she was ready.

"No, no, that's fine. You go, find hot stuff," She smirked her way, and Harley finally turned to look at her with a grin of her own.

"Thanks, sis. See you later," She waved quickly, before she slipped from the room, leaving Abigail alone.

With a small sigh, the young woman took a seat on her bed, her eyes searching the room as she wondered what she was supposed to do now. She had planned on going to the gym beforehand, but only because she thought Harley might have joined her. Now, she wasn't so sure whether she wanted to go by herself... because if she was to bump in to a certain someone, she wasn't sure what she'd do.

As the thoughts of the last time she had spoken to John came to mind, her lips pulled down at the sides. She had thought things were perfect when he'd finally told her he was sorry and they'd agreed to be friends again, but during her days off, she'd had far too much spare time to look into every knuck and cranny of their relationship... and now, she wasn't so sure if being friends was a good idea.

In fact, she knew it wasn't... because it was impossible for her to think of him as just that. She knew he was going to need a hell of a long time to get over Kelly before he began dating again, and who was to say that when he did, he'd choose her?

It had been bearable to think of him as only a friend when he was dating someone, but now that he was single? She knew it was something she was never going to be able to do, especially as her feelings for him grew stronger with each passing day.

With a small groan, Abigail stood up from the bed and walked over to her case, opting on emptying all of her clothes to try and pass the time, and not to mention to give her something other than John to think about.

* * *

Harley practically skipped through the halls, a small smile on her face as she bit down on her lip, the excitement of being only minutes away from Randy bubbling inside her. She would never admit this to anyone, most especially him, but her trip back home had pretty much sucked without him being there with her. She knew how crazy it sounded, she'd never missed a guy like this before, but it just wasn't the same when Randy wasn't there.

Her smile grew even wider when she reached the room number she'd been given, and she quickly knocked on the door. Her eyes popped out in shock as it flew open barely a second later and she was pulled into the room by her arm. A squeal left her lips as she looked up into Randy's eyes. They shone with mischief as he grinned down at her, and she couldn't help but return the gesture. It felt _so _good to have him with her again.

"You know, you could have just told me to come in. I wasn't going to run off or anything," She smiled up at him as he dropped his arms and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I know," He shrugged, his smile slowly slipping away as his eyes met hers, "Guess I just missed you."

"Hmm..." Harley murmured, rolling her eyes at herself. Only a few moments before had she said she'd never admit this to him, but how could she not, when he'd just told her the same thing? "The feelings mutual. It sucked at home without you," She pouted playfully, lifting her hands on to his chest, "And not to mention it was so hard to keep us a secret. Every time you got mentioned, I just felt like I needed to tell the world that you were mine..."

She trailed off, cringing at her words. She had no idea how Randy managed to make her like this. He was like no other guy she'd ever known.

"Tell me about it," He nodded with a small sigh, lifting one hand to brush her hair from her face. "When you left the other day... you have no idea how hard it was not to kiss you goodbye, or at least to say something to Cena about us."

Harley nodded his way, knowing exactly how he felt. She just wished more than anything that the two of them could come clean, but it wasn't that easy, not with her ridiculously over protective brother. Why couldn't Cody be more like Dustin, and let her get on with her life?

"I know, but before we do... before we tell anyone, I want Cody to know. He's going to be the worst one."

"Yeah," Randy pulled a face, and Harley laughed lightly. She'd never imagined he would be scared of her brother, but at that moment, he looked far from happy about them having to tell Cody he was dating his sister. "We'll tell him soon."

"Then everything will be okay," Harley nodded, her smile returning as Randy's patented smirk appeared on his lips, and he pulled her even closer to him so that they were pressed against each other.

"Uh-huh," Randy nodded in agreement, his wicked smile not disappearing as he leaned closer and pressed his lips against the younger woman's, the pair completely forgetting that Cody even existed as their kiss deepened.

* * *

Cody grinned widely as he and Kailey stepped out of the lift and in to the hotel lobby. The pair had just arrived back from her home, where they'd spent the majority of their time with her parents... and he couldn't have been happier with the outcome.

He hadn't admitted to anyone, but he'd been more than terrified at the prospect of meeting the in-laws. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Kailey meant more to him than he could have ever imagined, but so it seemed, all his worrying was for nothing. Both her mother and father had made him feel right at home, like he was part of the family.

"Where did you say Ted wanted to meet us?" The black haired girl spoke up from beside him, interrupting his thoughts. He looked down at her, a smile still playing on his lips as he squeezed her hand. It was crazy that only a few months earlier he'd been completely hooked on Louise, yet here he was, with the most amazing girl he'd ever met. It was pretty strange thinking how much things could change in such a short amount of time.

"Umm, he said in the restaurant," Cody shrugged, looking around and nodding once he saw a sign that pointed them in the right direction, "I guess he must just have missed his buddy," He smirked down at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure he's been too distracted by Louise to even realise you were gone, baby," She answered, nudging him with her shoulder playfully. He lifted an eyebrow back, before his smile returned and he leaned down to place a quick kiss on her lips.

"Hmm, you're so cute," He cooed, loving the blush that shot along her cheeks from his compliment, "Come on, let's go find him."

Holding on to her hand a little tighter, the young man led his girlfriend through the lobby of the hotel, following the signs until they reached the room they were looking for. The pair paused for a moment, each of them looking around the room, before they spotted the couple they were looking for. Cody rolled his eyes slightly at the two of them staring at each other lovingly across the table, but hell, who was he to judge? A few months ago he would have hated all this stupid, sickly love stuff, but now he was exactly the same as the rest of them.

"Hey guys," Kailey smiled as the two reached the table, and the pair both looked up, startled that they'd already been joined by their friends. Cody chuckled as he slapped hands with his best friend and gave Louise a hug, before he moved out the way and watched Kailey hug them both, too.

"What's up, man? Everything good? You two have a good holiday?" Cody asked as he and Kailey took the two spare seats. He turned to look at his girlfriend, his smile returning as he took a hold of her hand once again. It felt so good, having her by his side.

"Everything is great... better than great, actually," Ted nodded, his eyes finding Louise's and a smirk growing across his lips.

Cody frowned as the two sent each other knowing looks, wondering what they were up to. He turned to Kailey again, hoping she knew what was happening, but she looked nearly as clueless as he did.

"Yeah? How come?" He finally asked, his eyebrow raised as he watched Ted move closer to his girlfriend and wrap his arm around her waist. The pair looked at each other for a little while longer, before Ted nodded her way, and a wide smile appeared on her lips.

"We're getting married!" Louise practically squealed as she lifted her left hand, showing both Cody and Kailey the huge diamond engagement ring.

The young man's eyes grew wide as he stared at the couple in complete shock. He knew that he'd said he was completely over Louise... but married? He had never expected this to happen, not so soon, at least.

He watched on as Kailey excitedly congratulated the pair, standing up to hug them both. He stood up too, his eyes on the three of them as they interacted. His gaze fell on the two girls as they hugged, both of them grinning as they talked animatedly about the wedding... and ever so slowly, a smile began to tug on Cody's lips.

What was he thinking? So what if his best friend and Louise were getting married? He'd cared for her, yes... but he'd never felt for her like he did Kailey. It didn't matter to him now what the two of them decided to do. In fact, he was more than happy for them both.

"About time, man," He finally walked over to Ted and pulled him in to a hug. The older man nodded his thanks, before Cody turned to look at the girls, his smile returning. "Congrats, Louise," He added.

"Thank you, Cody!" She grinned happily, walking over to him and enveloping him in a hug. For a moment the young man's eyes grew wide at their closeness, but his uneasiness quickly disappeared as his eyes once again found his girlfriend. Nothing was ever going to beat what he and Kailey had now.

When the pair finally pulled apart, Cody walked over to his girlfriend, allowing the other couple a few moments together. He smirked down at her as he reached her side, reaching out and pulling her towards him. He didn't even have to speak a word to her, she already seemed to know was he was thinking as she smiled back, before she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Maybe Ted's and Louise's engagement had come as a surprise, but that honestly didn't matter to him now that he had Kailey. He was genuinely happy for them both, and he just hoped one day, he'd be brave enough to get down on one knee and ask Kailey the same question, too.


	28. Stuck

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge thanks go to **_RKOsgirl92, CapriceCC, Xandman216, nikki1335, Liloxbubbly, VolcomStoneBabe, bsbfan558, AspiringMythbuster, ThatGirl54, Jodie54, SoCalStarOC, xXParieceXx (It won't be long till it's the other way around, don't worry :P), Lexii Loves You _**and **_RatedrKjErIcHo_** for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all.**

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates as of late, there's just been one thing after another that's stopped me from doing so. Hopefully the next one will be up quicker though, as it's going to be the one to look out for!**

**Here comes chap 28 anyway. I hope you like, and please don't forget to leave feedback.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Stuck

"I actually can't believe that you're getting married, Ted," Randy chuckled as he patted the young man on the shoulder, the pair of them slipping into the huge club. They both turned around to look at the familiar faces that were following them, the entire group laughing and joking excitedly at the night of celebration they were about to have. The minute everyone had found out that Ted and Louise were going to tie the knot, they knew they had to do something special for it.

"I know, it's crazy," Ted nodded his way with a smirk, "But you know, man, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love her."

"I'm just glad you managed to find someone who you care about as much as she does you. You're gonna be great together, man," Randy nodded his way, a smirk on his face as Louise walked over to them, smiling quickly at the older man before she linked arms with her fiancée.

"Hey beautiful," Ted cooed, placing a quick kiss on her lips, "We'll head over to the bar first and get a few drinks. You want anything, Randy?" He asked, turning back towards his friend.

"Actually, I'm good..." Randy replied, but his attention was no longer on the two in front of him. Instead, his eyes were on the door, his patented smile playing on his lips as he spotted the two girls just entering the club. His gaze instantly found the shorter of the two, and his stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of her being his... of finally having the girl he had wanted since the minute he'd laid eyes on her. If only they could tell others about their relationship now, too. "I've got something to do. I'll catch up with you later though, yeah?" He quickly turned back to look at Ted and Louise, who both smirked his way knowingly. If only they really knew what was going on between Randy and Harley.

"Sure, have fun," Ted shook his head, before the two of them slipped off into the crowd, leaving Randy to wait until the two girls reached where he was standing.

"Abi, Har..." His lips pulled up in a smirk as he spoke the last name, and he watched as the two girls stopped in front of him, both of them smiling his way.

"Hey Randy," Abigail nodded politely his way.

"Hi you," Harley cooed, biting down on her lip as she looked over the black shirt and dress trousers he was wearing. He chuckled under his breath, although he knew exactly how she felt. He could barely stop himself from staring at her short, deep purple dress.

"You both okay?" He asked, walking over to Harley and automatically wrapping an arm around her waist. Psychical contact like that was something the pair of them had always done as of late, so it wasn't hard for them to hide the fact that they were now doing it because they were together.

"We're good, thank you," Harley nodded, looking up from his side and smiling lightly.

"That's good," He nodded back, before he turned back towards Abi, a frown appearing on his face as he realised she was alone, "You're by yourself, Ab? I thought John might have been here with you..."

"Oh, urr... I dunno. I don't think he's coming," She shook her head, answering his question far too quickly. Her eyes left the pair and looked around the room awkwardly, and she only began to speak again when she spotted the bar, "I'm gonna go get a drink. See you both later, okay?"

"Okay, sure..." Randy nodded her way, still confused about what was wrong with her.

"Be careful, Abi," Harley shouted after her sister, and the pair watched the brunette until she had been swallowed in the crowd. They both turned back to look at each other, and Harley shrugged at the questioning look on Randy's face. "Before you ask, I have no idea. I think there are still some problems between the two of them."

"Well, that's understandable, I guess," Randy shrugged her way, letting out a sigh. "I hope they manage to sort them out, though."

"Yeah..." Harley nodded, a small smile growing on her lips as she quickly looked around, before she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I've missed you today, Orton."

"Hmm, I've missed you too, Runnels," He smirked in return, his mind quickly forgetting his worries as he and Harley began to flirt around as much as they possibly could in public.

* * *

Half an hour later, Abigail found herself sat at a table with her brother, Dustin, and John Morrison. She'd met up with the pair of them at the bar when she'd tried to escape Randy's awkward question about John, and decided to spend the rest of the night with them. At least neither of them was going to be asking her questions that she didn't even know the answer to.

"So Abi, how are things? We haven't talked in a while," JoMo spoke up, and she quickly left her thoughts as she turned to look at him, a small smile appearing on her lips. She'd never imagined she and him would be close like this after what she'd done to him, but she was grateful that they were. It was nice to talk to him about the usual, carefree stuff.

"I know, I've missed you," She pouted playfully, making him laugh, "And I've been okay. Finally getting used to life on the road. What about you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," He added with a smirk.

She nodded his way, although her smile began to falter. John had been a good distraction for a little while, but it wasn't long before her mind was drifting back to the other John... the one that was driving her absolutely crazy.

Since she had been home, she'd tried to avoid him as much as she possibly could. She felt bad, in a way, as she had told him before she left for home that all was forgiven... and it was, but he didn't know that. He probably thought the reason she was hiding from him was because she was still unhappy about the way he had treated her.

If only he knew the truth. That the reason she was hiding was because she couldn't just be friends with him. Once upon a time she could accept that fact, but not now, especially seeing as he no longer had a girlfriend.

"So, Abi, things are good with Cena again?"

The young brunette's eyes shot up to her brother, and her gaze turned to slits as he sat looking back her way, completely innocent. Did he really have to bring him up? In front of JoMo of all people too?

"Things are _great, _Dustin," She emphasised her words, hoping to make him realise this was the last place she wanted to talk about him.

"Huh, really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as his head turned to look towards the crowd, "That's funny, cause I thought you'd be over there with him."

Abigail's eyes shot to where her brother was looking, and her breath caught in her throat as she saw John stood at the bar, talking to both Ted and Louise. Every now and again his gaze left the couple and searched the people around him, and the young woman gulped, knowing exactly who he was looking for.

She shook her head, knowing it wasn't going to be long till he spotted her... and she was right. Barely seconds afterwards, his eyes found their table, and a grin grew across his face as he saw her sitting at it. He quickly turned back to Ted and Louise, his dimples showing as he seemingly began to excuse himself.

"Oh god," Abigail mumbled under her breath, frantically searching for somewhere to escape. She couldn't stay there, waiting for him to come and talk to her. She could never tell him how she was feeling right now. "Umm, guys, excuse me for a minute..." She blurted out to her brother and JoMo, before she shot up from the table and headed towards the exit.

She didn't look back as she slipped through the crowd, not wanting to see the look on John's face as she ran away from him. All she wanted was to get away from everyone so she could think over all of her problems and come to a decision on what she was going to do about it all...

But as she stepped out into the cold air, her eyes nearly popped out at what she saw in front of her. Randy and Harley were stood only a few feet away from the door, practically sucking each other's faces off. The first thing Abigail could think of was that they must have been absolutely crazy. Didn't they remember that Cody was only a minute away from them?

And the second thing was... that it was about damn time.

"Ahem," She coughed, folding her arms over her chest. She couldn't help but smile a little as the two shot apart, both of their eyes wide at being caught.

"Abi, it's... it's not what it looks like," Randy spoke up lamely, he and Harley both taking a step forward. The older of the two girls couldn't help herself, the look on their faces was the last straw, and she burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Not what it looks like? Randy, that was really... terrible," She snorted, walking over to the pair of them and hugging her sister tightly, "Congrats, Har."

"Huh?" The two pulled away, and the younger sister looked at Abigail in confusion, "You're not mad, or anything?"

"Of course not," She shook her head, moving to Randy and hugging him quickly, "I love both of you guys, and... if you feel the same way about each other, why shouldn't you be together?"

"Thanks Abi," Randy's patented smirk returned as he pulled Harley towards him, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, sis. You have no idea how much it means that you're okay with this," Harley smiled her way brightly, although when she began to speak again, it quickly disappeared, "But... don't tell anyone, okay? Not yet, at least. We need to find out how the hell we're going to tell Cody."

"Hmm..." The young woman cringed at the thought of having to tell her brother that Harley and Randy were dating. She could only imagine how livid he was going to be. "I don't envy you there."

"Tell me about it," Randy puffed the air from his cheeks with a nod.

An awkward silence fell over the three as they tried to work out what to say, and with a sigh, Abigail realised that it would be best to leave them. She didn't really want to go back inside, but she didn't want to impose on her sister and Randy, either.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head back in. It's freezing out here," She tried, and failed, to send them a genuine smile as she backed towards the door, "Don't be too long out here, okay? Cody will notice if you're gone," She added, staring pointedly at her sister.

"We won't be," Harley smiled her way, sending her a quick wave.

Abigail smiled back lightly before she turned around and stepped into the club once again, hoping more than anything that John had given up his search. She stood in the doorway, her eyes scanning the crowd, and she let out a sigh of relief when she didn't spot him anywhere close by.

"Abi..."

The young woman's eyes closed, and she could feel her stomach twist uncomfortably at the voice that came from beside her. She was so stupid, she'd been so busy searching the crowd that she hadn't even thought of looking at the people that stood near her... and now here she was, stuck. What the hell was she supposed to tell him now?

"John..." She mimicked his words, turning slowly to look at him. He looked utterly confused as he pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to her. She knew right now wasn't the time for this, but she couldn't help admiring how he looked in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white shirt with a few of the top buttons undone. "Something wrong?" She asked, her voice much weaker than she had hoped.

"I don't know, I was hoping you'd tell me," He shrugged, his eyes boring into hers as he tried to figure out what was wrong, "Why have you been avoiding me all week?"

"I, umm, I..." Abigail shook her head, hating that he'd gone right to the heart of things. Couldn't he have sweet talked for at least a while to give her time to prepare? "I don't know what you mean. I haven't been... avoiding you. I've just been really busy, and..."

"And being busy means that you turn around when you see me walking towards you? Or go into a room that you have no right being in?" He asked, stepping even closer and towering over her. The young woman gulped, hating how her heart picked up. There was no way she could be friends with him. Not with how she felt now. "What's wrong, Abi? What did I do?"

"What did you do?" She shook her head, laughing humourlessly to herself. It was what he _wasn't _doing, that was the problem... but she couldn't admit any of that to him. Instead, she was going to do the only thing she knew would help her in this situation, and that was push him away. "What makes you think this had anything to do with you, John? Believe it or not, my life, and the world for that matter, does _not _revolve around you."

Abigail breathed in and out roughly, her eyes watching John as he stared at her in shock from her outburst. She was never like this with him. She couldn't have imagined speaking to him that way under any other circumstances... but what else could she do?

"Whatever. I'm not talking about this here." She shook her head, not being able to stare at his confused expression any longer as she brushed past him and made her way back into the thick of the crowd.


	29. I Want You

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge thanks go to **_Xandman216, RKOsgirl92, Liloxbubbly, ThatGirl54, Rosebudct, CapriceCC, Lexii Loves You, bsbfan558, nikki1335, AspiringMythbuster, xXParieceXx (This one is for you dude :P), SoCalStarOC, VolcomStoneBabe, Jodie54 _**and **_x. darkdreams _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**This one is pretty drama filled... so hopefully you're going to enjoy it. Please don't forget to leave feedback when you've done, and I'll try and get the next one up sometime soon.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 29 – I Want You

Three days later, the entire WWE talent sat in the departure lounge of the nearby airport. Seeing as they were travelling to a state that was over 200 miles away, they were flying rather than driving... one thing that Abigail wasn't looking forward to in the slightest. It wasn't because she was afraid of being in a plane. It was more the fact that she was sat in the middle of a crowded room, with every other wrestler that she worked with.

Including the ones she didn't want to see.

The young woman let out a sigh, her eyes on the floor as she tried not to search for the man who she knew was near her, somewhere. She couldn't help but think back to the night at the club, and how she had treated him. She'd been terrible to John, snapping at him when really he'd done nothing wrong at all. So maybe it had taken him a while to realise that she hadn't been lying about Kelly... but who would have expected anything different? He had been in love with her, he probably still was.

Running a hand through her long, brown hair, she shook her head, wondering what had gotten in to her. Perhaps in a way, speaking to him like that had done some good, as he'd stayed away from her ever since, giving her time to think over what exactly she was supposed to do about her feelings for him... but now that she _did _have the space she wanted, she realised maybe that wasn't such a good thing, after all. Wasn't that the one thing she'd tried to win back, when John was mad at her about Kelly?

The only thing she'd really wanted was to be on speaking terms with him again. And now, because they were, it suddenly wasn't enough. She pulled a face, wondering how she could have possibly been so stupid.

Looking up from the floor, Abigail's eyes scanned the people around her, wondering if she could possibly talk to John about what happened... but her thoughts were quickly interrupted as she spotted two other people.

Her eyes instantly turned to slits as she spotted Mike and Kelly sat together, a few rows down from where she was. She couldn't actually believe that they were together in public, after everything that had happened. Shaking her head, she realised with a shrug that it no longer really mattered, as long as both of them stayed away from the people she loved. They were both as bad as each other, and as far as she was concerned, they deserved each other.

"Everything okay, sis?"

Abigail turned to her side, and a smile appeared on her lips, despite her thoughts from only moments ago. She was glad that Cody and Kailey were on the opposite side of the room, busying themselves with Ted and Louise, because it gave her chance to be with Harley and Randy... and not to mention for the two of them to be with the only person who knew what was really going on between the two.

"Yeah, everything is fine," She nodded, her smile changing to a smirk as she spotted her sister's hand on Randy's thigh, "What about you guys?"

"Everything is great, Abs," Randy winked her way, and she chuckled lightly, shaking her head back and forth as she watched him turn to look at her sister and smile her way lovingly. She wondered how he'd managed to have such a positive influence on Harley, especially seeing as the pair had hated each other to begin with... but whatever it was that he'd done, she wasn't going to complain.

The sound of the intercom brought the young woman out of her thoughts, and a sigh of relief left her lips as she realised it was time for them to board the plane. At least once they were flying she could curl up and sleep for a few hours, giving her at least a small while without her thoughts.

Waving goodbye to her sister and Randy, Abigail picked up her things and made her way over to the air hostess, waiting in the queue patiently as the people in front of her were seated. She didn't take any notice of the others around her, keeping her eyes on her ticket which she held in her hand. All she wanted now was to get on the plane and forget about everything.

She smiled and nodded at the air hostess as she was finally given access to the plane, and she quickly boarded, wasting no time in finding her way to her seat... only to wish that she hadn't done so, when she spotted the person she was going to be sat next to for the entire journey.

Abigail stared at John with wide eyes, wondering how she could possibly get any unluckier. Out of every single person on the plane with her, she had to be sat next to the one man she really _didn't _want to be with. Perhaps she had thought about talking to him and apologising for what she had said, but now that she stood before him, she knew it wasn't the right thing to do.

John seemed to realise that he was no longer alone, and his head twisted to the side, his eyes growing slightly wider as he noticed who he was going to be sat next to... but barely seconds later, his expression turned blank, and he turned his head away from her without a word.

The young Runnels' looked on in horror, watching as John completely blanked her. She couldn't remove her eyes from him as he pulled his iPod from his bag, plugged in his earphones, and completely drowned her out with the loud music that she could hear, even from where she was stood.

The sound of the captain speaking brought her out of her trance, and swallowing the thick lump in her throat, Abi took her seat, gingerly placing her things on the floor so as not to nudge the man beside her. She hated how dry her throat felt, how her eyes stung... but how had she ever expected things to be differently? The only person she could blame for how John was acting towards her was herself.

* * *

"Why can't we be sat together?" Harley pouted as she and Randy walked into the plane. She looked down at her ticket, hating that it was a different part completely to Randy. She felt stupid, not being able to spend only a few hours away from him... but she couldn't help feeling this way.

"I know, babe," He nodded, wrapping an arm across her shoulder as he led her to where she was sitting. The pair stayed silent as they searched for Harley's seat, a smile growing across both of their lips as they realised nobody they knew was around yet. "It's only a few short hours though, right?" He asked as he dropped her carry-on bag on her seat before he turned to look at her, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Short?" She raised an eyebrow, and he chuckled lightly. She sighed as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. She was thankful that nobody was around, because as cheesy and pathetic as it sounded, she was pretty sure she wouldn't have been able to watch him walk away without at least kissing him.

"Yeah, short. You know, like you..." He joked, and the brunette pulled away, glaring playfully his way as she punched him on the arm.

"I'm not short, you're just abnormally tall," She smirked his way, her hand rising to take a hold of the collar of his shirt, "Come here you," She barely even whispered, before she pulled him towards her and pressed her lips against his longingly... the pair of them completely forgetting about their surroundings...

"What the fuck?"

Randy and Harley pulled apart instantly, their eyes wide as they turned towards the all too familiar voice. The pair of them stood helplessly, their gaze's glued on Cody as he stood with his bag thrown over his shoulder, his face red from anger. Kailey stood beside him, holding on to his arm and desperately trying to stop him from doing anything stupid... but it was no use.

"Cody, man..."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He growled, shrugged away from Kailey and stepped forward, getting right in the older man's face. "How many times did I tell you to stay away from my sisters? Of all the fucking people I'd let near Harley, you were one of the last. Do you have _any _idea what it would feel like, seeing a guy who uses women like you do, doing the same thing to your sister?" He spat, his nose nearly touching Randy's as he gritted his teeth. Harley stood helplessly at Randy's side, having no idea what she was supposed to do.

"It's not like that, Cody," Randy shook his head, taking a step away from the younger man. "I know I used to be that kinda guy... but that was before I met Harley. She's changed me, she's made me a better person, and I..."

Randy never got the chance to finish. Cody had had enough of hearing his excuses... he swung back his fist, and within seconds it had connected with Randy's face. The older man fell backwards, landing seated on the floor, his hand flying up to where Cody had only just hit him.

Harley squealed as she watched her brother punch Randy, and she quickly leaned down beside him, her hands floating around uselessly as she tried to do something, anything, to help him. Randy looked her way, shaking his head lightly to tell her he was fine, and after swallowing the thick lump in her throat, she stood up to face her brother, who she realised was now being held back by Ted.

"Cody..." She shook her head, walking over to him cautiously. She knew he was never going to hit her, but still, she didn't want to make him even angrier. Who knew what he'd do to Randy if she did. "Please, just listen to me."

Her brother's eyes shot to her face, and she inwardly cringed at the hatred behind his look. In all the years she'd known him, after all the times the pair of them had argued, she had never seen him look at her that way before... but she had to try something.

"It's not what you think, Cody. Randy was telling you the truth. He's been nothing but perfect to me, and I care about him more than you could know," She sighed, shaking her head back and forth as he just stared her way without speaking a word. "Can't you just accept that he makes me happy?"

Another moment of silence passed between the two as Cody shrugged out of Ted's grip. Randy was now stood behind Harley, his hands resting on her shoulders for support, and both Ted and Kailey stood directly behind Cody, waiting for the slightest of movements... but Harley wasn't taking notice of any of that. She couldn't take her eyes away from her brother, who was looking back her way blankly. Even before he spoke, she knew whatever he was about to say was gonna be bad.

"You know what, Har?" He spoke, his voice void of all emotion, "I don't even care. Do whatever the fuck you want." He shrugged, before he span around and pushed past Ted, Kailey sending them all a sympathetic look before she chased after her boyfriend.

Harley shook her head back and forth, hating the tears that had begun to slide down her cheeks for betraying her. She felt Randy squeeze her shoulders, bringing her out of her trance. Her eyes focused on Ted who stood before them, and he smiled her way sadly.

"Look... I'm supposed to be sat next to you, Har. Why doesn't Randy take my seat so you guys can be together?" He asked, his eyes looking between the two.

"Sure, man. If that's okay," Randy spoke up, and Ted nodded his way.

"Of course," He added, and Harley watched on, not speaking a word as she watched the two men exchange tickets. She was suddenly hyper aware of everyone around them, staring at the three with wide eyes. All she wanted was to curl up in a corner somewhere and cry.

"Har? Baby?" Randy's voice spoke up, and the young woman looked up to see that Ted was now walking away from them. Her eyes met Randy, and he silently asked how she was. She shook her head, not being able to answer with words. She was too afraid to speak, knowing the minute she did her voice was going to give it all away.

With a small sigh, Randy leaned over and placed a kiss on top of her head, before he took her hand and led her back to their seats. Once they were seated, he pulled her back towards him, wrapping both of his arms around her and hugging her tightly, and the only thing Harley could do now was hug him back. She knew that she had had countless arguments with her brother... but never one like this. Never one where he had given up on her.

* * *

Abigail momentarily forgot about her problems as she watched her brother storm down the aisle beside her, Kailey following quickly behind her. Neither of them noticed her as they walked past, they both seemed too preoccupied with whatever was happening to see her.

She span around in her seat, watching as they walked away from her, wondering whether she should follow them and see what was wrong... but from the look on her brother's face, she decided against it. She knew Cody well enough to know when to leave him alone, and now was one of those times.

The young woman turned back in her seat, her eyes falling to the side, and she sighed as they connected with John's, wondering how she could have possibly forgotten about him sitting beside her. As much as she wanted to look away, she couldn't help herself from staring at him as he looked back, his eyebrow slowly beginning to rise as he pulled out one of her headphones. She felt her stomach twist at his actions, knowing that he was about to say something to her.

"Is there something you wanted?" He asked icily, and Abi couldn't help but gape. She'd expected him to ignore her, yes... but this?

She knew the right thing to do would be to shake her head, to look away and forget about what he'd just said... but the same anger she'd felt in the club was beginning to return. The one that had gotten her into this trouble in the first place... but when the word vomit began, there was no way she could stop it.

"You know what, John, there is," She shook her head, turning around fully to face him, her voice defiant. It was time to tell him how she really, truly felt. Granted, the last place she wanted to tell him this was in the middle of a busy plane... but she couldn't hold off any longer. Not if anything was every going to come of them. "You really want to know what I want? Well here it is... I want _you._"

John's eyes grew wide at her outburst, and he sat in silence for well over a minute, his mouth opening and closing more than once as he tried to work out what to say.

"I, urr... what?"

"You heard what I said," She shook her head, her confidence slowly disappearing along with her anger. Maybe telling him the truth hadn't been the best idea after all. She'd never really thought of the consequences if he didn't feel the same, but she couldn't leave it unfinished now. "I like you John. That's why I've been avoiding you the last few days... because now that Kelly is out of the picture, there's no way I can be around you, be with you, as just a friend. I want so much more than that..."

Abigail's eyes looked down as she waited for John's reply... but as the silence between them grew, she realised that she wasn't going to receive one. She didn't know what else to say. She didn't even know what she was supposed to think.

"You... you know what, it doesn't even matter. Just forget I even said anything," She mumbled without looking up. She quickly turned around in her seat once again and grabbed a hold of her bag from the floor, throwing her things around frantically until she found her own iPod. She quickly placed the earphones in her ears and turned the music up full blast, trying desperately to think of nothing but the lyrics... because she knew without a doubt the moment she allowed her thoughts to slip, she was going to break down.


	30. Time

**A/N: Hey guys! As always, big thanks go to **_xXParieceXx (Still no cheesecake, dude :P), SoCalStarOC, Liloxbubbly, RKOsgirl92, ThatGirl54, Jodie54, Lexii Loves You, Xandman216, bsbfan558, VolcomStoneBabe, CapriceCC, Aliel Yevrah _**and **_Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27 _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**Here's the next one. I hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to leave feedback when you've done.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30 – Time

A few hours later, Abigail and Harley opened up the door to their hotel room, an exhausted sigh leaving the older woman's lips as she dropped her things down on the floor before walking over to her bed and flopping down on it. Their flight hadn't been too long, not compared to some, but it still took its toll on her... especially after what had happened during it.

After she had told John how she felt, the pair hadn't said a word to each other. Granted, she had kept her headphones in the entire flight, her body turned towards the aisle completely. She couldn't bear to turn around, to see the look on his face that he'd first sent her when she'd told him that she wanted to be with him.

Shaking her head, Abigail sat up quickly, knowing she had to do something to get her mind off of John Cena. The wallowing would come in time, but for now, with Harley beside her, she couldn't do that. She couldn't allow her sister to see what had happened between the two of them, especially after all the hard work she'd put into showing John the truth.

Speaking of her sister, the brunette's eyes searched the room, frowning when she spotted her sitting on the edge of her own bed, staring off into space. Now that she finally thought about it, she'd been like this the entire ride back from the airport. If she hadn't have been so consumed in her own, depressing thoughts of John, then maybe she would have noticed that there was something really off about Harley sooner. She was never this quiet.

"Abi?" Harley spoke up, turning her head towards her sister as she felt her gaze on her. The older of the two sent a small smile her way, hoping that whatever was bothering her wasn't too serious, before nodding as she waited for her to continue. "Would it be okay if I stopped in Randy's room tonight?"

A frown of confusion grew across Abigail's face as she watched her sister, wondering what it was that was getting to her. Of course, she knew that she was young... but she wasn't going to stop her from seeing her boyfriend, or from staying over with him if that was what she wanted. She knew Randy, and she knew how much he cared for her sister. Harley was in safe hands, but still... she'd never really asked to stay with him before. She'd always been content with spending time with him during the day, and then sharing the room with her sister.

"Har, you know you don't need to ask me for permission to stay with him," Abigail rolled her eyes, wafting her question away with her hand, "But, before you go... can I ask why?"

"Well, umm..." Harley's eyes turned guarded as she looked down at her lap, taking what seemed like forever before she finally answered, "On the plane, Randy and I kissed... and Cody saw us."

Abigail's eyes grew wide, and her mouth fell open as she stared over at her sister, suddenly realising exactly why Cody had looked so pissed off when he'd walked past her. She'd just been too busy thinking about her own problems to work it all out herself.

"Oh, Har," She shook her head, quickly standing up and walking over to take a seat beside her sister. She wrapped an arm around her shoulder, trying to think of anything to say to comfort her, but it was easier said than done. "He didn't take it well."

"I think that's an understatement," Harley sighed, running a hand through her short hair, "He didn't just get mad, Abi... he freaked out. He punched Randy in the face, and then... then he said that he didn't care what I did anymore."

"He did _what_?" Abigail shook her head, not believing how her brother was reacting. He'd punched Randy? And then practically told Harley that he was done with her? Did he honestly hate her and Randy dating that much that he had to go to those extremities? She'd expected him to be angry, of course... but never had she thought he'd do something like this.

"That's not the worst part, though. The worst thing is that Randy has lost one of his best friends... and it's all my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous, Harley," Abigail shook her head furiously. She desperately wanted to charge from the room, find her brother and give him a piece of her mind... but she knew that would only make things worse. "You love Randy, and he loves you. It isn't your fault that Cody can't handle you being together. You should go stay with Randy, try and take your mind off things."

"Are you sure?" The younger of the two turned towards her with a sigh.

"I'm sure. Besides, I could do with some time to think things over, anyway..." Abigail nodded, cringing as she realised what she'd just said. With Harley's problems, she'd almost forgotten about her own until her last words had slipped from her mouth.

"Thing things over? What do you mean by that?"

"I, umm..." The oldest sister looked towards Harley, wondering whether now was the time to tell her what had gone off on the plane... but with a sigh, she realised that maybe it was. It was better to get all the bad news out in one go. "I told John that I liked him, and that I didn't just want to be friends."

It was Harley's turned to be surprised as she stared at her sister with wide eyes, and under any other circumstances, Abigail would have laughed at her expression. But right now really wasn't a time for laughter.

"Are you serious?" Harley shook her head, "What did he say to you?"

"You really want to know what he said to me?" She snorted, shaking her head as the memories came back to her, "Absolutely nothing. He just stared at me like I was some kind of crazy person... and after so long, I just couldn't take it. I turned away and put my music on full blast so I didn't have to face him."

Harley stared at her sister in confusion, wondering how John could have possibly acted that way. She could have sworn that he felt exactly the same about her as Abigail did about him... and even Randy had mentioned that, too.

"He's such an idiot. It's so obvious that he feels something for you too," Harley shook her head, more than pissed off with men right now. Well, all men except for her boyfriend.

"Yeah, well... I guess not," Abgail shook her head with a sigh, desperately trying not to feel sorry for herself. Her problems sucked, but they were nothing compared to her sister's right now.

"I can stay here, if you'd like?" Harley asked, nudging her comfortingly with her shoulder.

"No, I'll be okay," Abigail smiled lightly her way, "You should be with Randy, really."

* * *

An hour later, Abigail sat in an unfamiliar cafe not too far from the hotel, a small sigh escaping her lips as she stirred her hot chocolate with her spoon. After her sister had left her by herself, her own depressing thoughts about what had happened between her and John had returned with a kick... so she knew she had to get out of there.

The only thing was that she didn't want to be alone. She needed someone to distract her, so she rang the first person that came to mind... and the only other friend or family member she had that didn't seem to have something huge happening in their life at that moment.

"So, are you going to tell me why you dragged me out at this hour?" The man beside her nudged her shoulder with her own, and she turned to him with a sheepish smile. She knew he was joking as he'd told her over and over that he was fine with joining her, but being past ten at night already, she knew he was right.

"I'm sorry," She sighed lightly, watching as JoMo picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip, before turning his full attention back to her, "I just didn't want to be alone any longer... or stuck in a hotel where all my problems are, too."

"I see..." He nodded, turning away from her. A few moments of silence passed between them, and Abigail rolled her eyes at herself, wondering why she had even asked him along and dragged him in to all of this. "These problems of yours... do you want to talk about them?"

The young woman turned to him with a frown, wondering if she'd heard him right. Surely after everything she'd put him through, even if he was okay with them being friends, he didn't want to hear about what was going on in her life.

"John..." She pulled her lips to the side, smiling slightly as she replied, "I don't think you want to hear about my relationship trouble."

"You know, a month ago you might have been right," He shook his head, smiling her way, "But now? I know you probably think it'll be awkward... but I'm fine with it, if you want to talk to someone. Besides, who knows? Maybe I'll have some advice," He sent her a grin, and Abigail couldn't help but laugh.

So maybe he wasn't the ideal person to speak to about this... but who else did she have? Plus, JoMo was technically her friend now, no matter what problems they had faced in the past... and this was the type of thing you spoke to a friend about.

"Alright," She nodded with a sigh, wondering where she was supposed to start, "Well, the truth is, it's about John."

"Cena?" He asked, but from the tone of his voice, Abigail guessed that he wasn't surprised.

"Yeah. You see, I've pretty much liked him since I met him... but back then, he was with Kelly. I don't know if you heard about what happened between the two of them..." She trailed off, pulling a face as she wondered whether it was her place to tell him or not.

"About her and Mike? Yeah, I think most of the locker room knows about that now, don't worry. I heard that he didn't treat you too well before, either," JoMo raised an eyebrow.

"That's true, but do you blame him?" She shrugged gently, "He loved Kelly, it doesn't surprise me that he didn't believe me when I told him what was going on. Anyway, we made up pretty quickly and agreed to be friends... but it didn't take long for me to realise that was nearly impossible for me, now that he wasn't dating anyone."

"I see," John nodded her way, silence falling over the pair again, and Abigail shook her head as she realised her gut feeling had been right. He must have been quiet because he didn't know what to say to her now, because he was feeling awkward. What else could it have been? "So your problem is that you don't know what to do about your feelings for him now that he's no longer with Kelly. There's only one way to solve that, Abi... and that's by telling him the truth."

If it wasn't for what he had said, the young brunette would have been shocked at his reply. She couldn't believe how calm and collected JoMo was being about all of this. She made a mental note to talk to him more when she had something bothering her... in fact; she made one to talk to him more, full stop.

"You mean tell him how I feel?" She laughed humourlessly, "Yeah, I already did this morning on the plane... and a fat lot of good it did, too. He just stared at me like I was some lunatic, and eventually I couldn't take the silence so I turned away."

"He didn't say anything?" JoMo shook his head, his face full with confusion. Abigail shook her head his way with a shrug, and let out a small, thankful sigh as he reached over and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his side comfortingly, "I'm sorry, Abi... I wish I knew how else to help. Maybe the best thing to do now is to give him some time? It hasn't been very long since he split with Kelly, after all."

Leaning her head against his shoulder, Abigail listened to his words, hoping more than anything that he was right. Maybe it wasn't good for her to think that way, to hold that little piece of hope... but she couldn't help herself.

"Yeah, I guess so," She nodded, before the pair yet again fell silent as they finished off their drinks.

* * *

Harley lay curled up against Randy's side on his hotel bed, both of their gazes resting on the television in front of them... but neither of them were really paying attention to it. They had far too many things on their minds right now to watch TV.

A small sigh escaped the young woman's lips as she felt Randy's fingers running through her hair, and she wondered to herself what he was thinking about. As much as she wanted to believe her sister's words, she still couldn't help feeling bad about Randy losing Cody as a close friend...

And then there was the fact that her own brother absolutely hated her.

"Randy?" She asked, her voice far more raspy than she had intended. She moved slightly and tilted her head so that she had a view of his face, and she smiled lightly as she realised he was already staring down at her.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Har?" He asked, his arm around her squeezing a little tighter.

"What are we going to do?"

Randy stared back at his girlfriend with pained eyes, a sigh of his own leaving his lips as he tried to think of something to say to her... but the truth was, he honestly didn't know what they were supposed to do. He knew that no matter what happened, he wanted to be with her... but he also knew that she was hurting more than anything right now after what Cody had done.

"I don't know," He shook his head, closing his eyes as she reached up with her free hand and ran her fingers over the bruise that was beginning to appear around his eye, "But I promise we'll work something out. We always do," He smiled lightly, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.


	31. Don't Do This

**A/N: Hey everyone! Big thanks go to **_Liloxbubbly, SoCalStarOC, CapriceCC, RKOsgirl92, Jodie54, Jeffyzfavoriteskittle27, Xandman216, VolcomStoneBabe, bsbfan558, nikki1335, xXParieceXx (yes, you do fail at reviewing :P) _**and **_ThatGirl54 _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**Here comes the next one. I hope you enjoy... and just so you know, there's only going to be five more chapters after this. We're so close to the end now!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31 – Don't Do This

"So, you and Cena... has anything changed?" John Morrison asked the young brunette beside him as the pair arrived at the arena. Abigail rolled her eyes slightly his way as they pushed open the door, walking side by side through the familiar corridors. It had only been the previous night that the two of them had spoken about John, and she'd really not spent any time outside of her hotel room besides that. What could have possibly changed between them in that short amount of time?

"No, JoMo," She raised an eyebrow his way, "I haven't seen him since the plane. And besides, like he's even going to want to speak to me, anyway."

"Why not?"

"Umm, maybe because he hates me," The young woman looked his way like he was crazy. Hadn't he heard anything she'd said to him the night before?

"No, he doesn't hate you, Abi," John shook his head with a frown, "He's just confused right now. Wouldn't you be, if you'd just found out your girlfriend had cheated on you, and then someone else confessed their feelings only a few days after?"

Abigail pulled a face as she turned away from him, knowing that he was right. Even if it had been John himself that had confessed his feelings for her, she'd still have been nothing more than confused. Shaking a head, she puffed the hair out of her cheeks, wondering why she had been stupid enough to tell him so close to his break up. If anyone was to blame right now, it was her.

"You're right."

"Hey, I always am," JoMo smirked her way as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and Abigail couldn't help but laugh, "Hmm... speak of the devil."

"What?" Abigail asked with a frown, turning around to see where the man beside her was looking, and her eyes grew wide as she spotted John walking towards them... his gaze locked on the arm around her.

As he got closer to the pair of them, Abigail watched as his eyes narrowed, and he stared at them with something she'd never seen before. Jealously.

John Cena was jealous... because JoMo had his arm around her?

The young woman desperately tried to hide her amusement, and not to mention the hope that was creeping up inside of her. If he was jealous, then surely that meant he felt something for her to? She just needed to give him the time he needed to forget about Kelly and move on.

When he reached barely a few inches away from them, Abigail forgot about anything and sent a smile his way. John's expression quickly changed to one of confusion, but her smile didn't falter until after they'd passed him. It wasn't his fault that they were in this position now, the least she could do was be nice to him after everything she'd put him through... and not to mention give him some space until he knew what he wanted to do.

* * *

Harley held onto Randy's hand as tightly as possible as the couple walked through the arena together. The young woman could feel her stomach churning uncomfortably as they walked past wrestlers, Divas and backstage workers... all of them stopping to stare. She couldn't believe that people were so bothered about the two of them being a couple. Weren't they allowed to be happy?

"Har, babe..." She turned to look at her boyfriend, frowning as he sent her a look of concern. How was it possible that he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking? "Are you okay?"

"Not really," She shrugged his way, feeling him squeeze her hand a little tighter.

Randy looked her way with big, sad eyes, wondering what he could do to make his girlfriend feel better. Things weren't exactly perfect for him either, and he had a black eye to prove it... but they were even worse for Harley. He'd lost a friend, but she'd lost a brother.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked, lifting her hand and bringing it to her lips.

Harley shook her head with a sigh as she leaned into him a little, wishing there was something that he could do to make things better... but there was nothing. Cody hated both of them, and she still couldn't help but blame herself for all of it. She didn't even know why she cared so much; she'd never been like this when she'd argued with her brother before.

But, she wasn't exactly the same girl she had been in the past anymore. She had Mike to thank for that.

"I don't think there is," She sighed, looking up once again, "Just you being here helps."

"Well that's something that I'm always gonna be able to do," Randy smiled down at her as he pulled her to a stop, his eyes trailing along the hallway for a few short moments before he looked back down to her.

"Your eye..." Harley didn't have to say anything else. She reached up and touched his cheek gingerly, not wanting to risk hurting him. She still couldn't believe that her own brother had done this to him, no matter how mad he was. His problem should have been with her, not Randy.

"Don't worry about it, Har. You know I'm used to this kind of stuff," He smirked her way, but she didn't buy it.

"Not when it's my brother punching you in the face on purpose," She shot back, a sigh escaping her lips as her face softened, "I'm sorry, Randy... I'm just so confused about everything right now."

"I know, I feel the same," He nodded, reaching out and resting his hands on her hips, "But I'm not confused about us. If we stick together then things will work out, I promise. Just keep your chin up, okay beautiful?" He asked, lifting one hand to nudge her chin playfully.

Harley stared his way, knowing without a doubt it wasn't going to be as easy as he said... but she wasn't going to disagree with him. Randy was her rock right now, so all she could do was nod her head and hope more than anything that things did turn out like that.

"Okay," She nodded his way, smiling ever so slightly as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, suddenly not worrying about the others around them. Why should she feel awkward about spending time with her boyfriend in public? The only person she had to worry about being in front of was Cody.

"That's my girl," Randy smiled, brushing his thumb along her cheek bone and across her lips, "Are you ready for this?"

"To walk into a locker room full of people who are going to gape at us... and not to mention my brother will be in there, who hates us both with a passion?" Harley asked, cringing at her own words, "I've never been more ready in my life," She finished sarcastically.

Randy chuckled lightly her way, knowing exactly how she felt... but if they didn't face everyone now, they'd never find the courage. Taking a hold of her hand, he placed a quick kiss on the back of it before sending her a small smile.

"Just remember I'm here for you, Har. Always. Come on, let's do this."

* * *

The locker room was brimming with an awkward silence, nobody quite knowing what to do or say. Abigail sat in the corner by herself, suddenly wishing she'd spent more time with JoMo rather than rushing to get ready for her match. Louise and Ted stood together, sending each other small, sad smiles as they glanced occasionally at the other two people in the room with worry.

Kailey sat beside her boyfriend, concern spread across her features as she watched him. She hadn't known Cody long, but she knew from the looks being sent his way by the others that this wasn't like him. She knew that he and Harley had had problems in the past, but never anything as serious as this.

She watched on as he laced up his boots, angrily pulling at the laces, his face set in a permanent scowl. She didn't know how, but she knew she had to do something to cheer him up.

"Cody..." She sighed, reaching over and resting a hand on his knee, but she didn't get the change to say anything else.

All the heads in the room turned as they heard the sound of the door opening, and their eyes widened slightly as in walked Harley and Randy... hand in hand.

Kailey felt Cody instantly tense beside her, and she winced as she turned to look at him, watching as he stared at the couple before them, looking as if he was about to explode with anger at any moment.

She turned back towards the others, all of them watching the scene before them in anticipation as Harley smiled at Randy lightly before pulling away from him and walking straight over to where her brother sat.

"Cody, can we talk?"

He barely let her finish her sentence before he stood up and turned his back on her, picking up his bag and shoving his clothes inside roughly.

"Kay, can you find me another locker room, please?"

Kailey stared at her boyfriend with wide eyes, not quite believing what he was doing. She looked around the room, seeing that everyone else was just as surprised as she was. She opened and closed her mouth over and over again, trying to think of something to say... but luckily for her, someone else decided to speak up first.

"Come on, man. Don't be like this. Be mad at me all you want, but not Harley," Randy pleaded, stepping up beside his girlfriend. Kailey could easily see the black eye that Cody had given him, and she shook her head.

Cody zipped up his bag and froze, his hands resting on top for a few small moments... just enough for the dark haired woman to wonder whether they'd finally convinced him to talk.

But things weren't going to go as any of them wanted, and they all knew it.

"Kailey?" He finally asked, lifting his bag onto his shoulder before he turned her way.

The young woman looked between them all nervously, torn between doing what was right and making her boyfriend happy. With a small sigh, she sent an apologetic glance towards Randy and Harley, before she nodded Cody's way.

He sent her a quick nod of his own, pointing towards the door, and Kailey silently picked up her own things and began to leave the room, feeling her boyfriend only a few inches behind her.

"Cody please, just wait," She heard Harley speak, and she was more than surprised when she turned around to see that he had stopped, too. She bit her lip as she stood in the doorway, watching as he turned to face his sister, hoping more than anything that they'd sort things out. She'd gotten to know Abigail a lot more than she had Harley... but that still didn't mean she wasn't upset about the fact that she was arguing with her brother. She felt like she was a part of the Runnels family already... and the last thing she wanted for them to be like this.

"Please Cody, why are you doing this?" Harley asked, her voice and eyes pleading with him as she stepped in front of her brother, "I know you only want me to be safe... but this isn't like my other relationships. This is Randy we're talking about, he's not going to hurt me, and... and you can't hate me forever for falling for someone, even if you don't approve. I'm your sister."

A long moment of silence passed over the group as they waited for Cody's reply, and Kailey desperately wished she could see his face. She wanted to be able to see what was going through her boyfriend's mind... although when he spoke, she suddenly wasn't so sure.

"Are you?"

Her mouth dropped open at his reply, and she watching on helplessly as tears appeared in Harley's eyes and she stepped back into Randy's arms. Cody turned away from her quickly, his face a mask as his eyes connected with her own.

"Ready?" He asked his girlfriend, pulling his bag a little tighter around his shoulder.

It took the dark haired girl a long moment to focus on him, but eventually she nodded numbly. She took one last look at the others in the room, wishing there was something she could do to make everything better for all of them... but she knew the only thing she could do right now was be there for her boyfriend. After all, he may not have admitted it, but he was obviously hurting too.

Reaching out, she took a hold of his hand and squeezed it lightly before she lead him from the room, knowing the best thing for everyone right now would be for Harley, Randy and Cody to stay as far away from each other as possible.


	32. When You're Ready

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge thanks go to **_Xandman216, bsbfan558, Jodie54, ThatGirl54, CapriceCC, RKOsgirl92, beautifultragedyxxx, SoCalStarOC, xXParieceXx (This one is for you :P), VolcomStoneBabe _**and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**Now there's a good part and a bad part to this chapter... you'll see what I mean once you read. But don't worry, we still have a whole four chapters to go before the end, and a lot is going to happen in them!**

**I hope you all enjoy, and please don't forget to leave feedback.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 32 – When You're Ready

Harley sighed as she walked into the hotel room that she had only just left a few hours previously, wondering how things could have changed for the worst in such a short amount of time. Things hadn't been perfect when she'd left for the arena, far from it, in fact... but she'd never expected to return like this. She'd thought that she'd have been getting somewhere with Cody again about her relationship. She'd never been so wrong in her life.

"Har?"

She didn't turn around at the sound of Randy's voice as he spoke softly to her. Instead, she stayed glued to the spot, not knowing what to do or say. She heard the sound of the door closing, shutting the two of them in from the rest of the world, and a few seconds later she felt his hands wrap around her waist and pull her towards him.

"I'm so sorry for what happened in there. I wish there was something I could do," She heard him speak, and the tears pricked her eyes as she leaned back against him... already knowing exactly what it was that they could both do about their situation.

She hadn't thought anything of this until the silent ride back in the car, but once the seed of doubt had planted itself in her mind, there was nothing she could do but let it grow.

"I'm sorry too. For that, and for this..." She barely even whispered, wiping away her tears before she reluctantly span around in his grasp to face him.

"For this?" Randy frowned, lifting one hand to run through her hair, "You mean for how you're acting? Because you have every right to feel like this, you don't need to be sorry..."

"No," She shook her head, her eyes finding his as her lips trembled. How was she ever going to do this to him? "That's not what I mean."

Randy frowned her way, a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach as he saw the look she was sending him. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to prepare himself for the bad news he knew he was about to hear... but nothing could prepare him for what she was really going to say.

"Then what is it?"

"I... Randy," She shook her head, a few more stray tears falling down her cheeks. He reached out and wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs, "You know I want to be with you. You know how much I care about you... but this, what we have, I can't do it anymore. I'm a different person to the girl I used to be when Cody and I argued before. I didn't care about him then, I didn't care about anyone but myself... but that's not me anymore. For once, I need to put what everyone else wants before my own needs."

Randy stumbled backwards slightly, shaking his head back and forth as her words began to sink in. No. This couldn't be happening, not after he'd fought for so long to get where they were.

"Harley..." He looked her way with pleading eyes, closing the gap once again and holding onto her wrists with his hands. She refused to look his way, so clasping both of her hands in one of his, he used his other to lift her chin, "You can't do this. You can't let people tell you what you should do with your life, even your brother."

Harley looked his way with defeated eyes, her mind already made up. It didn't matter to her what Randy said or did... she wasn't going to change her mind about this. It was over with.

"You can't leave me, Har. I love you."

Harley felt her heart stop momentarily at his words. He... loved her? She knew that he felt strongly for her, otherwise they'd never have gotten to where they were, but she never knew his feelings ran that deep.

Not that it mattered. She knew that she felt the same way about him, and part of her knew that she always had deep down inside, but that didn't change anything.

"I love you too," She barely even whispered, shaking her head, "But it isn't about me, remember? This is about what's best for everyone else... and what's best for them is us not being together."

The young woman pulled away from Randy, and with one last look his way, she ran from the room. She'd get her sister to collect her things from him before they left for the next place. She couldn't bear seeing the hurt look on his face any longer.

Randy heard the door slam behind him, but he didn't move. He stayed in the same spot for what felt like forever, staring around the empty room as Harley had done when she had first entered... trying desperately not to let his emotions get the better of him.

But when the girl who you were in love with left you, it was easier said than done.

* * *

Abigail sat in her hotel room, nothing but boredom showing across her features as she flicked through the television channels, finding nothing of interest to watch. After a few moments, a sigh escaped her lips as she switched it off all together and slumped down onto her bed.

She'd only just returned from the arena, making it just past 11pm. Usually she'd have wanted nothing more than to climb into her bed and sleep for as long as possible after a show, but tonight was different. After what had happened between her families, and not to mention all her thoughts about John, there was no way she was going to be getting any sleep anytime soon.

A knock on the door interrupted her, and for once she was grateful that someone was there to see her. Even if it was something troubling, at least it would take her mind off of everything else.

"Harley?" She asked, her eyes growing wide as she finally reached the door and opened it up, spotted her sister on the opposite side. Her expression quickly changed to one of concern as she noticed her red, puffy eyes. "What's wrong?"

The younger of the two shook her head, her lips trembling, and Abigail let out a small sigh as she moved out of the way, letting her sister enter the room before she spoke again.

"Har? What happened? What's going on? Did Cody say something to you again?"

"No, it's not Cody," She managed to speak in between her tears, "It's Randy. It's over, Abi..." She shook her head again, before the first of many sobs left her.

Abigail stared at her sister in shock, wondering what could have possibly happened. They had been so perfect together... and now, out of the blue, they'd ended things?

Not knowing what else to say or do, the young woman walked over to her sister and pulled her into a hug, giving her the shoulder to cry on she so desperately needed until she was coherent enough to explain what had happened.

* * *

An hour later, Abigail was once again sat on her bed, but this time she wasn't concentrating on the screen of the television. Instead, her eyes were locked on the other bed in the room where her sister had finally fallen asleep. Once Harley's tears had eventually subsided, she'd managed to explain to Abi what had happened between her and Randy... and the older of the two couldn't believe what was said.

Although part of her understood why Harley has done what she did... the rest of her was still in complete shock. Her sister from a year ago wouldn't have cared about what Cody wanted. In fact, she would have gone out of her way to do the opposite. She guessed that Randy had had more of a positive influence on her sister than any of them had realised. It was ironic that her new found attitude had been their downfall.

She just wished there was something she could do to help them both, like somehow convincing Cody to let them be together, or at least consider it... but she knew that was going to be impossible. Her brother was one of the most stubborn people she knew and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts, and Abigail winced, watching her sister for a few short moments to make sure the noise hadn't woken her. When she realised that Harley was still dead to the word, she stood from her bed, frowning as she noticed for the first time how late it was getting.

Who could it possibly be at that time of night? Unless it was something serious, or Randy begging Harley to take him back, she really had no idea who would want to talk to them.

But as she reached the door, her eyes grew wide as she looked through the peep hole. It wasn't Randy. It was someone she was far more surprised to see.

Opening the door reluctantly, her eyes met John's, and she watched on as he sent her a small, dimpled smile. She frowned his way, more than confused. She could feel her stomach knotting together uncomfortably, hoping more than anything that he wasn't there to say something bad.

"What are you doing here at this time, John?" She asked, her voice quiet. The last thing she needed right now was Harley waking up to hear them arguing, or whatever it was they were about to do.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late," He shook his head, running a hand through his short hair, "I've just been thinking for the last few hours, and I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to talk to you... unless; this is a bad time for you, or something."

Abigail sighed, knowing that now really _wasn't_ a good time, but she would never say that to him. She wasn't going to push him away now, not when he was finally speaking to her again.

"No, its okay," She shook her head with a small smile, stepping out into the hallway a little more, "What exactly was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Alright," He nodded, his face now set in stone as he took in a breath, "Are you and JoMo dating?"

Abigail's eyes grew wide, and she choked lightly at how straight forward his question was. She'd expected him to talk to her about what had happened on the plane... not this.

Where could he have possibly come up to this conclusion? He knew that she didn't feel that way about JoMo... but then again, she'd managed to keep her feelings for him hidden long enough. Maybe when he'd seen them in the corridor together earlier he'd assumed the worst.

"I, err..." She couldn't help but laugh lightly at his words, shaking her head back and forth, "No, we're not together. We're good friends now... but that's it."

Abigail watched as a look of relief appeared across John's face, and she suddenly grew angry. He had every right to want some space from her to think things through... but was this really the first thing he was going to ask when he was speaking to her again?

"Good... that's good."

"Is it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow her way.

"Yeah," John laughed lightly at her tone, stepping forward and taking her hands in his. Abigail gasped, more than confused as she looked his way, "Because I like you too, Abs. In fact, I've liked you since the moment we met. I'm sorry that it took me so long to tell you this... and I can't promise that things will be perfect just yet. I still need the time to clear my head of all things Kelly before I think of having another relationship, but I needed to tell you this now, before I lost you to someone else."

The young woman stared at John with wide eyes, wondering if any of this was even real. With the time he had taken to speak to her after her confession, she'd always assumed he wasn't going to want to be with her... but she'd been wrong. Had he really just said all that? That... that he liked her too?

"I..." She paused, the giddiness finally taking over as a wide smile spread across her lips, "I'm glad that you told me, but you do know you could have told me all of this on the plane, right?" She giggled lightly, squeezing his hands that still held onto her own.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," He chuckled, "I guess I was shocked. I didn't really expect you to say that was what was bothering you. Actually, I never thought you'd feel the same way as I did."

"Well... now you know that I do," She suddenly grew shy, but John lifted a hand to her chin to keep her from looking away.

"And you have no idea how happy that makes me" He stated quietly, the smallest of smiles appearing on his lips, "It's late, so I'll leave you to get some sleep now... but I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure," Abi nodded his way, her smile growing as he leaned closer and pressed his lips to her cheek.

The brunette had to hold in her squeal of delight as she watched him walk away, wondering how things could have changed so drastically in the last few moments.

Only days previously she'd been depressed over the fact that John most likely didn't feel the way that she did... yet now, here they were. He _did _like her, and everything that had happened between them in the past suddenly seemed worth it. She was fine with the waiting now, with giving him the time he needed to get over Kelly... because she knew she'd be the one he'd come to when he was ready.

It wasn't until she stepped back into the room and saw Harley sleeping again that her smile faltered. Her relationship with John was finally falling into place... but at the same time, her sister's was failing apart. Why couldn't things ever be right for the both of them? Why couldn't they both just have what they wanted for a change?


	33. Piecing Together

**A/N: Hey everyone! Huge thanks go to **_RKOsgirl92, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, CapriceCC, Xandman216, DarkAngelMel2, VolcomStoneBabe, Jodie54, mybrowneyedgirl, SoCalStarOC, ThatGirl54, xXParieceXx (Cheesecake! :P) _**and **_beautifultragedyxxx _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all.**

**This one is super short, but it's mainly just a filler to lead us up to the end. Only three more chapters to go after this! I hope you all enjoy, and please don't forget to leave feedback.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33 – Piecing Together

"_Because I like you too, Abs. In fact, I've liked you since the moment we met."_

Abigail lay in bed, a smile permanently set across her features as she thought of the conversation she had had with John only a few hours previously. Her eyes fell to the alarm clock beside her which read 6.37am, and she frowned, knowing she was going to be exhausted later on from her lack of sleep... but how could she possibly want to fall into dreamland, when things in real life were already perfect?

With a sigh, she threw the covers down the bed and sat up, knowing there was no point in even trying to fall asleep. She looked around the still dark room, trying to work out what she was supposed to do at such an early hour, and her face scrunched with concern as her eyes fell on her sister's sleeping form. Harley had been fast asleep since before John had arrived the night before, most likely from the exhaustion all the crying had brought upon her.

Abigail still couldn't believe what her brother had done to both Harley and Randy. He'd caused them so much trouble, that she'd gone as far as to break up with perhaps the only man she'd ever loved. What kind of a brother did that make Cody?

And not only that. If he couldn't accept those two being together, what were the chances that he was ever going to be okay with her and John when he was finally ready to start a relationship?

Biting down on her lip, the brunette realised that she needed to do something about it... or at least try. She couldn't allow Cody to ruin her sister's life, and she most definitely wasn't going to stand around until he did the same thing to her.

Standing up from the bed, Abi tiptoed across the room to collect her clothes for the day, careful not to wake her sister as she made her way towards the shower. She knew it was early, and that her brother would most likely be sleeping... but if she was ever going to make things right, she needed to do this now, before it was too late for both herself and Harley.

* * *

Half an hour later, Abigail stood outside her brother's hotel room, waiting impatiently for him to answer. She'd been stood there for at least two minutes, knocking as efficiently as possibly. At such an early time, it was hard for her to choose between being loud enough to wake up her brother and everyone else on his floor, or too quiet for either.

"Abs?" The door finally flew open, revealing an extremely groggy and unhappy Cody on the opposite side, "What the hell are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is? Are you crazy or something?" He fumed, shooting her each question without time for her to answer any.

"Me, crazy?" She laughed humourlessly once he'd finally given her the chance to speak. She shook her head, her hands lifting to rest on her hips as she stepped closer to him, "Don't you think it should be _me _asking _you _that question?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Cody Runnels," She stepped forward again, prodding a finger against his t-shirt clad chest, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. What is your problem? Why can't you just accept the fact that Randy and Harley care for each other? Why is it so hard for you to let them be together?"

If it were possible, the young man's expression grew even more annoyed as he realised what his sister was there for, and he began to shake his head back and forth as he stepped back in to the room.

"I don't need to listen to this."

"Yes, you do," Abigail growled, her glare stopping her brother in his tracks, "How would you feel if Harley and I hated you dating Kailey? If we didn't want you anywhere near her?"

The young woman composed herself as she watched Cody's eyes grow slightly wider, knowing her words had gotten to him. She didn't want to fight with him like this. She loved her brother, just as much as she did Harley... but what he was doing wasn't right, and if this was the only way she could make him realise that, then so be it.

"Then I'd put my family first," He barely even mumbled, his eyes shifting into the room to make sure the sleeping Kailey hadn't heard what he'd said.

Abigail sighed, running a hand through her hair. She knew Cody was lying, there was no way he'd listen to the two of them if they asked him not to date his girlfriend, he cared about her too much... but it was hopeless. What else could she possibly say to change his mind?

"You mean like Harley has?" She asked, knowing that her sister probably wouldn't appreciate her telling him this... but he needed to know, "She's back in our room now, acting like some kind of zombie because she broke things off with Randy last night... for you. You have no idea how miserable she is right now because she did what you wanted her to. Do you really want her to be like this? To be half of the really Harley, just because you don't want her with Randy?"

Cody looked her way, completely confused by what he'd been told, and Abigail shook her head. She hadn't realised just how angry she was with him until that point... and she also knew that if she didn't get out of there soon, she'd probably end up punching her brother in the face, just like he had done to Randy.

"Why don't you think about what I've just told you," She spoke up again, stepping away from him, "But don't even think about taking very long. I can't stand seeing our sister like this," She shook her head, shooting him one last glare before she span around and stormed down the corridor.

Knowing that there was no way she could return to Harley in her current mood, Abi stepped into the awaiting lift with a sigh, wondering where she was supposed to go when everyone was still sleeping.

Although, perhaps not _everyone. _A small smile appeared on her lips as she remembered John was terrible for sleeping. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she typed him a quick text, hoping more than anything that she had been right. Usually by this time, he would have been back from the gym already... and she wasn't wrong. She smiled brightly as her phone pinged, and she read the reply message, asking her to meet him at his own room.

Hitting the button for the floor number she'd been given, she already felt slightly better. Hopefully John would be able to calm her down, and not to mention have some answers on what she was supposed to do with her siblings.

* * *

"So Randy and Harley broke up?" John asked, his eyes wide.

Abigail scrunched her face up as she nodded; the pair of them sat facing each other in the middle of John's hotel bed. They'd been that way for the past half an hour, John allowing Abi to tell her everything about her brother and sister.

"Yeah, all thanks to Cody," She sighed, sending a shrug his way, "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. I know most people would tell me to keep out of their business... but they're my family, John. I can't just sit around and watch the pair of them hurt each other like that."

"I understand, Abs, I really do," He nodded, reaching over to take one of her hands in his. Even in her current situation, a smile appeared on the young woman's lips at the memory of their conversation the night before. She had no idea what she would have done today with all of the bad news if she didn't have him this time, "I wish there was something I could to for them, for you... but I don't know. I think the only thing you can do is leave Cody alone for now, give him some time to process everything. He might not be acting like it, but he's only doing this because he cares. Harley is his baby sister, as are you... and he just wants the two of you to be safe."

"I know, and I get that. I want all of my family to be safe," She nodded, squeezing his hand a little tighter, "But he's got to realise that the two of us aren't children anymore. Dustin has never treated us like that, he's allowed us to live our own lives and make our own mistakes. I don't know why Cody can't do that, too... and just be there for us afterwards if we need him to be," She shook her head, her cheeks growing slightly red as she looked up at John's face, "And he needs to accept that we can both date whoever we want to now."

John's dimples appeared as he chuckled, and Abigail blushed even more. She knew John had only told her a few short hours ago how he felt about her, too... but she couldn't imagine it being any other way now.

"You're right, he does," John nodded, lifting her hand he was holding and placing a kiss on her knuckles, "But he will do eventually. All you and Har can do is give him some time to think things through."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, John," She tilted her head, smiling his way timidly. She knew he hadn't given her any extra answers as to what to do with Cody, but it had been nice to just talk to someone about her problems again.

"Anytime," He smiled back, leaning forward and pulling her into a hug. Abigail let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. She bit down on her lip, desperately trying not to squeal. After everything she'd been through over the past few months, she was finally where she wanted to be... in John Cena's arms. Granted, she would have preferred it to be under different circumstances, but she wasn't going to complain, "Is there anything I can do to cheer you up? Anything I can get you?"

The brunette smirked against his chest, wondering if she could tell him that she already had exactly what she needed to make her feel better, but she opted against it. She didn't want to scare him away when she'd only just managed to get him.

"Hmm..." She twisted her lips in thought as she pulled away slightly, smiling as she thought of the perfect thing, "Cheesecake?"

John laughed at her reply, shaking his head back and forth as he lifted a hand and brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

"I should have known," He rolled his eyes, remembering the conversation they'd had in the past about her favourite food, "Alright, cheesecake it is. Shall we?" He asked, pulling himself up from the bed and holding his hand out towards the young woman.

"Hmm, we shall," Abigail laughed lightly, allowing John to pull her up before she followed him from the room, happy that she had at least one thing that was slowly piecing together in her life.


	34. Is Something Going On?

**A/N: Hey guys! Huge thanks go to **_AspiringMythbuster, DarkAngelMel2, Liloxbubbly, VolcomStoneBabe, Jodie54, RKOsgirl92, Xandman216, bsbfan558, beautifultragedyxxx, SoCalStarOC, nikki1335, xXParieceXx (glad you liked it dude :P) _**and **_wades wife _**for reviewing the last chapter. We passed 400, so I'm super happy!**

**Here's the next chapter. It's pretty short, and kind of a filler ready for the last two, but hopefully you'll all still enjoy. Anyway, here we go. Please don't forget to leave feedback.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34 – Is Something Going On?

The next three weeks passed by quicker than either of the sister's could believe. They moved from city to city, Abigail continuing to win the affections of the crowds as she improved each and every week. Her relationship with John, if she could call it one yet, was nothing short of perfect. Nothing special had happened between the two, but that didn't matter to the young brunette. She was content with just getting to spend time with him and knowing that eventually, they would be together.

As for Harley, though... things were far from perfect. In fact, since her last argument with Cody in the locker room, she hadn't even spoken to her brother... or Randy, for that matter. Unless travelling, the young Runnels didn't even leave her hotel room. She hated being cooped up, but she knew it was better than having to face her problems in the outside world. At least, it was at first.

"I can't believe you forced me to come with you," Harley looked around the corridor anxiously, her eyes wide. This was the first time she'd been at an arena since before she and Randy had gone their separate ways... and she didn't like it one bit. Of course, she missed getting to spend time with everyone as she had done previously, but things were different now. Nobody but Abigail would even want to be around her... so why had she even bothered agreeing to accompany her sister in the first place?

"I'm sorry Har, but you can't stay in a hotel room for the rest of your life," Abi shook her head, linking arms with her sister as they made their way through the arena, "It'll do you good to get out, I promise."

"Right," The younger woman mumbled, shaking her head. She knew that her sister was right, she _did _need to get out of the hotel... but did she really have to do it there, at the arena? Something bad was bound to happen, it always did, "And we're going straight to catering, right? You're not making me go in the locker room?"

"That's the plan... and even if I was taking you there, you know you'd be alright. Cody's had his own room since..." Abigail began, but she quickly drifted off, not wanting to mention how their brother had acted.

The two sisters stayed silent as they rounded another corner, and a gasp of dread left Harley's lips as she looked before them, noticing the one other person that was walking towards them.

"Har, it's okay..." She felt Abigail squeeze her arm comfortingly, but she barely even heard her. She couldn't take her eyes off of Randy as he walked towards them.

The young man looked up from his mobile only a few moments later, and he did a double take at who he saw walking towards them. The feel of a smile growing across his face was foreign to him, it had been far too long since he'd been happy... but when he noticed the look in her eyes, it disappeared as quickly as it had arrived.

Why was he stupid enough to get his hopes up? Why did he even think that Harley would choose him over her family?

He glanced at her one last time, before his eyes dropped back down to his phone as he walked past the pair of them. He felt terrible, looking away from her... but he had to take care of himself right now, and he couldn't bear to see the look she had sent his way, the one that told him it really was over with.

* * *

"Har? Are you okay?" Abigail asked her sister as the pair of them stepped into catering. Her sister hadn't spoken a word since they'd seen Randy, and she was beginning to grow worried. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring her there in the first place.

"Yeah, umm... I'm alright," She nodded, looking at her for the first time and sending her a small smile. Abi sighed, wishing there was something she could do for her sister as she pulled her in for a one armed hug, her eyes scanning the large room. The last thing they needed now was for Cody to be there, too... but luckily for them, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on, let's get some food."

Abigail dragged Harley over to the catering tables, the pair of them taking their time to look over the food before them. The eldest of the two constantly tried to make conversation with her younger sister... but it was to no avail. She had thought she was finally getting somewhere when Harley had agreed to go to the arena with her, but she guessed not. Seeing Randy had put her right back to where she had been before.

"Hey, you," A deep voice interrupted her thoughts, and she span around with a gasp, her eyes connecting with John's amused expression, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," She shook her head, an automatic smile appearing on her lips as John leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek, "Everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Do I have to have a reason to come and see you?" John grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he turned towards Harley, "Har, it's great to see you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm..." The younger woman looked between the two of them, noticing how happy the pair looked. She had no idea how much she'd missed while she'd been hauled up in the hotel room... and part of her was glad about that, especially when she found out things like this, "Is something going on?"

"Well..." Abigail spoke, her lips twisting to the side as she turned to look at John with a small smile, "Not exactly," She shook her head, John sending her a wink before the pair of them laughed lightly.

Harley felt her chest constrict painfully at the look they were sending each other. She hated feeling this way, for not being able to be happy for her sister... but how could she be? Why was it that her sister could get the man that she loved, yet she couldn't?

"I... I'm sorry. I can't do this," The short haired woman shook her head, dropping the food she was holding back on the table before she span around and ran away from the pair, ignoring her sister's shouts. She just couldn't be there, watching how happy John and Abi were. Not when she'd never have that with Randy again.

Running out of catering, Harley ignored the stares of everyone around her as she sped through the corridors, her breathing laboured. She had to get out of there, and quick.

Turning another corner, the young woman didn't notice the person on the opposite side... but even if she had, it would have been impossible to stop before she collided with them.

"Woah there, slow..." A familiar voice spoke, and she lifted her gaze, a sob of relief leaving her lips as she noticed who she'd bumped into, "Harley? Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, his hands holding her face between them.

"Dustin..." She whispered, but she couldn't say anymore. Instead she allowed him to pull her into a comforting hug, the tears falling freely as she began to wonder why she was even bothering to try anymore. Things would be so much easier if she gave up with everything. If she became numb, if she forgot to care... then she'd never have to feel like this again.

* * *

Ted knocked on the door of the unfamiliar locker room, a frown crossing his features as he thought about how much things had changed during the past few months. He liked both Harley and Abigail, he really did... but he couldn't help but wonder whether things would have been better if they'd never been there. Before his sisters arrived, Cody had been the laid back one. He had always been the one that would constantly be telling Ted to relax and to take things as they came. He shook his head, thinking of how he was now. What had happened to his care free best friend?

"Ted?" The door swung open, revealing the man in question, and a small smile appeared on his lips as he bumped knuckles with his friend, "It's good to see you, man."

"It's good to see you too," He nodded, following the younger man into the room. He spotted Kailey riffling through some scripts, and he sent a quick wave her way.

"So, what are you doing here? Where's Louise?"

"She's around somewhere. Last time I saw her she was picking out flowers with Gail," Ted chuckled, shaking his head back and forth. From the moment he had proposed, Louise had been planning the wedding, wanting to waste little time. He'd offered time and time again to help her, but she refused... and truthfully, he didn't mind. He wanted this day to be everything she'd ever wanted. He was content enough with her just being there to become his wife.

"Do you have a date set now?" Kailey asked, looking up from her papers with a smile.

"Yeah, it's in two months," Ted nodded her way. The pair of them were being wed by his father, and that was the earliest date he was available. "Speaking of... I know it's short notice, but we're hoping to get everything sorted as soon as we can. Louise and I would like everyone who is a part of the wedding party to head home with us next week on our few days off so we can get the fittings sorted."

At the mention of everyone heading back with them, Cody's expression darkened, and Ted knew why. Three whole weeks had passed since everything had gone down between himself, Harley and Randy... yet they'd still not sorted anything out. He knew that the two of them weren't even together anymore, yet Cody still couldn't bring himself to speak to his sister or his close friend. Shaking his head, Ted let out a puff of air from his cheeks. Louise wasn't going to be happy with any of them if they couldn't at least be civil for the wedding.

"Of course we'll be there, Ted," Kailey spoke up for her boyfriend, shooting him a glare, "Right, Cody?"

The young man shot his girlfriend a look, a small sigh of his own escaping his lips before he turned to look at Ted, nodding his head slowly.

"Sure, Ted. We'll come to the fitting."

Although Cody agreed, Ted could tell by his tone that he really didn't want to be there. He ran a hand through his short, brown hair, looking towards Kailey for help, but she did nothing but shake her head. She was as confused as he was about all this.

"You should just talk to her, man," He finally spoke up, knowing that he was probably going to get a mouthful for saying this... but there was also a small chance that Cody would actually listen to him.

"You know I can't do that, Ted," The younger man shook his head, although he didn't sound angry. He sounded defeated as he ran a hand through his short dark hair before he looked towards his friend once again, "I don't want to be around when something goes wrong. I don't want to see her get hurt by Orton."

Ted raised an eyebrow, knowing that Cody must have known the two of them weren't even together anymore. He knew he cared about his sister... but he was being way too stubborn about this whole situation.

"She isn't going to be. They're not together, remember? Because of you?" Ted walked over to Cody, patting him lightly on the shoulder as he spoke, "Harley cares about you, man. You should really make things right with her. And besides, even if they were still dating... I don't think you'd have to worry. Randy really isn't the guy he used to be. Your sister has changed him in ways that none of us even thought was possible."

With one last pat, Ted turned around and left the room. He knew it was hard for Cody, accepting that his sisters were no longer children and didn't need his help... but he was going to have to realise it sooner or later. For the sake of his friends and family, he hoped it was sooner. And not to mention he didn't want to be on his fiancée's bad side if they caused a scene at the wedding.


	35. Ready

**A/N: Hey guys! Big thanks go to **_Liloxbubbly, wades wife, mybrowneyedgirl, SoCalStarOC, Jodie54, RKOsgirl92, VolcomStoneBabe, DarkAngelMel2, ThatGirl54, bsbfan558, xXParieceXx (this is the one for you! :P), Xandman216 _**and **_nikki1335 _**for reviewing the last chapter, I love you all!**

**I really enjoyed writing this one, so hopefully you'll all like it too. I already have the last chapter written, so the more reviews I get, the quicker I update ;).**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 35 – Ready

Before any of the superstars realised, the days had flown by and it was time for them to head home for a few days... well, all except for the small group of friends who had a big part at Ted and Louise's wedding. The four Runnels, John Cena and Randy Orton all jumped on the redeye after their last Raw for a week and headed to Tampa, Florida.

Things were still extremely awkward between them all, so rather than causing a scene in front of the soon to be married couple, both Abigail and Harley kept away from the others. The last thing they all wanted right now was for another argument to start up, especially if it was going to ruin things for Louise and Ted.

The afternoon after they arrived, the majority of the group had left their homes and hotels and headed to the shop that had been chosen for the fittings. Louise had decided on Vivian Westwood, something that Ted hadn't been too happy about when he'd seen the price tag... but he regretfully agreed, knowing that he would spend every last penny he had if it would make Louise happy.

"So Cody, where have the girls gotten to?" Louise asked, trying not to show her impatience. They still had a good half an hour to go before the fitting, but she'd asked everyone to arrive early just in case. She wanted everything to be perfect, and that included the suits and dresses that the wedding party would be wearing.

"I don't know," He shook his head, his voice quiet as he looked around the room. He was stood close to the entrance, his hand clasping his girlfriend's as they spoke to both Ted and Louise. There was a small group in the corner which consisted of his brother, Randy and John, the youngest of the three making sure he didn't look their way... at all, "I'm sorry, Louise, I wish I..."

Cody's words trailed off as they heard the sound of the door opening, a sigh of relief leaving the bride to be's lips as she spotted Abigail making her way into the shop. The girls weren't the last to arrive, not by a long shot... both of their families hadn't shown their faces yet, but still. It was nice to see they'd gotten there, even if they were a little late. Well, one of them had.

"Hey guys," Abi smiled lightly as she walked towards them and hugged Ted, "I'm so sorry I'm late. Something came up and I... I had to deal with it," She moved to hug Louise, whispering something to her as she did so. The black haired woman pulled away with a frown, eventually sending the younger woman a short nod.

Ted and Louise walked off slightly to talk amongst themselves, and Cody frowned as he turned to look at his sister, wondering what was going on.

"Abi? What's happening? Where's Harley?" He asked, reaching out and taking a hold of her arm before she could walk away from him.

"She's back at the hotel, not that you care," Abigail shot back, pulling her arm away from him roughly before she walked away from him.

A sigh escaped Cody's lips as he ran his free hand through his short hair, wondering what he was supposed to do. He knew how upset both of his sisters were, and it was all because of him... but how could he ever give in?

"Cody..." He heard his girlfriend speak from beside him, and he turned to see she was smiling at him lightly, "Baby, I know how hard this is for you. I know you're only doing this because you don't want Har and Abi to get hurt... but they're big girls. You've got to realise that maybe it's time to let them go so that they can live their own lives. You can't hold on to them forever," She squeezed his hand gently.

The young man looked between Kailey and his sister who had walked away from him, torn between doing what he thought was right, and what everyone else wanted. Could he really give in, and let his sisters date guys like Randy? He knew it would most likely end in tears... but part of him was beginning to realise that it wasn't his mistake to make anymore.

"You know, you're right," He finally spoke up, a small smile appearing on his lips as he leaned over and gave Kailey a kiss, "Thank you so much, for everything," He whispered as he began to pull away from her.

"You're welcome... but where are you going?" She asked, a baffled look appearing on her features as he sent her a quick grin.

"I'm going to find Harley," He answered simply, "Tell Ted and Louise I'll be back soon?" He asked, before he span around and jogged out of the shop.

* * *

An annoyed sigh escaped Abigail's lips as she walked away from her brother, but it didn't last too long. The moment her eyes met the group of men on the opposite side of the room, her annoyance was quickly replaced with a small smile as she watching John laughing at something along with her oldest brother.

For a small moment she worried about what Cody would think if she went straight over to John... but that thought passed over her head within seconds. Why should she care what Cody thought about her? She was far too angry with him right now to do anything that he wanted.

"Hey guys!" She spoke up brightly as she reached the three men, smiling timidly as John winked at her, "How are you all?"

"We're good, Abs," Dustin nodded, hugging his sister gently. She turned to look at Randy, who sent her a small smile, and a sigh escaped her lips as she realised he looked about as miserable as Harley. "Where's Har?"

"She's at the hotel," The young woman's mood suddenly dampened at the mention of her sister, as did Randy's. She turned to look in Cody's direction, frowning when she noticed he was nowhere to be seen and Kailey was now stood chatting to Ted and Louise. Part of her was glad that he'd disappeared, she really didn't even want to lay her eyes on him at that moment, "Don't ask, it's a long story," She mumbled as she turned back to look at the men, hating the look Randy was sending her way.

"Hey, we've got a while till we have to be measured up... so what do you say to taking a walk?" John spoke up, resting a hand against her arm. She smiled lightly, thanking him silently for getting her out of there. Being around Harley was bad enough, but seeing Randy in the same situation... she wasn't sure how long she could handle it.

"Sure," She nodded, turning quickly towards her brother and the young man beside him, "We'll see you both in a few."

John quickly said his goodbyes before he wrapped his arm around Abigail's shoulder and led her out the shop. The pair didn't speak a word as John continued to pull the young woman along, through the busy streets until they finally stopped at the entrance to an extremely beautiful park.

"Umm, okay... is there a reason you dragged me here?" Abigail laughed lightly when John suddenly stopped in the middle of one of the empty pathways and turned towards her.

"Yeah, I dragged you out here so nobody could hear you scream," John smirked, his dimples showing as Abi playfully slapped his arm, "No; I just thought you wanted to get away from everything. I could tell by the look on your face that you didn't want to be around Randy, and I can't say I blame you."

"Yeah," She sighed, puffing the air out of her cheeks. John's arms rose to her shoulders, rubbing them comfortingly as she spoke, "It's been bad enough dealing with Harley lately, but Randy and Cody too..."

"I'm sorry, babe," He shook his head, "It'll all work out eventually, I promise."

"I know, I just wish it'd hurry up," She shrugged, leaning into him a little.

John chuckled, running a hand through her hair. He wasn't sure why she was so impatient when it came to her siblings, because she'd been nothing but perfect while she waited for him to be ready for a relationship with her. And speaking of that...

"So, umm, there's something else I wanted to talk about while we're away from the others."

"Oh, there is?" Abigail asked, tilting her head to the side as she noticing the sudden nervous expression on John's face. What exactly was he talking about? "Go ahead."

"Well, tell me if this is a bad time, okay? Because I know you'll probably think I'm completely heartless telling you this now, but..." He paused, his eyes finding hers as he lifted both of his hands, resting them gently against her cheeks, "I'm ready, Abs. I'm ready to start a relationship with you. I don't think I can wait any longer to have you as my girlfriend," He shook his head.

Abigail stared his way with wide eyes, her heart beating a mile a minute as she took in his words. He was ready for a relationship with her? How could he possibly think that he'd be heartless for saying that? So, things were bad with her family... but she honestly couldn't think of something better that could happen to cheer her up.

"I... I don't think I can wait any longer, either," She shook her head, a smile slowly growing across her lips.

A huge grin appeared across John's face, and he dropped his arms down to her waist, a squeal leaving the young woman's lips as he picked her up and span her around. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, holding him as close as she possibly could, still not quite believing that he was hers.

John gently placed her down on the floor, his smile still there as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face, before he yet again cupped her face between his hands and leaned forward to kiss her. If Abigail hadn't believed what he'd said before, she sure did now.

* * *

Cody knocked on the door he knew to be his sister's anxiously, his eyes falling to his watch every few seconds. Part of him wished he'd stayed behind and waited till after the fitting to speak to Harley, he knew Louise and Ted wouldn't be happy if he turned up late... but he also knew that he needed to speak to his sister now, before it was too late. He'd already left it far too long. He just hoped more than anything that they could talk things through.

"Cody..." The door opened, and his young sister croaked his name in surprise. She wiped at her puffed up eyes quickly with the sleeve of her oversized hoodie, running her fingers through her unkempt hair a number of times, "What are you doing here? Come to bitch about me not being at the fitting?" She asked, her voice suddenly turning sharp.

"No," He shook his head, his voice barely above a whisper as he inched closer, resting his finger tips against the half open door, "I just... would it be okay if I came in?" He looked around the empty hallway, knowing even when there were barely any people around that he'd rather speak to his sister in private.

"I guess so," Harley shrugged, opening the door fully before she shoved her hands in her pockets and walked into the room, leaving Cody to follow her.

He quickly shuffled into the room, closing the door behind them as he did so. He looked around, a sigh escaping his lips as he took in his sister's appearance as she sat on the edge of her bed. She looked utterly defeated. Had he really done this to her?

"Har..." His expression was pained as he quickly walked over and took a seat beside her, resting a hand on her knee as he spoke, "I... I don't even know where to start. I was such an idiot."

The young woman slowly turned around to face her brother, a frown of confusion placed across her features. Cody chuckled lightly, nudging her with his shoulder. She was obviously completely surprised that he was there to apologise... and truthfully, so was he.

"I just care about you and Abi so much. You're my baby sisters, I love you and I feel like I have to protect you. I don't like seeing you be hurt... but, I guess that isn't my decision anymore. It took me way too long to realise that both of you aren't kids anymore," He sighed, shaking his head back and forth, "If you love Randy, and you want to be with him... then who am I to stand in the way?"

"You're... you're joking, right? You're just pulling my leg," Harley stared at him, her jaw practically touching the floor.

"I know, who would have thought that I'd ever give in?" Cody asked with a small smile, "But I guess I'd rather have you in my life and be annoyed with your choice of boyfriend, than not have you at all..." He shrugged.

"Oh Codes..." Harley shook her head, sniffling away her happy tears as she dived on him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too, Har," He nodded, pulling away and shuffling her hair, "Hmm... maybe you should go get yourself cleaned up, and then we'll head to the fitting?"

"Sure, give me ten minutes," She smiled in return, hugging him quickly once again before she stood up and ran around collecting her clothes, "Oh, and... Cody?" She asked, stopping just before she reached the bathroom.

"Hmm?"

"I hope you are serious, because I'm pretty sure Abi has something to say to you too." She smiled sweetly, biting down on her lip.

Cody's eyes narrowed at her words, a sigh escaping his lips. He couldn't say he was happy not knowing that his other sister seemed to have a new guy in her life, too... but what could he do? Just as he had with Harley, he was going to have to accept it.

"Great," He rolled his eyes sarcastically, "We'll be having words then, so hurry up," He nodded towards the bathroom, trying to hide the smile that was dying to appear on his lips.

"Alright," She rolled her eyes his way, more than surprised that they were already back to their old selves as she closed the door to the bathroom, anticipation suddenly growing inside of her at the thought of seeing Randy... and being able to have him back in her life again.


	36. That's What Family Is For

**Hey everyone! Wow, I can't believe this is the last chapter. It only seems like yesterday that I sat down to write the first part of this, and now it's over with. **

**For the last time, a huge thank you goes to **_mybrowneyedgirl, Xandman216, RKOsgirl92, Liloxbubbly, bsbfan558, DarkAngelMel2, my time is now, Jodie54, SoCalStarOC, VolcomStoneBabe, xXParieceXx (Dude :(, I'm so sad!) _**and **_ThatGirl54 _**for reviewing the last chapter. I love you all so much!**

**So, here it is. I hope you all like it, and please don't forget to leave feedback! X**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 36 – That's What Family Is For

Cody pushed open the door to Vivian Westwood with a grunt, the silence automatically falling over the people waiting on him making him wince. He looked up at everyone in the room, most of them sending him disappointed looks as he stood there alone... until he felt a presence behind him, his sister's small hand wrapping around his arm as she stepped up beside him.

He smirked as he turned to look at her, and she grinned in return. Why hadn't he just agreed to let her date in the first place? So maybe he would never be okay with it... but it didn't matter what he was and wasn't okay with when it came to Harley and Abigail. At least it made them happy, and strangely enough, it made him happy too. He couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled like he was now as he saw the look on his sister's face.

"Come on," He tucked her hand through his arm before he led her into the shop, sending his girlfriend a quick wink before he turned towards the two men at the far side of the room.

Randy's eyes grew wide as he spotted Cody walking towards him, Harley looking timid by his side. He sucked in a breath, a thousand bad situations running through his mind at what was about to happen... but even now, he couldn't get over how utterly perfect the girl before him looked. He would never admit it, but his heart literally felt like it was ripping in two when he thought about the fact that she had been his... and that she no longer was.

And she never would be again... right?

"Randy..." Cody spoke up, feeling more than awkward as the entire room watched their every move. "Is it okay if we talk to you for a minute?"

"I, umm..." Part of Randy was dying to say no. It would be so much easier if he stayed away from Cody, he didn't want to cause any trouble, especially not when today was so important to both Ted and Louise... but when Harley's eyes flashed up to meet his for a few short seconds, he knew he wasn't going to do that. "Sure."

The three all looked towards Dustin, who rolled his eyes, realising he was no longer wanted. He rested a hand on his sister's shoulder, smiling at her lightly before he walked over to Ted, leaving them to it.

Silence fell over the group as Randy looked between the two people before him, wondering what exactly it was they were there for. His eyes fell on Harley's arm that was hooked through Cody's, and he frowned. Wait... weren't they still angry with each other?

"Randy..." Cody spoke up, and the older man felt completely stupid as he looked towards him, feeling his chest constrict. Why was he so damn afraid about what Cody was going to say? But he already knew the answer to that, and it wasn't to do with him. It was to do with the girl who stood beside him, "I'm here... to tell you that I'm sorry."

"I, urr... what?" Randy took a step back, looking from Harley to Cody with wide eyes. He watched as Harley smiled his way, amused. Was this what he thought it was?

"I'm sorry, man," Cody shook his head with a sigh, pulling away from his sister and stepping forward a little, "I was the biggest asshole ever. I shouldn't have spoken to you like I did; I shouldn't have hit you... I just hope I haven't fucked things up enough so that we can never be friends again."

Randy didn't quite know what to make of his current situation as he stared back at Cody. Never in a million years had he expected this to happen, for him to apologise... but now that he had, there was no way he was going to turn him down. He was one of his best friends, even if he had punched him in the face.

"Of course not, man," Randy shook his head, smiling lightly his way, "Don't worry about it."

"Alright," Cody chuckled, happy to move on from his apology as he turned to look at Harley with a smirk, "In that case... " He held his hand out to his sister, pulling her to stand beside him. He looked towards Randy, smirking at the shocked look on his friend's face, "Don't look so surprised. Thank Kailey for making me come around... but I swear to god Orton, if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass," He pointed a finger at his friend, before he planted a quick kiss on his sister's cheek and walked away towards his girlfriend.

Silence fell over Randy and Harley as they watched Cody meet his girlfriend half way, pulling her in for a kiss before wrapping his arms around her tightly. Randy pulled a face as he turned back to look at the woman he loved, still completely confused by what was going on. A small smile broke across his lips as he noticed her staring his way too, the amused expression from earlier still evident on her face.

"Umm... did that just happen?" Randy broke the silence, causing the pair of them to laugh lightly.

"Honestly, I don't even know. I feel like this is all a dream..." Harley tilted her head to the side, her eyes boring into his. Her smile quickly disappeared as she turned serious, shaking her head slightly, "Randy..." She whispered, but she didn't get the chance to finish. Before she spoke another word, Randy closed the gap between them and planted his lips against her own.

"Shhh," He shook his head once he finally pulled away, his hands caressing her cheeks as he rested his forehead against her own, "As long as this is still what you want..."

"Of course it is," Harley interrupted quickly, her hands resting against his t-shirt clad chest.

"Then you don't need to explain," Randy smirked ever so lightly, never feeling happier than he did at that moment, "I know why you did what you did, and it doesn't matter anymore. Just kiss me?"

Harley bit her lip, desperately trying not to cry as she nodded, wrapping her arms around Randy's neck and pulling him even closer to her as they kissed once again. She'd awoken that morning in the same depressed mood as she had for a month now, thinking that she was never going to get Randy back, never going to make things right with Cody... and now here she was. Everything between her and her brother was fine, and as for Randy... her lips pressed against his owned explained everything.

* * *

"I'm so proud of you, Codes," Kailey smiled up at her boyfriend brightly as the pair finally pulled away from each other.

"Thanks," He grinned in return, running a hand through her long black locks, "But I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for you. I know I'm way too stubborn for my own good and I should have listened to everyone else who told me to just talk to Harley... but I guess it never really hit me how ridiculous I was being until you spoke to me."

"You weren't being ridiculous," The young woman frowned, shaking her head back and forth, "You were just being a little over-protective. Both Harley and Abigail know deep down that you were only being like that because you care about them."

"Yeah, I guess so," Cody nodded, turning to look at his sister and Randy and rolling his eyes at them, "But at least she's happy now... even if we do have to stand here and see them sucking face," He cringed, and Kailey laughed lightly.

"Hmm... you're a good guy Cody Runnels, you know that right?" She raised an eyebrow his way, before she pulled him closer and kissed him gently.

The sound of the door opening interrupted the pair, and Cody straightened up, a frown appearing across his features as he spotted Abigail and John entering the shop. With everything to do with Harley and Randy, he hadn't even noticed that his other sister hadn't been around... but now that she was, what Harley had told him back at the hotel came back to him, and he shook his head with a sigh.

So John Cena was the guy that Abigail had chosen... he should have guessed. It was more than obvious now that he saw them together. He knew what he had to do now, especially seeing as Abigail was staring his way with wide, guilty eyes. He couldn't let one of his sisters be happy and not the other... but it didn't make it any easier, having both of them not need him anymore.

Holding his hand out to Kailey, he led his girlfriend towards his sister and John, keeping a straight face until the moment he stopped before them. He looked between the two in silence, raising an eyebrow at how close they were stood together, before he pulled away from Kailey and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, Harley tells me the two of you have something to share..." He spoke, desperately trying not to smile at the look that crossed their faces. The pair of them looked terrified, like two deer caught in headlights... that was until Abigail's gaze zoned out and she spotted her sister and Randy.

"Wait..." She spoke, pointing a finger towards the couple behind them with confusion.

"What can I say?" She turned back to Cody, noticing the smile on both his and Kailey's faces, "You were right... all of you. I was a complete and utter dick to everyone, and it took me far too long to realise that. But I have now," He paused, watching as John's hand wrapped around Abigail's waist.

"And you're okay with Randy and Harley being together?" Abigail asked, a smile growing across her face.

"I wouldn't exactly say I'm okay with it... but I'd rather her be happy," He shrugged, looking between the two of them again, "Which is exactly how I feel about the two of you. If this is what you want, then I'm not going to stand in your way... but like I said to Randy, if you hurt her John, I'll..."

"Dude, that will never happen," John interrupted, shaking his head with a dimpled smile as he turned to look at Abigail affectionately.

"Well, just so you know," Cody shrugged.

"Thank you, Codes," Abigail smiled, pulling away from John so that she could hug her brother tightly, "You have no idea how much this means to me, to all of us."

"You're welcome, Abs. I just want you to be happy," He mumbled in return, hugging her back with everything he had.

"Hey, don't think for a second that you're leaving us out of this cute family moment!" A familiar voice spoke up, and Abi and Cody laughed lightly as they pulled apart, spotting Harley dragging Dustin and Randy behind her. She sent Randy a small smile, squeezing his hand before she and Dustin stepped forward into the hug, all four of them emotional as the family made up for the first time since they could remember.

"I love you guys," Harley whispered to the other three as they finally pulled away.

"We know, Har," Cody nodded, a smile on his face as he walked back over to Kailey and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "We love you too. Now come on, we'll give them some privacy," He spoke to his girlfriend before the pair span around and walked away.

"So... things are good?" Abigail spoke, turning to look at her sister who was already wrapped up in Randy's arms.

"Better than good," She shook her head with a huge grin, "Thank you, for all of your help, Abs. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"You don't need to thank me, sis. That's what family is for, right?" She asked, the pair of them smiling at each other, sending over their silent sisterly love before Harley turned around in Randy's arms, wrapping herself tightly in his embrace.

"Hmm," Abigail mumbled, a smirk appearing across her features as she turned towards John. She inched forward, her hands finding his forearms as he pulled her towards him and rested his hands on her waist, "So Cena, are you sure this is what you want? That you're really ready to start a relationship?"

"Abs," He looked her way as if she were crazy, shaking his head as he lifted one hand and held onto her cheek, "I've never been more ready," He smiled, before he closed the gap between them and kissed her.


End file.
